La familia Mendefaga
by Guadale
Summary: ¿Qué es un aquelarre? ¿Quienes son las Mendefagas?, estás y otras preguntas surgen en la cabeza de los Merodeadores cuando se dan cuenta que Lily Evans y sus amigas están metidas en "algo raro"; ¿podrán descubrirlo sin morir en el intento?
1. Viaje en tren

Cap. 1  
No sabía cómo había pasado, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí y muchísimo menos de aquella forma, lo que sí sabía era que la chica de sus sueños, aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes lo había aventado en aquel salón y en ese momento estaba encima de él besándolo como jamás lo había besado… vamos, como jamás se había imaginado que lo hiciera. Las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control, Lily comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras sus labios bajaban hasta el cuello del chico, por su parte él comenzó a subirle la falda mientras la abrazaba con desesperación. La chica hizo el ademán de bajarle los pantalones y ese fue el momento en el que sin saber cómo James Potter reaccionó  
- Lily… yo quiero algo serio contigo- la joven lo vio algo sorprendida como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, se separó de él y mientras se arreglaba respondió  
- ¿tú? tú no quieres nada serio con nadie Potter- y salio de allí dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Era el primero de septiembre de 1975, una chica alta de cabello hasta el hombro castaño oscuro, con gafas ovaladas y cara de aburrimiento iba recorriendo todos los compartimientos del expreso de Hogwarts, estaba por iniciar su sexto curso y para su suerte no encontraba ni uno vacío ni a sus amigas  
- ¡Ale!- le gritó una pelirroja desde un compartimiento casi al principio  
- ¿por qué aquí?- preguntó Ale mientras abrazaba a su amiga, una chica un poco más baja de estatura, con enormes ojos almendrados color verde y pinta de haber pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones en la playa  
- Para evitar molestias- contestó la otra con cierto tono de obviedad- ¿dónde esta Vero?  
- Lily, son… las 10:50 ¿crees que Vero llegaría tan temprano?  
- Mmm… no, si llega antes de que el tren parta será motivo de milagro- ambas chicas comenzaron a reír

Era tarde… muy tarde, una chica algo baja de estatura, con el cabello teñido de rubio oscuro muy corto, ojos cafés y tez clara corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar el tren, tenía exactamente dos minutos para cruzar la barrera hacia el anden 9 ¾ y subir sino se quedaría sin ir al colegio… o tendría que volver a mandar una lechuza para avisarle a su jefa de casa que no había podido abordar el tren… otra vez  
- La puntualidad no es tu fuerte Eslava- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos grises y porte muy galante que dejaba embobada a casi todas las chicas del colegio, Eslava no era la excepción solo que sabía disimularlo bastante bien  
- Dejar de meterte donde no te llaman tampoco es el tuyo- contestó la chica e intentó jalar el baúl que traía con ella… pese a que, como decía Lily, la chica tenía una "fuerza bruta", el peso del baúl acompañado del arranque del tren, fue más fuerte esta vez haciéndola caer sobre el chico que tenía enfrente  
- Valla, sabía que te tirarías a mis brazos pero no pensé que a inicios de curso  
- Cierra el pico Black  
- ¡Vero!- Exclamó Lily viendo a su amiga en semejante circunstancia, ella y Ale habían salido de inmediato cuando el tren comenzó a caminar temiendo que su amiga no hubiera alcanzado a subir- ¿qué crees que haces?  
- Disfrutando del paisaje… ¿cómo ves?- contestó la chica sarcásticamente mientras intentaba pararse  
- Mmm Evans ¿qué te parece si tú y yo disfrutamos del paisaje?- dijo un chico alto, con el cabello negro azabache y ojos castaños que relucían a través de unos lentes redondos, él y dos chicos más llegaron corriendo cuando escucharon que alguien se tiraba en brazos de su amigo imaginando que tendrían que "salvarlo" de la situación, o al menos encubrirlo.  
- Ni en tus más remotos sueños Potter- Lily se marchó indignada hacia su compartimiento  
- Vamos- dijo Ale ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie entre las dos llevaron el baúl al compartimiento y se encerraron allí  
- Verito!!- gritó una chica como de 14 años levantándose de golpe de donde estaba sentada, no era muy alta para su edad aunque, como seguido le recordaba Ale, estaba en pleno crecimiento, tenía el cabello largísimo rizado de un negro espectacular y una sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera- ya creía que no llegabas  
- Casi no llegó sis- contestó Vero a la chica, aunque en realidad no eran hermanas llevaban mucho tiempo tratándose como tales  
- Muy bien señorita- dijo Ale con actitud seria- ¿se puede saber que hacías encima de Black?  
- ¿Estabas encima de Sirius?- Vero no tuvo tiempo de responder pues un tremendo escándalo se escuchó en el corredor pero antes de que ninguna pudiera salir la puerta se abrió de golpe  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Lily indignada a los cuatro chicos que habían entrado  
- Lily… chicas por favor nos vienen siguiendo- las tres los vieron sin creerles hasta que una manada de niñas calenturientas pasó a tropel por el corredor, los chicos se dejaron caer pecho a tierra justo en el momento en que una se asomaba pero cuando vio quienes estaban allí continuó su camino  
- Tienen dos segundo para explicarse antes de que llame a esas… chicas- dijo Ale con poca paciencia  
- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?- preguntó un chico un poco más alto que ella de hermosos ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro y aspecto un tanto enfermizo- sucedió lo mismo que siempre  
- Chicas… mejor voy con Diana  
- Oh! pero ¿quién es esta lindura?- preguntó Black acercándose a la más pequeña de las tres- ¿cómo te llamas hermosa?  
- María Juliana- dijo la chica muy roja  
- ¿Juliana?- preguntó el chico de ojos color miel- estas muy cambiada  
- Gracias- murmuro la chica más roja aún  
- Y dime¿aceptarías salir con el guapísimo Sirius?  
- Cuidado Black- dijo Vero en forma de advertencia- no te metas con mi hermana o te corto… el orgullo  
- Sis, tranquila- dijo Juliana sonriendo tímidamente- hasta luego… y Gua gua, cuídate eso — añadió señalando la mano vendada de Ale  
- No te preocupes July, no es nada- July salió dejando a Ale muy roja  
- ¿Gua gua?  
- Sí Lupin pero solo una persona en el mundo puede llamarme así sin que nada le suceda… si alguien más se atreve… lo dejo sin descendencia- contestó la chica de lo más tranquila pero con una mirada que señalaba claramente que no bromeaba, los chicos se miraron entre ellos  
- Yo… debo ir al vagón de prefectos- Lupin salió muy sorprendido, normalmente la que amenazaba era Lily, la que golpeaba era Vero y la que las calmaba era Ale… en qué mundo se había metido  
- Y ¿ustedes que esperan?- preguntó Lily dirigiéndose a los otros tres  
- Que aceptes salir conmigo Evans- Lily estalló en carcajadas  
- Espera sentado Potter  
- Pero en tu compartimiento- aclaró Vero cuando el chico se disponía a tomar asiento  
- Es que… no tenemos- dijo por primera vez un chico bajito, rollizo y muy tímido  
- Cállate Peter  
- Ese no es problema nuestro- comentó Vero adivinando lo que aquellos pretendían  
- Por favor chicas, dejen que nos quedemos… sino esas abusadoras nos perseguirán todo el camino  
- ¿James Potter pidiendo un favor?... el mundo se va a acabar  
- Lily, basta, esta bien pero… hagan de cuenta que no estamos aquí, nosotras haremos lo mismo- dijo Ale con voz de advertencia ganándose una mirada antipática de sus amigas. El viaje iba más o menos tranquilo, las chicas iban platicando en una especie de código pues ellos no entendían nada de lo que decían por lo que, después de un rato de intentar adivinar de qué hablaban decidieron dedicarse a sus asuntos, habían pasado dos hora cuando el compartimiento se volvió a abrir  
- Hola, los estaba buscando- Lupin se sentó a un lado de James, observó fijamente a las chicas pero estas continuaron ignorándolos- ¿qué pasa?  
- Quién sabe… están…- pero el chico no pudo terminar porque la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe dando paso a una chica alta de cabello a la cintura rubio, ojos azules y una cara, normalmente angelical algo traviesa pero ahora con claras intensiones de querer matar a alguien  
- ALLÍ ESTÁN- los chicos pegaron un brinco pero por primera vez en su existencia alguien no les gritaba a ellos  
- Hola Yanys- dijo Vero con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver a la chica la cambió de inmediato- ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿dónde esta?- las tres la vieron sin comprender una palabra- la fecha ¿dónde esta¿Cuándo es?  
- Yo… lo… olvide- dijo Ale muy roja sin verla a los ojos  
- ¿QU…?... ALEJANDRA ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?- la chica se encogió en el asiento temerosa de la otra- es la primera del año, la Emperatriz viene y debo avisarle en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts… más te vale tenerlo en media hora porque sino…  
- Sí… ahorita te lo llevo  
- Y a esa ¿qué mosco le picó?- preguntó Lily cuando Yanys salio fúrica  
- Soy la encargada de las fechas… y de avisar éste año- contestó Ale muy nerviosa sacando de una bolsa una libreta, un lápiz y revolviendo todo buscando otra cosa- estoy mostrando mi irresponsabilidad… y justo cuando viene la Emperatriz  
- Ale… cálmate, me estas poniendo nerviosa  
- No encuentro el mapa lunar… Yanys va a matarme… y la Emperatriz… Mel también  
- Nadie va a matarte, ya cálmate- dijo Vero mientras ayudaban a buscar el bendito mapa, los chicos se miraron entre ellos estupefactos ¿para qué querían un mapa lunar¿Quién era la Emperatriz?, y ¿por qué Yanys entró gritando de esa forma?  
- Ya… mátenme ustedes prefiero morir a manos de mis hermanas que enfrentarme a… ella- dijo Ale desesperada dejándose caer en el asiento y cerrando los ojos como si esperara lo peor  
- No seas trágica, tenemos que encontrar un mapa lunar, eso es todo  
- ¿cualquiera te sirve?- preguntó Lupin preocupado, Ale levantó la vista y asintió, el chico sacó uno de la orilla de su baúl y se lo extendió  
- ¿Por qué tienes un mapa lunar?- preguntó Vero sorprendida  
- Y más aún- añadió Lily viendo el mapa- ¿por qué están las lunas llenas encerradas con rojo?


	2. ¿nos siguen?

Holas:

Bueno, éste es el primer fic que publico aquí, espero que les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xD. Sí, ya está terminado así que, seguramente, no tardaré mucho en actualizar. Ah! sí, conforme los capítulos avanzan se hace más largos así que no se preocupen porque son cortitos xD

Besos

Guadale

Capitulo II ¿Nos siguen?

- yo… lo uso para…- el chico estaba muy nervioso y las miradas inquisidoras de las dos chicas sumadas a las miradas de "la cagaste bien y bonito" de sus amigos no ayudaban en nada  
- Déjenlo, él sabe para qué lo quiere- dijo Ale quitándole el mapa a Lily, de inmediato se puso a sacar cuentas ignorando a los seis chicos que la observaban detenidamente- ¡Listo!, es fin de semana  
- ¿segura?- preguntó Vero acercándose  
- Sí, ahora vuelvo- Ale se levantó de inmediato pero antes de salir le devolvió el mapa a Lupin- Muchas gracias Remus, me has salvado la vida  
- Por nada- contestó el chico muy rojo, Ale salió corriendo  
- ¿por qué demonios se encarga ahora de eso¿No tiene suficiente con bajárnosla?- preguntó Vero perpleja  
- Quizás porque esta loca…  
- ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó James desesperado de no entender ni una palabra  
- Potter… ¿ustedes tienen secretos?- el chico se volvió a sus amigos nervioso ante la pregunta de Lily  
- Por supuesto- dijo Sirius como si nada  
- Ah!, pues nosotras también- un rato después Ale volvió a entrar con el semblante algo serio y sujetándose la mano derecha  
- Sis ¿estas bien?- preguntó Vero preocupada  
- ¿Qué te pasó Ullman?- preguntó Remus con el mismo tono  
- Alejandra…- lo corrigió la chica sonriéndole- estoy bien, es solo que me volvió a doler, supongo que por escribir tan rápido  
- Te dije que usaras la máquina, pero no la señorita no se inspira si no escribe a mano  
- Lily… con mi madre tengo suficiente, gracias- contestó Ale mientras se examinaba con cuidado la muñeca  
- Tengo una duda  
- Me sorprendería si en verdad no la tuvieras Black  
- No hablo contigo Eslava  
- Nunca dijiste con quien hablabas así que no es culpa mía  
- Aja, quieres que te hable, solo es cuestión que lo digas y saldrás con este papi  
- Oh Black! Moriría por… que te callaras  
- Tengo una idea mejor- dijo Ale volviéndose a vendar la mano- ¿por qué no se callan los dos?  
- Eso es un golpe bajo sis-  
- ¿Puedo cuando menos preguntarte algo?- dijo Sirius exasperado dirigiéndose a Alejandra  
- Sí, dime  
- ¿por qué Remus te puede llamar por tu nombre?  
- Porque me salvó la vida… así que ahora cuenta con mi amistad para cuando la necesite- Sirius se quedó boquiabierto, Remus se puso rojísimo  
- Eres una exagerada- comentó Vero sacando un libro de su mochila  
- ¡Eslava¡Sabes leer!- pero la chica ni se inmutó, Lily y Ale que conocían ese libro hasta el cansancio, rodaron los ojos y comenzaron a hablar de un grupo musical muggle. Cuando menos sintieron llegó la hora para cambiarse y los problemas volvieron a surgir  
- Ni crean que me cambiaré frente a ustedes  
- Lily, cálmate que así no llegaremos a ningún lado  
- ¡Vero!- la chica de inmediato se secó las lágrimas  
- Que se cambien, no me opongo- sus amigas la vieron estupefactas pero ella les dirigió una mirada de complicidad; los chicos observaban como ellas buscaban su ropa y decidieron cambiarse allí mismo, sin embargo se dieron la vuelta para no verlas hacer lo mismo, cuando terminaron voltearon pero las tres estaban de lo más tranquilas sentadas sin cambiarse aún  
- ¿qué…?  
- Genial, terminaron ahora sálganse para que podamos cambiarnos- Vero sacó a los cuatro a empujones, cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo pues estaban anonadados por haber caído en algo tan tonto. Las chicas salieron cambiadas hasta que el tren llegó a Hogsmead, subieron al primer carruaje que encontraron vació pero para su desgracia los cuatro merodeadores subieron tras ellas  
- Hey¿no se pueden conseguir su propio carruaje?  
- Tal vez es algo que tú no comprendas Evans pero nos sigue una enorme multitud de chicas  
- Ya basta- dijo Vero cuando Lily iba a reclamar, algo sorprendente en otras circunstancias pero la chica acababa de releer la muerte de su "novio" Rey Lagarto un cantante muggle, y lo que menos quería era oír discusiones… al menos por un rato - deja que sigan soñando, algún día necesitarán que alguien los siga  
- Muero de hambre- gritó Ale en cuanto atravesaron las puertas del gran comedor  
- ¿Tú¿Y ese milagro?- dijo Lily sarcásticamente, como todo buen osito apapachable, Ale siempre tenía hambre aunque no le ganaba a la chica que entró corriendo y se sentó junto a Vero pues a un lado de Lily se había acomodado James; junto a él, Sirius; en frente, Peter; a un lado, Remus; frente a Lily y a un lado de Remus, Ale; y a un lado de ella Vero  
- Hola¿qué tal sus vacaciones¿quieren chocolate?-  
- Mariana, eres un sol- dijo Ale tomando el chocolate que le ofrecía la chica, Mariana era un joven de casi 16 años, cursaba su quinto curso en la escuela, era alta con el cabello castaño claro a media espalda muy lacio, fundadora de "los ositos apapachables" que en realidad eran parte de las mismas hermanas solo que fanáticas por el chocolate y todo lo dulce que se les pusiera en frente… el misterio para todo el mundo era ¿cómo no subían de peso?  
- ¿Pueden esperar a que termine la selección?- preguntó Lily indignada  
- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Mariana con una sonrisa- para entonces ya tendremos la cena y… que pérdida de tiempo- el silencio invadió el gran comedor indicando que la selección comenzaría en ese momento, Ale sacó la libreta y se la pasó a Lily, los chicos vieron esto estupefactos¿para qué querían una libreta en la selección?, lo que no notaron fueron las caras de Yanys que asentía o negaba según iban pasando las nuevas alumnas de Hogwarts.  
- Muero de sueño- dijo Lily mientras las cuatro caminaban hacia la Sala Común  
- ¿tú¿Cuándo no?- dijo esta vez Ale  
- Trufas con sal- dijo Mariana al retrato que tapaba la entrada de Gryffindor  
- ¿Trufas con sal¿Quién hace las contraseñas?  
- Alguien con mucha hambre y poco sentido del gusto- contestó Sirius con su inacabable sonrisa, los chicos entraron inmediatamente después que ellas  
- ¿nos están siguiendo o qué?  
- Ni que fueras tan importante Eslava… solo vamos a nuestro cuarto- contestó el chico recalcando el pronombre "nuestro"  
- A veces… solo a veces, me dan ganas de matarlo- comentó Vero cuando los chicos desaparecieron  
- Del odio al amor hay un paso  
- ¿qué dijiste?  
- Nada- Mariana puso cara de ángel y subió corriendo las escaleras al cuarto de las chicas de quinto  
- ¿Pueden creerlo?  
- Me reservo mi opinión  
- Interpreta mi silencio- Ale y Lily subieron dejando a una Vero bastante confundida, por último la chica subió pensando que el siguiente día todo sería mejor… ilusa.

Bueno, les dejo un adelanto del próximo )

- ¡Ahora sí te pasaste!- dijo Vero más enojada aún- ¡pero eso lo pagas caro maldita lámpara inservible!  
- VERO- Yanys llegó corriendo, las chicas siempre se preguntaron como era que le hacia para aparecer en las querellas… recordaba mucho a la Emperatriz… aunque claro, ahora ocupaba su lugar, al menos en los aquelarres de Hogwarts- DEJA DE ESTAR PONIENDONOS EN EVIDENCIA


	3. Peleas, bromas y castigos

Holas:

Bueno, antes de que lo olvide, algunos de estos personajes son reales (ojo, no todos, algunos como Richard Lennon son inventos míos y otros son de Rowling) pero tengo el permiso de dichas personas para hacer lo que se me antoje… digo, para que aparezcan xD

Besos

Guadale

Cáp. III Peleas y castigos

- Aún no puedo creer que nos quedáramos dormidas- dijo Vero mientras caminaban rumbó al salón de Historia de la Magia  
- Aún no puedo creer que me quedaré sin desayunar por su culpa- dijo Ale molesta, habían medido el tiempo y la única forma de llegar temprano era saltarse el desayuno lo cual hicieron aún con el grito de desesperación de Alejandra  
- No es nuestra culpa… no fuimos las únicas que se levantaron tarde ¿recuerdas?- dijo Lily algo exasperada  
- Yo sí estaba a tiempo pero ustedes "cinco minutitos más… por favor"  
- Pues la próxima vez no nos esperes  
- Muy bien, la próxima vez dejo que falten a TODAS las clases- Ale comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando a sus amigas rezagadas  
- No, Ale no te enojes era una broma- las chicas alcanzaron a su amiga, estaban por seguir su camino cuando escucharon un grito, las tres se miraron por un segundo y corrieron a donde provenía  
- OYÉME IDIOTA¿QUÉ LES HACES A MIS HIJOS?- Vero salio disparada dispuesta a cortar en cachitos al chico que estaba frente a ella, había que reconocer que el tipo no era feo del todo, alto con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, un gran porte que señalaba de inmediato ser niño rico, no era la primera vez que discutían con él pero ahora sí se había pasado  
- ¡Vero!- dijo una chica de segundo y corrió a abrazarla, era un poco alta para su edad, tenía un hermoso cabello rojizo que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y unos enormes ojos azules que reflejaban el mar; junto a ella estaba otra chica un poco más bajita, con el cabello rizado color castaño a media espalda, ojos rasgados cafés y una cara que demostraba claramente lo asustada que estaba; y a su lado un chico con el cabello muy corto rubio, ojos azules que eran tremendamente parecidos a los de la primera chica, como debían de ser siendo hermanos, y una cara protectora aunque asustada  
- ¡Ahora sí te pasaste!- dijo Vero más enojada aún- ¡pero eso lo pagas caro maldita lámpara inservible!  
- VERO- Yanys llegó corriendo, las chicas siempre se preguntaron como era que le hacia para aparecer en las querellas… recordaba mucho a la Emperatriz… aunque claro, ahora ocupaba su lugar, al menos en los aquelarres de Hogwarts- DEJA DE ESTAR PONIENDONOS EN EVIDENCIA  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó la voz autoritaria de Horace Slughorn- Señorita Escava tendría que haberlo imaginado   
- Eslava  
- Pregunté ¿qué pasó?  
- Ese idiota- contestó Ale señalando al chico que seguía parado viendo al jefe de su casa como si nada sucediera- que no tiene el suficiente coeficiente intelectual como para ponerse con gente de su edad y prefiere atacar niños  
- Ale, no estas hablando con McGonagall- dijo Lily en un susurró- Lennon atacó a dos niñas de segundo y uno de primero señor  
- Ah! ya veo, de todas formas, ustedes se me van con el director en este momento dijo el hombre señalando a Yanys, Ale, y Vero- ustedes a clase- prosiguió esta vez dirigiéndose a Lily y los niños- y usted señor Lennon, a mi despacho  
- Esto es una injusticia- decía Vero furica mientras seguían a su profesor- te apuesto a que no le hará absolutamente nada… aparte de lámpara; serpiente  
- ¿Quieres dejar de ponernos en evidencia de una buena vez?  
- Gracias Horace- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- déjame solo con ellas, muy bien señoritas ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó el director cuando Slughorn salió  
- Esa estupida lámpara  
- El señor Lennon.  
- Por eso, la lámpara, atacó a dos de mis hijas  
- ¡Vero!- exclamó Yanys molesta- ¿qué parte de que "lo que sucede en el aquelarre se queda en el aquelarre" no terminas de comprender?  
- Señorita McKern ¿le tengo que recordar que sigo siendo el director de este colegio?- Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada severa a la chica que la hizo enrojecer de inmediato- además usted no es la única que se cartea con ella… ¿debo recordarle eso también?  
- Lo siento profesor pero es que es el primero que dirijo y con esta tonta soltando nuestros secretos a diestra y siniestra lo más seguro es que la Emperatriz quiera asesinar a alguien y esa seré yo… además Agus vino y dijo que todo estaba peor de cómo Honguito había dicho y eso que solo llevamos un día y…- la chica se soltó a hablar tan rápido que impresionó al mismo director  
- YANYS- gritó Ale desesperada viendo cómo ella revelaba más secretos de los que había dicho Vero- lo siento señor- añadió la chica muy roja dirigiéndose al profesor Dumbledore  
- No te preocupes Guada, el profesor sabe todo  
- Creo que la señorita Ullman no se preocupa por mí sino por sus compañeros- Yanys y Vero voltearon de inmediato hacia donde señalaba el director, allí parados, observando la escena y con más dudas que nunca se encontraban James, Sirius, Peter y Remus- bien, puesto que todos están castigados será mejor que los enfrente a la realidad, señorita Ullman, usted y el señor Petigrew limpiarán la sala de trofeos…  
- Oh genial- murmuro Ale segura que le tocaría limpiar todo sola  
- Señorita McKern y señor Lupin, las mazmorras; señor Potter y señorita Evans  
- Señor, Lily no esta castigada- dijo Vero interrumpiendo al director  
- Ah! lastima, señor Potter ayudará a Hagrid, mala suerte  
- ¿Que este solo o que no este Evans con él?  
- Señor Black- dijo Dumbledore ignorando el comentario del chico- usted y la señorita Eslava limpiarán la torre de Astronomía… a las ocho y ninguno puede usar magia, ahora a clases  
- ¿a clases?  
- Sí señorita Ullman, o ¿pensaba que el castigo tendría como recompensa que faltaran a clases?  
- No Señor- contestó Ale muy roja

- ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó una chica de cabello largo negrísimo, con unos enormes ojos grises capaces de saber cuando una persona estaba deprimida con solo mirarla dos segundos, y una cara de niña buena que en realidad guardaba un mounstro… si se le hacia enojar claro, cosa no muy difícil  
- En el despacho de Dumbledore- contestó Ale, acababan de entrar al salón de clases pero como el profesor siempre estaba entretenido leyendo de su aburridísimo cuaderno ni los había notado, así que con toda la calma del mundo Vero se había sentado junto a Lily y Ale junto a la chica que la cuestionaba en ese momento mientras que los merodeadores se sentaban atrás de ellas  
- Imaginé que no habían desayunado nada- dijo la joven sacando algunas tostadas de su mochila- se aplastaron un poco  
- Sarita!!!!!!!!!!!, eres un amor- dijo Ale abrazándola y mientras les pasaba algunas a sus amigas de adelante preguntó- tú ¿dónde te habías metido?, no te he visto desde… que salimos de vacaciones  
- Cuando llegue anoche ya estaban dormidas y en la mañana no se habían despertado aún  
- Eso no responde mi pregunta…  
- ¿Qué sucede allá atrás?- preguntó Binns interrumpiendo su monologo por un momento pero sin esperar respuesta volvió a él

- Sara nos oculta algo- dijo Ale muy segura mientras entraban al Gran Comedor para almorzar  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily pensativa  
- No me quiso decir dónde se había metido y ahora mira a tu alrededor ¿dónde esta Sara?  
- Hola chicas- dijo Sara sentándose a un lado de Vero pero sin probar nada para comer  
- ¿Qué te sucede?  
- ¿Por?  
- ¿Cómo que por¡Eres un osito apapachable!, no estas dejando en vergüenza  
- Ale… no seas trágica, solo no tengo hambre  
- Eso sí esta grave ¿Sara Greyser no tiene hambre¡¡El mundo se va acabar!!  
- Tú tampoco la tendrías si hubieras estado aquí en el desayuno  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Vero segura que eso tendría que ver con el castigo de los merodeadores  
- Fue simplemente… asqueroso

Flash Back  
Todos en el Gran Comedor disfrutaban de su desayuno cuando un olor a podrido comenzó a filtrarse, Sara miró a su alrededor estaba por salir con un paquete de tostadas para las dormilonas de sus amigas, estaba completamente segura que Alejandra se estaría quejando de hambre toda la clase y no tenía ganas de soportarla, entonces sucedió  
-Ah!!!! Esto es asqueroso- un chica de Slytherin salió corriendo chocando con todos los que se atravesaban en su camino y no era para menos, la mesa de las serpientes estaba repleta de comida sí, pero toda en un estado incomible ya, incluso había gusanos en algunas fuentes  
- ¡Margarita¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sara a una chica un poco más baja que ella, con el cabello largísimo de un castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin y una cara de profundo asco  
- No tengo idea… pero ni loca me siento allí- contestó la chica apunto de salir corriendo para unirse al griterío general  
- ¿Que no eres prefecta?-  
- Eso no implica nada- dijo la chica con determinación y salió de allí, Sara estaba por imitarla cuando McGonagall se acercó a cuatro gryffindor's que reían a carcajadas  
- Ustedes… al despacho del director  
Fin Flash Back

- Tienes razón… se me quitó el hambre  
- Esos no cambian- comentó Lily molesta viendo a los chicos  
- ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?- preguntó Sara cuando sus amigas llegaron a la conclusión de no comer más, Vero respiró profundamente y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido  
- Ahora entiendo porqué no lo vi en el desayuno- comentó la chica mientras observaba la mesa de Slytherin- entonces ¿Dumbledore las castigo?  
- Sí- dijo Ale resignada- yo debo limpiar la sala de trofeos junto con Petigrew  
- Te compadezco- dijo Lily dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo a su amiga  
- ¿y yo qué?- preguntó Vero indignada- Debo limpiar la torre de Astronomía con el idiota de Black!!  
- Pensé que era castigo…- Sara guardo silencio de inmediato cuando vio la cara de asesina que le dirigió Vero

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, Lily estaba leyendo un libro esperando a que sus amigas volvieran de su castigo y algo preocupada por Sara, la chica había salido alrededor de las 7 y para hacer su ronda de prefecta ya había tardado bastante, empezaba a creer que Ale tenía razón pero ¿qué podía estarles ocultando?  
- Hola- dijo Remus entrando con una enorme cara de cansancio  
- Hola- respondió Lily- ¿qué tal tu castigo?  
- No tan malo… aunque tu amiga esta completamente loca  
- Sí, por eso la eligieron…  
- ¿qué hay Lunático?- dijo James dejándose caer en un sillón- ¡Hola Evans!  
- Hola- contestó la chica sin mucho animo pero a James no le importó y dibujo una enorme sonrisa… había pasado alrededor de una hora cuando entró Ale  
- Estoy muerta- dijo la chica acostándose en un sofá frente a la chimenea mientras se desvendaba la mano y hacia aparecer una bolsa con hielo  
- Tienes que ir a la enfermería Ale… eso se ve mal- comentó Lily tomando la mano de su amiga  
- ¿Para que me vuelva a decir lo de siempre¡Señorita Ullman debe dejar de escribir tanto a mano!, no gracias- los chicos las vieron sin comprender, Lily rodó los ojos  
- Apuesto a que Petigrew no te ayudó en nada- Ale asintió justo en el momento en el que el chico entraba, Remus sin saber porqué le soltó un zape y no respondió al interrogatorio del chico. Dos horas más tarde seguían sin tener noticias de Vero y Sirius; James desesperado subió al cuarto de los chicos  
- Siguen en la torre de Astronomía  
- ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro?- dijo Lily viéndolo con claro eceptisismo  
- Por una vez en tu vida confía en mí- contestó James serio provocando que la chica enrojeciera, jamás le había hablado así  
- Será mejor que vallamos a buscarlos- dijo Peter para romper la tensión  
- Yo no voy- dijo Ale determinantemente y al notar la mirada de todos añadió- si conozco a Vero y la conozco, no quiero encontrarme con lo que estarán haciendo  
Los cuatro chicos salieron sin saber exactamente a qué se refería Alejandra pero al llegar a la torre de Astronomía entendieron perfectamente bien  
- ¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Lily cerrando de inmediato la puerta que había abierto  
- ¿qué viste?  
- Vi…

En el próximo capitulo:

- Cielo- dijo Vero con falsa voz melosa- yo no te cambie ¿lo olvidas? Tú decidiste  
- Sigues celosa de Anahí- el chico soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre y luego, acercándose demasiado añadió- lo nuestro es diferente  
- Lo nuestro NO EXISTE  
- No grites cariño que nos van a descubrir  
- Ah! claro, no quieres que el resto de las lamparitas sepan que sigues buscando… a una "traidora"


	4. El primer resbalón

Cáp. IV El primer resbalón

- Esto es el colmo¿yo?, en medio de un castigo solo porque una estupido foco se atrevió a atacar a mis hijas y luego con el estupido de Black  
- ¿quieres dejar de repetir lo mismo?- Dijo Sirius molesto, llevaba cuatro horas escuchando la misma cantaleta… cuatro larguisimas horas  
- Nadie esta hablando contigo- contestó Vero furica, aparte de tener que limpiar todo a estilo muggle, tener que soportar a Black (sigo diciendo que no veo el castigo allí) y de estar castigada injustamente el tiempo pasaba tan lento y a la vez tan rápido que ya había perdido su cita con Matt  
- Pues a menos que te hayas vuelto loca y hables sola no podría suponer de otra forma… soy el único que esta aquí  
- Sí, gran desgracia, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer  
- ¿ah sí¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Sirius muy molesto dejando caer la escoba con la que tallaba el techo  
- Como estar con Matt por ejemplo… o planear una buena venganza contra ese foco que se atrevió a meterse con mis niñas  
- Eslava, te lo preguntaré una vez y no es en mal plan ¿Quién es ese "foco"?- Vero podía aguantar mucho sin soltar prenda, por ejemplo, podía estar completamente borracha (cosa muy rara de ver y no porque no tomara más bien ya era inmune al alcohol) pero no decía secretos; podía estar en sus cinco sentidos, dormida, distraída (como casi siempre), molesta, deprimida, alegre, con dolores premenstruales (incluso menstruales) pero cuidadito y alguien la hiciera enojar de verdad porque primero lo mata y segundo, aquel que se atreviera a preguntar saldría con más explicaciones de las que se atrevió a solicitar… claro, con una regañiza de por medio  
- ¿Cómo que quién?- dijo la chica con un tono de querer matar a alguien- ese estupido de Lennon ¿puedes creer que quiso atacar a tres niños?, jamás imagine que alguien cayera tan bajo… incluso él… y pensar que me gustaba  
- ¿QUÉ?- aquello sí que fue sorprendente, las únicas personas que sabían que Vero había salido con ese tal Lennon eran, por supuesto, Lily, Ale y la Emperatriz… aunque él se había encargado de decírselo a todo Slytherin- a ver explícame despacio porque ya me perdí  
- Hace un año el idiota comenzó con sus tonterías- dijo Vero sentándose… aunque no lo quisiera reconocer aún le dolía- y la pendeja de mí va y le cree, cuando me di cuenta que en realidad estaba jugando conmigo… ¿no es curioso lo estupidos que pueden ser los hombres¿podrás creer que me mencionó a su queridísima novia?, una zorra que estudia en Dumstrang, una "amiga de la infancia" de la que era novio desde hace más de 5 años, cada vacaciones se juntan para hacer "sus cosas" una maldita con la que quizás se case y tenga muchos foquitos retozando por todos lados- si la primera declaración de la chica lo había dejado sorprendido, ésta sin duda lo dejo pasmado ¿así que la "dama de hielo" tenía corazón?, uno muy lastimado por cierto  
- ¿sabias todo eso?  
- ¿crees que andaría con alguien así en serio?, por favor, para una noche pasa pero no para…- Vero guardó silencio, Sirius se quedó pensativo y decidió mejor cambiar de tema  
- Hay otra cosa que me inquieta ¿por qué dijiste que eran tus hijas?, no pudiste tener una hija a los… 4 años a menos que seas un fenómeno  
- Veruska y Bella no son mis hijas en realidad, pertenecen a la hermandad pero por su edad alguien debe adoptarlas  
- ¿qué es eso de la hermandad?  
- Por tu propio bien es mejor que no lo sepas- dijo Vero reaccionando por primera vez- y si me disculpas tengo mucho que limpiar- la chica se levantó y siguió con su arduo trabajo aun con la mirada de Sirius clavada en ella  
- No es verdad lo que dicen ¿cierto?  
- ¿qué?  
- Que has estado con la mitad de los chicos del colegio- Vero giró sobre su propio eje mientras lo observaba con una ceja arqueada  
- Y si es cierto ¿qué?  
- No lo creo  
- Tú problema  
- Apuesto que he salido con más chicas que tú  
- Por supuesto Black, yo no salgo con chicas  
- Quiero decir que he salido con más personas que tú  
- ¿sí¿Tú crees?  
- Claro que sí- los chicos comenzaron a mencionar a todos con los que habían salido… la lista era enorme pero a cada nombre dicho por uno salía el otro con su aportación, al parecer Sirius no había salido con Lily ni con Ale aunque sí con Sara, con Margarita e incluso con la mismísima Yanys; Vero por su parte no había salido ni con James ni con Peter; Remus era otra historia  
- Supongo que eso es un empate- comentó Sirius cuando ambos se quedaron sin nombres  
- Supongo que sí  
- No es justo¡Sirius Black jamás pierde!  
- Ah! y ¿qué vas a intentar?  
- Te apuesto a que terminó esta semana con más chicas que tú  
- Black¿no entendiste que yo no salgo con chicas?  
- Que tú con chicos  
- ¿Me estas retando?  
- Tómalo como quieras  
- Mmm no me retes Black, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- Vero se acercó peligrosamente al chico dejándolo acorralado contra la pared, sin embargo el chico no se intimido… tanto  
- Aja ¿y de qué eres capaz?- preguntó él con un brillo raro en los ojos, mientras la tomaba y cambiaban de posiciones, es decir, ella quedó recargada en la pared y él enfrente con ambos brazos a un lado de la cabeza de la chica- porque yo sí que soy capaz de hacerte muchas cosas  
- No me digas y ¿cómo?  
- Te lo demuestro en el momento que quieras  
- Claaaaaaro,- dijo la chica con sarcasmo- ¿con qué?  
- No desprecies hasta ver la mercancía  
- Mmm pues hasta ahora nada nuevo… al contrario, deprimente- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sirius la beso con pasión declarada y Vero no ponía mucha resistencia que digamos, vamos, siendo sinceros ponía nula resistencia, cuando menos lo notaron el merodeador ya estaba encima de ella ninguno de los dos controlaba sus impulsos (que decir de sus hormonas) y cuando no resistían más la puerta se abrió, no fue ni un segundo cuando volvió a cerrarse de golpe  
- ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Sirius parándose de golpe  
- Una puerta- contestó Vero de lo más normal arreglándose un poco, les habían cortado la inspiración así que lo más seguro era que ahí moría todo, o eso pensaba ella Sirius se le acercó y la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad pero- lo siento Black… ya pasó mi alucine y… tu buena suerte fregoteo  
- No podemos usar magia- fue lo único que atino a decir el chico  
- ¿Sí?, pues no pienso esperar por otro lapsus así que si gustas puedes hacerlo… manualmente- la chica salió y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió- interprétalo como quieras

- ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Ale cuando vio entrar a los cuatro chicos con semblantes algo… serios  
- No creerás lo que Evans vio  
- ¿Tiene que ver con Vero?- la chica asintió- entonces no me digas que ya me lo imagino… Bueno chicos, que descansen  
- ¿Te irás a dormir así nada más?  
- No sé que pretendes que haga Remus, Vero ya esta grandecita y sabe lo que hace… además no pienso quedarme despierta hasta que se les ocurra volver- los chicos se miraron entre ellos y cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación.

- Arriba flojas- dijo Ale con un cuaderno en las piernas ya perfectamente arreglada para ir a clases, Sara vio un instante a Lily y corrió al baño  
- Me las pagarás Sarita  
- Lo dudo  
- Vero dije ¡arriba!  
- Déjame dormir  
- Que te hayas tirado a Black no significa que podrás levantarte tarde  
- ¿Hiciste QUÉ?- preguntó Sara saliendo del baño precipitadamente, momento que Lily aprovechó para entrar- Evans! Eso es trampa  
- Se llama cambio de estrategia  
- Y ¿por eso inventaste lo de Vero?... mala amiga  
- No lo inventó- dijo Ale sin levantar la vista del cuaderno  
- ¿qué tal?- dijo Sara brincando en la cama de su amiga  
- Deprimente  
- ¿qué? Pero si es un merodeador  
- No por eso… fue deprimente porque cierta pelirroja de la que no diré su nombre abrió la puerta interrumpiendo el momento- dijo Vero lo suficientemente alto para que Lily la oyera  
- ¿Yo que iba a saber que estaban así?  
Una hora más tarde las cuatro chicas caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor, Vero veía que todas las chicas del colegio parecían querer matarla… cosa rara porque nunca había pasado eso  
- allí estas  
- ¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó Vero viendo a Yanys que la miraba con algo… no muy bien definido en la cara  
- Ocultarle a la hermandad que te gustaba Black  
- ¿QU…?, tus informantes están mal querida… no me gusta  
- ¿Cómo explicas lo de ayer?  
- ¿quién te dijo?- preguntó Vero viendo con enojo a sus amigas  
- Ninguna de ellas pero yo que tú sería más cautelosa… en especial con el aquelarre cerca  
- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Sara algo nerviosa  
- Hon… Caro los vio  
- Y fue con el chisme a medio mundo  
- No, me lo dijo a mí… por desgracia Matt escuchó y bueno… ya te imaginarás, pero ese no es el punto  
- No me gusta, Yanys solo… fue una calentura que no se consumó porque la señorita Evans nos interrumpió  
- Menos mal… ya sabes lo que sucede si…  
- Sí Yanys, ya lo sé- Vero entró al Gran Comedor… así que de eso se trataba… un vil chisme corrido por un tipo ardido, un tipo ardido que por cierto estaba frente a ella, segura que iba a matarlo opto por mejor salir Comedor en realidad no tenía hambre, al pasar por donde se había encontrado a Yanys vio que estaban con ella una gran cantidad de hermanas por lo que decidió irse por otro lado, sin embargo la decisión no fue del todo afortunada, alguien la jalo por el brazo azotándola contra la pared  
- ¡TÚ!


	5. Amenazas

Holas:

He notado que a veces pongo lámparas y otras focos, es que tuve un problemin con un grupo que… pues en realidad no se llaman lámparas pero por alguna razón fuera de mi entender se sienten aludidos, pensé en cambiarlo pero ble, es problema suyo si creen que son ellos xD.

Besos

Guadale

Cap. V Amenazas  
Un chico alto, moreno de ojos grises… vamos un tipo extremadamente guapo, caminaba solito por los pasillos de Hogwarts ¿la razón? No creía poder soportar a sus amigos… toda la noche echándole bulla por no haber concretado nada con Eslava había sido suficiente para que pasara de ellos, iba con esos pensamientos cuando vio a un grupo de chicas cerca del Gran Comedor, conocía a varias pero curiosamente solo había salido con cinco de ellas, eso era malo para un merodeador como él así que sin más se acercó con su mejor sonrisa  
- ¿DÓNDE ESTA VERO?- gritó una chica de Slytherin a la que nuestro guapo merodeador identificó como Margarita Crowell, la joven llegó corriendo algo histérica hasta donde estaban las chicas  
- En el comedor ¿por qué?- preguntó Yanys observando a la joven que acababa de llegar, Sirius decidió enterarse porqué Crowell se comportaba así, con mucha discreción se paró cerca de ellas para no perderse ni una palabra  
- No, no está, yo vengo de allí- exclamó Margarita al borde de un colapso nervioso  
- A ver Magos, cálmate- dijo Ale acercándose a ella- ¿qué pasa con Vero?  
- Rigoberto… se enteró de lo que están diciendo y…  
- QUE ESE IDIOTA NO SE ATREVA A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA PORQUE YO…  
- Lily, contrólate- dijo Yanys callando a la joven-- ¿quién es Rigoberto?- preguntó Sara viendo a sus compañeras  
- Pues el idiota de Lennon- todas las presentes soltaron una carcajada  
- Chicas, sé que Mel tiene una imaginación excelente pero… Vero me preocupa  
- No te preocupes Magos, Rigoberto no le va a hacer nada… no tiene derecho  
- Ay Ale, no seas ilusa querida, como si le importara- comentó Mariana sabiamente mientras comía una barra de chocolate  
- Sí, tienes razón, mejor separémonos para buscarlos, nos encontraremos aquí en media hora- dijo Yanys y todas las chicas obedecieron, Sirius se quedó pensativo… ¿qué derechos podría tener Lennon sobre Vero¿Por qué tanto susto?, el chico suspiró, por lo menos ahora tenía seguro algo… todas ellas estaban completamente locas, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a clases cuando escuchó un grito y sin más corrió hasta el salón de donde provenía  
- Lo nuestro NO EXISTE- Sirius se quedó estático, el grito lo había dado Vero pero ¿a quién? Seguramente a "Rigoberto" aunque no lo podría saber con exactitud, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando… (igual que nosotros pero como contamos con la ventaja de que yo soy la narradora podemos enterarnos de qué pasó antes de esto)

- ¡TÚ!- gritó Vero cuando pudo enfocar a la persona que tenía frente a ella  
- ¿A quién esperabas¿a tu nueva conquista?, siento decepcionarte… cielo  
- ¿qué quieres?  
- Pensé que me habías cambiado por algo mejor que Black… veo que me equivoque  
- Cielo- dijo Vero con falsa voz melosa- yo no te cambie ¿lo olvidas? Tú decidiste  
- Sigues celosa de Anahí- el chico soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre y luego, acercándose demasiado añadió- lo nuestro es diferente  
- Lo nuestro NO EXISTE  
- No grites cariño que nos van a descubrir  
- Ah! claro, no quieres que el resto de los foquitos sepan que sigues buscando… a una "traidora"  
- No actuaste por ti misma… Alejandra te obligó- Vero soltó una carcajada dejando al chico algo anonadado  
- Tus informantes están mal "cariño", YO fui la le abrió los ojos pero ella no lo dijo para que nuestra "relación" funcionara  
- ¿a qué te refieres?  
- Ale no hizo NADA, yo hice todo pero ella sabía lo que yo sentía por ti y por eso aceptó la culpa… pobres mensas, las dos, si he de decir la verdad… jamás aceptarías a una traidora, ni tú ni esa bola de borregos que están tras ustedes  
- Na… nadie tiene porqué enterarse… ella ya aceptó la culpa y tú y yo podemos volver… nadie lo sabrá te lo juro  
- No hagas promesas estupidas Richard- el chico se quedó boquiabierto, tenía mucho tiempo que ella no lo llamaba por su nombre- primera porque jamás aceptaría que culparas a mi hermana  
- No seas tonta Verónica, ella no es tu hermana  
- Segunda- dijo la chica ignorando ese comentario- porque para volver contigo debo regresar y eso jamás lo haré  
- Cielo… no es tan difícil regresar, en serio…  
- Y tercera porque para volver contigo necesito sentir algo por ti… y eso se acabo-  
- Te equivocas cariño… aún me amas y no importa si Black es mejor que yo en la cama porque sabes que jamás te dará lo que yo te di  
- Conoces todas mis posibles repicas cariño y tienes razón, él es mejor que tú al grado que jamás me haría escoger entre mis hermanas y él  
- ELLAS NO SON TUS HERMANAS  
- LO SON PARA MÍ… tú jamás lo comprendiste y dudo que alguna vez lo hagas pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa… tú ya no me importas  
- Demuéstralo  
- No tengo porque demostrarte nada…- pero antes de que Vero pudiera decir nada más el chico la besó, algo extraño sucedía, algo que no le gustaba nada y no entendía porqué, no era la primera vez que la besaba a la fuerza escondidos en un salón pero ahora no sentía ese deseo de seguir besándolo así que como pudo se separó de él y muy seria dijo- no vuelvas a hacer esto en tu vida  
- Cariño… he escuchado eso tantas veces de tus labios que he perdido la cuenta  
- Pues esta es la ultima vez que lo diré… no lo vuelvas a hacer Ricky o me conocerás enojada y eso no te va a gustar  
- No te gustará a ti provocarme… no olvides quién soy  
- No me hagas reír por favor¿crees que por ser la mano derecha del foco mayor te tengo miedo?, déjame decirte que no es así  
- Te envalentonas porque tienes a la bola de fracasadas esas  
- NO LES LLAMES ASÍ  
- LES LLAMO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA  
- No nos busques Richard porque nos vas a encontrar La Emperatriz no esta muy contenta con ustedes y si se ha detenido es porque yo se lo pedí  
- ¿ves amor mío?, sigues queriéndome… sino por qué darías la cara por mí ante… tu "Emperatriz"  
- Te equivocas, no la di por ti, la di por ellas que siguen con ustedes… Ale la dio por ti porque a pesar de todo dice que eres buena persona… que equivocada esta  
- Lastima por nuestra querida Alejandra… Jack no la tiene en un muy buen concepto y no creo que dure mucho… y tu querida… mejor regresa al lado que te conviene  
- OLVIDALO  
- Te arrepentirás Verónica, claro que lo harás  
- Tienes razón Richard, me arrepiento del día en que te conocí… sin ti nada de esto habría pasado y Ale y yo no habríamos perdido incontables amigos…  
- No cariño, no es mi culpa… es tuya  
- Pues la acepto con gusto si con eso logro ver a tu estupido grupito desintegrado… no nos han vencido Richard- Vero lo aventó con fuerza, estaba por salir cuando se volvió y añadió- díselo al Dictador que tienes como amigo  
- Tengo una idea mejor cielo, le digo que tú y yo regresamos… y puede tomar venganza contra tu grupo- dijo el chico tomándola del brazo con fuerza  
- jamás pensé decir esto pero… eres el ser más detestable que conozco  
- Quizás pero soy al que más amas- y sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia que Vero le había hecho el chico la besó; Sirius, que no se había perdido ni una palabra, y sin saber porqué entró furico  
- DEJALA- tomó del brazo al chico y le soltó un puñetazo, Vero lo vio algo asustada y luego respiró más tranquila- ¿estas bien?  
- En un momento lo estaré- cuando Lennon se levantó dispuesto a regresarle el golpe a Sirius se vio con el puño de Vero estrellado en su nariz- Te lo advertí Richard, no lo vuelvas a hacer  
- Cuando Lily hablaba de tu fuerza bruta… no mentía ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius sonriéndole mientras Lennon veía sus manos llenas de sangre, Vero le había roto la nariz  
- Creo que no… gracias- ambos chicos salieron del salón, llevaban muy poco avanzado cuando un grito rompió el silencio  
- ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ VERÓNICA¿ME ESCUCHASTE?


	6. La dama Misteriosa

Cap. VI La Dama misteriosa

- ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ VERÓNICA¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- Vero se puso muy pálida, sabía que eso no era una amenaza vana como tantas otras que habían salido de los labios del chico… claro ella también se había pasado un poco, era la primera vez que le rompía la nariz pero…  
- No le hagas caso, no te hará nada- dijo Sirius al verla preocupada  
- Tú no lo conoces  
- ¿qué puede hacerte?  
- Aún no sé pero es mejor que me valla con cuidado… con mucho cuidado- Vero se quedó pensativa un minuto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- será mejor que olvides eso  
- ¿por qué?  
- Black… empiezas a caerme bien y no quisiera que tuvieras problemas por culpa mía  
- No le temo a… esa serpiente  
- No hablo de él… solamente, también de nosotras y temo que ya saben demasiado  
- Quisiera entender quiénes son "nosotras" y por qué tanto misterio  
- No puedo decirlo… secreto de hermanas  
- Esta bien, pero prométeme que si esa cosa te sigue molestando me lo dirás  
- ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga?  
- Bueno… Snape no es el único que tiene derecho de aparecer colgando de un tobillo- Vero comenzó a reírse  
- Esta bien… gracias Black  
- Sirius- la chica lo vio sin comprender- llámame Sirius… odio mi apellido  
- Con una condición  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Que me llames Verónica… mejor Vero… odio mi nombre

Había pasado una semana desde ese incidente y la verdad Richard Lennon no había dado muestras de recordar su narisita… o al menos eso creían los demás, Sirius había puesto al tanto a sus amigos para que estuvieran prevenidos y claro pensar en una mala pasada para la lamparita (apodo que lo merodeadores habían adoptado aunque no sabían quiénes eran las lámparas). Los cuatro chicos iban bajando las escaleras camino a los jardines, era viernes y las clases lejos de mejorar habían empeorado, por si fuera poco ese día era luna llena  
- Lunático, te ves muy pálido  
- ¿por qué será?- preguntó Sirius con sarcasmo- deja ver… quizás porque es luna llena  
- Canuto cállate¿quieres que todos se enteren?, Cornamenta ¿qué te pasa¿Cornamenta?  
- Olvídalo Lunático mira a quién ve nuestro pequeño Cornamenta- dijo Sirius resignado señalando con la cabeza a Lily, Ale, Sara, Vero y Yanys, las chicas pasaron por donde estaban ellos pero no les prestaron mucha atención  
- Sigo diciendo que te lo tomaste muy a pecho, sabes que a Rigoberto no hay que creerle nada- decía Yanys mientras caminaban en sentido contrario a ellos y luego desviando su vista hacia Ale añadió- y a ti ¿qué te pasa?  
- Nada- contestó ella de inmediato- me quede pensando en…- la chica se interrumpió de inmediato, los cuatro merodeadores sorprendidos dirigieron su mirada hacia la salida; Dumbledore venía entrando con una mujer que, curiosamente, ellos conocían, era alta con un porte majestuoso y un tanto misteriosa, con el cabello negro siempre recogido en un chongo, la mirada altiva como quien sabe que muchos que la ven no están a su nivel, ellos la habían visto en algunas ocasiones en el despacho del director y por más que hacían para enterarse de qué hablaban nunca pudieron hacerlo  
- ¿Por cuanto tiempo nos acompañará esta vez?- preguntó Dumbledore mientras la guiaba a su despacho  
- No mucho Albus, solo esta noche… espero que siga en pie…  
- Sabe que nunca me retracto  
- Perfecto, entonces no tendrá que soportarme tanto tiempo- al pasar al lado de las chicas la mujer les dirigió una sonrisa, las cuatro se pusieron tremendamente pálidas mientras Yanys inclinaba la cabeza  
- Nunca es un disgusto- contestó Dumbledore y ambos continuaron subiendo las escaleras  
- ¿la conocen?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido a las chicas  
- Merlín santo… me voy a desmayar  
- Vamos Vero, no seas trágica  
- Sí, esa soy yo- dijo Ale sonriendo, y luego viendo a los chicos preguntó- ¿cómo?  
- Que si conocen a esa mujer  
- No- dijo Yanys tajantemente y volviéndose a las chicas añadió- vamos, tenemos que tener todo listo para esta noche  
- ¿qué sucede esta noche?- preguntó Remus nervioso  
- Es luna llena- contestó Sara de lo más tranquila y continuaron su camino hacia la Sala Común; Yanys se separó de ellas para ir a Hufflepuff entonces los merodeadores corrieron tras sus compañeras de casa, no las alcanzaron hasta que entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor pero no pudieron preguntar nada pues alguien más se les adelantó  
- ¿qué les pasa?- dijo Mariana levantando la vista de un libro  
- Nada- contestó Sara no muy segura, al parecer ellos tendrían que intervenir en esa conversación para enterarse y lo hubieran hecho si una pequeña de cuarto no hubiera atropellado a Peter  
- Chicas¿vieron a la mujer que estaba con Dumbledore?, yo estaba con el polluelo cuando apareció… es muy elegante pero Luin no me quiso decir quién era¿ustedes saben?  
- No July, no sabemos quién es- dijo Lily algo nerviosa, Mariana abrió mucho los ojos y Vero asintió   
- ¿quieren chocolate?  
- Yo sí  
- Y yo  
- Gua gua, tanto chocolate te va a hacer daño- dijo July viendo con desaprobación a Mariana, Ale, y Sara que comían chocolate por demás nerviosas- pero ¿en serio no la conocen? Luin dijo…  
- No le creas todo a Luin, a veces no sabe lo que dice… ni a quién se lo dice y ten más cuidado  
- Vero!- reclamó Ale indignada- no le hables así  
- Mejor yo que… ya saben quién y ustedes ¿QU… QUIEREN?  
- Controla tus hormonas Eslava- dijo James aparentando tranquilidad- no veníamos a verte a ti  
- Entonces pueden irse yendo  
- Mi amor, no tienes porque correrme si lo único que quiero es estar contigo  
- LARGO POTTER, no estoy de humor  
- Tú te lo pierdes- los chicos se dirigieron hacia su habitación pero algo los congeló a medio subir

Entonces ¿irán hoy?... que envidia, yo también quisiera ir  
- Por ultima vez Juliana… deja de decir lo que vamos a hacer  
- YA!- exclamó Sara molesta- July si aprecias tu vida lo mejor será que no comentes NADA de lo que sepas… NADA, y Vero deja de estarla regañando que dices más tú que ella y ahora hay que prepararse  
- Esto no me gusta- dijo Remus dejándose caer en su cama- y ¿si nos siguen?  
- No creo Lunático- dijo Sirius serio- tendrían que ser muy tontas  
- Solo espero que no lo hagan- murmuró James- por su bien y el de nosotros

Esa estaba siendo una noche complicada, un hombre lobo, un ciervo, un perro y una rata rondaban por el bosque prohibido reconociendo cada lugar e intentando descubrir nuevos para anotarlos en su mapa… un mapa que les había costado mucho trabajo hacer pero que ahora estaba casi terminado, iban totalmente satisfechos a sabiendas que todo estaba en el mapa cuando, el perro dio un pequeño ladrido atrayendo la atención de los otros tres, sigilosamente se acercaron a un claro de bosque y el hombre lobo no pudo evitarlo… aulló deseoso al oler a tanto humano junto pero cuando se quiso acercar un campo de energía lo rechazó, ninguno pudo ver lo que sucedía, solo escucharon música, risas, y algunas charlas animadas hasta que una voz, cerca de donde estaban los desconcertó terriblemente  
- Lily, por Merlín, deja de tomar tanto- dijo la voz alejándose de donde estaban… los cuatro se vieron entre ellos asustados y volvieron a la casa de los gritos  
- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó un James muy preocupado una vez que los tres amigos (Remus se tenía que quedar en la Casa de los Gritos hasta que la enfermera fuera por él) se instalaron en la Sala Común  
- No tengo idea hermano pero… esa era la voz de Alejandra  
- La pregunta es- dijo Peter pensativo- ¿qué hacia Alejandra a esas horas en medio del bosque en lo que parecía una fiesta?  
- Divertirse- contestó Sirius como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo  
- Yo no lo creo tanto- dijo James pensativo- parecía preocupada por…  
- Mariana, deja de dar lata y ayúdame con…- Ale se quedó petrificada, sentados frente al fuego estaban tres de los merodeadores viéndola como si no la conocieran, detrás de ella estaba Mariana, Lily y Sara con la misma cara de sorpresa que su amiga y con la sensación de que tendrían que dar explicaciones… y muchas


	7. Estado de ¿ebriedad?

Cáp. VII Estado de ¿Ebriedad?

- Y bien- dijo Sirius en actitud de padre protector- ¿qué hora es esta de llegar?  
- Eso no es…  
- SIRIUSIN- gritó una voz conocida para el chico pero a la vez tan diferente sin embargo no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar, una cabellera rubia oscura le tapó la visión mientras que una joven se sentaba sobre él y lo comenzaba a besar apasionadamente  
- ¿No que la habías controlado?- preguntó Lily viendo la escena mientras daba pequeños saltos por toda la Sala Común  
- ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que a Yanys se le pasara el ajenjo?- Ale de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, por fortuna los chicos estaban demasiado sorprendidos viendo a una Vero muy ebria (creo que el hecho de mencionar que Vero estaba ebria ya debería ser motivo de sorpresa) montada en un Sirius bastante confundido y ya con la mitad de la ropa fuera  
- VERÓNICA- gritó Sara desesperada  
- NO ME LLAMO VERÓNICA- refutó la aludida separándose de Sirius y luego volvió a la tarea que había dejado pendiente  
- Ay por Dios, que alguien la golpee o yo la mataré- dijo Mariana algo histérica  
- Sis, súbete a acostar ahora mismo ha sido una noche larga, ah! y tranquilízate, yo me encargo- comenzó Ale dirigiéndose a Mariana, la chica asintió y subió de inmediato- Sarita ayúdame con la otra loca- añadió la joven señalando a Lily que brincaba por toda la Sala Común- ya sabes que darle, está en el buró de mi cama- Sara obedeció en el acto, entonces Ale conjuró una especie de polvo negro- Black, disculpa que interrumpa tu diversión  
- Te lo agradecería- dijo el chico con una seriedad que la impresionó  
- Eh… bien- Ale respiró muy profundamente- Vero! Rigoberto te está esperando afuera pero… ya que prefieres estar en otras cosas…- la reacción de todos fue de profunda sorpresa ¿por qué Ale decía eso? Y ¿qué pretendía con mencionarle a esa lámpara?  
- Dile a ese idiota- dijo Vero separándose de Sirius- que tenía razón en lo que afirmó… Sirius es…- lo que era el chico no lo pudo saber nadie más (aunque de hecho lo sabían) Ale le lanzó el polvo que había conjurado a la boca y el poco que entró hizo el efecto esperado… al menos por la chica- DEAJ… le pudiste poner azúcar al menos  
- Vete a acostar  
- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer  
- Verónica, vete a acostar- la chica la vio sorprendida, Ale jamás llamaba a nadie por su nombre completo, siempre buscaba una forma de acortarlo o sino lo hacia diminutivo, la única forma de que eso pasara era hacerla enojar… mucho, Vero asintió y subió sin chistar más- dile a Sarita que te de…  
- Sí- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer  
- Ok- dijo Ale armándose de valor y encarando a los tres chicos que aún la veían sorprendidos- tenemos un problema en común así que será mejor llegar a una solución igual  
- No veo cuál es el problema… ustedes tienen un problema  
- Potter, así como me ves no soy tonta, no pretenderás que me trague el cuento de que los tres estaban aquí sentaditos viendo las horas pasar cuando es obvio que estaban en el bosque  
- ¿De dónde sacas eso?  
- Igual puede ser porque traes la túnica rota- dijo Ale viendo a Peter- o porque tienes los zapatos llenos de lodo- continuó observando a Sirius- o porque traes un arañazo reciente de un pino que solo se encuentra en ese bosque- prosiguió la chica señalando el bosque prohibido mientras se dirigía a James- aunque también puede ser porque hoy es luna llena  
- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó un Sirius más nervioso  
- ¿No entiendes que no soy tonta¿crees que después de convivir tantos años con ustedes no he notado que desaparecen en luna llena?, chicos no sé sus razones pero los he visto desaparecer desde quinto  
- ¿cómo?, nunca había nadie- dijo Peter asombrado  
- Eso no importa, el caso es que yo no he dicho nada y no pienso decir nada de lo que pasó hoy, siempre y cuando ustedes tampoco lo hagan… ¿hecho?- los tres chicos se vieron entre ellos  
- Hecho Ullman- Ale sonrió, dio media vuelta satisfecha pero antes de subir las escaleras dijo  
- Y chicos, yo me reservaría de seguir investigando… la Emperatriz no los notó hoy pero no siempre correrán con esa suerte  
- Muy bien- dijo James reaccionando minutos después- esa sabe algo  
- Es obvio que lo sabe, sino ¿cómo pudo saber que éramos nosotros?  
- Pero…- dijo Sirius pensativo, los otros dos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos- ¿se dan cuenta? Lo que vimos hoy era lo que planearon ese día en el tren… si lo hacen cada noche podemos…  
- No Canuto- dijo James sonriendo con ironía- no lo hacen cada noche, lo hacen cada luna llena

Había pasado casi un mes desde ese día, los cuatro amigos las veían sin saber que pensar, era obvio que todas estaban metidas en algo fuerte… la cuestión era saber qué.

Les juro que esta vez sí quedó bien- decía una chica alta con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa de niña traviesa con la que apenas podía, estaban en encantamientos, una clase que compartían con Hufflepuff  
- Mientras no se haya pasado de ajenjo… otra vez- dijo Ale rodando los ojos intentando que el maldito encantamiento le saliera bien  
- Pues no sé, creo que lo neutralizó con Asfódelo  
- ¿qué¿está loca?  
- Lily… preguntar eso es reiteración, por supuesto que está loca  
- Sí, pero quiere matarnos, el Asfódelo con el ajenjo forman el filtro de la muerte en vida  
- Es cierto… será mejor que se lo diga  
- Bathi… ¿qué haces?- preguntó Sara viendo como la chica sacaba una hoja de pergamino y una pluma  
- Anotarlo… es importante y no quiero que se me olvide  
- Definitivamente tenemos que encontrar a alguien con buena memoria- murmuró Vero mientras las demás se reían

- Sirius¿qué haces?- preguntó James observando a su amigo que estaba frente al espejo como si estuviera ensayando  
- Practico, alguna chica será la afortunada de salir con este papi en Haloween  
- Es cierto… ya es la próxima semana, bien amigo hay que conseguir pareja  
- ¿no se lo pedirás a Evans?  
- Sí pero… me rechazará de todas formas- James dijo esto con algo de tristeza pero de inmediato lo cambió- y tú Lunático ¿a quién le dirás?  
- A nadie  
- ¿por qué no?  
- Porque es Luna llena- los chicos se vieron entre ellos con una enorme sonrisa  
- Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo aquí  
- Están locos- murmuró Remus sonriendo

-¡arriba flojas!- se escuchó el grito de Ale en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto, en la mañana de Haloween  
- Alejandra... es de madrugada- dijo Sara con los ojos cerrados  
- Bueno, como quieran pero si no alcanzan a hacer sus compras para en la noche no me culpen- palabras mágicas… las tres chicas se levantaron de un brinco y comenzaron a arreglarse.  
- ¿qué te pasa Lily?- preguntó Sara una hora más tarde mientras bajaban al Comedor  
- Nada…  
- Se te ven las muelas del juicio cuando mientes- murmuró Ale observando a su amiga  
- No tengo muelas del juicio… ¡oh! Esta bien… es solo que se me hizo raro que Potter no me invitara a salir  
- Eso se arregla fácil cielo¿quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmead?- las chicas pegaron un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz del merodeador tras ellas  
- No- contestó Lily sin siquiera voltear y siguió su camino  
- No le hagas caso… está hipoglucemia- dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros para luego seguir a su amiga  
- ¿qué?- preguntó James como si no le interesara pero poniendo demasiada atención  
- que no ha comido nada- aclaro Ale- pero en realidad le molestó que la escucharas  
- ¿Sabes? Las mujeres están locas- dijo Sirius como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del universo  
- No todas, somos complicadas y a eso súmale que nosotras sí estamos locas…- Vero suspiró  
- En algún momento de mi vida creí que comprendía a las mujeres… hoy me doy cuenta que me equivoqué  
- Sirius… para entender a las mujeres deberías ser mujer… o mínimo gay- dijo Ale sonriendo, los seis continuaron el camino rumbo al Comedor  
- Yo no dudaría de lo último- comentó Remus hablando por primera vez  
- Hey¿qué clase de amigo eres tú?, porque dices las intimidades de Sirius  
- No me ayudes Cornamenta- dijo el chico conteniendo las ganas de golpear a sus amigos  
- Valla Eslava… qué clase de novios te consigues… ahora uno gay- dijo una voz tras los chicos, cuando voltearon se encontraron frente a frente con Richard, una chica de cabello rubio al hombro y una cara un tanto angelical y otro chico alto de ojos negros profundos e intimidantes, cabello largo al hombro muy negro y cara de creerse superior a todo el mundo  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Lennon  
- Eslava tiene razón Richard¿por qué ha de interesarte lo que haga o deje de hacer una traidora?  
- oh! Pobre McCartney… ¿no te lo ha dicho?... que linda amistad la suya  
- Alexa, no empieces de sisañoza ¿quieres?  
- Marysita… no empieces a actuar como si no pensaras ¿quieres?  
- No me llames Marysita  
- No me llames Alexa  
- ¿qué quieren?- preguntó Remus antes de que la joven nombrada como Marysita pudiera decir algo más  
- Nada, solo es sorpresa saber que Black es gay  
- Ricky… es una lastima decirte esto pero… Sirius no es gay… siento romper tu corazón en cachitos  
- ¿qué estas tratando de decir?  
- Nada solo tengo una hipótesis de porqué nunca pudiste- Vero hizo una seña con la cabeza que fue entendida perfectamente bien por todos los presentes, Ale y los merodeadores soltaron una carcajada mientras que Ricky y sus amigos los observaban con odio  
- Pues tu hipótesis está mal, claro que puedo y si quieres te lo demuestro aquí mismo  
- Lo siento cielo… ya vi la mercancía y me desilusionó desde el primer momento- Lennon le lanzó una mirada de profundo rencor a Vero pero ésta ni se inmutó  
- Richard… vamonos  
- Pero Jack  
- Dije vamonos- los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta no sin antes dirigirles una mirada, Mary de decepción, Richard de rencor y Jack… bueno su mirada fue indescifrable para casi todos  
- Tengo hambre- murmuró Alejandra y comenzó a caminar muy rápido  
- Hey¿estas bien?- Remus alcanzó a la chica cuando los otros ya se habían perdido de vista, ella solo asintió- no lo pareces… ¿tanto te afecto verlos?  
- No… es solo que me traen recuerdos y no muy agradables- Ale sonrió y siguió caminando pero no se dirigió al Comedor, cambió de rumbo hacia los jardines

- ¿Fui yo el único que notó a Remus distraído?- preguntó Peter, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y acababan de llegar a la Sala Común luego de una larga noche, nunca habían llegado tan tarde (o temprano, según se vea) por lo que estaban más cansados de lo normal  
- No, algo raro tenía- comentó Sirius bostezando  
- A mí me surgió otra duda… ¿Por qué McCarney llamó traidora a Vero?  
- No lo sé pero Lennon también lo hizo… y esa chica, Mary, se ve tan amigable  
- Pues hay algo raro en ellas… algo que no quieren decirnos  
- Colagusano!, eres un genio- comentó Sirius con sarcasmo  
- Esto es el colmo, EL COLMO- los chicos voltearon asustados, entonces vieron a Ale levitando a Lily y a Vero profundamente dormidas, atrás venía Mariana, las chicas estaban tan ensimismadas que no los notaron  
- Guada, no grites nos van a descubrir  
- Es que, Sara no se presentó ¡nos dejó solas!, y luego con este par que… voy a matar a Yanys… ¿viste como se puso Rachel? Y solo tomó UNA… imagínate como están estas dos  
- ¿Segura que no debimos llevarlas a la Sala?  
- Yo ya no estoy segura de nada… solo sé que estoy llegando a mi límite  
- No sis, no digas eso… mira tú respira y yo me encargo de ellas ¿sí? He visto como lo haces  
- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó una voz proveniente desde la chimenea, ambas chicas pegaron un brinco y se encontraron frente a Sirius, James y Peter que las veían inquisidoramente  
- Nosotras… solo…  
- ¿dónde estaban?  
- ¿por qué no nos hacen un favor y se hacen un favor? Vallan a cuidar a su amigo el "lobito" y dejen de meterse en nuestros asuntos!


	8. Otra borrachera

Cap. VIII Otra borrachera

- ¿por qué no nos hacen un favor y se hacen un favor? Vallan a cuidar a su amigo "lobito" y dejen de meterse en nuestros asuntos!- los chicos se quedaron estáticos mientras Ale subía corriendo las escaleras y cerraba su habitación de un portazo ante la mirada atónita de Mariana  
- Eh,… no le hagan caso… es Virgo, normalmente pacifista pero cuando estalla es capaz de producir un efecto parecido al de la bomba atómica- dijo Mariana intentando disculpar a su hermana, los otros solo asintieron comprendiendo que ella sabía… al menos lo de Remus- yo me encargo de ellas… por favor, no digan nada  
- ¿segura que puedes?- preguntó James viendo a Lily con preocupación  
- Oh sí, Ale me ha estado dando clases, dice que yo seré la encargada muy pronto  
- ¿hacen esto seguido?  
- Una vez al mes, pero la mensa de Yanys perdió la formula y está experimentando para obtenerla nuevamente.  
- ¿qué formula?  
- La de su tequila… le queda riquísimo y no es muy fuerte solo que ahora no le mide bien… oigan yo no debería estarles diciendo esto- Mariana apareció el mismo polvo café que Ale le había dado a Vero hacia un mes, y se los dio a las chicas, en menos de dos segundo reaccionaron, luego subieron a acostarse con una terrible jaqueca  
- ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?  
- Que… ¿tienes sueño?  
- No tonto- dijo James entendiendo lo que Sirius intentaba decir- sea lo que sea que hacen… las vamos a descubrir

Mariana parecía haberse dado cuenta que se le había ido un poco la lengua por lo que ahora tenían muchísimo más cuidado, el problema de eso fue que lejos de acabar con la curiosidad de los jóvenes la aumentó.  
- No creo que deba interesarnos lo que hacen- dijo Remus, estaban en el Gran Comedor discutiendo qué harían esa noche y si debían acercarse al claro de la vez pasada  
- Lunático¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ellas lo saben… al menos Ullman  
- Pero no ha dicho nada…  
- Yo tengo una duda ¿por qué la evitas?- Remus se puso rojo, era cierto que desde el día en que sus amigos le contaron lo ocurrido daba mil excusas para no encontrarse en el mismo lugar que Alejandra, o en su defecto para encontrarse lo más lejos posible  
- Yo no la evito, y ese no es el punto, el punto es que nos estamos metiendo en cosas que no nos interesan y en tu caso Cornamenta… puedes pagarlo muy caro- James bajó la vista en señal de que había entendido  
- Nos estás abandonando Lunático… eso no es ser amigo- dijo Sirius en forma de reproche  
- No Canuto, yo no los abandono, aunque no este de acuerdo cuentan con mi apoyo moral porque por si lo has olvidado sus… reuniones son en luna llena  
- ¿y?- preguntó Peter perdido mientras Sirius veía con la boca abierta a Remus  
- ¿Cómo que "y"¿qué hacemos cada luna llena?- dijo James indignado  
- Eso sonó a reproche… pero no te preocupes Lunático, estaremos siempre contigo en esos divertidos momentos  
- No son divertidos  
- Sí, claro, igual somos amigos- dijo James sonriendo  
- Sí, como los tres mosqueteros… ay ¿por qué me pegas?  
- Si serás menso Lupin, somos cuatro- dijo Sirius volviéndole a dar otro zape  
- Nunca has leído los tres mosqueteros ¿verdad?  
- No ¿por qué?  
- Porque eran cuatro- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que les hizo pegar un pequeño brinco- el título original es _D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros_  
- ¿ahora te dedicas a espiar conversaciones Ullman?  
- No Black, me dedico a sacar a la gente de su ignorancia- contestó Ale con una sonrisa y luego dirigiéndose a Remus añadió- ¡toma!  
- ¿qué es esto?- preguntó el chico recibiendo una pequeña piedra blanca  
- En realidad no sé muy bien pero… es muy buena para soportar dolores inevitables… o al menos disminuirlos, creo que te será más útil que a mí… suerte- la chica le sonrió y luego salió a clases  
- Yo que tú aventaba eso lejísimos- dijo Sirius muy serio pero Remus no le hizo el menor caso.

- Hola- dijo Remus acercándose a una chica que parecía en otro mundo… y de hecho lo estaba, si algo amaba Ale era escribir y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo el problema de cuando se dedicaba a esa labor era que no escuchaba absolutamente nada… cosa que Remus no sabía- em… yo… bueno te dejo que sigas…  
- No te oye- dijo una voz a espaldas del chico  
- ¿qué?- preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Lily  
- No te oye, cuando se pone a escribir se va de viaje y no hay poder humano que la haga despertar… ¿te urgía hablar con ella?  
- No en realidad…  
- Yo sé cómo despertarla- dijo Vero brincando como una niña de cinco años  
- Te va a matar…  
- OYÉ- gritó Ale cuando Vero le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos y se hecho a correr- DEVUELVEME ESO  
- NO, quiero saber qué pasa con Lidia  
- Pero… Vero no esta terminado!!  
- No importa!- la chica se encerró en la habitación sin hacer caso a los gritos de su amiga que, resignada, se dejó caer en el sillón  
- Algún día la he de matar…  
- Vamos… no seas exagerada, después de que te hizo un favor  
- ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Ale levantando la vista y entonces lo entendió, frente a ella estaba un Remus un tanto… sorprendido  
- Yo… no voy a permitir que esa bruja lea todo solita- dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo a su amiga y subió a la habitación  
- ¿Llevabas mucho aquí?- preguntó Ale después de un silencio incomodo, el chico negó- lo siento si no te hice caso… no es que sea grosera, bueno no con la gente que me cae bien, pero…  
- Sí, Lily dijo que solías perderte  
- Un poco¿te puedo ayudar en algo?  
- Ah! no, no… solo quería agradecerte por…  
- No te preocupes  
- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
- Claro  
- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
- Ah eso! no fue difícil, supongo que tus amigos ya te contaron lo del otro día ¿no?- el chico asintió- bien… no debería decirte esto pero no es la primera vez que sucede, nunca nos habían visto antes, me refiero a los años anteriores pero Yanys anda algo torpe con las fórmulas últimamente; normalmente ellos llegan un poco más tarde, cuando yo ya me encargué de ellas y tú nunca estas cuando eso pasa así que no fue difícil relacionar la luna llena con tus ausencias y sus salidas nocturnas… no es que me importe pero ¿no es peligroso?  
- Sí, pero no puedo hacerlos entrar en razón… y aunque suene egoísta tampoco quiero hacerlo- Ale sonrió en señal de apoyo- otra cosa, la vez anterior tú les dijiste que tuvieran cuidado con volverlas a espiar ¿los viste?  
- No… yo no, pero Male los sintió  
- ¿Quién?  
- Una hermana, tiene un poder especial para sentir a la gente según su… aura o karma… no recuerdo, uno de esos dos  
- No conozco a ninguna Male pero supongo que ella debe conocernos ¿no?  
- Muy listo Lupin- dijo Ale riéndose- pero ya me sacaste mucha información así que no te diré más  
- Bueno, lo intenté- dijo el chico sonriendo- será mejor que me valla, ya es tarde… gracias de nuevo

- Aún no puedo creer que Lunático no nos dejara acercar al claro- dijo Sirius mientras él, Peter y James caminaban rumbo a la Sala Común, iban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de este último  
- ¿En verdad pensaste que se iba a quedar tan tranquilo?- preguntó James  
- Es curioso que siguiera teniendo conciencia de sí mismo… pocas veces pasa  
- Al menos tan despierta- corroboró Sirius- algo raro le pasaba… y yo sé de quién es la culpa  
- Ahí vas de nuevo ¿sigues pensando que todavía le gusta?  
- Por supuesto… sino cómo explicas que…  
- ¡Basta!, por favor Mariana déjate de tonterías y ayúdame- decía la voz de Ale mientras sujetaba a Vero y Lily hacia una danza algo extraña, habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda y la chica de nuevo se veía totalmente ebria  
- No puedo creerlo, si solo se tomó…  
- No intentes contarlas Mariam… sería tanto como querer saber cuantas gotas tiene el lago  
- Sarahí no seas exagerada- dijo Ale sujetando a Vero mientras le intentaba dar el extraño polvo café  
- Sí¡azúcar!- de pronto Lily pareció tomar "conciencia" y se puso a bailar algo parecido a la conga  
- Alguien quiere callarla  
- Chicos- dijo Peter en un susurro- viene Filch  
- Demonios- James salio de debajo de la capa haciendo que las tres jóvenes (que no estaban tan tomadas) pegaran un brinco  
- Potter- dijo Lily con una sonrisa algo tonta pero Sara la sujetó antes de que hiciera nada  
- Entren, Filch viene  
- Maldición- Mariana dijo la contraseña y entró ayudando a Ale a meter a Vero mientras James ayudaba a Sara con Lily  
- Sarita…- comenzó Ale cuando entraron a la seguridad de la Sala  
- Sí, descuida- la chica dejó acostada a una Lily que comenzaba a dormitar  
- Saben que las borracheras no son buenas ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius apareciendo a un lado de Vero  
- No son borracheras… son experimentos- antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo más Sara bajó con una taza blanca que puso en los labios de Lily, de inmediato la chica escupió  
- Deaj, qué les cuesta ponerle azúcar  
- Lo mismo que te cuesta a ti hacerme caso- dijo Ale con voz enérgica, Lily asintió- a dormir!  
- ¿crees que esto funcione con Vero?- preguntó Sara insegura después de que Lily subió  
- Espero porque lo demás esta en la sala, Mariana pon atención, la vez pasada te excediste con la dosis  
- Bueno, pero es que era Vero… con ella nunca es suficiente- comentó la chica sonriendo, Ale y Sara la imitaron, entonces siguieron el mismo procedimiento que con Lily  
- Deaj…- esa era buena señal hasta que- SIRIUSIN!


	9. Serpientes

Cap. IX Serpientes

- Me rindo- dijo Ale dejándose caer en el sillón mientras Vero se le lanzaba a un Sirius petrificado de la sorpresa sentado en otro  
- Alejandra!- dijo Mariana con reproche- no la puedes dejar así… Sirius ¿puedes darle esto?- el chico asintió tomando un polvo café y, como pudo, se lo metió a Vero en la boca antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo…  
- DEAJ, Ale te he dicho mil veces…- nadie se enteró de lo que le había dicho pues en ese momento Vero se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba- BLACK!!!!!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO  
- ¿QUÉ?, mira niñita, la que se me lanzó fue otra  
- Sí, cómo no… si lo querías solo bastaba con pedirlo- Vero se levantó y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas  
- ¿qué le pasa¿está loca o qué?  
- Tú lo has dicho… está loca… Buenas noches- Mariana sonrió y subió acompañada de Sara  
- ¿mismo trato?- preguntó Ale levantándose del sillón donde estaba  
- Supongo que no queda otra- contestó James  
- No estoy de acuerdo… dime ¿qué les pasa a las locas esas¿por qué llegan borrachas?  
- Sirius… créeme cuando te digo que no querrás enterarte… las consecuencias que puedes sufrir por hacerlo serían muy graves- Ale subió dejándolos totalmente desconcertados  
- Bien… ahora estoy más seguro que nunca ¡quiero saber qué se traen esas locas!  
- Canuto… ¿olvidas que no podemos?  
- ¡¡Es que debe de haber alguna forma!!- James encogiéndose de hombros bostezó y subió al cuarto acompañado de Peter; Sirius estaba furioso, se sentía burlado por un cuarteto de niñas así que sin saber muy bien lo que hacía comenzó a volcar lo que encontraba a su paso  
- Que carácter, ya cásate- el chico dio un pequeño respingo y volteó de inmediato hacia las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas, allí parada se encontraba Verónica con los brazos cruzados una sonrisa  
- No ya te habías ido  
- Ale es un poco… confiada, ni cuenta se dio que me salí  
- Ah!, y se puede saber ¿para qué te saliste¿no has terminado de emborracharte?  
- Eso no es nada gentil Sirius, y no estoy borracha- Vero se acercó al joven y lo jaló de la corbata- estoy perfectamente conciente de mis actos- y sin decir nada más lo besó, decir que Sirius estaba sorprendido no es describir la total estupefacción en la que se encontraba, sin embargo no se dejó amedrentar por eso, de inmediato correspondió al beso sin siquiera entender lo que pasaba; poco a poco el calor fue subiendo, para entonces las hormonas ya estaban disparadas y el cerebro se había ido de vacaciones, cuando menos lo pensaron toda la ropa había salido volando, la pasión llegó a tal punto que fue imposible detenerla, un grito de placer rompió el silencio y ambos chicos cayeron exhaustos en la alfombra, un par de horas después una sombra subía al cuarto de las chicas rogando porque sus amigas no se hubieran levantado aún y notaran su ausencia.

- Es que no entiendo- decía Lily, ella, Vero, Ale, Sara, Mariana, July y otra chica de cabello castaño claro a la altura del hombro, ojos azules oscuros y cara desconcertada estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor  
- ¿crees que yo sí? Es la tercera vez que me le lanzó…- los chicos escuchaban todo pero sin dar señales de ello, había llegado a la solución de que solo así podrían saber qué pasaba… o al menos darse una idea  
- Ay sí… cómo si te costara mucho trabajo  
- Kasi!, no me hables con sarcasmo- dijo Vero haciendo reír a las demás  
- Pero tiene razón- comentó July de lo más tranquila- en el tren no estabas borracha  
- Eso fue un accidente  
- Y en la torre de Astronomía…- comenzó Lily haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja  
- YA, gracias hermanas  
- Reconócelo… quieres- Mariana hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Sirius y provocando que el rojo en la cara de Vero aumentara  
- Pues sí, estaría bien re… OLVIDENLO- Vero se levantó y salio corriendo del comedor  
- Valla Canuto, ya se te hizo con Eslava- dijo Peter en un susurro, Sirius se puso rojo al grado que Remus lo vio extrañado tratando de adivinar que ocultaban su amigo  
- Me quedé pensando- dijo Sara un rato después- ¿Qué Vero no ve la foto del cocodrilo antes?  
- ¿Cual cocodrilo?  
- Ese… su novio  
- Es lagarto- dijo Ale provocando las risas de las demás  
- Ble ¿cuál es la diferencia?  
- La cola- contestó July haciendo que todas voltearan a verla boquiabiertas- es en serio  
- Eh… como sea¿qué no la ve antes?  
- Se supone que sí aunque con esa memoria- contestó Lily con reprobación- yo por eso no salgo sin ver la foto de mi George- James apretó los puños conteniéndose de decir nada, sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir celos pero no lo podía evitar  
- Pues mira querida… no creo que funcione mucho- dijo de inmediato Sara con voz de sabionda- ayer estuviste a nada de aventártele a Potter- Eso sí provocó que James levantara la cabeza boquiabierto¿Sara había dicho lo que creía él que había dicho?  
- Será mejor preguntarle a Yanys… no quiero sorpresas de ningún tipo  
- Aja… como lanzarte a  
- Silencio- dijo Mariana que había notado a James- hay moscas en la sopa  
- Gracias Mariam, se me quitó el hambre  
- July ¿qué te he dicho de acerca de hablar con los nombres del aquelarre?  
- Que solo los puedo usar en él- dijo la chica rodando los ojos  
- YANYS- Lily se levantó de un brinco y de inmediato corrió hacia la hufflepuff que iba entrando, las demás la siguieron  
- ¿Entendieron algo?- preguntó Peter confundido  
- Solo que Vero sale con un lagarto… no pensé que practicara la zoolofilia  
- No seas menso Cornamenta- dijo Remus hablando por primera vez- el lagarto es Jim Morrison, el chico del que venía leyendo en el tren  
- ¡ah!, pero eso no nos dice nada  
- Sí, nos dice que debemos dejar de meternos donde no nos llaman  
- Lunático… no seas aguafiestas, además yo descubrí otra cosa  
- Ay no, Canuto no empieces  
- Los veo luego chicos- dijo Sirius guiñándoles un ojo, luego salió del gran comedor para encontrarse con una sorpresa nada agradable, en uno de los pasillos cercanos al comedor se veía a una bola de slytherins que amenazaban a Verónica  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer¿Rompernos la nariz como al pobre de Ricky?- decía una joven más alta que Vero, con el cabello completamente negro y una mirada un tanto fiera  
- En verdad me decepcionaste Vero- comentó otra de cabello rubio al hombro y una cara un tanto angelical pero con un tono de voz que mostraba claramente que no era nada amistosa  
- ¿No me digan?, las que me decepcionaron fueron ustedes… pensé que eran un poco más inteligentes pero veo que me equivoqué…  
- El que no queramos traicionar a Jack no significa que seamos tontas… la tonta eres tú  
- Vero… pensé que tenías un poco más de criterio pero veo que te engañaron  
- ¿Y tú lo dices¿Tú te atreves a decirlo? Mary eres la persona menos indicada… Jack te dice salta y lo único que haces es preguntar qué tan alto  
- Vero… no me gusta hacer esto pero… te voy a suplicar que no te vuelvas a meter con nosotros o no nos detendremos  
- ¿qué? Dime cuando me he metido con ustedes  
- No te hagas, tú y Alejandra le han estado pasando información a la Emperatriz…  
- No sean absurdas… Ale y yo no hemos hecho nada de eso, si lo hubiésemos hecho ustedes ya no estarían aquí  
- Chicas, vamos- dijo la joven llamada Mary con una sonrisa conciliadora pero antes de retirarse también, añadió- Vero… tú sabes que pese a lo que hiciste sigues siendo mi amiga pero… te convendría reconsiderar, si tú quieres puedo hablar con Jack y te juro que te recibirá muy bien… Ricky dice que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada  
- Basta Mary, lo que diga o deje de decir Richard no me importa pero no voy a permitir que siga difamando a Ale, puedes decir lo que quieras pero te recuerdo que ella también era tu amiga… pude sospechar esto de todas menos de ti… lo siento pero no volveré con ustedes nunca  
- Lamento que las cosas terminen así  
- Yo más… espero que algún día reacciones y te des cuenta de todo  
- Digo lo mismo- Mary se fue, Vero se recargó en la pared y deslizándose quedó sentada en el suelo… entonces rompió en llanto  
- Hey, no llores- Sirius se hincó para quedar a la misma altura que ella y limpiándole las lágrimas con sus manos añadió- no tienes que llorar por lo que esas serpientes te digan  
- No lloro por eso- dijo la chica levantando la vista  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Pensé que eran mis amigas…  
- Una amiga no te hace eso… te acompaña en los momentos difíciles y tú tienes muchas amigas que te quieren  
- Sí… amigas que no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que esta pasando  
- ¿no crees que deberías decírselos?  
- No, Ale esta asustada por lo que pueda hacer la lámpara mayor, Yanys dijo que la próxima vez informaría a la Emperatriz, Mariana… esta muy asustada, Lily tiene sus propios problemas con cierto amigo tuyo, July es una niña aún y Sara… bueno ella tiene muchos contratiempos guardando sus propios secretos, así que no puedo preocuparlas con algo más  
- Sé que no les importaría ayudarte con esto pero… si te sirve de algo, puedes contar conmigo- Vero levantó la vista sorprendida de lo que el chico había dicho pero luego le sonrió con gratitud y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, eso sin duda lo sorprendió un poco pero él también la abrazó intentando consolarla

- supongo que no puede seguir negándolo  
- Yanys… un abrazo no significa que le guste- dijo Ale aunque también estaba muy sorprendida por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos  
- Díganme algo… ¿a qué se debió su pregunta?  
- Simplemente curiosidad- dijo Sara tratando de parecer casual  
- Chicas… algo que no sucede no puede causarles curiosidad ¿qué pasó¿quién se lanzó a los brazos del ser que más odia?  
- No nos quisiste responder la pregunta… porqué responderíamos la tuya  
- Mariam… no me retes  
- Esta bien… fui yo- Sara, Ale y Mariana no pudieron evitar sus caras de sorpresa ante lo dicho por Lily, afortunadamente Yanys no lo notó  
- Explícate  
- Bueno… tú viste cómo estaba ¿no?... pues… cuando llegamos a la Sala Común… Potter apareció de la nada y… yo… bueno, ya sabes  
- Informaré de eso a la Emperatriz… y de eso- Yanys señaló a Vero y a Sirius ante la mirada de las demás  
- ¿Puedes respondernos la pregunta?  
- La bebida, si bien es experimental, sirve para hacer reaccionar su lado salvaje  
- ¿Disculpa?- dijo una Ale boquiabierta  
- Sí, no importa que vean al chico que les gusta antes o no, si están ebrias y se encuentran con él le saltarán encima sin más ni más  
- Eso ¿sucede siempre?  
- No, solo hasta que me salga bien, cuando eso suceda seguiremos como antes… Lily que te pasara eso significa…  
- NO, no y no, simplemente significa que tu bebida sigue muy mal…- Lily se dio la vuelta furica pero entonces sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo- POTTER


	10. La Emperatriz

Cap X La Emperatriz

- POTTER ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?  
- Me dirijo a clases- contestó el chico con toda la naturalidad que pudo, no creía haber escuchado lo que escuchó y sino fuera porque Remus y Peter tenían la misma cara de sorpresa no lo hubiera creído  
- Nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo- comentó Sara para calmar los ánimos, los demás asintieron pero Lily prácticamente salió corriendo. Se encontraban en Transformaciones, una clase que compartían con Ravenclaw estaban de lo más concentrados copiando la formula para transformar una silla en sofá cama cuando un avión de papel fue a pararse al pupitre que Ale compartía con Sara, por más que los chicos se estiraron para ver que decía no pudieron descifrar nada, solo vieron que Sara sacaba otra hojita y escribía en ella mientras Ale pasaba la que había llegado al pupitre de enfrente  
- Señorita Ullman  
- Sí profesora  
- Intente el hechizo- Ale se puso muy pálida, la mano no había dejado de dolerle desde ese día en el tren pero ahora parecía como si trajera dos manos- ¡para hoy!  
- Sí profesora- la chica respiró profundamente pero cuando intentó mover la mano para realizar el hechizo un grito salio de su boca- yo, lo siento profesora  
- Muéstreme su mano- dijo McGonagall acercándose a la chica, Ale suspiró haciendo lo que se le indicaba- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?  
- Desde septiembre, quizás antes- contestó Sara de inmediato viendo la mano de su amiga, mano que ya era del doble de tamaño normal  
- Señor Lupin  
- Sí profesora  
- Haga el favor de acompañar a la Señorita Ullman a la enfermería y encárguese de que realmente valla  
- Sí profesora- Remus y Ale salieron del salón, ya llevaban algún tramo caminado cuando el chico preguntó- ¿qué te sucedió?  
- Oh!, no es nada- Remus le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad- bueno, no es nada grave, simplemente tengo articulaciones sensibles, se desgastan con facilidad… no son nada practicas para una gimnasta, nadadora, corredora o, en mi caso, intento de escritora  
-¿Por qué intento?, Sara dice que escribes muy bien  
- Sí, te lo dice la niña que odia las novelas muggles  
- ¿A ti te gustan?  
-¿bromeas?, me encantan… en especial Alejandro Dumas… es mi ejemplo a seguir- ambos chicos continuaron hablando todo el camino de sus novelas y escritores favoritos hasta que llegaron a la enfermería y entonces la sonrisa de Ale desapareció  
- Señorita Ullman, ya me parecía raro que no viniera  
- Hola madame Promfrey ¿cómo ha estado?  
- Ale… no finjas demencia, la mano- Ale suspiró, le mostró la mano derecha a la enfermera  
- Valla, está peor de lo que imaginé- comentó la mujer mientras le colocaba una especie de brazalete metálico con una especie de llave de la que salió un líquido blanco, luego de eso, cuando la mano de la chica volvió a su estado normal, la enfermera lo enyesó  
- NO, Madame Promfrey no me haga esto  
- A ver si así sí me hace caso cuando le diga que no debe escribir a mano  
- Pero… y ¿mis deberes?  
- Hablaré con sus profesores…  
- Y ¿mis apuntes?  
- Puede pedirlos… sé que la señorita Evans toma apuntes muy buenos  
- Pero… y ¿mi historia?  
-¡Señorita Ullman¿qué tiene usted en la cabeza¡Puede perder la mano!!!- Ale bajó la vista apenada- Señor Lupin  
- ¿Sí?- dijo el chico pegando un pequeño brinco  
- Le voy a pedir que se encargue de que está señorita cumpla con lo que le he dicho  
- Claro- Ale y Remus salieron de la enfermería y se encaminaron a Encantamientos, una vez que llegaron la chica se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus amigas  
- Cumplió su amenaza- dijo Vero al ver la mano de su amiga  
- Ni lo menciones…- Ale se sentó a un lado de Lily… había sufrido los ataques de Sara durante todo un año cada vez que no le salía el encantamiento así que le había dejado a Vero esa linda labor…  
- Lily, tengo un encargo con Ale ¿puedes cambiarme el lugar?- dijo Remus acercándose a las chicas, Lily lo vio y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde se sentaban los merodeadores… Peter estaba sentado con Sirius  
- No, lo siento Remus  
- Ok, Ale, entonces ven conmigo- la chica arqueó una ceja pero al notar la mirada amenazante del chico resopló y lo siguió hasta su lugar- Cornamenta ¿puedes cambiarle tu lugar a Ale?  
- ¿qué te fumaste?- preguntó James mirando a su amigo como si estuviera loco  
- Por favor, tengo un encargo  
- Está bien- dijo el chico y se dirigió hacia el pupitre que ocupaba Sara pero se sorprendió al ver que Vero estaba sentada allí por lo que el lugar de Ale debía ser junto a Lily… James sintió a su estomago ir a la estratosfera y volver, sin embargo se sentó con total naturalidad- Hola Evans  
- Ok, ya que mi amiga decidió traicionarme… has de cuenta que no existo, yo haré lo mismo  
- Tú puedes ignorarme pero no me pidas que finja que no existes porque me será imposible- Lily le dirigió una mirada sorprendida… el chico le sonreía con total sinceridad y, lejos de lo que la chica imaginaba, no la molestó para nada, había pasado como media hora cuando un bola de papel le dio a Lily en la cabeza, la chica la recogió y leyó lo que decía: _Cierra la boca, se te van a meter las moscas_, al reconocer la letra la chica lanzó un hechizo atrás de ella dirigido a Vero pero Sara que estaba echando pestes con su varita lo repelió mandándolo directo a la cabeza de Sirius, cinco minutos después todos reían del cabello verde del merodeador. Mientras eso sucedía Remus y Ale siguieron platicando  
- Pero ¿cómo pretendes saber si eres buena escritora si no dejas que nadie lo lea?  
- Sí dejo que lo lean pero… no está listo  
- Aja y ¿cuándo estará listo?  
- ¿nunca?  
- Mmm eso no es justo… a ver- Remus le quitó un cuaderno blanco que la chica siempre traía con ella, el chico leyó el título _media noche_  
- No, Remus, no lo leas… por favor  
- Mmm con una condición, para Navidad me dejarás leerlo  
- Lo prometo  
- _Accio_- dijo Sirius en voz baja atrayendo dos hojitas que estaban en el suelo justo en el momento en el que un hechizo le daba en el cabello dejándoselo de un color verde vomito

- No creo que haya sido buena idea quedarnos con eso- dijo Remus dos horas más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban en su habitación mientras Sirius les contaba cómo se había hecho de las hojas y Remus le regresaba el cabello a su color original  
- Bueno… todavía puedo ir a devolvérselos  
- No creo que sea la mejor idea Canuto… conociendo a esas locas, seguro te castran…  
- ¿podemos leerlos?- preguntó Peter viendo con detenimiento los papeles en la mano de Remus  
- No  
- Por favor Lunático  
- Está bien, pero debemos regresárselos- los chicos se acercaron de inmediato a su amigo, el primer papel estaba escrito con dos tipos de letras diferentes, por lo que asumieron que era una conversación y por obvias razones era entre Sara y Ale  
_Por qué Rachel está sacando otra vez las fechas?_  
Porque yo demostré ser una irresponsable  
_Guada, no seas exagerada, no eres irresponsable… aunque si tienes una de trabajo que para qué te cuento  
Qué tienes?_  
Mi mano  
_Ve a la enfermería  
Como quieras entonces_  
- ¿cómo pueden entenderse?- preguntó Peter después de leer eso  
- Son mujeres- contestó Sirius como si fuera un motivo suficiente, los chicos tomaron el otro papel esperando que fuera más claro, éste tenía una caligrafía impecable, por los dobleces mostraba ser el que habían visto en forma de avión  
_El próximo aquelarre está programado para el día 15 de diciembre, Bathi debe llevar a su ahijada, nos vemos donde siempre a la hora de siempre, la Emperatriz llegará una hora más tarde pero seremos vigiladas por Agus  
Rachel_  
- ¿Quién es Rachel?-preguntó James estupefacto  
- No tengo idea pero debe ser de Ravenclaw  
- No hay ninguna Rachel en Ravenclaw  
- ¿Tú cómo sabes?  
- Por favor Lunático, he salido con casi todas las ravenclaws, no hay ninguna Rachel- contestó Sirius muy seguro  
- Hay algo más importante… ¿hay luna llena el 15?- preguntó James pensativo  
- No, es hasta el 1 de Enero- dijo Remus muy serio  
- Pues entonces tendrán a unos visitantes interesantes- dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en los labios  
- No sé porqué presiento que terminaremos muertos  
- Vale la pena Lunático… cualquier secreto vale la pena

- No lo puedo creer ¿A qué hora salieron?, hemos estado en la Sala Común toda la tarde  
- Ya cállate Canuto- dijo Remus algo exasperado, los cuatro iban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, era la noche del 15 de diciembre y como Sirius había dicho habían estado toda la tarde en la Sala Común viendo a qué hora salían las chicas pero ellas los habían burlado y, según el mapa, ya estaban en el claro cuando ellos apenas iban saliendo de la sala Común. Un rato después llegaron al sitio; en el centro del claro estaba una enorme hoguera todavía apagada, frente a ella un sillón de piedra alto, una mesa del mismo material con una copa y una daga, los chicos se vieron entre ellos sin comprender  
- Guarden silencio chicas- dijo una voz masculina que pertenecía a un chico alto, blanco de cabello al hombro negro y una sonrisa hipnotizante- la Emperatriz está por llegar y entonces comenzarán  
- Ay Agus… que lastima que no puedas estar- dijo una chica alta de cabello rizado color café claro, unos enormes ojos verdes y cara de niña dulce  
- Amy… las tradiciones deben respetarse  
- Deberías decirle a la Emperatriz que te deje estar- dijo Vero con una sonrisa tonta, Agus sonrió  
- No sería justo para Chris, ni para el Polluelo  
- Chicas, comencemos o la pobre de Kasi se congelará- dijo la voz de Yanys rescatando al joven de las miradas lascivas de sus amigas, todas hicieron un círculo alrededor del fuego- Amy ¿hiciste el hechizo?  
- Sí Yanysita, está realizado  
- Muy bien, Agus mejor retírate sino quieres…  
- Gracias tía, con una vez fue suficiente- el chico sonrió para luego retirarse, ya se había perdido de vista cuando un resplandor iluminó el fuego  
- Madre de Dios!- exclamó Remus los otros dirigieron su mirada hacia donde veía su amigo y entonces la vieron, allí, en el sillón de piedra se encontraba sentada con una enorme sonrisa la dama misteriosa, eso significaba que ella era…


	11. Explicaciones

Cap. XI Explicaciones

Los chicos apenas pudieron cambiar una mirada de incredulidad, un pensamiento en común los unía "la Dama Misteriosa era la famosa Emperatriz", sin embargo no pudieron decir nada, una fuerza indescriptible los hizo volar por el cielo hasta llegar a los límites de Hogwarts.  
- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius cuando se levantaron del piso  
- Debe ser algún hechizo de protección- contestó Remus muy serio  
- ¿protección¿protección contra qué?  
- ¿cómo que contra qué? Quizás contra una bola de chismosos que no deben enterarse de lo que sucede  
- ¿de qué lado estás?  
- YA, parecen niños chiquitos- dijo James interrumpiendo la pelea de sus amigos- ahora ¿qué hacemos?  
- Regresar  
- Canuto, eso no servirá, lo más cerca que podemos llegar será a donde estuvimos la ultima vez y, si recuerdas, no pudimos enterarnos de nada  
- Entonces ¿qué?  
- Nada perdemos al volver a intentarlo ¿no?- Remus no parecía muy convenido con sus amigos pero no pudo hacerlos desistir, así que regresaron al límite del claro solo que ahora no escuchaban absolutamente nada, luego de un tiempo de estar allí decidieron volver a la Sala Común, habían desperdiciado una excelente oportunidad, apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon voces, con suma curiosidad se acercaron  
- Ya se tardaron ¿no?- dijo un chico como de 16 años, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y enorme sonrisa, llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw y una cara de aburrimiento  
- Ay Luin, como si nunca hubieras estado en una iniciación- dijo un chico como 14 años, muy alto para su edad, con el cabello cortisimo castaño oscuro y unos enormes ojos cafés, el chico traía el uniforme de Gryffindor pero los merodeadores no parecían reconocerlo  
- Cris tiene razón, ahorita estarán en el ritual de sangre- confirmó la voz de Agus, el chico claramente aburrido lanzaba trozos de madera a la pequeña fogata que tenían frente a ellos  
- No entiendo¿por qué no podemos estar allí?  
- Te daré tres razones- dijo Cris ante la queja de Luin- las mujeres están locas, son unas feministas y nos odian  
- Eso no es cierto  
- Está bien, odian a todos los hombres con excepción de Agus, aquí presente al que más de una quiere tirarse  
- ¿quién te dijo eso?  
- Por favor Agus, tengo tres razones, número uno, no pueden disimular que te desvisten con la mirada, número dos MI ESPOSA está allí y también lo hace y número tres, la loca de mi primita se pone más loca  
- ¿También Male lo hace?  
- Te falta observar a las mujeres Luin… y tú tienes suerte de ser sobrino de la Emperatriz que sino… más de una ya se te habría lanzado  
- Basta, no digas eso hasta que tengas pruebas… y una vez que las consigas tampoco lo digas si no quieres ganarte a todas esas locas de enemigas  
- Entonces… ¿no nos permiten estar por puro odio?  
- Claro que no Luin, el conjuro funciona solo con sangre femenina, no preguntes porqué y sí… mi tía es algo… feminista por eso lanza el encantamiento y aunque supongo que hay una forma de violarlo, no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero salir volando… otra vez  
- ¿cómo?- preguntó Cris interesado  
- Sí, en la iniciación de… creo que fue de Melinda… salí volando por los aires por estar de metiche  
- No- dijo Cris restándole importancia- eso todo mundo lo sabe, lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo violar el hechizo?  
- Pues aunque se pudiera, si Mende nos descubre estamos muertos, pero ¿por qué el hechizo anti-hombres?  
- No sé cómo violar el hechizo yo tampoco Cris, aunque opino igual que el Polluelo, mi tía nos mata si se entera- comenzó Agus resignado, luego dirigió su mirada a Luin y añadió- mi tía dice que la sangre de una mujer es la que debe de considerarse pura… la abuela decía algo así como "los hijos de mis hijas mis nietos serán, los hijos de mis hijos en duda estarán"  
- Pero… Mariana no es de sangre limpia, y Sarahí es mestiza…  
- Es una forma de decir Cris, lo que en realidad disfrazan es que las mujeres son las más poderosas  
- Eso es falso!  
- Calma Luin, claro que lo es… pero déjalas pensar lo contrario  
- Entonces… ¿estamos aquí congelándonos por mero racismo?  
- No… no creo, alguna otra razón deben tener  
- Pues me encantaría saber cuál- comentó Luin imitando a Agus, un rato después se escucharon unas risas y una joven como de 15 años se acercó a ellos  
- La Emperatriz dice que pueden venir  
- ¿Ya quitaron el encantamiento?  
- ¿qué? Ah sí!, creo que sí, ya lo quitó Amy  
- Cariño- dijo Luin con voz tierna- ¿por qué no le preguntas primero?  
- De veras con ustedes, ni que les fuera a pasar algo malo  
- No… volar por todo el Bosque Prohibido no es malo  
- Oh! Dejen de quejarse y vengan- los tres chicos siguieron a la joven, los merodeadores cambiaron una mirada por debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y los siguieron, el panorama había cambiado un poco, unas copas con un líquido transparente se acercaban a todas las chicas, en el centro estaba Kasi algo tímida pero de inmediato entró en ambiente. Los chicos cambiaron una mirada de triunfo, Agus y los otros dos se habían perdido de vista pero ahora no importaba… o eso creyeron ellos pues cuando dieron un paso para acercarse más el campo de energía de la noche anterior los repelió de nuevo, frustrados por esto intentaron escuchar lo que sucedía en el claro pero nada, de pronto las imágenes se tornaron borrosas y lo único que vieron fue un enorme claro con una extraña luz  
- Vamonos- dijo Remus con voz resignada  
- ¿qué?- preguntaron las tres voces sorprendidas de sus amigos  
- Es otro encantamiento, seguramente Male les advirtió  
- ¿de qué hablas?-  
- Les cuento en la Sala Común, vamonos-

- Ahora sí- dijo Sirius en cuanto entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor- ¿qué pasó?  
- ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que dimos con ese claro?- los tres asintieron- bien, ese día Ale les pidió que no lo volvieran a hacer- otro asentimiento- fue porque Male nos sintió, nuestra Aura, Karma o algo así… lo más lógico era que advirtiera a la Emperatriz así que supongo que por eso hizo ese nuevo hechizo  
- ¿quién es Male?- preguntó James un rato después  
- No tengo idea, eso fue lo que me dijo Ale pero no quiso decirme quién era esa chica…  
- Pero… ¿por qué dejó pasar a los otros?-preguntó Peter casi dormido  
- Bueno… es obvio que lo pusieron después… debimos habernos quedado en el límite y por eso no quedamos dentro de la protección  
- ¿quieres decir que si nos metemos al centro de la protección el hechizo no nos sacará?  
- Imagino que sí… aunque también puede ser que solo proteja a los que están inmiscuidos en esto y les recuerdo que nosotros no lo estamos  
- Podemos emplear lo primero- dijo Sirius convencido  
- Canuto… no creo que sea buena idea volver a ir  
- Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas Lunático, no después de que comprobamos que no solo lo hacen en Luna llena- el chico suspiró resignado, sabía que no iba a convencer a sus amigos, es más, sabía que no iba a convencerlos de moverse de allí hasta que las chicas aparecieran… y tenía razón, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana escucharon voces fuera de la Sala Común, con mucha precaución se escondieron en un lugar lo bastante oscuro para no ser vistos  
- Vamos Cris, déjate de tonterías y ayúdame  
- No puedo creerlo- decía la voz del chico- jamás imaginé ver a Guada ebria… si ella es la más responsable  
- No Cacha- dijo la voz de Vero que traía, prácticamente cargando a Ale- lo que no imaginaste fue verme a mí en mis cinco sentidos cuando ésta se pusiera así  
- Lo tuyo es obvio querida- dijo la voz de Sara que traía a Mariana totalmente ida- no quieres volver a lanzártele a Siriusin  
- No… no al menos de forma inconciente  
- Bola de pervertidas- comentó Lily entrando detrás de sus amigas  
- Aja… lo dice la señorita "no su señoría, hoy no tomo… puede suceder una desgracia"  
- Esperabas ver a…- comenzó la primera voz que había interrumpido el silencio de la sala, pertenecía a una chica un poco más baja que Cris, con el cabello rubio a media espalda rizado, ojos enormes de color miel y cara afilada y risueña  
- No los invoques- la interrumpió Lily de inmediato  
- Creo que debemos reanimarlas- dijo Sara recostando a Mariana en un sillón- iré por lo necesario, Meliz, Cris, suban a acostarse, Lily y yo nos encargaremos de esto  
- Y ¿por qué he de obedecerte?  
- Cacha, no nos hagas enojar que ahora no está Guada para que te defienda-comenzó Vero de forma amenazadora, al menos lo suficiente como para que Meliz y Cris subieran; Sara bajó poco después con la ya conocida taza, la acercó a los labios de Mariana  
- DEAJ…. Sabe horrible  
- Mejor súbete a acostar antes de que despertemos al ogro- dijo Lily con una sonrisa a Mariana que estaba algo desorientada  
- ¿Estas segura de hacer eso?- preguntó Vero cuando Sara hizo el ademán de acercarse a Guada  
- Ay vamos¿qué puede pasar?  
- Sí… ¿qué puede pasar?- las tres chicas pegaron un pequeño brinco al reconocer la voz que había exclamado esas palabras.  
- Y ¿qué hora es está de llegar?- preguntó James parándose a un lado de Sirius y encarando a las jóvenes  
- Eso no les interesa- contestó Vero con total serenidad mientras Sara le ponía la taza en los labios a Ale  
- DEAJ!- ante el asombro de los presentes Alejandra escupió un liquido café, luego levantó la vista furica como si quiera asesinar a alguien, tanto Vero como Lily dieron un respingo y salieron del campo de visión de la chica… para su desgracia Sara no lo hizo- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ME DISTE?, ACASO ¿PIENSAS QUE SOY IGUAL QUE MIS… IMPENSANTES HERMANAS?  
- Yo, Ale… tú… estabas… yo solo  
- DA LA CARA A TUS ACTOS  
- ¡GUADALE!- gritó Lily perdiendo la paciencia, Ale volteó estupefacta y luego se llevo una mano a la cabeza, Vero le dirigió una mirada asustada a Lily pero la chica asintió, conjuró el ya conocido polvo café y se lo aventó a Ale en la boca  
- Deaj…- Ale levantó nuevamente la vista, sus amigas de inmediato se alejaron, Sirius y James, más por imitación que por otra cosa hicieron lo mismo, entonces la mirada de la chica dio en un punto en la oscuridad, mejor dicho en unos ojos color miel que la veían entre sorprendidos, alarmados y decepcionados… cosa que, en otras circunstancias Ale habría notado pero ahora estaba bajo la influencia de otro experimento fallido de Yanys (es decir, de una botella de tequila adulterado), así que levantándose de un brinco gritó- REMUS- el chico se asustó un poco pensando que le diría algo como lo que le acababa de decir a Sara pero no, Ale corrió hacia él y ante la mirada atónita de todos le pegó semejante beso que dejó helado al merodeador  
- ALEJANDRA…. _AGUAMENTI_-el grito de Vero hizo efecto, una enorme cantidad de agua helada salio de su varita empapando a la pareja, Ale volteó sorprendida y entonces vio lo que acababa de hacer  
- Yo… lo siento- murmuró la chica más roja que un tomate y subió corriendo a la habitación  
- ¿Sabías?- preguntó Sara boquiabierta  
- Claro que no- contestó Lily  
- ¿qué?  
- ¿Cómo que qué¿que no escuchas a Yanys?  
- Sara… ella no estaba  
- Ah! Cierto, lo siento  
- ¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Vero comenzando a desesperarse  
- Bueno… ustedes tienen algo que explicar- dijo James sorprendido, él sí recordaba lo que Yanys había dicho y tenía algo raro zumbándole en la cabeza, no podía ser posible que Ale…


	12. Jack McCartney

Cap. XII Jack McCartney

- Nosotras no tenemos nada que explicar- dijo Lily determinantemente  
- Ah!, entonces no importa que le diga a McGonagall  
- No Potter, no importa- dijo Sara seriamente provocando que todos la vieran sorprendidos- tenemos permiso de Dumbledore… Buenas noches  
- Mienten- dijo Sirius mucho rato después de que las chicas subieran a su habitación- de ser así Ale no habría hecho ese trato con nosotros  
- Sí lo habría hecho- dijo Remus con una sonrisa irónica- ella dijo "no se lo digan a nadie" no, "no se lo digan a McGonagall"  
- Lunático, por favor¡explícate!  
- Sí, ese "nadie" no era por los profesores sino por cualquier otra persona que pudiera enterarse de su secreto  
- Es cierto- dijo James pensativo- Yanys dijo que Dumbledore lo sabía todo ¿recuerdan?, ese día que nos castigaron por lo de la broma a las serpientes- sus amigos lo vieron expectantes un par de segundos pero luego le dieron la razón  
- Y ahora ¿qué?  
- Esperar a otra luna nueva- mencionó Sirius convencido- solo entonces las podemos seguir

Era la mañana del lunes, las chicas se dirigían a su clase de Encantamientos, ninguna decía nada, cosa muy rara en lo que respectaba a ellas pero cada una iba perdida en sus pensamientos  
- eh…, yo… ahora las alcanzo- Sara se dio vuelta en un pasillo a la izquierda dejando a sus amigas algo sorprendidas  
- ¿qué le sucede?- preguntó Lily preocupada  
- Es obvio… va a ver a su "secreto"  
- Tú ¿sabes algo?  
- Por dios Guada¿qué puedo saber?- Vero siguió caminando tratando de parecer indiferente, Lily y Ale cambiaron una mirada inquieta y luego la siguieron, sin embargo esa no fue la única sorpresa, Ale se encaminó a su asiento a un lado de Lily, que hasta el momento seguía ocupando James, cuando encontró a Remus sentado allí  
- Hola, Buenos días  
- Hola- dijo Ale muy roja, se las había arreglado bastante bien para evitar al chico pero no esperaba eso…  
- Lily ¿puedes sentarte con James?  
- Claro que…  
- Gracias- interrumpió Remus antes de que Lily pudiera soltar la negativa así que refunfuñando la pelirroja se sentó a un lado de un James bastante sorprendido, Remus sonrió y luego volvió a ver a Ale- ¿no te sientas?  
- Sí… claro- la chica se sentó muy confundida y, no pudiendo resistir más, preguntó- ¿por qué…  
- Bueno… tengo un encargo todavía y asumí que no irías por tu propia voluntad ¿cierto?- Ale se puso más roja, si eso era posible  
- Yo… siento lo que paso ayer, no  
- Olvídalo- dijo Remus sonriéndole- estabas algo tomada, jamás imaginé verte así  
- No pensé que estuvieran en la Sala… además Yanys me reto frente a la Emperatriz… si lo rechazaba era ofender a ambas… ¿qué hacían en la Sala a esa hora?  
- Las vimos desaparecer… y bueno  
- La curiosidad no es buena concejera Remus, no es la primera vez que se los advierto  
- Sabemos cuidarnos Ale, no te preocupes

La chica se había quedado pensando en eso todo el día, si ese cuarteto seguía metiéndose donde no los llamaban iban a provocar la cólera de las hermanas y cuando Yanys se enojaba se le ocurría cada tortura por demás espantosa… eso pasando por alto la ira de Honguito… esa era la peor de todas  
- ¿Qué te traes?- dijo Sara viendo detenidamente a Ale, iban hacia el jardín luego de un día muy largo  
- ¿quién?  
- Mi vecina de enfrente- dijo Lily con sarcasmo- pues tú mensa  
- Ah!, nada… me quedé pensando  
- ¡milagro!... ay  
- Volvió a la normalidad- dijo Sara cuando Ale le soltó un zape a Vero  
- Al fin llegan- dijo Yanys, con ella estaban alrededor de diez chicas de lo más misteriosas  
- Lo tengo- dijo una joven de cabello corto negro, ojos del mismo color y una cara que decía pertenecer a alguien temperamental… y no mentía, tenía una sonrisa triunfante  
- Por Dios- dijo Lily asustada- Honguito¿Para quién es eso?  
- Nadie se mete con nosotras sin sufrir las consecuencias- dijo una joven un poco más alta que ella, de largísimo cabello rubio y ojos azul claros, con voz solemne  
- Necesitamos a alguien que lo pueda introducir al cuarto de las lámparas- dijo Yanys pensativa ignorando a Lily que no dejaba de murmurar disconforme  
- ¡YO!- dijo Vero parándose de un brinco- esos sabrán lo que es meterse con las Mendefagas… solo necesito la contraseña  
- Cuenta con ella- dijo Margarita con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica  
- ¿Para cuando?- preguntó Vero sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
- Puede ser un regalo de navidad- dijo la chica interpelada como Honguito  
- Perverso…

Los cinco días que faltaban para inicio de vacaciones pasaron sin mayores altercados… hasta el viernes:  
Lugar: Habitación de sexto… Slytherin  
Hora: alrededor de las 9 de la mañana  
Participantes: las lámparas  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
- Richard, cállate, pareces niña- dijo la voz adormilada de Jack McCartney, luego el joven se dio la vuelta e intentó volver a dormirse, sin embargo Richard no se lo permitió  
- TÚ ¿Hiciste esto?  
- Hice qué- Jack abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, todo el cabello de Richard Lennon había desaparecido dejando a la vista una cabeza que se veía un tanto amorfa… demasiado grande para el cuello del joven- ¿nuevo corte?  
- NO TIENE GRACIA  
- AHHHHHHH- un joven alto de nariz ganchuda salió del baño con el mismo corte de cabello que Richard  
- ¿A ti que te pasó?- preguntó Jack comenzando a preocuparse… pero entonces una sonora carcajada proveniente de el joven y Richard lo hizo levantarse de inmediato y dirigirse al espejo  
- AHHHHHHHH- él tenía el mismo look que sus amigos

Ningún chico de Slytherin se presentó a desayunar cosa que llamó mucho la atención, pero como todos andaban a las carreras se olvidó en dos segundos… hasta que llegó el momento de abordar el tren… nadie en Hogwarts olvidaría jamás el corte de cabello de los Slytherin… todos los de sexto, dos de quinto y uno de tercero iban completamente calvos y las chicas… con muchas marcas de acné y con una cara asesina.  
- buen corte  
- yo quiero uno así  
- hey Lennon… quién es tu estilista  
- McCartney… ¿quieres que te soben la pelona?  
- Quejicus!- dijo la voz clara de James en medio de la multitud que les gritaba- ahora ya no tendrás problemas para lavarte el cabello  
- Lestrange… ¿quién te picoteó así la cara?- los cuatro chicos, (Lennon, McCartney, Lestrange y Snape) entraron a un compartimiento  
- Esos idiotas me la van a pagar  
- Ricky, has el favor de calmarte… ni siquiera sabes si fueron ellos  
- Por Merlín Mary¿quién más?... esos estupidos merodeadores… apuesto por Black  
- Yo le voy más a Potter- dijo un joven de nariz ganchuda que hablaba terriblemente bajo pero con odio en la voz  
- Descuiden- dijo Jack con odio reprimido- nos la van a pagar… y muy caro

Una vez pasada la euforia de una broma exitosa, las chicas se acomodaron en uno de los compartimientos del tren dispuestas a pasar las vacaciones con sus respectivas familias  
- Entonces ¿no tendremos el aquelarre de diciembre?- preguntó Mariana mientras comía una barra de chocolate  
- Yo creo que sí, pero mejor le preguntamos a Yanys- respondió Sara imitándola  
- Hola- dijo una voz alegre asomándose por el compartimiento  
- Lupin, no me digas que otra vez se quedaron sin compartimiento- dijo Lily viendo fijamente al chico y a sus tres amigos que venían detrás  
- No, para nada, solo vine por algo… Ale  
- NO- la chica se puso muy roja por lo que de inmediato añadió- no esta listo aún  
- Hiciste una promesa… además no permitiré que arruines mi trabajo de casi un mes en dos semanas…  
- Pero Remus  
- _Accio_- un cuaderno blanco salió volando hasta las manos del merodeador, Ale hizo lo posible por sujetarlo pero ya era tarde- gracias  
- ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Vero sorprendida  
- Remus se está asegurando que no escriba a mano, debo tener esta maldita cosa quince días más- dijo Ale señalándose con fastidio la mano  
-Ósea que las aventuras de Lidia han quedado suspendidas- comentó Sara en voz baja- que mal, yo quería saber qué hacia luego de saber que su madre estaba muerta  
- Sarahí¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo lees?- preguntó Mariana estupefacta  
- Un poco ¿por qué?  
- Porque Guada ya escribió como diez capítulos más a partir de allí  
- ¿QUÉ?, en este momento vas con Lupin y le dices que te de el cuaderno, en cuanto termine de ponerme al corriente se lo puede llevar  
- ¿por qué no vas tú?- dijo Ale indignada  
- Porque es tu cuaderno sis, a mí no me lo va a dar… por favor ¿sí?- Sara puso cara de niña inofensiva que no le hace daño ni a una mosca aunque estuviera fastidiando, pese a que era un truco muy viejo Ale seguía cayendo en él así que resoplando salio para buscar al merodeador, no había caminado gran cosa cuando una voz terriblemente conocida habló tras ella  
- Hola princesa… tanto tiempo sin que pudiéramos hablar  
- Es porque tú no apareces- dijo Ale sin voltear, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba  
- Sigues igual que siempre… solo que ahora con una herida en la mano ¿qué te paso?  
- No debería importante lo que me pasa o deja de pasar  
- Pero me importa- dijo el chico tomándola del brazo izquierdo y poniéndola directamente frente a él- fue la Emperatriz  
-Por supuesto que no  
- ¿entonces?  
- Es lo mismo de siempre ¿sí?, solo que ahora el tendón se gastó más de la cuenta  
- Él puede curarlo para siempre Alexa, para siempre, imagínate escribir sin que te duela la mano, crear tus historias y…  
- ¿Y qué?  
- Y estar conmigo  
- ¿A cambio de qué¿de volver¿de hacerme una de… ustedes? NO  
- Alexa… yo  
- Tú nada, créele todo a tu amiguito y déjame tranquila  
- PERO ES MENTIRA LO QUE DICE, lo sabemos, miente  
- Si lo sabes ¿por qué no haces nada?  
- Lo haría si volvieras…  
- Sí… recibirme con honores, todo este tiempo fui una espía tuya para sacarle información a la Emperatriz ¿no?- el joven asintió, Ale sintió flaquear ante su mirada tan penetrante, esos ojos negros que eran capaces de volverla loca en cinco segundos- PUES NO, no lo haré, acepté mi papel cuando me hice responsable de todo y no lo cambiaré ahora- Ale se dio la vuelta, sentía las piernas muy débiles, sabía que no soportaría mucho, no podía entrar a su compartimiento porque tenía que pasar justo a lado de él, y no creía poder llegar al de July… de pronto vio por la ventanilla del compartimiento de la derecha a cuatro jóvenes riéndose de lo más tranquilos… su salvación hasta que…  
- ¿ni por mí?- dijo el chico con voz terriblemente baja, como si en verdad le doliera, Ale no le hizo caso y entró, apenas hubo cerrado cayo de rodillas mientras rebeldes lágrimas salían de sus ojos, otra vez esa pregunta, la que le había rondado en la cabeza tanto tiempo, y que quizás le rondaría para siempre  
- ALEJANDRA¿estás bien?- Remus se levantó de inmediato y se arrodilló frente a la joven, ella lo abrazó mientras seguía llorando  
- Ullman ¿qué te hicieron?- preguntó Sirius acercándose pero Ale no podía hablar  
- ¿una víbora?- preguntó James  
- Es lo más seguro  
- Quizás esa- dijo Peter asomado por la ventanilla, Sirius y James salieron de inmediato, mientras Remus seguía intentando calmar a la joven  
- HEY TÚ- la voz de Sirius se escuchó fuerte y clara en el pasillo, el joven que estaba oculto en la sombra les dio la cara sin muestra de temor  
- ¿qué quieren?  
- Nada- dijo la voz de James de lo más tranquilo- divertirnos un rato… ¿cómo ves Canuto?  
- mmm, no sé Cornamenta…- de pronto el slytherin se vio colgado del tobillo  
- NO, Bájenlo!- Ale había salido al oír el escándalo, los cinco chicos (Remus, salio tras ella) le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa- por favor James, bájalo  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó la voz enérgica de Yanys, como siempre que había problemas y alguna de las hermanas estaba involucrada, la chica hizo acto de aparición  
- Nada de tu incumbencia McKern  
- Alejandra, hice una pregunta  
- No es nada Yanys  
- Entonces, Potter, Petigrew, Black, y Lupin, están castigados  
- NO, Yanys, fue mi culpa… ellos solo me estaban defendiendo  
- Entonces sí pasó algo Alejandra¿qué fue?  
- Un mal entendido con el joven McCartney… yo le comenté a Remus que necesitaba un nombre para el futuro esposo de Lidia, tú sabes, de mi historia, y él sugirió Paúl, entonces yo hice la analogía con Paúl McCartney, Jack entendió otra cosa y me ofendió entonces los chicos me defendieron…  
- No sabía que leías lo que Alejandra escribía- dijo Yanys dirigiéndose a Remus pero viendo fijamente a Ale  
- Sí… desde que Madame Promfrey le enyeso el brazo yo me quedé con su cuaderno para asegurarme de que no escribía y… ella me permitió leer la historia  
- Bien, de cualquier manera informaré a la Emperatriz de esto… ¡bájenlo!- James sacudió su varita asegurándose que Jack recibiría el mayor daño posible al caer- McCartney, me sorprende que no mandaras a tus lámparitas a hacer el trabajo sucio  
- No te sorprendas tanto McKern…- dijo el slytherin y salio de allí  
- Y ustedes a su compartimiento  
- Yanys… no le digas a las chicas… no quiero que se asusten- la joven asintió con desconfianza y Ale entró al compartimiento de los merodeadores  
- Muy bien ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- dijo Sirius confundido  
- Saben… ese es su problema, atacan antes de preguntar, Remus, te traigo el cuaderno en un rato… Sara asesinará a alguien si no lee lo que le falta antes que lleguemos- Ale tomó su libreta y salió rumbo al compartimiento de sus amigas  
- Richard tiene razón… eres una traidora


	13. ¿Aquelarre?

Cap. XIII ¿Aquelarre?

- Richard tiene razón… eres una traidora- Ale sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, otra vez lo mismo  
- Quizás la tenga Jack- contestó la joven haciendo lo posible para sonar tranquila- pero yo no te traicioné, a ti no, traicioné tus tontas ideas de creer que todo el mundo está en tu contra, de hacer una prueba hoy sí y mañana también y de atacar al primero que no sea digno de… tu amo; luché, y aún lo hago, por mis ideas y… no sabes cuanto me duele que no sean las mismas- Ale abrió el compartimiento y entró respirando profundo para calmarse  
- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Sara quitándole el cuaderno de las manos  
- ¿Estas bien Gua gua?  
- July¿a qué hora entraste?- preguntó Ale sentándose a un lado de la chica  
- Hace un rato… me extrañó ver a la lámpara mayor con la mirada fija en el compartimiento de los merodeadores ¿le habrán hecho algo?  
- Espero que no- dijo Lily algo preocupada- o se meterán en un grave problema  
- ¿Segura que estas bien Gua gua?  
- Sí, no te preocupes  
- Genial, entonces déjame contarte de Dany  
- ¿Quién?  
- Dany Slow, acaba de cumplir 15 años, es de Ravenclaw, esta… guapísimo y es tan listo… ay Gua gua, me ha ayudado mucho en transformaciones¿puedes creerlo?... es un amor  
- Me suena a que estas enamorada- comentó Mariana con una sonrisa- nuestra pequeña Maju se hace una mujer  
- Mariam, no la molestes  
- Pero si era lo que tú ibas a decir  
- Lily, Mariam, déjenla en paz, como si ustedes no estuvieran enamoradas- ambas chicas se tornaron de un rojo brillante  
- Es lo que yo digo  
- ¿Tú?, por Merlín Mariana que estas igual  
- Aja… Sarahí, tú no cuentas  
- ¿Osea que la única que no está enamorada es Gua gua?- Ale, que hasta ese momento había estado callada, le dirigió una mirada triste a July, luego sacó un libro y se perdió de la conversación.

Las vacaciones se fueron volando, como sucede casi siempre con esas maravillosas dos semanas, era el 31 de diciembre por lo que en todas las casas se esperaba con ansias el comienzo de un nuevo año. Según la tradición la familia Biggerstaf daba su fiesta de año nuevo, pese a ser de Sangre limpia les importaba más que sus amigos estuvieran con ellos a tener a lo "mejor" de la sociedad.  
- Hola¿la pasan bien?- dijo una chica alta con el cabello castaño claro rizado a media espalda, ojos color miel y cara angelical, la hija menor de la familia Biggerstaf  
- Sí Sussy, gracias- dijo Mariana con una sonrisa, se encontraban con ella Vero, Lily, Ale y July  
- ¿dónde está Sara?- preguntó Atenea entrando con una joven un poco más alta que ella, de largísimo cabello rubio y ojos azul claros  
- No pudo venir- contestó Susy- sus padres le dijeron a mamá que saldrían este año de vacaciones o algo así  
- ¿Vendrá la Emperatriz?- preguntó la chica que había entrado con Atenea  
- Maira, no te había visto- dijo una chica alta de cabello rizado color café claro, unos enormes ojos verdes y cara de niña dulce  
- Hola Luna- dijo Maira y luego volteo a ver a Sussy  
- Sí, llega en un rato  
- ¡Vero¿vino Luis?- preguntó una chica con el cabello rubio a media espalda rizado, ojos enormes de color miel y cara afilada y risueña  
- Hola Melissa¿cómo estas?, nosotras muy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo una joven de cabello corto negro, ojos del mismo color y una cara que decía pertenecer a alguien temperamental… y no mentía  
- Lo siento Caro… es que me entusiasme- dijo Melissa con cara de niña regañada  
- Sí, sí vino, está en la otra habitación con Lukas, Magdalena y Cassandra- dijo Vero antes de que Caro pudiera regañar a Melissa  
- ¿Luin vino?  
- JULIANA  
- Digo… Lukas, tengo que hablar con él- July salió corriendo  
- Ale ¿qué no le has dicho?- preguntó Caro que se había quedado con ganas de regañar a alguien pero Ale parecía estar en otro mundo y no contestó- ALEJANDRA  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tienes que hablar con esa niña, no puede estar diciendo las cosas a diestra y siniestra  
- Ah sí, lo haré… no te preocupes  
- ¿Y Margarita?- preguntó Lily para distraer a las chicas que veían a Ale como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal  
- No vino- contestó Susy- tiene la desgracia de ser sangre limpia así que, seguramente, estará en la fiesta de las lamparas  
- Pobre- murmuró Atenea  
- ¿quién soy?- dijo un chico alto de cabello corto castaño y unos enormes ojos color miel que derretían a más de una, tendría como 20 años y estaba tapándole los ojos a Sussy  
- Emm… no sé  
- ¡Sussan!- dijo el chico con reproche destapándole los ojos  
- ¡Charlie¡Veniste!- la chica abrazo con efusión al joven  
- Claro… tenía que ver a mi hermanita consentida  
- Zoquete, soy tu única hermana  
- ¿No me presentas?  
- Claro, son amigas mías, de Hogwarts- dijo Sussy y empezó de izquierda a derecha señalando a cada una de las chicas mientras decía su nombre- Caroline Stivens, Atenea Taylor, Maira Broten, Luna Winger, Mariana Stronfor, Alejandra Ullman, Lily Evans y Verónica Eslava, chicas él es mi hermano Charlie Biggerstaff  
- Hola- dijo el joven y luego dirigiéndose a su hermana añadió- ¿adivina quién viene conmigo?  
- ¿quién?  
- Hola niñas- dijo Yanys con una enorme sonrisa  
- ¿Qué no ibas a venir con tu novio?- preguntó Atenea algo sorprendida, Yanys asintió  
- Por Merlín… ¡Cuñada!- Susy abrazó a Yanys

Mientras las chicas felicitaban a Yanys por su buen novio, cuatro chicos estaban sentados a un lado de la escalera, parecían claramente aburridos  
- Bueno… por lo menos es más entretenida que la que seguramente está dando mi madre- comentó Sirius ante la queja de Peter  
- Canuto, un cementerio es más divertido que la fiesta de tu madre  
- Bueno Lunático, un cementerio puede ser más divertido que esta fiesta- dijo James bostezando- recuérdenme decirle a mi madre "no", la próxima vez que quiera traerme  
- Claro… como si tus padres estuvieran tan locos como para dejarnos en la casa solos  
- Son capaces de organizar una fiesta  
- Al menos sería divertida- comentó Peter bostezando. Los merodeadores seguían hablando de qué tan divertida podría ser una fiesta organizada por ellos cuando el timbre sonó, de inmediato apareció la señora Biggerstaff con una sonrisa, los chicos le correspondieron aparentando que se divertían a mares pero entonces entró una mujer, le entregó el abrigo al mayordomo y saludo a la señora Biggerstaff  
- Sussan ¿cómo está?  
- Muy bien Mende y ¿tú?  
- De maravilla, mis padres le piden disculpas por no venir pero mi hermano llegó de improvisto  
- Oh! no te preocupes querida, Susy ya tiene todo listo para ustedes, están en el salón de a lado  
- Gracias Sussan- la mujer, que los chicos de inmediato reconocieron se encaminó al salón de la derecha, al pasar por donde estaban ellos les dirigió una mirada evaluadora y caminó como si nada  
- Señora Biggerstaff- dijo James corriendo hacia ella antes de que se fuera  
- Dime  
- ¿Quién es ella?  
- Jimmy, no es la primera vez que me hacen esa pregunta pero no es bueno que te enamores de ella- James se puso rojo en el acto pero la curiosidad era más grande- es una amiga de Sussan, mi hija, su nombre es Mende Mendelius, una gran chica pero enemiga del amor, con su permiso  
- Mende Mendelius- dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo- ahora entiendo  
- ¿qué?  
- Salió hace tres años de Hogwarts, una de las mejores brujas que ha visto el castillo en muchos años, era de Ravenclaw y muy cercana al profesor Dumbledore  
- Entonces no es raro que sea la Emperatriz- comentó Sirius pensativo  
- No… el problema es saber qué es lo que planean  
- Ya te dije que no- dijo Sussy un rato después, iba con su hermano según pudieron ver los chicos y parecía dirigirse a la cocina, los chicos cambiaron una mirada intrigada y comenzaron a seguirlos teniendo cuidado de que no los notaran pero como iban tan metidos en su discusión no se dieron cuenta  
- Por favor!,  
- No  
- Sussan, por favor, déjame ir  
- Mira Charlie, yo no decido, decide ella  
- Pero es que me da cosa hablar con ella  
- Ay no manches, Charlie ha sido amiga tuya desde hace mucho tiempo  
- Pues sí, pero ahora impone  
- No digas tonterías, sigue siendo la misma persona de siempre  
- A ver¿por qué no puedo ir?  
- Solo puedes ir cuando te hayas casado con Yanys  
- Quedamos en esperar hasta que salga de Hogwarts, además Agus, Luin y Cris pueden ir¿por qué yo no?  
- Agus es la mano derecha de la Emperatriz, Luin está casado con Male y Cris con Meliz  
- ¿casados?  
- Según nuestras leyes  
- ¡oh! genial, entonces yo también me caso  
- Charlie, deja de molestarme y mejor dile a ella, quizás quiera hacer una excepción  
- Eres un amor- dijo el joven y luego de darle un beso a su hermana salio de la cocina, los cuatro chicos fingieron estar viendo una pintura que estaba en el comedor- ¡Hola!... valla han crecido mucho  
- Hola- dijo James saludando al chico  
- óyeme, dijiste que me ibas a… ayudar- Susy salió de la cocina con un recipiente que al parecer contenía sal y otro con agua  
- No creo que necesites ayuda con eso… recuerdas a los latosos  
- Sí… Lily dice que siguen igual   
- ¿Lily?- preguntó James sorprendido  
- Sí, supongo que la conocen, los vemos después, que se diviertan- dijo Charlie ante la mirada insistente de su hermana  
- Creo que esto no será tan aburrido como pensamos- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa, los chicos se vieron entre ellos y de inmediato siguieron a los hermanos dispuestos a averiguar qué sucedía, cuando entraron al salón encontraron otra discusión, esta vez entre Ale y July  
- No puedes sis, aun no eres hermana  
- Pero no es justo  
- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Mende con una sonrisa que dejó a ambas chicas heladas  
- Eh, Emperatriz, ella es María Juliana Burton- dijo Ale señalando a July- se unirá a nosotras en enero  
- Ah! ya veo, estas igual que Charlie, déjala Ale después de todo no tenemos ningún ritual secreto… hoy  
- Mende- dijo Susy acercándose- Debemos usar…  
- Los normales, este será un aquelarre con excepciones y es mejor no arriesgarse mucho

- No veo nada del otro mundo- dijo Sirius una hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban escondidos espiando el jardín de los Biggerstaff donde se llevaba cabo el famoso aquelarre  
- Oíste a la Emperatriz- dijo Remus aburrido- no lo iban a hacer como siempre… supongo que solo una fiesta  
- Que aburrido- dijo James bostezando- pensé que su secreto era más… no sé, interesante  
- Un ultimo brindis- dijo la voz de Mende por en cima del barullo  
- Sí- dijo Yanys algo happy- por la destrucción de las lámparas  
- SALUD- corearon todos los demás y luego comenzaron a regresar a la casa, los chicos decidieron seguir escondidos hasta que ya no quedara nadie así no los sorprenderían  
- ¿Así son todos los aquelarres?- preguntó July  
- No, éste en realidad es un tramite para año nuevo… trae buena suerte  
- Osea que éste no es secreto  
- En realidad no- dijo Vero uniéndose a la platica- puede estar cualquiera, incluso podríamos tener una lámpara sin que se enterara de nada pero es mejor prevenir  
- Genial- comentó Sirius cuando las voces de las chicas se alejaron- no descubrimos nada  
- Era obvio, con lo herméticas que son ¿crees que hubieran aceptado a Charlie?, si habla sin darse cuenta  
- Bueno- dijo James con un extraño brillo- no todo fue tiempo perdido  
- Ah ¿no?  
- No, vi a mi Lily  
- Ahí vas de nuevo- murmuró Sirius mientras Remus sonreía resignado- en fin, ya planearemos como seguirlas a un aquelarre de a de veras… sea lo que sea eso


	14. Peleas e iniciaciones

Cap. XIV Peleas e iniciaciones

Era la mañana del 3 de enero de 1976, Alejandra iba sentada en uno de los compartimientos, en teoría sus amigas iban con ella pero Sara y Mariana habían salido al vagón de prefectos, Lily y Vero habían ido supuestamente al baño, lo más seguro es que estuvieran planeando alguna de sus loqueras, y Maju se había ido con Magdalena, Lukas y Luís a repasar para el examen con que los había amenazado McGonagall, la joven estaba tan ensimismada que no se enteraba de lo que sucedía afuera… y como eso esta más entretenido… Lily y Vero caminaban al cuarto compartimiento del tercer vagón del tren cuando vieron a la señora del carrito proveedor de dulces asediada (por no decir rodeada) por Mariana y Magdalena, ambas con cara de morirse de hambre… o por lo menos de no haber comido nada dulce en diez minutos, Sara estaba atrás de las chicas y las observaba resignada cuando  
- Miren a quiénes tenemos aquí… las Mendefeas- dijo una voz terriblemente conocida  
- Oh! miren a quién tenemos aquí… a las lámparas descerebradas- dijo Vero en el mismo tono, cuando las cinco chicas se volvieron con la varita en mano se llevaron la no muy grata sorpresa de toparse frente a frente con veinte lámparas, y es que hay que reconocer que son buenos para reclutar y mandar gente aunque pocas veces actúan los cabecillas… está era una de esas raras ocasiones  
- ¿Qué quieren Lennon?- preguntó Sara tranquila pero decidida a atacar de ser necesario  
- Nada Greyser… ¿por qué imaginas que queremos algo?  
- Porque sino tendrías los suficientes…  
- ¡Mariana!  
- … pantalones como para venir tú solito por chocolates- terminó la chica sacándose de la manga la palabra  
- No te esfuerces Mariam- dijo Magdalena sonriendo con indulgencia- ¿no ves que le teme tanto a las cosas que no puede ir al baño solito? Necesita a mamá  
- NADIE INSULTA A RICHARD EN MI PRESCENCIA  
- Pues vete Carroll… nadie te obliga a quedarte  
- Ni a ustedes  
- ¿sabes qué?- dijo Lily tomando las cosas con filosofía- Tienes razón¡quítense!  
- No, yo no le cedo el paso a… escoria  
- Pero yo sí- dijo Vero sonriendo y luego se hizo a un lado- pasen  
- ¡OYE!  
- ¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó la voz autoritaria de Yanys, las veinte lámparas de pronto se vieron rodeadas, en frente tenían a la chica acompañada por Maira, Atenea, Luna y Carolinne y atrás a las cinco ya mencionadas  
- Nada McKern- dijo Richard mirándolas con odio  
- Ay que aburridos- dijo Atenea sofocada- ósea, vinieron a molestarlas, vinimos a molestarlos ¿por qué no nos molestamos entre todos y acabamos con esto de una buena vez?  
- ¡Bathi!  
- Pero es la verdad  
- Debes guardar la compostura de una Hufflepuff  
- ¿Toda chica perteneciente a Hufflepuff debe guardarla?- preguntó Maira con una sonrisa  
- Sí  
- Genial_ forniculus  
_- AMY  
- Honguito, yo no soy de Hufflepuff- dijo la chica a modo de disculpa  
- Yo tampoco- dijo Magdalena con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro  
- MALE- pero el hechizo había sido lanzado sin embargo la lámpara a la que iba dirigido intentó no ser fundida y se hizo a un lado pero no contaba con que en ese preciso lugar se encontraba el saco de chocolates que seguía a Male a todos lados y sin más quedo embarrado de dicho dulce...ese fue el motivo, en ese instante todos las lámparas comenzaron a responder el ataque y una confusión de rayos de colores pasaban por lo largo y ancho del pasillo.  
- Que desperdicio de chocolate- dijo Mariana con melancolía mientras lanzaba un rayo de luz morada que dejó bailando hasta el cansancio y más allá a un pequeña lámpara de nuevo ingreso  
- _Transranamorfus_… demonios- el hechizo que Honguito originalmente había mandado para Lennon rebotó en una de las paredes y le dio a Mary en el estomago- ¡lo siento chica, eso te pasa por ponerte de lado de los perdedores!... _transratamorfus_  
- Peter, fue una broma- James, Sirius y Remus perseguían a una rata cuando se encontraron con la pelea mencionada antes, el hecho les sorprendió tanto (especialmente no estar inmiscuidos… no tanto la pelea) que se distrajeron dos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que el hechizó que Honguito le lanzó a un joven de quinto diera en el blanco y él se transformara en una rata gris  
- ¡Zenón!- gritó la voz de Lennon y de inmediato lanzo un hechizo contra la ravenclaw, la chica lo esquivó con destreza para luego dirigirle una clara mirada de supremacía  
- Estas peleando conmigo Rigoberto, no te distraigas…- Vero tomó impulso e hizo volar al joven a cinco metros  
- ¿dónde está Peter?- preguntó James saliendo de su estado de shock  
- Entró allá- contestó Remus y se metió a un compartimiento… lo que vio lo dejó helado…

Aprovechando la confusión que se había hecho con la pelea y que, al parecer, nadie le había puesto atención (actuar escondido a veces tenía sus ventajas… nadie imaginaba que estabas en medio de la pelea) un chico de casi 17 años entró en un compartimiento a la izquierda seguro que su vista no lo engañaba y allí estaba ella  
- Ya era hora¿dejaron algo para los demás pasajeros?- preguntó la joven sin levantar la vista de su libro  
- No, pero quiero hablar contigo- Ale se levantó de un brinco, conocía perfectamente bien esa voz  
- Ahora ¿qué quieres?  
- Saber por qué  
- ¿Crees que te lo diré?, nunca, tú y yo ya sufrimos demasiado por esto así que será mejor olvidar todo, al final de cuentas la guerra no está muy lejos y… alguno terminará matando al otro  
- Puedes decir lo que quieras Alexa pero… siempre serás intocable para mí, jamás te haría daño- el joven se acercó a la chica que de inmediato se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos… estaban muy cerca cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse Ale de inmediato se alejó del joven y abrazó al que había entrado  
- ¡Remus¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?  
- Muy bien… y ¿las tuyas?- preguntó el chico totalmente confundido, entonces el acompañante de hasta entonces de Ale salió dándole un muy intencionado golpe en el hombro al merodeador… apenas había salido Remus vio a Alejandra claramente confundido- ¿qué quería McCarney aquí?  
- Nada  
- Ale, no sabes mentir; ¿qué sucede entre tú y él?  
- Remus, entre Jack McCarney y yo… no sucede absolutamente nada  
- ¿por qué estas aquí y no en la pelea?  
- ¿qué pelea?  
- ¿no oyes?- la chica prestó atención al alboroto de afuera y de inmediato salió corriendo sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… las chicas estaban prácticamente intactas, algo despeinas y en el caso de Male sin un gramo de chocolate pero las lámparas… las que no eran ratas, eran sapos e, incluso había una jirafa (sin duda trabajo de Amy)  
- No soy tan mala maestra- comentó Yanys cuando el resto de las lámparas salieron huyendo…- me siento orgullosa niñas… han aprendido bien  
- ¿qué paso aquí?- preguntó un Sirius por demás sorprendido  
- Nada- dijo Male con una sonrisa- las lámparas que son tan torpes que no ven un saco de chocolates de tres metros de largo aunque baile frente a sus narices  
- De hecho bailaba atrás de ti, no frente a sus narices- comentó Mariana haciendo que las demás soltaran una carcajada y los tres merodeadores las vieran sin comprender

- Preparen todo- dijo la voz de un joven autoritario, se le notaba un odio raro, normalmente ordenaba de manera sutil  
- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó otro chico viéndolo detenidamente, conocía a su amigo aunque ahora no podía explicar qué le sucedía  
- Querían vengarse de los merodeadores ¿no?- los tres jóvenes que estaban en el compartimiento asintieron con sonrisas diabólicas- pues bien… lo haremos a la primera oportunidad…tengan todo preparado- el aludido asintió preocupado por su amigo aunque feliz de poder vengarse de los merodeadores por el excéntrico corte de cabello que les habían dejado- y transformen a los chicos… no pueden quedarse como animales toda la vida  
- Pues poco les falta- dijo la voz enfadada de Carroll, la chica tenía el brazo enyesado y muchas ganas de matar a alguien  
- Cállate de una vez Reina y ayúdanos a transformarlos- dijo Richard molesto- además sería mejor que gastaras tu energía en pensar como vengarnos… de esta y de los merodeadores- la joven lo observó con enojo y de inmediato comenzó a hacer planes junto con la ya transformada Mary

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Remus, estaban en Encantamientos y una pequeña hoja había salido volando del cuaderno de Ale  
- ¡Ah!, eso, nada- contestó ella volviendo a guardar la nota  
-¿Cuándo te quita el yeso Madame Promfrey?  
-Mañana… ¿ya te hartaste de estar conmigo?  
-No, claro que no, es que quiero saber si Media Noche es el asesino de tu historia  
-¿De donde sacas que lo es?- preguntó Ale pero con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-Pues es el único que ha estado  
-¿Sospechas de un pobre gato?, Lidia está más inmiscuida- Remus la observó entre confundido e incrédulo mientras Ale sacaba una pluma amarilla y comenzaba a dictarle un poco de lo que Flitwik decía  
-¿Qué es eso?  
- Una vuelapluma, me la regalaron las chicas para que pueda escribir sin lastimarme la mano- Remus vio sorprendido como la pluma acababa de escribir lo que Ale había dicho- bueno, tiene sus desventajas

- Tiene otra hojita igual a la de la otra vez- dijo Remus a sus amigos mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común al finalizar las clases  
- Eso quiere decir que tendrán otro aquelarre ¿no?  
- Sí, pero ¿Cuándo?  
- Fácil Cornamenta¿Cuándo es Luna nueva?  
- En una semana- comentó Remus viendo el calendario- el 18 para ser exactos  
- Genial, entonces ya sabemos qué hacer  
- Pero… ¿cómo las burlamos está vez?- preguntó Colagusano nervioso  
- Pues llegando temprano, eso soluciona muchas cosas- Remus resopló aunque para esas instancias la curiosidad ya lo había vencido también, los cuatro merodeadores bajaron al Comedor listos para la cena, si no hubieran estado tan entretenidos imaginando qué podían esconder las chicas se habrían percatado de que las lamparitas no les quitaban la vista de encima  
- ¿Quieren disimular?- dijo la voz dulce pero enérgica de Mary  
- Vamos, también quieres ver sus caras- dijo Richard con una sonrisa diabólica  
- Por supuesto que sí, pero si nos ven no caerán  
- No seas aguafiestas Mary… debe existir un poco de justicia- y la justicia existió (o más o menos) los merodeadores apenas habían probado su comida cuando de pronto los cuatro se pusieron más blancos que el papel y de inmediato salieron corriendo del Comedor  
- ¿qué paso?- preguntó Margarita desconcertada viendo a los merodeadores salir como alma que lleva el diablo y a sus amigos slytherins salir tras ellos  
- Nada querida… una poción laxante- contestó Mary antes de alcanzar a las lámparas que la presidían. Los merodeadores no aparecieron en ninguna clase del día siguiente, ni del día después de ese, al parecer el laxante había sido tan fuerte que ni Madame Promfrey pudo hacer nada… solo restaba esperar a que saliera todo… lo que debía salir.

- ¿En serio tenemos que estar aquí tan temprano?- comentó Peter, era el día del 18 de enero y los chicos llevaban una hora en el claro esperando a que aparecieran las chicas, estaban muy entretenidos planeando una venganza contra los foquitos por la broma del laxante mientras esperaban a que las chicas llegaran  
- Por octava vez, SÍ- el tiempo fue pasando lentamente pero finalmente rindió frutos, alrededor de las siete escucharon pasos así que de inmediato se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad, entonces apareció Cassandra, la reconocieron de inmediato aunque era más pequeña que ellos, la chica comenzó a barrer y luego conjuró la madera para la fogata  
- Kasi!, llegaste temprano- dijo la voz de Yanys  
- No quería quedar mal, es mi primer aquelarre real  
- Descuida, verás que no son muy puntuales… especialmente las gryffindor's- ambas chicas se rieron  
- A ver ¿por qué hablan mal de nosotras?  
- Sarahí, no reclames, es cierto… casi siempre llegamos tarde aunque no sea culpa nuestra, ya sabes Lily que se tarda las horas y Mariana que no la puedes despegar de los libros hasta que termina  
- Gracias por tu apoyo hermana- dijo Vero indignada. Poco a poco fueron llegando las chicas, todas de diferentes casas como pudieron constatar los merodeadores, era más o menos equitativo excepto por la de Slytherin que solo era una, cerca de la media noche un resplandor iluminó el respaldo del sofá, entonces apareció aquella mujer, las chicas de inmediato se acomodaron en un círculo alrededor del fuego.  
- Tenemos muchas iniciaciones esté año  
- No Emperatriz- dijo una voz algo dulce que de inmediato identificaron como la de Sussan Biggerstaff- solo dos, la de noviembre y la de hoy  
- Lastima, ya me había entusiasmado… ¿tomaron las precauciones?  
- Sí Emperatriz- dijo Yanys con voz solemne  
- Entonces empecemos- los chicos se vieron nerviosos entre ellos y de inmediato se situaron a tras de Mende- Entra niña, no te vamos a comer… aún- Juliana entró por la derecha llevaba una túnica blanca y la cara completamente pálida como si se acercara a su sentencia de muerte- ¿Sabes lo qué es esto?  
- Sí mi Lady  
-¿sabes que hacemos?  
- Sí mi Lady  
- ¿quién es tu madrina?  
- Mi sis Gua gua  
-¿quién? — Ale se había llevado una mano a la frente, aunque los chicos no la vieran bien sabía que se había puesto roja  
- La hermana Guadale, Emperatriz- dijo Sussan en un susurró  
- Ah! Ya veo, muy bien- Mende tomó la copa dorada que estaba a su derecha, vertió un líquido color sangre y se la ofreció a July- ¿es está tu sangre?  
- Sí mi Lady  
- Di tu nuevo nombre  
- Majukita Sajukita  
-¿Perdón?  
- Majukita Sajukita  
- Ok, Maju, tendrás que solicitar tu aceptación a esta hermandad- July tomó con cuidado la copa y se acercó a Yanys, que estaba a la derecha de Mende  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Majuki  
- Bienvenida Maju, soy tu hermana Yanys, presidenta de los aquelarres en Luna llena- July la observó confundida pero la chica había tomado una pequeña daga con el mango blanco y se estaba haciendo un corte en la mano izquierda y depositó unas gotas en la copa que July tenía en las manos, la chica siguió con la joven a la derecha de Yanys  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju, soy tu hermana Amy, encargada de la protección del aquelarre- los chicos la vieron con rencor mientras se hacia el corte en la mano, así que ella era la responsable de que ellos hubieran volado a las entradas de Hogwarts  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju- dijo Maira con una sonrisa tierna- soy tu hermana Rachel, consultora de las estrellas para el aquelarre y cuidadora de Ravenclaw- Los chicos cambiaron una mirada de incomprensión, así que Maira era Rachel pero ¿por qué el cambió de nombre?, cuando regresaron la vista a lo que sucedía entre Maira y July la primera ya estaba dejando caer gotas de su sangre en la copa  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju, soy tu hermana Male, encargada de sentir a los intrusos- las chicas siguieron el mismo ritual mientras los merodeadores intentaban no perderse una palabra  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju soy tu hermana Mariam, encargada de ayudar a los chicos de la hermandad- los chicos tuvieron que agudizar terriblemente el oído para captar todo lo que dijo Mariana y eso comenzó a preocuparles  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bien… ju, soy… Guadale, encargada… enfermería… faga… cuidadora… Gry- Ale le guiñó un ojo a July mientras se cortaba la mano, luego depositó su sangre en la copa, lo que dijo la joven no pudieron escucharlo muy bien, de hecho poco entendieron y eso los sobresaltó porque quería decir que les sería imposible escuchar más… y no se equivocaron, cuando July llegó a donde estaba Lily no pudieron oír ni una palabra, solo las vieron realizar el mismo ritual; lo mismo pasó con Vero, Sara, Margarita, Kasi y Melissa pero cuando July llegó hasta Bathi comprobaron con alegría que volvían a oír  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju, mi nombre es Bathi, recordadora de los aquelarres y ayudante de Yanys- Bathi se cortó la mano y dejó a su sangre gotear en la copa  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju, soy Honguito, encargada de la disciplina y cuidadora de Hufflepuff- los chicos cambiaron una mirada intrigada… Carolinne Stivens cuidadora… pobres huffles  
- Solicito tu venia para entrar a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju, mi nombre es Melinda, ex-presidenta y encargada de mantener contacto con las Mendefagas que han salido- Sussan realizó el mismo ritual que las demás, entonces July, más nerviosa que antes se acercó a la Emperatriz  
- Solicito su venia para pertenecer a la hermandad, mi nombre es Maju  
- Bienvenida Maju, soy Mende la Emperatriz, directora y fundadora de las Mendefagas- Mende se cortó la mano y depositó su sangre en la copa, luego tomó una botellita y vació el contenido en el mismo lugar la giró tres veces a la derecha y se la ofreció a July, la chica algo temerosa la tomó y mojo sus labios en el líquido- has bebido de tus hermanas, así te has convertido en su hermana de sangre, si las traicionas te traicionarás a ti misma, que esto te quede grabado cuando pienses en hacerlo, ahora eres una Mendefaga, bienvenida nuevamente Maju- la chica sonrió complacida, y luego se dirigió a Yanys  
- Te ofrezco mi sangre y la de mis hermanas en prueba de mi fidelidad a las Mendefagas- Yanys sonrió y mojó sus labios en el líquido, la operación se repitió con todas hasta llegar a Mende que, después de beber colocó la copa en la mesa de piedra  
- Espero tu puntualidad la próxima Luna llena Maju, entones estarás preparada para iniciar tu entrenamiento, Amy busca a Agus, Luin y Cris, hay que celebrar a nuestra nueva hermana- la chica se alejó sonriendo mientras aparecían sillas y comenzaba la música  
-¡Felicidades sis!- Ale abrazó a July sonriendo  
-Ahora eres oficialmente Maju- dijo Sara haciendo lo mismo  
-¿Podemos usar siempre nuestros apodos?  
-¡oh no!, solo son para los aquelarres y para cuando quieres hablar sobre alguna persona pero no quieres que gente extraña a la hermandad se entere quién es  
-¡Necesito ayuda para sacar el tequila!- la voz de Yanys llegó clara hasta los oídos de las chicas, Vero salió corriendo hasta ella, dijeron un conjuro en voz alta y varias barricas salieron flotando del tronco hueco de un árbol.

- Definitivamente están locas- dijo Sirius, él, James, Remus y Peter había regresado a la Sala Común cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuado a Bathi ya se le habían pasado las copas y casi cae encima de ellos  
- Bueno, se divierten- dijo Peter tímidamente  
- Dudo que sea solo diversión- dijo Remus pensativo- un aquelarre no solo es una fiesta y el ritual de sangre no me agrada mucho que digamos  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Déjenme investigar, seguramente hay algo en la biblioteca, lo que sí es que ellas están metidas en algo grande… y ahora nosotros también  
-¿Viste la cara de Honguito?, pensé que iba a matar a Bathi  
-Ya ven, y se quejan de que yo soy estricta  
-¿tú¿Estricta¿Cómo crees?- dijo Vero con sarcasmo  
-Ay sis, como se ve que nunca has visto cómo se pone Rachel, ella sí es…- el silencio se hizo en la sala común, los merodeadores las observaban como si vieran algo nuevo en ellas, era cierto que ninguna iba ebria excepto Melissa a quién Luis llevaba casi cargando- suban a acostarse  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Sí, háganlo, Mariana ya sabes qué hacer- las chicas obedecieron de inmediato, entonces Ale se acercó con paso decidido a los cuatro chicos- les advertí que no lo hicieran pero no quisieron escucharme, ahora deberán atenerse a las consecuencias


	15. ¿nos descubrieron?

Holas:

Bueno, èste puede traumarlos xD, si son de mente fácilmente impresionable les recomiendo que no lean el Flash Back, de cualquier forma se entiende bastante bien lo que pasò xD

Besos

Guadale

Cap XV ¿nos descubrieron?

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y una joven de aproximadamente 17 años recorría el tercer piso intentando huir de su Sala Común¿la razón?, muy fácil, la cuidadora de Hufflepuff, una chica muy enérgica, enojona y explosiva, le tenía reservada una tremenda reprimenda por permitir que Bathi se pusiera hasta atrás… claro como si a ella le fuera a hacer caso, sería tanto como pedir que Lily no tomara, que Mariana dejara los libros, que Guadale dejara de escribir, que Rachel dejara las estrellas, o que Honguito fuera la persona más paciente del mundo; por si eso fuera poco estaba ese tipo… tanto tiempo siendo amigo de su hermano y era justamente ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que existía… el mundo se estaba volviendo loco y ella junto con él. La chica iba con esos pensamientos cuando de pronto la oficina del director se abrió pero no salio de allí el conocido viejecito bonachón y risueño sino  
- ¡Melinda!- la chica que acababa de salir pegó un brinco, no esperaba que hubiera alguien a las siete de la mañana merodeando por ese pasillo y menos una hermana, se suponía que había habido aquelarre la noche anterior- ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Hola Yanys¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano?  
- No me he acostado, espero a que Honguito se duerma para evitar su peste verde pero tú ¿qué haces aquí?, ayer te fuiste temprano o ¿no?  
- Sí… solo que tenía que hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore por… por… por lo de las antiguas Mendefagas… tú sabes, corren mucho peligro ahora que se unieron a la Orden del Fénix y se supone que yo debo cuidarlas  
- Y la Emperatriz ¿se traga ese cuento tan… chafa?  
- No es nada creíble ¿verdad?  
- No  
- Está bien, ven- ambas chicas caminaron un buen tramo hasta entrar en una aula vacía, Melinda suspiró muy profundamente- Simplemente tenía que hablar con el director  
- ¿de qué?  
- Yanys  
- Dime de qué o le digo a Mende  
- Es que es un asunto privado  
- ¿qué tan privado?  
- Yanys no me hagas esto, si te digo dejarás a tu director con la maldición de Tiresias  
- MERLIN SANTO ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?  
- Cállate, nos van a descubrir  
- Dime que no es lo que estoy imaginando  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
- 17 ¿por?  
- No quiero causarte un trauma de por vida  
- Descuida, no me impresiono fácilmente, además ¿olvidas que salgo con tu hermano?... si te contara  
- No, no me cuentes, gracias… el caso es que… bueno pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí

Flash Back  
Una jovencita como de 19 años caminaba lo más rápido posible por los pasillos, se había salido del aquelarre con un pretexto tonto pero que siempre le funcionaba con la Emperatriz, el sueño, a veces creía que ella sabía su secreto pero no iba a ser lo suficientemente tonta como para preguntárselo, con el corazón latiéndole a más no poder se acercó a la gárgola de piedra  
- Trufas de chocolate  
- No  
- Oh vamos! No tengo tiempo para esto, caramelos de limón, acido con azúcar eh… amoniaco- de pronto la gárgola saltó hacia atrás, la chica subió sorprendida- ¿amoniaco?, Merlín algo grave esta pasando  
- Solo es que se ha quedado sin imaginación Señorita Biggerstaf  
- Hola profesor Dumbledore- dijo Sussan con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro  
- ¿En que puedo servirle?  
- ¿Después de tantos años sigues haciendo la misma pregunta?- Dumbledore sonrió casi imperceptiblemente  
- Algún día te descubrirán  
- Nos descubrirán pero… Margot dice que es un complejo psicológico- Sussan no explicó qué tipo de complejo simplemente avanzó decidida y lo besó, era un secreto entre ellos¿cómo habían llegado a ser tan cercanos? Ninguno de los dos podría decirlo con seguridad pero sí sabían que para ambos aquello era liberarse de alguna forma; Sussan siempre se había sentido atraída por el director y aunque en un principio él no estuvo de acuerdo terminó cediendo. Las cosas pasaron pronto a algo más, de pronto ninguno de los dos era conciente de lo que sucedía y la verdad tampoco se concentraban en pensarlo, simplemente lo sentían.  
Ese día, como una vez cada mes en Luna llena Sussan dejaba el aquelarre para dirigirse al despacho del director, sin embargo ahora fue una sorpresa grata pues no era Luna llena y desde que la chica había salido del colegio las visitas fueron más espaciadas. Sussan brincó hasta enroscar sus piernas a la cintura de Dumbledore, el hombre la llevó cargando a la parte posterior, hasta su habitación, se dejaron caer en la cama y sin darse cuenta del tiempo o del lugar comenzaron a entregarse uno al otro, poco a poco la ropa fue saliendo hasta que no quedó nada de ella en ninguno de los dos, un beso apasionado, una brazo con fuerza y un grito de placer seguido de mil gemidos fue lo único que presencio aquel lugar. La mañana los sorprendió dormidos, la chica le dio un beso antes de levantarse con cautela y salir como quién se esconde de algo tan bueno que debería ser pecado.  
Fin Flash Back

- Me retracto- dijo Yanys una vez que Sussan terminó su relato con cara de ensoñación- si puedes causarme un trauma de por vida… ¡no puedo creerlo!  
- Ay, tampoco es para tanto  
- Pero… pero es  
- Sí, pero también es mejor mago del mundo ¿no?  
- ¿Y eso qué?  
- Que tenía que comprobar que tal es con la varita  
- Sussan por Merlín!  
- ¿chicas¿qué hacen aquí?- una voz clara habló desde la entrada, las dos jóvenes se observaron algo preocupadas  
- Nada, y ¿tú?  
- Mi ronda de prefecta, la cambié con Remus la semana pasada- dijo Sara sentándose a un lado de Yanys, se le notaba algo nerviosa pero no comentó nada al respecto- Melinda, pensé que te habías ido  
- Eh! Sí, pero tenía que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore  
- ¿En serio¿de qué?  
- Asuntos de la Orden Sara, aún no podemos enterarnos- dijo Yanys con tranquilidad y por suerte, antes de que Sara pudiera notar la absurda respuesta que le fue dada, una lechuza color gris tocó a la ventana, Sara abrió y la lechuza se paró frente a Yanys- ¿QU…?  
- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Sussan asustada pero la chica no contestó, tomó una pluma del escritorio que estaba enfrente y escribió una nota corta  
- Alguien nos descubrió anoche, Male dice que sintió la presencia de cuatro chicos y hoy descubrió que no pertenecían ni a Luin, ni a Agus, ni a Cris, hay reunión de emergencia, acabo de avisar a Rachel así que vamos a la Sala  
- Emm, Sara quizás debas ir a Gryffindor, si hay reunión Ale te estará buscando- la chica asintió y salió del aula, luego Sussan continuó- Yanys, yo me retiró… no quiero que, bueno ya sabes…  
- Sí, sí ve… y no le digas a la Emperatriz  
- Descuida, ambas cuidamos un par de secretos

Mientras tanto, Alejandra había bajado a la Sala Común no había dormido casi nada y eso que tenía muchísimo sueño pero Male le dijo haber sentido la misma presencia que la ultima vez, más fuerte que entonces y eso la dejaba preocupada, era cuestión de tiempo, y quizás no mucho, antes de que la chica le dijera a Yanys… la tormenta se veía venir y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo pararla, cómo si no tuvieran cosas más importantes en qué pensar como… las lámparas  
- Ale- la chica dio un pequeño respingo antes de voltear y encontrarse cara a cara con Remus Lupin  
- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a fijar su vista en el fuego, se sentía culpable por su comportamiento de la noche pasada, aunque ellos eran responsables ella sentía que quizás se había portado un poco… amenazante  
- Quería hablar contigo  
- Tú dirás  
- De lo de anoche  
- Remus, no puedo hablar contigo de eso… es…  
- Sí, sé que es secreto de hermanas pero… qué consecuencias…  
- Mira, aún no lo sé… habrá que esperar que Yanys se entere y cuando eso suceda no podré hacer nada por ustedes  
- ¿Nada¿qué hacías?  
- Eso no impor… ¡madres!- una lechuza rojiza estaba tocando en la ventana de Gryffindor, Ale se levantó de un brincó, tomó la carta y en cuanto la leyó se puso completamente pálida  
- ¿Estas bien?  
- Sí… disculpa- la chica no lo volteó a ver subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio e, incluso dentro de él se podían oír sus gritos- MARIANA, LILY ARRIBA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SARA?  
- ¿La que grita es Ale?- preguntó Sara entrando a la Sala Común  
- Sí… creo que sí  
- Uff, ya debió haber llegado la carta de Rachel… ALE- poco después salieron de la Sala Común, Ale, Sara, Lily, Vero, Mariana, July, Melissa y Luis a toda carrera, como si su vida dependiera de ello  
- ¿qué pasó?- preguntó James cuando Luis lo atropelló en su intento por salir  
- Parece que llevan algo de prisa…- comentó Sirius como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo  
- Ale recibió una carta, al parecer de Rachel o eso dijo Sara  
- Mmm  
- No, ni se les ocurra- Dijo de inmediato Remus al ver la cara que Sirius había puesto  
- Vamos, según Ullman ya nos metimos en problemas ¿no?, pues si nos van a hacer algo mínimo que valga la pena- Remus resopló pero igual siguió a sus amigos, los chicos iban bajo la capa de invisibilidad viendo el mapa del merodeador y seguían el nombre de las chicas, de pronto el grupo en el que iban se hizo más grande, no conocían a muchas pero asumían que eran parte de las Mendefagas, al llegar a una torre del castillo vieron al grupo reunido frente a una habitación, un minuto después de que todas estuvieron reunidas se abrió la puerta  
- Entren- dijo la voz de Yanys, todas las jóvenes y dos chicos entraron seguidos de los merodeadores y se acomodaron, al fondo del salón y viendo hacia la puerta estaba un asiento alto donde Yanys se colocó, frente a él como a cuatro metros de distancia había cuatro asientos, allí se pusieron Alejandra, Margarita, Maira y Caroline; detrás de cada una se acomodaron las chicas de sus respectivas casas, y al final en dos asientos algo cerca estaban Lukas Mendelius y Luis Eslava observando todo algo nerviosos- ¿saben por qué estamos aquí?  
- A decir verdad no- contestó Margarita- la última vez que entré aquí fue cuando hicieron conferencia para aceptarme…  
- Sí, muchos de ellos…- corroboró Maira señalando a la parte de atrás de salón- nunca habían venido… ¿no crees que deberíamos decirles qué pasa?  
- Y también deberías decírnoslo a nosotras- dijo Carolinne con su clásico humor  
- Muy bien, está sala tiene como propósito reunirnos en situaciones de gravedad, para deliberar si una persona debe formar parte de nosotras, como en el caso de Margot, para avisarnos si las lámparas tienen un plan antes de nuestra reunión en luna llena y para casos de traición y/o espionaje… como lo es hoy- un rumor recorrió toda la sala, los cuatro merodeadores se vieron entre ellos sorprendidos- ¿qué saben de eso?  
- En Ravenclaw no he notado ningún problema- dijo Maira de inmediato- cuando llegamos todos están dormidos así que nadie nos ve  
- En Hufflepuff sí que tenemos problemas pero de otro tipo… como el exceso de alcohol  
- Honguito, ahora hay cosas más importantes- dijo Yanys algo roja por el comentario  
- Fuera del alcohol tampoco no hay nadie fuera de su cama a esas horas  
- En Slytherin sí los hay pero son por los planes que tienen, ya lo había comentado… de cualquier forma nadie ve cuando entro  
- En Gryffindor había cuatro chicos despiertos ayer  
- ¿solo ayer?- preguntó Yanys viendo detenidamente al grupo de Gryffindor  
- No, cada luna llena… ay- Melissa le había dado un codazo a Luis  
- ¿Guadale¿son los mismos?  
- Sí…  
- ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? Pudieron estarnos vigilando desde hace mucho  
- No es así Yanys… en Luna llena están allí por otro motivo, ya lo he averiguado y no tiene nada que ver con nosotras  
- ¿qué motivo es ese?  
- No… no puedo decírtelo… es algo que solo les incumbe a ellos  
- NOS INCUMBE SI ESTAMOS ALLÍ  
- Pero no lo estamos  
- FUERA, salgan todos, quiero hablar con Guadale… YA- todos se vieron algo asustados entre ellos y salieron, los merodeadores estaban dispuestos a quedarse cuando- Male, asegúrate que no quede nadie aquí  
- Sí…- una chica como de 15 años con el cabello al hombro rojo y unos enormes ojos azules se acercó al centro del salón entre Yanys y Ale y cerró los ojos con fuerza- hay alguien cerca de la puerta… es de Gryffindor- los merodeadores se observaron asustados, por fortuna para ellos Luis todavía no salía así que las tres chicas supusieron que era él, sin embargo no les quedó más remedio que abandonar el salón- ya no hay nadie… solo nosotras  
- Gracias Male, déjanos solas- cuando la chica salió encontró a todos reunidos a fuera del salón intentando escuchar lo que sucedía adentro  
- Pierden el tiempo- dijo Luna suspirando- no olviden que seguí todo el procedimiento de Molly… nunca escucharemos nada aunque estén gritando  
- No pensé que Yanys se pusiera tan loca- comentó Bathi suspirando  
- ¿bromeas? Puede haber mucho en juego y Guadale los está encubriendo- dijo Caro con reprobación  
- ¿Le puede suceder algo malo a Gua gua?  
- Temo que sí Maju, tendrá que decir que hacen esos chicos…  
- ¿Y a ellos?- preguntó Lily preocupada  
- Déjame ver- Margarita revolvió un poco su mochila y sacó un pergamino como de cinco metros de largo- mmm, espías… espías, aquí está "si la espía es mujer se le borrará la memoria, si es hombre se le cortara el motivo de orgullo, es decir, el castigo será hacerlo eunuco"  
- ¿QU…?- Mariana, July, Melissa, Lily y Vero gritaron al mismo tiempo por lo que no se escuchó la exclamación de cuatro chicos  
- Eso es muy cruel- dijo Kasi con voz entrecortada  
- ¿por qué tiene el escudo de armas de las lámparas?- preguntó Luis tomando la punta del pergamino donde se veía una linterna que despedía una luz fría de color verde, enroscada en ella se encontraba una serpiente mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente.  
- Ah! no, me equivoqué de reglamento, esperen- luego de eso sacó un pergamino como de un metro de largo- espías… espías… aquí está "a los espías se les enseñará a guardar respeto por lo que no les corresponde, la forma quedará a cargo de la presidenta en turno a menos que sean defendidos por alguna hermana, en ese caso aplicará la regla cuatro"  
- ¿Cuál es la regla cuatro?- preguntó July curiosa  
- Aquella que dice que ningún hombre puede entrar a las Mendefagas a menos que una hermana quiera casarse con él ¿no?- contestó Lukas de inmediato  
- Exacto, es la que se aplicó a Luin, Cris y pronto a Charlie- dijo Sara meditabunda, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y el grito resonó por todo el pasillo  
- ENTONCES ENFRENTATE A LA EMPERATRIZ PERO OLVIDA QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO


	16. De peleas, disfraces y traiciones

Cap. XVI De romances, disfraces y traiciones

ENTONCES ENFRENTATE A LA EMPERATRIZ PERO OLVIDA QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO- y Yanys abandonó el lugar hecha una fiera dejando a todos atónitos  
- ¿sis¿estas bien?- July entró de inmediato al salón, allí estaba Ale más blanca que el papel pero totalmente serena  
- Sí… solo se enojó un poco  
- ¿Cuándo viene la Emperatriz?- preguntó Caro intentando mostrarse tranquila  
- La próxima semana… a conferenciar conmigo para  
- ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?- preguntó Maira interrumpiéndola- si no tiene nada que ver con nosotras…  
- Llámame tonta, digo igual lo harán, pero es un secreto que no me pertenece… ni siquiera puedo decírselo a la Emperatriz  
- Guada… te estas metiendo en camisa de once varas y no saldrás muy bien parada- dijo Margarita asustada- aquí dice que una hermana que traiciona debe olvidarse para siempre de todas y…  
- Ya lo sé Margot… pero no puedo, chicas disculpen necesito pensar- Ale se alejó de allí dejando a todas más confundidas, luego de verse unos segundos sin saber qué decir cada una se alejó  
- ¿qué opinan?- preguntó James una vez que se pudieron quitar la capa de invisibilidad sin riesgo  
- Que la metimos en un lío por nuestra curiosidad- dijo Sirius pensativo  
- Yo me preguntó… ¿qué más da que dijera la verdad?- comentó Peter como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
- Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera- dijo Remus cabizbajo

En todo el día los chicos no pudieron encontrar a Alejandra, era como si hubiese desaparecido aunque eso era materialmente imposible en Hogwarts por lo que asumieron que la chica estaba tratando de esconderse, algo que se le daba muy bien  
- ¿por qué no usamos el mapa?- preguntó Peter un rato después mientras estaban en la Sala Común  
- No tiene caso, esta en los jardines- dijo Remus pensativo  
- ¿cómo sabes?  
- Siempre va allí cuando está deprimida  
- Y si lo sabías ¿por qué hemos estado buscando por todos lados?  
- No sé, yo los seguía…- Remus se interrumpió cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se movió  
- ¿la vieron?- dijo July levantándose de un brinco cuando Lily y Vero entraron  
- No, quien sabe dónde se metió…  
- Hay que buscarla… ¿las demás?  
- Mariam está ayudándonos, Meliz y Cris… bueno sabes qué onda con ellos- comenzó Vero suspirando  
- Y Sarahí… pues ha estado muy rara  
- Pero Gua gua… ¿dónde está?  
- Ella está bien, no te preocupes July- dijo Remus acercándose a las tres chicas  
- Tú no te metas ¿no crees que ya le has causado suficientes problemas?- la chica le lanzó una mirada de odio al merodeador y luego salio de la Sala, las otras dos la vieron algo sorprendidas pero después la imitaron  
- Que niña tan irrespetuosa- dijo Sirius indignado acercándose a su amigo  
- No, está preocupada y… después de todo tiene razón- Remus subió a la habitación de los chicos  
- Colagusano, quédate aquí por si baja Lunático o por si llega Ullman- el chico asintió emocionado por la misión- vamos Canuto, tenemos algo que arreglar con esas tres- ambos chicos salieron, no fue difícil encontrarlas pues iban algo lento mirando en cada salón por si su amiga estaba allí pero antes de que pudieran acercarse  
- Valla¿a quién busca este trío de linduras?- dijo una voz que le puso la piel de gallina a Vero, frente a ellas estaba Richard Lennon con otro joven alto, de cabello negro, moreno y ojos cafés  
- No les interesa- dijo Vero con voz desafiante  
- Tranquila niña que ya no eres la mano derecha de Jack  
- No necesito serlo para decirles que me dejen tranquila… veo que escalas rápido Zabini  
- ¿qué puedo decirte?, luego de ti Jack no confía en las mujeres  
- Y también dejaste de ser una rata… por fuera, claro- siguió la chica sin prestarle atención  
- ¿Vero?- murmuró Lily insegura- tenemos otras cosas qué hacer  
- Sí… Gua gua sigue desaparecida  
- ¿Gua gua?, se desaparecen constantemente sus hermanas…supe que Alexa escapó luego que descubrieron su traición  
- GUA GUA NO NOS TRAICIONÓ  
- Es curioso, lo mismo decía Mary¿recuerdas Zenón?  
- Claro¿cómo olvidarlo?, fue la ultima en aceptar la traición de esas dos  
- A Jack le encantará esto… después de todo Alexa demostró de lo que está hecha- apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando Maju, furiosa, le soltó una tremenda bofetada ¿cómo lo había alcanzado siendo tan pequeña de estatura? Sigue siendo un misterio pero con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos dijo  
- No te atrevas a difamar a mi hermana porque será lo último que hagas en esta vida  
- A mí nadie me amenaza niña- Richard sacó su varita y apuntó a July con ella, todo el movimiento fue muy rápido, Vero jaló a la chica tras ella mientras que, al mismo tiempo que Lily, sacaba la varita; Zenón, algo rezagado de Richard hizo lo mismo pero ninguno pudo lanzar algún hechizo pues de pronto ambos slytherins cayeron al piso petrificados   
- ¿Están bien?- preguntó James acercándose a las chicas  
- ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Vero sorprendida  
- Te dije que no iba a dejar que esa cosa te molestara- comentó Sirius sonriendo  
- Danny!- July se acercó corriendo a un joven como de 15 años que atravesaba el pasillo de enfrente, él le sonrió y luego caminaron juntos alejándose de allí  
- Hasta su hermana se le olvidó- comentó James algo sorprendido  
- No se le olvidó, seguramente convencerá a Danny de ayudarle… pero no nos han dicho qué quieren  
- Queremos ayudar a Ale, después de todo está metida en este lío por nosotros  
- Un momento- dijo Vero viendo a James con desconfianza- ¿cómo saben del problema?  
- Eh… tenemos nuestras fuentes Vero- contestó Sirius cambiando una mirada de complicidad con su amigo  
- ¿Y a ustedes qué más les da?- preguntó Lily viendo a James a los ojos, nunca lo había escuchado tan dispuesto a ayudar a alguien  
- Ya les dijimos- dijo Sirius comenzando a exasperarse- es nuestra culpa que la crean traidora y eso no es verdad, no las ha traicionado  
- No creo que puedan hacer nada, pero… gracias- Lily les dirigió una sonrisa a ambos jóvenes lo que provocó que James pusiera una enorme cara de felicidad que le dio un tinte de bobo, las chicas comenzaron a caminar, iban algo retiradas cuando James gritó  
- Está en los jardines- ambas jóvenes lo vieron sorprendidas antes de sonreír  
- Gracias- contestó Lily y se dirigió junto a Vero hacia dicho lugar

- Ya deben estar preparados para la transfiguración humana- decía McGonagall mientras observaba detenidamente a sus alumnos- es algo muy complicado así que requieren toda su concentración, primero deben visualizarse en un plano astral, esta clase haremos solo eso… ¡¿Qué esperan?!- los alumnos de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar aunque no era algo para nada sencillo, al final de la clase solo los merodeadores lo habían conseguido; después de que sonó la campana los chicos de Ravenclaw se dirigieron a pociones mientras los de Gryffindor iban a Encantamientos  
- Ale ¿estás bien?- dijo Sara al ver a su amiga algo pálida  
- Mi cabeza… creo que me concentré demasiado  
- Ya ves sis… eso te pasa por no pensar- en otras circunstancias Ale le habría soltado un zape a Vero pero ahora el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando así que, en cuanto entraron al salón la chica se sentó ocultando la cabeza entre sus manos  
- Hola- Ale levantó la vista  
- Hola Remus… ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Flitwik, dijo que no podía estar cambiando de asientos a cada segundo así que me regresó contigo… no te molesta ¿verdad?  
- No, claro que no- ambos chicos dirigieron su atención a el profesor hasta que comenzaron a practicar el encantamiento… momento perfecto para charlar  
- Ale…yo, siento haberte metido en problemas  
- ¿de qué hablas?  
- Con… tus hermanas, yo  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó la chica sorprendida  
- Tengo mis fuentes… el caso es que quiero ayudarte  
- No te preocupes Remus, no hay nada que puedas hacer  
- ¿No se los dirás?  
- Claro que no- dijo Ale viéndolo sorprendida ante la sola idea- te dije que tu secreto estaba a salvo conmigo, no les diré nada… ni a ella  
- Y… ¿si yo te pido que se lo digas?  
- ¿qué?  
- Si se lo dices a la Emperatriz ella sabrá que no las traicionaste ¿no?  
- Pero…  
- Díselo a ella, pero solo a ella  
- Remus, gracias- Ale abrazó al chico que, medio sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo  
- ¡jóvenes!, muestras de amor fuera del salón por favor- la voz de Flitwik hizo que los chicos se soltaran y entonces vieron que todos sus compañeros los observaban sorprendidos, muy rojos continuaron con los ejercicios aunque eso sí, tuvieron que soportar las miradas inquisidoras de todos durante un largo rato

- ¿Estás segura?  
- Que sí, yo vi cuando lo abrazó… de hecho dudo que alguien no los allá visto  
- Esta bien… pero mejor investigamos  
- A ti ¿qué demonios te pasa?  
- ¿por qué?   
- Yanys… serás muy buena mintiendo pero la cara te delata, estás preocupada- Bathi y Yanys estaban en el comedor en la mesa de Hufflepuff, la primera ponía al corriente a su presidenta de lo que había sucedido en Encantamientos pero ahora el tema había sido relegado por otro  
- No es nada Athy, simplemente…  
- Estas confundida  
- ¿qué?  
- No soy tonta… seré un hámster pero aún así pienso… ese es un mal de amores  
- ¿cómo es que estás tan segura?  
- Porque normalmente siempre es eso… nosotras somos demasiado inteligentes como para preocuparnos por nimiedades… ¿te hizo algo Charlie?  
- No…  
- Entonces… querías que te hiciera algo y no lo hizo  
- ¡Atena!  
- Mmm entonces no… ¿un tercero en discordia?  
- No más clases de Adivinación para ti  
- ¡lo sabía¿es el chico que se quedó en tu casa en vacaciones?  
- Sí…el amigo de Vincent  
- Pero…  
- Bathi, olvídalo, seguramente estoy confundida, conozco a Raoul desde hace siglos, esto no tiene nada que ver…  
- ¡Mira! Las tontitas de Hufflepuff  
- Jack, no seas grosero- murmuró Mary en un susurro que solo el chico escuchó, el resto de las lamparitas les dirigieron una mirada de superioridad, Bathi estaba a punto de saltar a golpear a alguien cuando Margarita pasó, a su lado iba Reina Carroll, la chica les lanzó la misma mirada pero discretamente dejó caer una nota  
- Bathi, siéntate- dijo Honguito notando el movimiento de la chica aunque no había prestado atención a la conversación anterior, Yanys tomó la hoja con la misma discreción  
- No te rebajes Athy, no vale la pena… además, para eso está Agus- las tres jóvenes soltaron una carcajada; un rato después, rumbo a clases Yanys abrió la nota   
_Buenas noticias: las lámparas creen que los causantes de su corte de cabello fueron los merodeadores, por eso el laxante (sigo preguntándome cómo le hizo esa niña loca para poner la poción). Según Mariam los merodeadores planean venganza así que podemos hacer otra broma sin que nos inculpen.  
Malas noticias: sospechan de mí (raro) así que pusieron a la Reina loca para que me vigile (sí… eso les va a funcionar, claro); aunque pueda librarme de ella temo que mi correo no pueda hacer lo mismo; así que solo contamos con las clases, comparto Pociones con Gryffindor, Encantamientos con Ravenclaw y DCAO con Hufflepuff, en cualquiera de las tres me pueden dar informes (el resto de las clases no me podré librar de la Reina Loca… sería más fácil en pociones gracias a los merodeadores que se encargan de que todos les hagan caso); cualquier cosa me pongo en contacto sino hasta la próxima luna llena.  
Margot  
Pd. Deberíamos usar mensajes cifrados… digo yo. _  
- Perverso- murmuró Yanys y entró con una enorme sonrisa a Adivinación

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Remus?  
- Por enésima vez Sara, no me gusta Remus- la semana había pasado volando y Ale se dirigía a su entrevista con la Emperatriz, la acompañaban July y Sara; iba muy nerviosa así que Sara, para distraerla, le había hecho la misma pregunta que cada día desde el lunes en clase de Encantamientos  
- Vamos, entre hermanas no debe haber secretos  
- Hola Sara- la chica pegó un pequeño brinco y de inmediato se tornó de un color rojo brillante, frente a ella estaba un joven alto, guapo, moreno, de enormes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, de inmediato lo reconocieron como Daniel Rivers, el prefecto de Ravenclaw que ni tardo ni perezoso le dio un beso a la chica que dejó boquiabierta a Maju y con una enorme sonrisa a Ale- ¿Estas ocupada?  
- Eh algo, acompaño a Ale….  
- No, no lo está- dijo Alejandra sonriendo- íbamos a la enfermería pero July puede ir conmigo ¿verdad?  
- Claro Gua gua  
- Genial, te vemos después Sarita- Ale y July siguieron su camino solo que en lugar de bajar subieron  
- ¿tú qué crees?  
- Pienso que le gusta… quizás  
- ¿qué?  
- Nada Maju… llegamos- Ale respiró profundamente antes de entrar a la Sala, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar pero por fortuna pudo mantener su sangre fría hasta el final; una hora más tarde, cuando Maju estaba por crear una zanja frente al Salón, Ale salió  
- ¿Cómo te fue?  
- Bien sis, quedó solucionado aunque dijo algo que me sacó de onda  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que ya tenía informes de ti, de Lily, de Mariana y de mí… eso no me gusta  
- ¿Informes de qué sis?  
- De la regla tres sis… pobres chicos- Maju la observó como si estuviera completamente loca pero Ale no le dio importancia y comenzó a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, pasó por la Sala Común sin fijarse en nadie y no salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que escuchó a Lily y a Vero  
- Es que… no sale  
- Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo te concentras… y ya-  
- Claro, para ti es fácil…-dijo Lily enojada  
- ¿qué pasa?  
- Que no me sale la transfiguración y cuando vengo a pedirle ayuda a mi hermana ¡se niega!  
- No me negué  
- Ale¿a ti sí te sale la transfiguración?- preguntó Lily ignorando por completo a Vero mientras veía a Ale con esperanza  
- Lamento decirte que no… pero no te preocupes, eso es hasta el lunes… tienes mucho tiempo  
- ¿mucho tiempo¿mucho tiempo¿Estas loca¡HOY ES SABADO!  
- Ya lo sé… tienes tres días  
- ¿Y a eso le llamas mucho tiempo¡Hoy hay aquelarre!- Lily salió desesperada de la habitación  
- Preguntaría qué se fumó pero… oye, estas igualita  
- Claro… me encanta este tono de cabello¿por qué crees que utilizo…  
- ¿qué?- preguntó Ale pues Vero se había quedado pensativa dos segundos  
- Genial  
- ¿qué?  
- ¿quién está en la Sala Común?  
- No sé, no me di cuenta  
- Bueno, no importa… así tenga que ir hasta su cuarto  
- ¿qué te traes entre manos?  
- Si quieres saber… ven conmigo

Cuatro jóvenes estaban de lo más entretenidos planeando una broma y con clara frustración, no se habían podido vengar de los focos y eso era porque no se les ocurría nada lo suficientemente cruel, estaban en esa terrible paradoja cuando una joven pelirroja de enormes ojos verdes de acercó a ellos  
- ¿Evans?- dijo Sirius claramente sorprendido  
- ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó Remus igual de perplejo que su amigo pero la chica no contestó, se acercó decidida a James y le plantó semejante beso que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes  
- LILY- gritó Ale por demás helada pero su amiga no le hizo el menor caso se separó del merodeador y subió hasta su habitación; Ale la siguió, no habían terminado de subir las escaleras cuando una melena pelirroja salió del cuarto de las chicas de quinto  
- ¿qué hacen aquí?


	17. ¿Romances?

Cap XVII ¿Romances?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Lily Evans viendo a sus amigas algo sorprendida  
- Te estábamos buscando- contestó Vero con su cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos cafés,  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Para lo de transformaciones  
- ¿Ya tienen la solución?  
- No, pero puedes pedirle ayuda a los merodeadores… es la clase que mejor les ha salido-  
- Dime que es broma  
- No, es enserio ¿Verdad Ale?  
- ¿qué? Ah! Sí… en serio- corroboró la chica luego de recibir un codazo  
- Bueno… supongo que no pierdo nada, en especial si se trata de Remus- Lily bajó las escaleras con sus amigas atrás de ella, se le hizo muy raro que todos en la Sala se le quedaran viendo pero no le tomó importancia, entonces los vio, los merodeadores estaban sentados discutiendo sobre algo, se veían sorprendidos  
- Te digo que no era ella  
- ¿Tan idiota te dejó el beso Cornamenta?- Lily sintió un terrible vacío pero de inmediato controló sus facciones  
- Hola- si los chicos habían estado misteriosos luego de aquel saludo le dirigieron una mirada tan confundida que la joven se llegó a preguntar si era tan raro que los saludara o si se estaba volviendo loca- eh… Remus ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
- ¿A mí?  
- Sí, sino te molesta, claro- el chico le dirigió una mirada confundida a Lily, luego otra a sus amigos e, intentando buscar una respuesta, una más a Vero y Ale pero estas parecían enfrascadas en una interesante charla y no le prestaron atención  
- No, no me molesta ¿qué sucede?  
- Lo que pasa es que transformaciones no me entra y mis adoradas hermanas no han querido ayudarme ¿crees que me podrías explicar?  
- Yo… Lily hoy no puedo  
- Ah! Sí, siento haberte molestado  
- Quizás mañana  
- Te lo agradezco mucho, pero mañana seguramente no andaremos muy bien… igual gracias  
- Pues… si quieres James te puede ayudar, él también entiende mucho de eso - Sirius y James observaron a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco-, de hecho él me explicó, quizás pueda ayudarte ¿verdad Cornamenta?  
- No, no quisiera molestar, seguramente tiene otras cosas que hacer  
- De hecho no, y no es molestia- contestó James todavía sorprendido  
- ¿en serio? Muchas gracias  
- Por nada… ¿te parece bien si te veo en una hora en la biblioteca?  
- Perfecto, gracias de nuevo- Lily le dirigió una sonrisa al chico y luego subió a la habitación de las chicas, James y Sirius tomaron a Remus por la túnica y lo jalaron hasta la habitación de los chicos   
- Genial- murmuró Vero con una sonrisa traviesa  
- Estás loca- dijo Ale en el mismo tonó de voz- ¿qué crees que va a pasar cuando Lily nos descubra?  
- No tiene porqué descubrirnos  
- No, no estas loca, estas mensa  
- Oye  
- ¿Crees que Potter no le dirá nada del beso? Solo tiene que atar cabos  
- Bueno… cuando eso suceda, mudo de apariencia  
- Merlín… dame paciencia

- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?  
- Oye, deberías estarme agradecido y no reclamándome  
- Lunático… si hicieras el favor de explicarte…  
- Le acabo de dar a Cornamenta dos valiosas horas para que hable con Lily… allá él si no las aprovecha  
- A veces no sé si eres mi amigo o mi enemigo- dijo James viendo detenidamente a Remus  
- Vamos Cornamenta, necesitan un pequeño empujón… aunque ella ya dio el primer paso  
- Te repito que no era ella  
- No, era su hermana gemela malvada- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo ganándose un almohadazo por parte de James

- ¿A dónde tan arreglada?- dijo Sara con una sonrisa cuando vio a Lily ponerse brillo en los labios  
- A la biblioteca  
- Por supuesto… y Honguito es la persona más paciente que conozco  
- Pues tú te vas a las rondas de prefecta más maquillada de lo que va Lily a la biblioteca- dijo Ale con la vista en un libro  
- Además, sí va a la biblioteca- dijo Vero distrayendo a las demás del rostro rojo de Sara- solo que va con Potter  
- Uh!!!!!!!!! Suena a romance  
- Como el tuyo con Daniel Rivers  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Lily sorprendida observando a Sara  
- Daniel y yo no tenemos nada Alejandra- Ale levantó la vista del libro y la clavó en Sara diciendo con los ojos "por supuesto, y el beso fue solo un saludo"- ¡Es enserio!  
- No te preocupes Sara, no se lo diré a la Emperatriz pero debes ser más discreta  
- Emm, yo me voy, ya se me hizo tarde- Lily se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir añadió- yo tampoco diré nada, no te preocupes  
- Recuerda que solo tienes tres horas- dijo Ale antes de que su amiga se alejara mucho, Lily iba caminando despacio, no entendía porqué se sentía tan nerviosa si solo era el idiota de Potter, claro él estaría feliz de hacerla sentir así… ble, como si se lo fuera a decir, no, no y no, ese tipo no despertaba en ella ningún sentimiento  
- Hola!- toda su resolución se disolvió con ese saludo, retomando toda su tranquilidad respondió con una sonrisa  
- ¿Llevabas mucho?  
- No, acabo de llegar, vamos  
- Claro- ambos se sentaron en una mesa del rincón y James comenzó con la clase de transfiguración humana- "esto es una tontería"- pensaba Lily sin prestarle mucha atención a la explicación- "contrólate Lily, no es una cita… qué demonios, tú no quieres tener una cita con Potter¡Es Potter!, el engreído Potter"  
- ¿Entendiste?  
- Eh sí, solo tenemos que verlo en el plano astral y llevarlo a la realidad ¿no?  
- Sí, más o menos… es más difícil la práctica que la teoría pero no deberías tener problema si ensayas  
- ¿por qué te sabes tan bien todo esto?, pareciera como si lo supieras desde hace años  
- Eh! Sí, más o menos  
- ¿más o menos?  
- Secreto de merodeador  
- Ah!  
- ¿Lily?- la chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que lo escuchaba- ¿por qué no me has visto a la cara desde que llegamos?  
- ¿qué?- dijo la chica sorprendida pero no levantó la vista, era cierto había evitado todo contacto visual con James pero eso se debía a que si regresaba tomada, como seguramente pasaría, no quería aventársele al chico, no ahora que Yanys por fin había perfeccionado la bebida- no es personal James… digo, Potter  
- No, llámame James  
- Bueno James, no es algo personal, solo evito una tragedia  
- ¿tragedia¿Crees matarme si me ves?  
- Algo así- contestó Lily sonriendo  
- Es una lastima  
- ¿por qué?  
- Porque me gusta ver tus ojos- la chica se puso roja en el acto e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no levantar la vista- pero no estabas así en la Sala Común  
- No, antes de salir vi la foto de mi George pero la olvidé en mi libro de Aritmancia  
- ¿Tu George¿es tu novio?- James hizo un enorme, enorme esfuerzo porque su voz saliera normal y no denotara las ganas de matar a ese tal "George" sin embargo Lily soltó una risita divertida  
- No, brincos diera, George es un cantante muggle, pertenece a los Beatles  
- Ah!, no lo conozco- comentó el chico algo más tranquilo- Lily… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Claro- contestó la chica sorprendida por el tono de voz de James  
- ¿Por qué me besaste?  
- ¿qué?- Lily se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que no pudo evitar levantar la cara de golpe, en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los del merodeador supo que no mentía pero también se dio cuenta que había hecho lo que evitaba hacer, así que de inmediato cerró los ojos- demonios…"bien, no es tan tarde si corro puedo ver la foto"- pensó la chica observando su reloj, entonces volvió a subir la mirada- ¿de qué hablas?  
- Hoy, en la Sala Común  
- No te besé, llegué le pedí ayuda a Remus, dijo que no podía y me mandó contigo  
- No, antes de eso, la primera vez que bajaste… ibas con Ale  
- James, creo que debes consultar a tu oculista, no bajé antes de eso, estaba con Mariana, puedes preguntarle, Ale iba con… hija de su…  
- ¿cómo?  
- Nada, ya entendí lo que pasó… en serio lo siento, quizás no me lo creas pero no era yo  
- Sé que no eras tú- dijo James sonriendo, Lily lo vio inquisidoramente- tú no harías eso  
- ¿por qué no?  
- Porque me odias, no llegarías a besar a alguien a quien odias  
- James… no te odio- dijo Lily con una sonrisa en los labios- te encuentro un poco engreído pero de ahí a odiarte hay un largo trecho  
- Eso me consuela… creo  
- La verdad es que no te conozco como para odiarte… no puedo decir lo mismo de ciertas actitudes tuyas pero…  
- Sí, no me gano el cariño de los que me rodean por eso- comentó el chico guiñándole un ojo y con un toque de broma en su voz  
- Bueno… alguna cualidad debes de tener- prosiguió Lily en el mismo tono, el tiempo se hizo, repentinamente, muy corto, cuando menos lo notaron la Sra. Pince los estaba corriendo de la biblioteca así que ambos recogieron sus cosas y salieron- muchas gracias por todo James  
- Gracias a ti  
- Tú me explicaste la lección ¿Por qué me das las gracias?  
- Por dejarme pasar este tiempo contigo- Lily se puso roja de inmediato, eso empezaba a no gustarle, dos veces seguidas ya era mucho  
- Allí estas, ya es hora- Ale llegó corriendo, tomó a su amiga por el brazo y siguió su curso- hasta luego Potter  
- Nos vemos Ullman, cuídate Lily  
- Tú igual!, Ale, mis cosas  
- No les va a pasar nada por estar un rato en el bosque, pero a nosotras sí si llegamos tarde  
- ¿y las demás?  
- Les dije que se adelantaran… ahora que si prefieres Yanys pudo venirte a buscar  
- ¡No!  
- Buena chica, eso imaginé, ahora corre que ya nos tienen en la mira- James que las iba siguiendo algo alejado se vio frenado por algo… invisible  
- Te has vuelto más torpe que nunca Cornamenta- dijo Sirius saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad y jalando a su amigo bajo ella- vamonos si no quieres que Lunático se ponga loco

- ¿Qué te traes?- preguntó Sirius, él, James y Peter regresaban del Bosque Prohibido luego de una noche larga, se habían quitado la capa para ir un poco más rápido pero veían constantemente el mapa  
- Nada… me quedé pensando- dijo James todavía ausente  
- ¿en qué?  
- Lily me dijo que ella no me había besado  
- ¿usó la excusa de la hermana gemela malvada?  
- No… no me dijo aunque pareció entender algo… el caso fue que me dijo que no me odia  
- Cornamenta, esa chica debe estar loca para odiarte  
- El problema con Evans Canuto, es que sí está loca  
- ¡No vuelvas a decir que Lily está loca!  
- Tranquilo, controla ese genio- James estaba por responder cuando vieron a unas figuras correr por el pasillo de enfrente  
- Lily ¿ya viste por allá?  
- Sí Guada, no hay nada  
- Demonios… ¿Mariam?  
- Tampoco  
- ¿Cómo demonios se escapó¡Estaba ebria!  
-¿Otra vez Eslava?- preguntó Sirius en un susurro pero James ya no estaba;  
- Lily… yo quiero algo serio contigo- dijo James reaccionando ante la situación, estaba en un salón con Lily sobre él, ambos medio desnudos, la joven lo vio algo sorprendida como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, se separó de él y mientras se arreglaba respondió  
- ¿tú? tú no quieres nada serio con nadie Potter- y salio de allí dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya estaba. James dio un puñetazo en la pared enojado, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba pasando pero se sentía burlado, usado, se sentía fatal porque en verdad la quería pero ella parecía solo estar jugando con él  
- ¡Cornamenta¿Evans salió de aquí?- Sirius entró de inmediato al salón que estaba a la derecha luego que Lily casi lo tirara al salir, entonces fijo la vista en su amigo que estaba semivestido y con el puño sangrando- ¿por qué estas así?   
- MERLÍN SANTO ¡LILY!- el grito de Melissa llegó con total claridad hasta el oído de los chicos así que, asustados salieron en el acto, James sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, tendida en el piso sin reaccionar a las sacudidas y pequeñas bofetadas que le daba Juliana estaba Lily inconciente…


	18. Noches de preocupación, noches de pasión

Cap. XVIII Noches de preocupación, noches de pasión

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, se acercó de inmediato, tomó a Lily entre sus brazos e hizo el ademán de correr a la Enfermería pero alguien lo detuvo en seco  
- No- dijo Ale parándose frente al chico  
- Esta mal ¿qué no te das cuenta? Puede ser algo grave  
- No seas exagerado Potter, solo esta ebria, ahora que si quieres ayudar… sería bueno que te vistieras  
- ¿eso es importante ahora?  
- Sí si no quieres complicar más las cosas… _levicorpus_- Ale hizo levitar a Lily en lo que James se arreglaba la vestimenta  
- ¿qué pasó sis?  
- La encontré… de hecho la encontró Potter, pero debemos llevarla a la Sala; Meliz, Cris, Maju y Li…Vero váyanse de inmediato a la Torre de Gryffindor  
- Pero sis  
- Dije de inmediato, Sarahí tienes que irte con ellos, si los descubren tú eres prefecta, supongo que Petigrew se puede ir con ustedes- los interpelados asintieron y corrieron al séptimo piso- Mariam, necesito que me ayudes, supongo que ustedes dos no se van a ir aunque se los pida ¿verdad?  
- Claro que no  
- Eso creí, entonces vamonos antes de que aparezca  
- No debe preocuparte Filch, Ullman, si aparece James y yo nos encargamos de él  
- Créeme Black, Filch es el menor de mis problemas- Ale y Mariana comenzaron a caminar a toda velocidad a una de las torres más alejadas del castillo, los chicos las iban siguiendo, James que se había negado rotundamente a que Lily fuera llevada flotando la iba cargando, de inmediato reconocieron el lugar donde habían interrogado a Ale acerca de ellos, sin embargo pasaron esa puerta de largo, entraron por una de la izquierda y se quedaron totalmente petrificados, era como estar en un hospital…- Acuéstala allí- dijo Ale señalando una cama mientras se ponía una bata blanca y tendía otra a Mariana- pon atención sis, esto no es común pero llega a suceder- Mariana asintió, Ale respiró profundamente e hizo que una enorme cantidad de agua helada le cayera encima a Lily  
- ¿estas loca? Le puede dar una pulmonía  
- Potter… cállate- Lily abrió los ojos aunque no veía específicamente a nadie- Mariam, distráela, no dejes que se vuelva a dormir  
- Hey, bella durmiente ¿viste quién estaba en el aquelarre?  
- No, y no grites Mariam, mi cabeza va a estallar  
- Vamos no seas exagerada, sigues bien ebria… tanto que no viste al bombón  
- ¿Cuál bombón?  
- Agus, se puso tan borracho luego de las competencias que hizo strptease y frente a Mende¡Se quitó TODO!  
- Por Dios¿Me perdí eso?, Dios mío, no le vuelvo a hacer caso a Yanys…- James y Sirius observaban boquiabiertos a las chicas, cuando Mariana mencionó a Agus y James vio la reacción de Lily sintió un terrible golpe en el estomago, como si le hubieran dado un gancho al hígado  
- Es que sí sis, no es para menos, Agus está como quiere  
- Te equivocas Marianita, Agus está como quisiéramos que estuvieran los hombres- ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada  
- Además es inteligente  
- Toma Lily- dijo Ale dándole un pequeño vaso con un líquido color ámbar  
- ¿qué es?  
- El antídoto… o quieres brincarle encima a Potter otra vez- Lily que le había dado un sorbo al líquido, lo escupió de inmediato  
- ¿hice qué?, eso es culpa tuya Alejandra  
- ¿Mía por qué?  
- No me dejaste ver a George…   
- Oh cállate y tomate eso- Lily bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, luego hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza  
- ¿qué le diste sis?  
- Acelera el proceso de "la cruda", estará bien en dos minutos- Ale tomó un block de la mesa de a lado y de pronto se puso pálida  
- ¿qué?  
- Al cuarto antigravitacional… ¡rápido!- Ale la levitó mientras Mariana abría la puerta de un cuarto al fondo de la sala  
- ¿qué sucede Ullman?- hasta ese momento las chicas recordaron que dos de los merodeadores estaban allí  
- Nada grave Potter, hay diferentes reacciones a la poción, una es de sueño, la otra de flojera, una más de apatía y en el caso de Lily su reacción es de hiperactividad- y efectivamente, en cuanto Mariana cerró la puerta, Lily se puso a brincar de un lado para otro por el cuarto haciendo unos extraños pasos de baile  
- ¿estará bien?  
- Sí sis, se le pasará en un par de horas, entonces podrá dormir  
- Perfecto, como siempre Ale, mi pregunta es… ¿qué hacen ellos dos aquí?  
- Yanys!- Ale se puso más blanca que el papel mientras Mariana se retorcía las manos nerviosa y los merodeadores observaban a las tres sin comprender  
- Encontraron a Lily desmayada- comenzó Mariana no muy segura de lo que decía- y querían llevarla a la Enfermería, obviamente no lo podíamos permitir  
- Y ¿era necesario traerlos?  
- No iba a dejar a Lily en manos de dos niñas inexpertas- dijo James muy serio cosa que impresionó a Yanys  
- Son ellos ¿no?  
- ¿qué?  
- Son ellos los que saben nuestro secreto  
- ¡Yanys!, ya hablé de eso con la Emperatriz y…  
- No sé que le dijiste Ale, pero yo debo tomar medidas… a ustedes se les aplicará la regla seis…  
- No puedes Yanys  
- ¿por qué no¡soy la presidenta!- dijo la chica indignada  
- Sí, pero no aplica la regla seis sino la cuatro  
- ¿la cuatro¿Para quién?  
- Para los dos  
- Dirás los cuatro  
- ¿cuatro?  
- Estos dos, Lupin y Petigrew  
- Mmm no, Petigrew normalmente está dormido cuando llegamos- dijo Mariana pensativa entendiendo el plan de Ale  
- Entonces… ¿las reglas tres y cuatro?  
- Sí… tus sospechas eran ciertas… no vuelvo a dudar de tu ojo interno- Yanys sonrió complacida y luego se acercó a los chicos que, claramente, no habían entendido ni media palabra  
- Bien… saben muchos secretos nuestros, en otras circunstancias nos encargaríamos de que olvidaran todo con un pequeño recordatorio para que no investigaran más pero, así todo cambia  
- McKern… ¿te molestaría hablar claro?- dijo James confundido  
- Bueno… para que no sufran castigo tienen que salir con alguna de las hermanas  
- Bah, eso no es difícil- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa  
- No es tan fácil Black, resulta que tenemos ciertas reglas y una de ellas dice que ninguna hermana puede salir con un chico si éste le gusta a otra hermana a menos que la primera renuncie a salir con él… la desgracia para ustedes es que hay hermanas a las que les gustan, los tres Lupin, Potter y tú  
- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó James viendo detenidamente el cuarto antigravitacional  
- Allí está su inconveniente, otra regla estipula que el secreto de hermanas es único e inviolable, deberán investigar eso por su cuenta pero para fin de año ya deberán de haber encontrado a la hermana que es y salir con ella o si no se aplica el castigo de la regla cuatro y… no les gustará- James y Sirius cambiaron una mirada perpleja pero el resultado fue algo mejor de lo que esperaban así que asintieron, Yanys sonrió satisfecha y luego, viendo a Ale añadió- bien chica, te quedas a cargo, suerte  
- ¿Cuál es el castigo?- preguntó Sirius una vez que Yanys salió  
- Si se niegan a salir con una hermana o por cualquier razón no pueden formalizar su relación les caerá la maldición de Tiresias- contestó Mariana con total solemnidad  
- Y ¿eso qué significa?  
- Que deben investigar muy bien- dijo Ale observando a Lily  
- Ustedes saben quiénes son ¿no es cierto?- preguntó James esperanzado sin apartar la vista del cuarto donde se encontraba Lily  
- Sí, pero es secreto de hermana James, no puedo decirte quién es… infórmenle a Remus, el reloj empieza a correr en su contra- Ale tomó un libro del fondo del salón y tomó asiento  
- Pero ¿cómo se supone que lo sabremos?  
- Tendrán que aprender a leer señales Black- dijo Mariana bostezando- sis¿puedo irme a dormir?  
- No creo que sea buena idea sis, acuéstate en una de las camas de aquí, si Filch te descubre estaremos muertas- Mariana asintió- si ustedes también tienen sueño pueden hacer lo mismo, Lily no saldrá de allí hasta dentro de dos horas más o menos- Sirius se acostó pero no durmió nada mientras que James no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

Mientras esto sucedía, Sara, Vero, Luís, Melissa y Peter caminaban lo más rápido posible hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estaban preocupados por su amiga pero lo mejor era obedecer o cargarían con más problemas.  
- Bien, pasen¡rápido!- Sara se quedó en la entrada vigilando que todos pasaran pero entonces notó que faltaba alguien, asustada observó para todos lados y luego entró con la esperanza de verla allí  
- ¿Dónde está mi prima?- preguntó Luís en cuanto la chica entró, se suponía que Vero venía atrás de ellos pero de pronto ya no estaba  
- No sé…  
- Vamos, no se preocupen, Vero es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola  
- Meliz tiene razón- dijo Luís luego de un rato pero Sara había sacado una hoja  
- Pues espero que sí… suponiendo que se salve de los maestros y Filch, mañana le toca ronda a Amy

- Te digo que hoy tienen que pasar  
- Aún no entiendo de qué nos sirve todo esto Jack- las lámparas estaban vigilando los pasillos del castillo, si sus cálculos no les fallaban esa noche las Mendefagas tendrían reunión para destruirlos (que paranoicos xD) su única oportunidad era descubrir el plan y denunciarlas, podrían ser muy Mendefagas pero seguían faltando a las normas del castillo  
- ¿En serio debemos desvelarnos toda la noche?  
- ¿te vas a seguir quejando?  
- No Ricky, lo siento- dijo una joven de mediana estatura con una cabello al hombro color castaño  
- Muy bien Mary-Kate, así me gusta- dijo Richard con una sonrisa y luego comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, iba distraído cuando una mano lo jaló hacia una aula a la izquierda- qué demon…- Richard Lennon, de pronto, se vio cargando a su peor pesadilla, es decir, Verónica Eslava le había brincado encima y ahora se encargaba de quitarle la camisa, al principio el chico comenzó a resistirse pero al final cedió (a quién le dan pan que llore… hombres) así que ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Vero; estuvieron con ese tipo de juegos un buen rato hasta que lo inevitable pasó

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, Luna Winger iba bostezando mientras hacia su ronda de prefecta, sabía que tenía que haber mandado a Rachel, así se habría podido dormir un poquito más, de pronto vio la puerta del salón de Transformaciones entre abierta, cosa rara porque McGonagall nunca la dejaba así… intrigada la empujó y entonces se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida  
- ¿QUÈ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?  
- Sara… no grites, me duele la cabeza- murmuró Vero medio dormida, estaba acostada en el piso cubierta con una túnica de Slytherin, a su lado se encontraba Richard Lennon en iguales condiciones  
- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- dijo Amy arrodillándose y zarandeando a Vero, la chica despertó, observó a Amy luego a la persona que estaba a su lado y por ultimo a ella misma  
- ¡Merlín!  
- Vístete, antes de que eso despierte- Vero obedeció en el acto, Amy la veía con desaprobación y claras ganas de matarla pero luego respiró hondo- _transjirafamorfus_  
- ¿por qué…?  
- No pueden creer que lo hiciste… porque querías ¿verdad?- Vero asintió y luego una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro  
- ¿Las jirafas necesitan ropa?  
- No…- Vero agitó su varita, automáticamente toda la ropa de la lámpara salió por la ventana hacia los jardines, ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada y salieron corriendo; las chicas acababan de dar la vuelta cuando Jack entró, había visto a Amy hacer lo mismo y verlas salir así de contentas no le dio buena espina… a veces la intuición de las lámparas funciona, como en este caso, el chico, por demás molesto, lanzó un hechizo de reversión a la jirafa y, sin mucha sorpresa, descubrió que se trataba de Richard  
- RICHARD LENNON- el interpelado despertó encontrándose en una no muy cómoda situación, estaba completamente desnudo- ¿qué haces aquí… y así?  
- Yo… fui usado- dijo Richard con un toque de miedo en la voz y luego poniendo una sonrisa picara gritó- ¡FUI USADO!  
- Deja de bailar y ¡vístete!- los chicos, por más que buscaron no pudieron dar con la ropa de Richard, Jack estaba por prestarle su capa cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse  
- MERLIN  
- No profesora, me llamo Richard  
- Señor Lennon ¿se puede saber que hace "vestido" así en MI salón?- el chico se puso rojo en el acto, Jack de inmediato le pasó la capa- están castigados los dos… y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno- los chicos ni siquiera rezongaron, salieron corriendo del salón  
- ¿qué les pasó?- preguntó Margarita Crowell cuando entraron a la Sala Común de Slytherin  
- Nada- respondió Richard, él y Jack habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no decir nada de lo pasado  
- ¿por qué traes la capa de Jack?- preguntó Mary suspicazmente  
- Nada importante- contestó Jack y le hizo una seña a Richard para que subiera a ponerse algo más, el resto de las lamparitas que allí estaban cambiaron una mirada de incomprensión pero decidieron no preguntar.


	19. La maldición de Tiresias

Cap. XIX La Maldición de Tiresias

El tiempo siguió su curso con relativa tranquilidad; Richard y Jack, siempre que se topaban con alguna Mendefaga ponían un rostro indescifrable, esto se debía a que ni Amy ni Vero habían comentado nada del incidente… era mejor no buscarse demasiados problemas (la primera por encantar a una lámpara sin previo ataque y la otra… por lo demás); en cuanto a los merodeadores… se veía de lo más normales aunque comenzaban a desesperarse por falta de información, Remus se pasaba todo el tiempo libre en la biblioteca, estaba seguro que allí encontraría algo pero hasta la fecha no le había servido de mucho.  
- ¿Algo?- preguntó Sirius cuando Remus se les unió camino al Comedor la noche del viernes, casi un mes después  
- Nada… ¿ustedes?  
- Tampoco- contestó James- parece que se las huelen…  
- O son muy torpes para seguir a las personas  
- Claro que no- exclamó Sirius indignado- el problema es que…- pero no supieron cuál era el problema pues una joven había chocado contra el merodeador y ahora los dos estaban en el piso  
- Tenía que ser¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas Black?- dijo la chica molesta, recogió todas sus cosas y siguió su camino  
- ¡Yo no choqué contigo Broten!, tú te atravesaste  
- Sirius  
- ¿pueden creerlo? Esa loca me atropella y me echa bronca  
- Sirius  
- Mujeres… nada más porque sin ellas uno no podría vivir pero son TAN molestas  
- SIRIUS  
- ¿qué?  
- Cállate y mira esto- James tenía en las manos una hoja, Remus y él la observaban con mucho detenimiento como si fuera información dorada; Sirius se acercó  
- Por Merlín… ¿qué es?  
- ¿Tú qué imaginas¡chocaste con Maira Broten!, una guardiana, vamos… tenemos que analizar esto  
- No  
- Lunático ¿estas loco?, hemos esperado mucho tiempo esto  
- Sí… pero te apuesto a que lo buscarán, es mejor comportarnos como si nada… prudencia ante todo- James y Sirius asintieron no muy convencidos; dos horas más tarde y algo sorprendidos veían la hoja intentando descifrar en qué les beneficiaba esa información  
- No entiendo- dijo Sirius un rato después- ¿estos son los integrantes?  
- Yo supongo que sí… conocemos a Margarita, a Vero, a Sara y sabemos que Alexa es Ale — dijo Remus no muy seguro  
- Pero ¿quiénes son "Reina Loca", "Corderito", Jacqueline, Aspacia, Regina, "Flor de agua", Pensativa, Ámbar, Fanny y demás?  
- No tengo idea…  
- Y otra cosa ¿por qué Margarita, Ale y Vero tienen un asterisco en el nombre?  
- Tampoco sé  
- Pues entonces esto no nos sirve de mucho- los chicos suspiraron… en realidad Sirius tenía razón, la lista no les servía de nada si solo conocían a cuatro personas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces, los merodeadores veían a las chicas algo raras, como nerviosas y asumieron que era por la bendita lista que habían decidido guardar; Remus, aprovechando que sus amigos estaban en un entrenamiento, se encontraba en la biblioteca intentando investigar más pero nada más no podía encontrar nada, ya había visto en _Brujas del siglo XX, La magia ritual contemporánea, Inicios del feminismo en las brujas de hoy¿cómo ser una buena bruja y no morir en el intento?, Hermandades que han cambiado el mundo, Cosas de familia_, hasta lo había buscado en _Emperadores del mundo_, pero nada; estaba checando un volumen por demás aburrido: _Una bruja perfecta, manual para las brujas de hoy_ cuando escucho una risa contenida a sus espaldas  
- ¿Qué buscas en esta basura?  
- Stronfford… yo, nada  
- Eso no te va a servir, por Merlín, son libros de supermercado… espera- Mariana se dirigió a los estantes de historia y volvió con un hermoso libro empastado en color café- toma  
- ¿_Rituales de la Edad Media_¿esto para qué es?  
- Confía en mí- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ¡Ah! puede que esto también te sirva- añadió entregándole otros dos libro de color negro _Tragedias griegas; la mitología helénica_ y _Estudio crítico a la Odisea, una vida llena de magia_; y luego se dirigió al área de Aritmancia, Remus, intrigado, abrió el primer libro y casi se cae de la silla; el tercer capitulo del libro se titulaba Los aquelarres y la iniciación a la hermandad, por demás sorprendido comenzó a leer  
- Pues tengo noticias malas y peores- dijo Remus entrando al dormitorio de los chicos con los libros, que Mariana le había mostrado, bajo el brazo; el entrenamiento había terminado y era necesario que los chicos supieran lo que había investigado  
- ¿Qué es?- dijo Sirius suspirando  
- ¿Qué quieren primero?  
- Pues ambas son malas así que empieza por la menor  
- Mmm el caso es que lo que hacen es un ritual  
- Valla, Lunático sí que eres inteligente- dijo James con sarcasmo  
- Un ritual de sangre no es cualquier cosa Cornamenta, en un ritual de sangre los secretos son inviolables y los castigos para los chismosos son inimaginables  
- A ver, lo mismo pero en español- dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba acostado y prestando atención a su amigo  
- Ellas van a guardar su secreto lo mejor posible, el ritual de sangre solo es una forma de sellar el pacto que hacen pero no nos dice qué sucede realmente en el aquelarre  
- Y a todo esto- dijo Peter hablando por primera vez- ¿qué es un aquelarre?  
- Es una reunión de brujas, puede ser una simple fiesta como la de año nuevo o una reunión más seria donde intercambian conjuros y se entrenan unas a las otras para hacerse más fuertes, la ocasión propicia para ponerse al corriente de sus planes, hacer más y leer avances, se supone que debe hacerse al comienzo del ciclo lunar pero por alguna razón fuera de mi entender lo hacen en Luna llena  
- Quizás para no ser tan obvias- comentó James luego de escuchar la explicación de su amigo- pero eso no nos resuelve qué hacen en sus reuniones  
- No, pero me lleva a la noticia que considero como pésima  
- Pues déjate de tanto misterio y dinos cuál es- Remus suspiró  
- Dicen que Stronfford dijo que si no lo conseguíamos nos caería la maldición de Tiresias ¿no es cierto?- los dos chicos asintieron- ¿saben lo que es eso?  
- No, si lo supiéramos no te habríamos mandado a investigar- Remus le dirigió una clara mirada de odio a Sirius  
- En serio¿no saben nada de Mitología?- esta vez los tres chicos negaron, Remus suspiró resignado- Tiresias es un conocido adivino de las tragedias griegas; según esto- prosiguió el chico abriendo en una página uno de los libros negros- dice que "fue uno de los más famosos videntes de toda Grecia, a pesar de que era  
físicamente ciego. Dicha ceguera le fue provocada por Atenea a quien  
Tiresias encontró bañándose desnuda. Sin embargo, Atenea también le  
recompensó con el don de la profecía y le entregó un bastón o varita mágica con el que Tiresias podía desenvolverse incluso mejor que cualquier otra persona. Tiresias, nacido en Tebas era hijo de la ninfa Cariclea, que vivía en la corte de la diosa de la sabiduría. Una leyenda afirma que Tiresias había vivido transformado una época en mujer y Zeus y Hera le preguntaron que sexo gozaba más con el amor. Tiresias respondió que, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer, y nueve veces más. Hera se enojó enormemente y, según esa leyenda fue ella quien le causó la ceguera. Zeus, por contra, le prometió una larga vida, de tal forma que Tiresias vivió durante más de doscientos años. La muerte…" y bueno lo importante es eso  
- Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver  
- Pues verás, la mitología griega es muy amplia y tiene muchísimas versiones aunque parecidas; otro mito simplemente dice que Zeus y Hera tenían una discusión sobre qué sexo disfrutaba más así que escogieron a una persona que se los explicara; Tiresias, luego de transformarlo en mujer por siete años y volverlo a su forma original, según el libro, por medio de un par de serpientes, lo cuestionaron y él afirmó que la mujer es la que más goza  
- Claro… mucho más si están con este galán  
- ¡Canuto!- Sirius sonrió a modo de disculpa, Remus volvió a resoplar- bien… el caso es que Hera se enfureció y lo dejó ciego, Zeus dijo que podría remediar eso pero Tiresias debía renunciar a alguno de sus sentidos, ya fuera la vista o el tacto  
- Y… ¿Cuál es su maldición?- preguntó James interesado  
- Pues bien… la historia más conocida nos dice que Tiresias se quedó ciego  
- ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para perder la vista?- preguntó Peter asombrado  
- Supongo que tú la elegirías sobre el taco pero, al renunciar a la vista recibió el don de la Adivinación por parte de Apolo, además, de haberse quedado con ella hubiese perdido toda sensibilidad, y al decir toda es TODA, incluso en la relación sexual  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- Pues entonces eligió bien- dijo Sirius convencido  
- Pero…  
- Odio los peros- comentó James en un susurro  
- Hay otra versión, en ella se dice que Tiresias, sin conocimiento de causa, eligió el sentido de la vista y renunció al tacto… a esta versión, oculta para casi todo el mundo, se le conoce como… _La maldición de Tiresias_


	20. Intimidacion

Cap. XX Intimidación

- Estas bromeando- dijo Sirius perplejo  
- Entonces… ¿tendrán que elegir entre la vista o el tacto?- preguntó Peter confundido  
- No… Tiresias pudo escoger, nosotros no…si lo que creo es correcto y créeme que tengo razones para pensar que lo es, entonces la maldición significa que nos quedaremos sin sensibilidad a menos que adivinemos quienes son esas chicas tan locas que quieren salir con nosotros  
- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que es lo correcto¿de dónde sacaste esos libros?  
- Me los dio Mariana Stronfford… miren esto- Remus les mostró la hoja de préstamo del libro de los aquelarres:

Alumno Préstamo Devolución  
Carolinne Stivens 10-V-1974 15-VI-1974  
Mariana Stronfford 09-IX-1974 10-X-1974  
Magdalena Wellington 17-XII-1974 5-I-1975  
Melissa Brown 20-II-1975 15-III-1975  
Margarita Crowell 19-III-1975 16-V-1975  
Cassandra Hooper 06-X-1975 1-XII-1975  
María Juliana Burton 3-XII-1975 17-I-1976  
Remus Lupin 15-III-1976

- Aquí no aparecen ni Lily, ni Vero, ni Ale, ni Yanys- dijo Sirius contundentemente  
- No zoquete, la hoja obviamente se llenó y la cambiaron  
- "sea que es verdad- murmuró James observando la hoja como si quisiera que no lo fuera  
- Hay otra cosa- dijo Remus viendo detenidamente un libro  
- ¿Ahora qué?  
- Esto dice que debe haber un fundador que tendrá a sus aliados tanto fuera del aquelarre principal como dentro, en el aquelarre existirá un presidente que se encargará de la orden del día y cuatro guardianes encargados de un grupo de chicos, todo eso bajo la protección de un ser más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos  
- Lunático, eso no es importante… me van a dejar sin mi amiguito y tú te preocupas por sus aquelarres  
- Te recuerdo que si NOS van a quitar la sensibilidad es por estar de entrometidos- contestó Remus en un murmullo, por fortuna Sirius no le escuchó… seguía preocupado por su "amiguito"

Marzo dio paso a Abril y los chicos seguían sin poder averiguar nada, parecía que ahora las Mendefagas se habían vuelto muchísimo más sigilosas, la luna llena anterior no había llegado borrachas, lo que es más, ni siquiera habían llegado tarde; ¿cómo leer signos si estos no estaban de su lado?, a eso había que sumarle que no se habían podido vengar de los de Slytherin, se les ocurrían un montón de cosas pero nada lo suficientemente… satisfactorio para ellos; por si su problema en común fuera difícil los chicos tenían enormes problemas individuales, Lily le sacaba la vuelta a James cada que se lo encontraba y la chica valla que se las ingeniaba muy bien para no encontrárselo pese a que iban en el mismo curso; Ale le había pedido "amablemente" a Remus (a decir verdad lo había amenazado a punta de varita con cortarle cierta cosita muy importante) para que no le hiciera preguntas acerca de ellas y Sirius… pues cada que se acercaba a una chica ésta le sonreía con cierta tristeza y se iba, pero no era posible, no todas las mujeres de Hogwarts podían ser Mendefagas…  
- Pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió  
- Esto es imposible Lunático, dos meses y lo único que se te ocurre es hacer una lista- dijo Sirius algo enojado  
- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu plan  
- El tuyo es el mejor que tenemos- dijo James impidiendo una discusión- el problema es que solo las hemos visto una vez y a la mitad de ellas no las conocemos ¿cómo hacer una lista?  
- También pensé en eso, debe ser alguien que nos conozca, no son chicas que se dejen impresionar con facilidad ¿cierto?, entonces ¿Cuáles son las que mejor nos conocen?  
- Deberíamos empezar por Gryffindor- comentó Sirius más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, las únicas cuyo nombre estaba escrito en el pergamino eran Sara, Ale, Lily y Vero, y eso no les ayudaba para nada, aunque James deseara otra cosa estaba cien por ciento seguro que Lily no era la que quería salir con él; tanto Maju como Mariana habían sido descartadas pues casi no hablaban con ellas pero de inmediato las volvieron a anexar, después de todo eran Mendefagas.  
- Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?- los cuatro merodeadores pegaron un pequeño brinco, atrás de ellos se encontraba Mariana con una sonrisa  
- Nada  
- ¿nada?, eso es sospechoso en ustedes  
- Una broma para los de Slytherin¿conforme?  
- Que carácter Black, ya cásate… yo venía a ayudarles pero puesto que no quieren me voy  
- ¿ayudarnos¿ayudarnos a qué?  
- ¿Encontraron a la chica?- los cuatro se vieron entre ellos perplejos pero no contestaron nada- eso creí… muy mal chicos, el tiempo se agota  
- ¿nos vas a ayudar o solo te vas a burlar?  
- Ok, ok, no se alebresten, supongo que esto les servirá- Mariana sacó una hoja de pergamino de su libreta y se la tendió a los chicos, en ella estaban anotados muchos nombres pero el primero los dejó perplejos, simplemente decía: "Mende Mendelius, Emperatriz"- ¡Suerte!- la chica se dio la vuelta y subió a su dormitorio, los merodeadores cambiaron una mirada y subieron de inmediato al de ellos  
- ¿Por qué siempre sospechan de mí?  
- Porque eres el lengua larga de la familia, Cris  
- Pero yo no tomé la lista  
- Vamos Lunático- Remus asintió y siguió a sus amigos, le había llamado la atención que Sara y Ale estuvieran interrogando a Luís de una supuesta lista y podía jurar que era la que ellos llevaban  
- Esto ¿qué nos dice?- preguntó James observando la lista  
- Que hay muchas hermanas…  
- Más aún, miren- Remus tomó una hoja de pergamino y comenzó a hacer un dibujo- se supone que a todas se les toma en cuenta así que deben tener un representante en Hogwarts… sabemos que es Sussan Biggerstaff, la presidenta es Yanys McKern, las guardianas son Ale, Crowell, Stivens y Broten; pero ¿quién es el protector de todo esto?  
- No sé porqué pero apuesto por Dumbledore  
- Sí, pensé lo mismo  
- ¿qué haces?- preguntó Peter observando la hoja en la que Remus había estado escribiendo  
- Es un plano, o eso creo, el aquelarre debe ser así- los tres chicos observaron el dibujo que había hecho su amigo

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Peter observando detenidamente el dibujo  
- Es el aquelarre tal como lo conocemos, obviamente Agus es el guardián externo de Mende, el interno… puede ser cualquiera; y el del poder general pues… nosotros coincidimos en que es Dumbledore pero no estamos seguros y a las Mendefagas que ya salieron las representa Sussan  
- Bueno, y todo esto ¿de qué nos sirve?-preguntó James  
- Mmm quizás de nada, quizás de mucho, ahora sabemos quienes son todas las Mendefagas y, tal vez sea más fácil encontrarlas  
- ¿No sería mejor cuestionar a alguien?- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos  
- Si me dices a quién… con mucho gusto  
- Ullman es una opción  
- Cornamenta, por Merlín, Ullman antes de decirnos cualquier cosa nos corta….  
- Luís- dijo de pronto Remus logrando que sus amigos lo vieran como si se hubiera vuelto loco  
- ¿quién?-  
- Luís Eslava  
- ¿El primo de Eslava? Estás loco, ese niño le tiene más miedo a Verónica que todos nosotros juntos- dijo Sirius sabiamente  
- Sí, pero Ale dijo que él era "el lengua larga de la familia"… quizás, si somos lo suficientemente inteligentes…  
- Tendremos que ser mucho más…- comenzó James  
- Y sin que esas locas se den cuenta o si no… estamos muertos- terminó Sirius suspirando, Remus asintió convencido y los cuatro bajaron a buscar a Luís, quizás el niño fuera su ultima esperanza, lo encontraron en la Sala Común todavía asediado por Ale y Sara acerca de la famosa lista  
- Ya les dije que no la tomé  
- Niñas, ya dejen a Cris en paz- dijo Mariana con total tranquilidad como si hablaran de algo sin importancia- tal vez dice la verdad y él no la tomó  
- ¿Tú sabes quién fue?  
- Claro que no Sara, te recuerdo que esa lista estaba bajo tu vigilancia pero descuiden ya aparecerá  
- Más me vale- dijo Sara algo deprimida, luego se dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato  
- Descuida Cris… está asustada  
- Sí, eso imaginé- contestó el chico algo temeroso  
- ¿Sabes dónde está Lily?- preguntó Ale pensativa  
- Lily Lily o Lily la otra  
- Lily Lily  
- En la biblioteca  
- ¿Y la otra?  
- También- Mariana y Ale cambiaron una mirada y luego sonrieron  
- Te hace daño no ver a Meliz- dijo Ale antes de salir por el retrato, Mariana la siguió, Luís se encogió de hombros e iba hacia donde se encontraba Melissa cuando una mano lo detuvo  
- ¡Eslava!, justo con quien queríamos hablar- el chico vio sorprendido a los merodeadores que lo observaban como si quisieran sacarle información… y parecían querer usar todos los medios posibles  
- ¿qué… qué sucede?  
- Queremos que nos digas….  
- Les juro que no sé nada, no sé quién puso esas hormigas en sus camas  
- ¿hormigas¡Fuiste tú!- exclamó Sirius recordando aquel día que se tuvieron que levantar diez minutos después de haberse acostado porque miles de hormigas les recorrían por todos lados  
- Eso ahora no importa- dijo Remus intentando no matar al chico  
- ¿Ah no?, entonces ¿es por las abejas?, les juro que no fue idea mía  
- Tampoco son las abejas  
- ¿no¿las cremas de Sirius?  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- Canuto calmante- le susurró James intentando que su amigo no matara a Luís… aún  
- Si aprecias tu vida será mejor que no sigas confesando lo que has hecho- dijo Remus intentando parecer serio, no le cabía en la cabeza que un niño de 14 años hubiera burlado de aquella manera a sus amigos, Luís asintió algo temeroso- queremos información de otro tipo  
- ¿De qué tipo?  
- Lily es la que quiere salir conmigo ¿verdad?, dime que sí- dijo James al borde de un colapso  
- ¿Lily?, no, la que quiere salir contigo es Mariana… aunque la mensa no lo quiere reconocer  
- Y ¿Lily?  
- Lily quiere salir con él- James sintió como si alguien le hubiera sacado las tripas del estomago, las hubiera rellenado de plomo y se las hubiera puesto de nuevo, Luís señalaba como el elegido por Lily a…


	21. ¿No se le para?

Cap. XXI ¿no se le para?

- Estás loco, Lily me detesta- dijo Sirius boquiabierto observando el dedo índice de Luís que lo seguía señalando  
- Ble, así es ella… dice que a mí también me detesta- el chico se encogió de hombros y luego volteó a ver a Remus- siento no poder ayudarte pero no te puedo decir quién es ella o me asesina y… hasta ahora es la única que me defiende  
- Sí… gracias  
- ¿alguna otra cosita?- Remus negó, no podía pronunciar palabra, su sorpresa era enorme; Luís asintió y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Melissa  
- ¿Cornamenta?  
- Chicos, quiero estar solo- después de eso James salió, Remus y Sirius cambiaron una mirada de comprensión y no lo siguieron, el chico no sabía muy bien por donde iba por eso se sorprendió cuando vio fuera de la biblioteca a Lily, Ale, Sara, Vero y Mariana caminado hacia donde él estaba; no quería encontrase con ellas así que se escondió en un pasadizo que tapaba un tapiz, justo a tiempo pues las chicas ya estaban muy cerca  
- Tranquila Sarahí, por lo menos no era la otra- comentó la voz de Lily aunque se escuchaba preocupada  
- Eso sí- dijo Vero suspirando- la que tengo yo no solo tiene nuestros nombres reales, también los apellidos y los nombres del aquelarre…  
- Eso ya es preocupante- comentó Ale- es la segunda que se pierde…  
- Lo que no entiendo- dijo Mariana pensativa- para qué les puede servir el pergamino  
- Necesitaban información, solo espero que no cayera en manos de alguna lámpara  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir con esto?- preguntó Lily de pronto  
- El que sea necesario…- James salió de su escondite, no entendía la ultima parte de la conversación pero el resto lo había dejado pensando… no sabía qué había pasado pero por lo menos ahora tenía claro algo, no entendía absolutamente nada, luego de seguir caminando sin rumbo y sin poder desenredar lo que había escuchado con lo que ya sabía decidió que era mejor decirle a sus amigos, algo más tranquilo se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor  
- Hola  
- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Remus observando a su amigo, el chico hizo un movimiento de hombros algo indefinido  
- Canuto ¿qué haces?- dijo James observando a su amigo que estaba frente al espejo ensayando poses  
- Practico mi mejor cara, tengo que conseguir el mayor número de citas posibles antes de fin de curso  
- Eso por qué  
- Pues porque después no sentiré nada… así que hay que aprovechar mientras se pueda  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Hermano, tendría que estar totalmente loco como para querer salir con Evans- James sonrió ante el comentario de Sirius, sabía que podía confiar enteramente en su amigo pero lo dicho por él acaba de confirmarlo  
- Hablando de eso- dijo James un rato después y les contó a sus amigos lo que había escuchado…  
- Eso es estupendo- comentó Remus con un extraño brillo en los ojos, sus amigos lo miraron sin comprender- ¿no se dan cuenta, tenemos el nombre real de cada integrante pero… usan nombres falsos  
- Ya alucinas Lunático  
- No, lo comprobamos en el aquelarre de iniciación ¿lo olvidan, cuando nos dimos cuenta que Rachel es Maira Broten; y Juliana Burton utilizó el nombre de Maju ¿comprenden ahora?  
- ¡Hay dos Lilys!- exclamó James entusiasmado  
- Cornamenta… no sé si debas hacerte muchas ilusiones con eso…  
- ¿no lo entienden, Stronfford le preguntó a Eslava por Lily y él contestó: "Lily Lily o Lily la otra"  
- No le dijiste a Luís que hablabas de Evans- dijo Sirius de pronto entendiendo lo que quería decir James  
- El problema entonces es… descubrir a qué Lily se refería, porque te recuerdo que en la lista de Maira no hay ninguna Lily- comentó Remus aunque no muy entusiasmado… si James tenía razón y hablaba de otra Lily ¿por qué utilizar el nombre real de Stronfford? Luís habría usado los dos nombres del aquelarre, no solo uno.

Descubrir un secreto en Hogwarts no era difícil pero descubrir un secreto que nadie sabía que existía porque, seguramente, esa bola de locas habían aplicado la "regla" a más de uno era casi misión imposible; preguntarle a Luís ya no era opción, seguramente les había dicho acerca del interrogatorio pues ahora pocas veces estaba solo. Además ellos sabían perfectamente bien que ellas sabía que estaban investigando; un día, en transformaciones, un avión había llegado volando a la mesa de Ale, los chicos, con algunas dificultades, se habían hecho de la nota:  
_Reunión extraordinaria; al parecer Margoth tiene noticias, nos vemos el sábado en la Sala a las 14 horas ¡Puntuales!  
Rachel_  
Los chicos de inmediato se prepararon el sábado para la reunión extraordinaria, el problema fue cuando llegaron, en la puerta se encontraron con un letrero:  
_¿Pensaron que iba a ser tan fácil?… sigan intentando  
Las Mendefagas_  
- ¡Pero ésta me la pagan!- exclamó Sirius indignado  
- ¿Contra Raven?  
- Sí

Era la tercera semana de abril, Ale caminaba rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor con una poción café oscuro en la mano, los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos pues la mayoría de los estudiantes se la pasaban con las narices en los libros, los exámenes no tardarían en llegar.  
- ¿qué es eso?  
- Una poción Potter… aunque no sé porqué te interesa- Ale se había asustado un poco, normalmente el único merodeador que le dirigía la palabra era Remus aunque casi siempre para lo mismo… intentar convencerla de que los ayudara  
- En realidad… quería hacerte una pregunta  
- Tú dirás  
- ¿Quién utiliza el nombre de Lily en los aquelarres?- Ale levantó una ceja intrigada, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa  
- ¿por qué imaginas que te voy a contestar?  
- Porque sino le diré a Lunático que quieres andar con él  
- ¿A quién?  
- A Remus- la chica no pudo evitar ponerse roja e, intentando controlar el tono de su voz, dijo  
- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?  
- Tengo mis fuentes- en realidad James no tenía ni una sola fuente más que un simple recuerdo de hacía mucho tiempo ya pero decidió jugársela, sino funcionaba con Ale, quizás funcionaría con Vero  
- Bien… me descubriste, es Vero  
- ¿Eslava?  
- Sí… siempre le gusto el nombre de Lily  
- Pero… entonces ¿qué nombre usa Lily Evans?- James sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, si estaba en lo cierto Lily tendría que ser Mariana y decir que estaba nervioso no era precisamente describir la emoción que sentía en ese momento  
- Ya te di mucha información Potter, no diré nada más  
- Bueno… entonces Remus  
- ¿yo qué?- preguntó el merodeador, él y Sirius acababan de salir del retrato y se quedó perplejo al escuchar su nombre en una conversación entre Ale y James  
- Odio los chantajes Potter, te puede funcionar una vez pero más no- luego de eso Ale volteo hacia donde estaba Remus y con voz muy segura dijo- Remus, me gustas- la chica entró de inmediato a la Sala Común mientras que los chicos se quedaban con la boca abierta  
- ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?- preguntó Sirius pálido  
- ¿Tú lo sabías?- dijo a su vez Remus viendo a su amigo algo dolido  
- No, me acabo de enterar… vengan- James jaló a sus amigos algo lejos de la entrada y comenzó a contarles lo que había sucedido  
- Bien hecho Cornamenta, descubriste que Ale quiere salir con Lunático  
- Y que Lily no es Lily sino Eslava  
- Allí veo un problema- comentó Remus serio- ¿cómo saber que Luís hablaba con los nombres del aquelarre y no los reales?  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Que existe una Mariana, Stronfford se llama así…  
- ¿Crees que pueda referirse realmente a Mariana y a Lily?  
- No- dijo Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar- McKern dijo que… su invento…  
- Tienes razón- dijo James triunfante- Eslava se te ha lanzado varias veces  
- Para estar más seguros sería conveniente que investigáramos cuál es el nombre que utiliza Evans- los chicos observaron a Remus pero luego le dieron la razón

- Eslava- gritó James acercándose a la joven, Vero que venía junto al equipo de su ultimo entrenamiento para el partido contra Slytherin se le quedó viendo sorprendida  
- Dime Potter  
- Quiero hacerte una pregunta- Vero soltó una carcajada que dejó a James un tanto pasmado  
- Buen intento pero Ale ya me contó… el chantaje no funciona conmigo Potter, eres libre de decirle a Black cuando gustes- la chica siguió su camino dejando a James entre enojado, sorprendido y frustrado  
- ¿Funcionó?- preguntó Sirius, él y Remus estaban esperando a su amigo para ver lo que había pasado  
- No, me mandó a decírtelo  
- Lastima… tendremos que buscar otra forma- los tres se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, iban muy distraídos cuando una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos  
- ¡hola!  
- Hola Stronfford- dijo Sirius no tan alegre como la chica  
- Ble, llámenme Mariana, si tienen suerte pronto serán mis hermanos- los tres cambiaron una mirada y luego asintieron- oigan ¿desocuparon la lista? La pobre de Sara tiene que dar cuentas de ella y no quisiera que… ustedes saben  
- No te preocupes Mariana- dijo Remus serio- en seguida te la damos  
- Ok, los espero en este salón- dijo la chica entrando por una puerta a la izquierda, antes de cerrar añadió- si me ven con ustedes nos meteremos en problemas- diez minutos después los merodeadores entraron, Mariana observaba detenidamente la ventana con una enorme barra de chocolate en la mano  
- Aquí tienes- dijo Sirius sacándola de su ensimismamiento  
- Gracias  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó James viéndola detenidamente, la chica parecía algo triste  
- Claro, porqué no iba a estarlo- pero antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar añadió- bien, me voy¡suerte!  
- ¡Mariana!- dijo Remus antes de que la joven saliera- ¿Ese es tu nombre en los aquelarres?  
- ¿Mariana, no, alguien me lo ganó, soy Mariam… se cuidan- los tres intercambiaron una mirada triunfante, Mariana no era Mariana; el problema ahora era descubrir si Luís había utilizado los nombres reales o no

La mañana del sábado James se despertó prácticamente de madrugada, era el último partido contra Slytherin y si les sacaban una ventaja de 200 puntos no tendrían que preocuparse por el último partido, contra Hufflepuff. Todo el colegio estaba reunido en las gradas, esos partidos era todo un clásico y no era para menos  
- Y aquí vienen, las lamparitas en contra de los Leones  
- Señorita Winger, juegan Slytherin contra Gryffindor  
- Ay profesora, si todos los del equipo de Slytherin son lámparas  
- Señorita Winger!  
- LUNA- el grito de Yanys se confundió con el de la profesora McGonagall, Luna Winger, la comentarista, ni se inmutó  
- Y allí van, los leones liderados por el guapísimo James Potter- los gritos de la afición femenina no se hicieron esperar, así que Luna no pudo anunciar a los demás leones- chicos pónganse sus gafas de sol porque ahora salen siete lámparas!  
- WINGER  
- No, yo no juego con ellos, pero Rigoberto Lennon sí, lo sigue Jack McCartney, Patricia Rivers, Mary Lestrange, Zenon Sabini, y ¿quién es ese?... Ble, el resto no merece que gaste saliva en ellos  
- WINGER  
- ¿qué dije?  
- COMENTE EL PARTIDO  
- Sí profesora; el silbatazo de salida, Vero tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Luís que la regresa inmediatamente a Matt Jordan, no es por nada pero este chico esta como quiere  
- WINGER  
- Ya voy… esperen ¿qué pasó? Matt burló a Rigoberto GOL PARA GRYFFINDOR- Richard se había enfurecido, no llevaban ni diez minutos y ya le habían marcado un tanto, de inmediato regresó la quaffle que voló a manos de Mary, lo que no contaba la chica es que a Sirius le importaba poco quién tuviera el balón así que le mandó una bludger que la hizo virar y soltar la quaffle que fue a parar a manos de Zenon Sabini, el chico se encarriló hacia los postes de gol de Gryffindor cuando le salió Sara de frente, por más que quiso evitarla chocaron- HEY ASQUEROSO TRAMPOSO  
- WINGER  
- ¿Qué no vio? Pobre Sara- sin embargo no se marcó intencional; el partido siguió sin muchas emociones, Gryffindor iba ganando treinta a cero cuando Richard despejó pero pésimamente mal- La quaffle fue a parar a manos de Vero Eslava, y el publico canta ¿qué canta?-  
Bathi estaba en las gradas un poco más abajo de la comentarista, solita había empezado a entonar una canción pero, como era pegajosa y la letra sencilla, todas las que estaban a lado de ella (Mendefagas, por supuesto) la siguieron al punto que la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirlas  
-_ RIGOBERTO YA NO LO PARA, RIGOBERTO YA NO LO PARA, RIGOBERTO YA NO LO PARAAAAAAAAAAA, Y SE LE CUELA EL BALON_- el chico se quedó totalmente perplejo al escuchar la canción y solo reaccionó hasta que escuchó el grito de Vero  
-Que bien te conocen… cariño- dijo la chica antes de salir a festejar el tanto de Gryffindor  
- RICHARD  
- Vuelvan a sus puestos  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mary viéndolo con relativa calma  
- Sí, regresen-  
- _RIGOBERTO YA NO LO PARA, RIGOBERTO YA NO LO PARA..._  
- Señorita WINGER... COMENTE EL PARTIDO- Luna asintió, había estado cantando por el megáfono al rededor de diez minutos, tiempo que McGonagall, la estuvo regañando, y solo le hizo caso cuando la profesora intentó quitarle el megáfono. Sin embargo, La canción siguió sonando a todo lo que daba, y no era para menos, no solo las Mendefagas la seguían, ahora todos los chicos de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff; sin mucho que hacer el partido tuvo que terminar, Patricia por más que quiso no pudo obtener la snitch y eso que James le dio ventaja… resultado: Gryffindor apaleó a Slytherin 220 a 10 y todavía, camino al castillo se podía escuchar _Rigoberto ya no la para…"_  
- Esta me la pagan- murmuró Richard enojado  
- Cálmate… no pueden demostrarlo- todos los del equipo le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa a Jack ¿esa era una confesión?- y por lo mismo no pueden afirmarlo  
- Aún así… nadie NADIE, le hace esto a Richard Lennon


	22. Mariana

Cap XXXII La primera boda

- Él es el sobrino de la Emperatriz Mende, Agus, informante interno de Hogwarts… ustedes deben conocerlo como Agustín Paster, el profesor de Defensa de este año y espero que por mucho tiempo  
- Eres un amor Yanys, aunque luego de hoy, dudo mucho que me quede  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Amy sorprendida  
- Pues por lo de las lámparas  
- ¿Vas a permitir que esos perdedores te corran?- preguntó James sorprendido  
- No, ellos no lo harán directamente… pero, puede que sus moretones sí  
- AGUSTÍN PASTER MENDELIUS ¿QUÉ HICISTE?  
- Mi nombre completo- murmuró Agus sin voltear, no tenía que hacerlo para reconocer la voz de Honguito  
- Tranquila Honguito, no le lances la peste verde… aún¿qué pasó Agus?- preguntó Yanys viéndolo seriamente  
- Pues…  
Flash Back  
- Nada de peros, señorita Lestrange, lo advertí, síganme- El profesor Paster pasó por delante de ellos- ustedes tres, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, ya no tienen tanto tiempo- los Slytherins siguieron al profesor a regañadientes, no podían sublevarse porque tenía más autoridad que ellos, aunque eso no les gustara  
- No puedo creerlo- dijo Jack luego de un tramo andado- solo nos llevas dos años  
- Dos años son dos años McCartney, tiempo suficiente para mandarlos  
- A mí no me manda nadie, ni tú ni nadie- exclamó Jack encarándolo, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Agus, tomando un poco de vuelo (y ventaja) le soltó un puñetazo partiéndole el labio  
- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Richard indignado y se abalanzó sobre Agus, afortunadamente el chico fue más rápido y con un sencillo movimiento le dio tal codazo en el ojo que seguramente se lo dejaría morado  
- ¡…éste no es el comportamiento de un profesor!- dijo Mary asustada  
- Ni ese el de un par de alumnos… no me busque señorita Lestrange, es más, creo que es buen momento para castigarlos  
- Usted no es el jefe de nuestra casa- dijo Reina nerviosa  
- No necesito serlo señorita Carrowll, además, el castigo no es por estar fuera a horas inapropiadas sino por meter sus narices donde no les corresponde  
- ¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó un chico de cabello grasiento  
- Muy sencillo señor Snape, ahora estoy como guardián de los secretos Mendefagos y ustedes están husmeándolos  
- No puede castigarnos por eso- exclamó Mary exaltada  
- ¿ah no?- un brillo maligno apareció en los ojos de Agus, entonces unas cuerdas se enredaron en el cuerpo de los chicos, Agus los llevó flotando hasta un árbol y conjuró un escenario  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Yanys, camino al claro donde estaba Harrylink  
- Una sorpresa, cuando terminen, mándame a Haroldo  
- ¿qué vas a hacer?  
- Solo ponerlo a cantar- contestó el joven de lo más tranquilo  
Fin Flash Back  
- El resto ya lo saben  
- Ay que cosas- exclamó Honguito enojada- ¿Sabes lo que dirá la Emperatriz?  
- Que ¿por qué no les hice salir granos por todo el rostro y los obligué a bailar la Macarena en el Comedor?  
- Bueno, sí, es posible que diga eso  
- Aunque también te dirá que fuiste muy tonto, arriesgaste el trabajo y sabes que te necesita aquí- dijo Amy porque Honguito se había quedado sin saber que decir  
- No te creas, ella tiene mucha gente que puede dar clases, y le será de ayuda  
- Y apuesto lo que quieran a que Melinda lo acepta gustosa- añadió Yanys con una sonrisa- ¡Lily¿y el tequila?

Efectivamente las lámparas habían ido de lloronas con el Director, él, como Agus no negó nada, tuvo que pedirle su renuncia así que ahora los chicos disponían de esa clase libre  
- No puedo creerlo, pobre Agus- dijo Mariana suspirando, estaban en la Sala Común comentando la tragedia  
- No te preocupes Mariam, no todo está perdido, Yanys dijo que Mende había hecho lo posible para que Melinda consiguiera el puesto- dijo Lily aunque también se veía consternada  
- ¿Y entonces esa fue toda la iniciación?- preguntó Remus confundido  
- En teoría iba a ser muchísimo más complicado que encontraran a Haroldo… había otros cinco acertijos de por medio pero se tenían que cruzar las lámparas  
- ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó James viendo a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos  
- Nada, solo que el castigo que les tocó a ellos bien pudo ser para ustedes  
- ¿qué castigo?- preguntó Remus- ¿ser golpeado por un profesor?  
- No- dijo Mariana comiendo chocolate- ser perseguidos por centauros por una hora, encontrar una pista falsa que los llevara al mismo claro tres veces y ver a Haroldo de frente sin saber que él era el tesoro  
- Además de pasar cuatro horas completamente desnudos en el bosque corriendo para salvarse de los centauros mientras escuchaban a Haroldo cantar pero sin poderse acercar a él- añadió Sara con un brillo maligno en los ojos- pero malditas lámparas, tenían que arruinarlo todo  
- ¿Les han dicho que son unas brujas?  
- Claro que sí, es nuestro segundo nombre- contestó Vero sin levantar la vista del pergamino, ella y Sirius tenía que planear todo lo necesario antes del ultimo aquelarre  
- Pensé que no podíamos salir sino terminábamos la iniciación- dijo Remus pensativo  
- Claro, todo lo que ustedes no hicieron lo hicieron los focos, malditos- Lily suspiró resignada  
- ¿dónde está Ale?- preguntó Remus después de un minuto en silencio, más para desviar el tema que por curiosidad  
- Tenía reunión con las guardianas y Yanys, pobre, ya que había aprendido a manejar el poder y…  
- ¿qué?  
- ¿cómo que qué? Se va  
- ¿Ale?  
- No zoquete- dijo Mariana riéndose- Yanys, éste es su ultimo año, debe dejar todo en orden antes de irse  
- ¡PERFECTO!  
- ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó James viendo las caras de Vero y Sirius, parecían haber descubierto el origen de todas las cosas  
- Sarita¿crees que puedas conseguirnos un permiso?  
- ¿qué clase de permiso?- Vero le mostró una hoja donde tenían todo escrito  
- ¡Están locos!- exclamó Sara anonadada  
- Entiende sis, es una idea genial  
- Pero no puedo pedirle a Dumbledore… eso  
- Sí puedes  
- ¿Qué se traen?- preguntó Mariana, todos veían a los tres de manera expectante  
- Quieren que Dumbledore los case  
- Están locos- exclamaron todos los chicos muy serios  
- Por favor Sara, será más real- Sirius puso cara de perrito abandonado  
- Le diré a Yanys pero no les aseguro nada  
- Gracias sis- dijo Vero abrazándola- eres la mejor

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó Yanys dejándose caer en un sillón de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff  
- ¿cómo salió todo?- preguntó Bathi levantando la vista de un libro  
- Bien, muy bien  
- No tienes cara de que todo halla salido bien  
- Raoul me escribió  
- ¡En serio¡que emoción!  
- Bathi, eso no tiene nada de emocionante, yo tengo novio  
- A quién ya no quieres, no es por nada pero si Raoul te mueve tanto el tapete ¿por qué lo dudas?  
- ¿Estas insinuando que le ponga el cuerno a Charlie?  
- ¡No, solo… pues puedes hablar con él  
- Y cambiar lo seguro por algo que es posible que jamás suceda  
- No, cambiar a alguien con quien solo estas encariñada por alguien de quien puedes estar enamorada, porque a mí no me engañas, te has visto con Raoul desde Navidad  
- Eso es imposible Bathi- contradijo de inmediato Yanys, completamente roja- hemos estado en el colegio  
- ¿y las excursiones a Hogsmead?  
- Eh… yo, yo  
- Es mejor que hables con Charlie, aún sino sucede nada con Raoul- Yanys asintió, odiaba darle la razón a alguien más pero ahora no podía negarlo, esa niña la tenía, estaba por responder cuando una lechuza entró volando y se paró en las piernas de Yanys  
- ¡Merlín!  
- ¿qué?  
- Nada… creo que sí podremos- La chica tomó un pergamino y escribió dos cartas rogando porque ella quisiera prestarse al juego, si aceptaba, convencerlo era pan comido.

Era la tarde del 25 de junio de 1976, un chico alto de ojos negros profundos e intimidantes, cabello largo al hombro muy negro y cara de creerse superior a todo el mundo iba caminando con total elegancia, buscaba a una de sus amigas, lo que tenía que decirle era de suma importancia y no podía esperar más  
- ¡Mary!- la chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa  
- ¡Jack¿Pasa algo?  
- Sí, quiero pedirte un favor enorme  
- Claro, el que quieras  
- Tú… ¿quisieras ser mi madrina esta noche?  
- ¿tú madrina, no te entiendo  
- Lo conseguí Mary, me caso con el amor de mi vida, Dumbledore accedió ¿verdad que estarás allí?- la chica estaba boquiabierta, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, un intento de sonrisa se asomó en sus labios  
- No crees que, tal vez, el amor de tu vida, desee como madrina a alguien más  
- Tal vez, pero no importa porque tú serás la mía ¿sí?  
- No me perdería esto por nada Jack- el chico la abrazó feliz, de haber sido un poco más observador la habría visto llorar

- Aún no puedo creer que me hallas convencido de esto- dijo Dumbledore a una chica alta con el cabello castaño claro rizado a media espalda, ojos color miel y cara angelical, la joven sonrió  
- Vamos, es por una buena causa- dijo Sussan Biggerstaf, ambos estaban en el Comedor esperando que la hora llegara  
- Te puedo creer cualquier cosa menos eso  
- El amor siempre es una buena causa- dijo Sussan viéndolo significativamente, el director sonrió casi imperceptiblemente  
- Ocupa tu lugar, no tardaremos en comenzar  
- Como diga, profesor- Sussan tomó asiento casi hasta atrás  
- ¿cómo va todo?- dijo una voz atrás de la chica que la hizo brincar  
- Perfectamente bien Mende, esas niñas están locas pero por nada me pierdo esto  
- Es la primer ceremonia que no presidiré, me encantará verlo escondida  
- A mí también  
- Hola, mi Lady, Sussan  
- Yanys, no estamos en el aquelarre  
- Lo siento Mende, la costumbre ¿ha pasado algo?  
- Nada, aunque¿no será sospechoso que estemos aquí?  
- No, tenemos cuartadas- dijo Honguito sentándose a un lado de Sussan- Melinda tenía entrevista con el Profesor Dumbledore y tú viniste a una de sus tantas visitas  
- Odio no poder asistir sin uniforme  
- Harías un papel muy lindo Lukas- el chico se puso muy rojo sin embargo no le dio tiempo de replicar porque una melodía comenzó a sonar en el Comedor, todos tomaron sus puestos; Dumbledore dándole la espalda al altar improvisado, Mary Lastrange intentando no llorar, a su izquierda; y para sorpresa de ambas chicas Margarita Crowell del otro lado (en iguales condiciones), las puertas del comedor se abrieron  
- ¡Merlín!- exclamó Mary con la boca abierta, por allí entrando tomados de la mano y con un ramo de flores blancas cada uno venían Richard y Jack dispuestos a casarse, caminaban hacia el altar en medio de un silencio sepulcral  
- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace matrimonial de estas dos personas- comenzó Dumbledore viendo a la pareja, todos intentaban prestarle atención, cosa no muy fácil, eso tenía toda la pinta de lo aburridas que son las bodas; por fin, luego de casi una hora, vino la ansiada pregunta- Tú, Jack Maximilianus McCartney¿aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a Richard Martin (NA: pensaron que el nombre era gratis? pues no! P) Lennon para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?  
- Sí, acepto  
- Y tú, Richard Martin Lennon¿aceptas como tú legitimo esposo a Jack Maximilianus McCartney para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?  
- Sí, acepto  
- Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- el silencio reinó en el lugar, así que Dumbledore, sonriendo, prosiguió- Entonces yo los declaro marido y emm…  
- ALTO, YO ME OPONGO


	23. Al fin ¿novios?

Cap. XXIII Al fin¿novios?  
- Mariana- dijo el chico con un resoplido-tan fácil que es preguntar Potter  
- LUKAS  
- ¿qué?  
- Se supone que es secreto- el chico se puso algo pálido  
- ¿Estás… estás seguro?- fue lo único que James pudo articular  
- Sí  
- LUIN  
- Maju, ya se lo dije¿qué quieres que haga?  
- Maju, vamos a llegar tarde a Adivinación- dijo Luís acercándose a los chicos- Luin… tú tienes DCAO  
- ¿desde cuando eres tan responsable?- preguntó Lukas antes de echarse a correr  
- Desde que Lily amenazó con ahorcarme si sigo saliendo mal, vamos Maju- ambos chicos corrieron hacia la salida mientras James, que seguía en una nube, caminaba sin rumbo fijo¿cuanto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas? Ni él lo supo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, todavía con una sonrisa algo estupida en la cara llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor  
- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?- preguntó Lily levantando la vista de sus deberes  
- Seguramente recibió una buena noticia- dijo July como quién no quiere la cosa  
- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Vero observando inquisidoramente a la chica- ¿Fue Luís?  
- Mmm no  
- Maju… ven conmigo- dijo Ale de pronto muy seria, pocas veces la veían así- Luís, ven acá- añadió la chica cuando se acercaron a donde estaban Luís, Melissa y Mariana, el niño la vio confundido y de inmediato la siguió; salieron de la Sala Común y entraron a un salón, Ale cerró de inmediato y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera escuchar- ¿qué pasó?  
- Ay Gua gua… es que James se enteró quién es Mariana  
- ¿Quién se lo dijo?  
- Se le salió a Luin…- Ale sonrió haciendo que los dos chicos se calmaran  
- No es tan menso como pensábamos… ahora finjan que no pasó nada… especialmente con Lily  
- Lily Lily o mi prima  
- Lily Evans- los dos asintieron- ah! Chicos, tenemos prohibido decir los nombres del aquelarre en el castillo así que tengan cuidado.

La euforia de saber que Lily era Mariana y que él le gustaba le duró a James mucho tiempo, se moría por correr a pedirle que fuera su novia pero Remus lo había convencido de esperar un poco, con mucho trabajo de hecho, todos estaban histéricos por la cercanía de los exámenes, además con la de veces que Lily había rechazado a su amigo era mejor ir despacio.  
- Ale…  
- Remus, intento poner atención- dijo la chica, estaban en clase de Encantamientos, el joven intentaba hablar con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo pero Ale se las ingeniaba para no hacerle caso  
- YA BASTA- Remus tenía mucha paciencia pero hay de aquel que se atreviera a llegar al límite… y Ale había logrado llegar  
- ¿Le sucede algo señor Lupin?  
- No profesor- contestó Remus algo rojo  
- Entonces practique el hechizo y no grite señor Lupin  
- Sí profesor- Flitwik siguió dando su clase, Remus parecía volver a su estado de animo normal; tranquilo, risueño y pacifista, pero entonces volteó a ver a Ale y dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía replicas- voy a hablar contigo quieras o no, te espero después de clases y si no vas soy capaz de irte a buscar  
- ¿me estas amenazando?  
- Tómalo como quieras

- Pero Lupin es idiota o qué  
- Vero, contrólate- dijo Ale respirando profundamente, estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando y la chica ya había puesto a sus amigas al tanto de lo que había pasado en Encantamientos  
- ¿De qué crees que quiera hablar contigo?  
- Ay Lily ¿de qué te imaginas, soy la única que lo ha reconocido frente a ellos, es decir, saben de Vero por… no sé igual atando cabos y de ti por Lukas y Luís pero yo se lo dije a la cara  
- Pues es hora de enfrentar tus decisiones hermanita- dijo Mariana intentando sonreír  
- ¿A ti qué te pasa?- dijo Sara viendo detenidamente a Mariana  
- ¿A mí, nada ¿por qué?  
- De un tiempo para acá traes una cara de velorio que apenas puedes con ella  
- Claro que no, son unas exageradas  
- Ale…- la chica respiró profundamente antes de voltear pero por las caras que habían puesto Sara y Lily que estaban frente a ella adivinó quiénes eran  
- Dime Remus- dijo la chica intentando sonreír  
- Quedamos en hablar  
- No Remus, tú quedaste en hablar… yo no- Ale se levantó de donde estaba y salió con total tranquilidad aprovechando que el chico se había quedado lo suficientemente sorprendido como para reaccionar tarde  
- Hey espera- Remus salió del comedor a toda prisa ante la mirada atónita de los chicos  
- Zoquete  
- Tarado  
- Estupido- dijeron Mariana, Lily, y Sara al mismo tiempo, los tres merodeadores restantes las vieron sin comprender  
- Vamos chicas, eso se resuelve con una palabra… es hombre- comentó Vero como si eso lo disculpara todo y logrando que las tres soltaran una carcajada  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Sirius harto de no comprender  
- Por Dios, Ale ha usado ese truco de mil formas distintas- dijo Lily riéndose  
- Y lo más extraordinario… sigue funcionando- comentó Sara rodando los ojos  
- A ustedes… ¿cómo les va con su misión?- preguntó Mariana como quien no quiere la cosa ganándose una mirada furiosa de Lily y Vero y una risa divertida por parte de Sara  
- Bien…creo- contestó Sirius pues James se había puesto un tanto nervioso  
- ALEJANDRA- gritó Remus alcanzando a la chica antes de que pudiera entrar a la seguridad de la Sala Común  
- Demonios… dos segundos más- murmuró la chica y luego volviéndose con una sonrisa añadió- dime  
- Ya estuvo bien¿por qué me esquivas?  
- No sé… igual porqué imagino qué quieres- el chico la vio boquiabierto sin saber qué decir  
- Pero… no es eso  
- Y entonces ¿para qué me quieres?  
- Ale… bueno sí, es por lo de…  
- Remus, basta, hablaré con la Emperatriz… no te preocupes  
- ¿Harás qué?  
- Hablaré con ella, le diré que has cumplido- Ale sonrió con tristeza y luego se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar pero el chico la tomó del brazo- ahora qué  
- ¿Qué he cumplido?  
- Cuando te das cuenta de la verdad y la has enfrentado se concluye con una boda simbólica… los términos los pone la pareja, Male y Luin estarán juntos hasta que uno de los dos encuentre a otra persona y Meliz y Cris… bueno, ellos no tienen un límite fijo; así que no te preocupes… hablaré con ella  
- ¿Y puedo enterarme cuáles son los términos del nuestro?- preguntó el chico entre molesto y sorprendido  
- Sí, supongo- Ale suspiró- ese ritual será más simbólico que nada, solo para que salgas del paso, después de eso tú puedes salir con quien desees y supongo que lo justo es que yo también pueda- la chica hizo otro ademán de entrar pero Remus no la soltó  
- ¿por qué haces esto?  
- ¿Hacer qué?  
- ¿por qué haces está farsa?  
- Ya te lo dije, en realidad no te gusto y créeme, no pasa nada, si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos… es solo para evitarte problemas  
- Problemas que no debería tener- dijo Remus muy serio y claramente disgustado  
- Sí… siento eso, te juro que no quería meterlos en esto pero Yanys es muy cruel para implementar castigos… esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que salieran bien librados… no fue difícil que me creyeran porque la Emperatriz tenía informes de ustedes, un trío de entrometidos que sabían más de la cuenta pero contaban con la ventaja de haber enamorado a tres hermanas  
- Espera… ¿esa mujer sabía lo que tú sientes?…  
- ¿recuerdas ese día en el tren, cuando Ja… McCartney…  
- Sí  
- Bueno, ese día Yanys le informó de ti y de mí… sospecha que se confirmó cuando me dijiste que podía decirle a la Emperatriz tu secreto… Bathi escuchó; los demás pues… Lily encubrió a Vero cuando lo de Sirius pero Yanys no se deja engañar e informó los dos casos… así que bueno, así quedamos- la chica safó su brazo de la mano del chico y entró  
- No tienes que hacerlo  
- Es lo único que puedo hacer ya… diles a Sirius y a James que no tarden mucho, y espero que sigamos siendo amigos  
- Por supuesto- el chico la abrazó sonriendo- gracias por todo- Ale correspondió a la sonrisa y subió a la habitación

- Supongo que Lunático la alcanzó- dijo Sirius bostezando, él, James, Lily, Vero, Sara y Mariana caminaban hacía la Sala Común de Gryffindor  
- Ale camina rápido- comentó Lily convencida  
- No conoces a Remus- dijo James con una sonrisa  
- Emm… ¡Sarita¿me acompañas?  
- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Sara que era jalada por Mariana hacia un pasillo a la derecha  
- Onceavo mandamiento- murmuró la chica provocando que su amiga soltara una carcajada  
- ¿Dónde está Peter?- preguntó Lily roja notando las intenciones de sus amigas  
- No tengo idea, hace algún tiempo se desaparece así  
- Que buenos amigos son- dijo Vero hablando por primera vez desde hacía mucho rato  
- Ya párale a tu tono cortante ¿quieres?  
- ¿qué¿de qué hablas?  
- Ya me tienes harto, si tienes algo en mi contra dilo abiertamente  
- Black, ubícate, no eres el centro de mi mundo  
- Pues pareciera otra cosa  
- ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y hablas claro tú?  
- Ah claro, y según tú qué tengo que decir  
- ¿Y yo cómo demonios voy a saber? Soy bruja no adivina  
- Entonces no hables de lo que no sabes  
- Claro, tienes razón, que más me da que seas tan idiota para no notarlo- Vero, furiosa se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Sirius la sujetó del brazo  
- Y de qué no me doy cuenta  
- De que me gustas, imbecil- escuchar su propia voz hizo que la joven se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho pero era orgullosa en extremo así que, lo más digna que fue capaz, se soltó del chico, que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para detenerla con mucha fuerza, y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí  
- ¿Canuto?  
- ¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Sirius que había olvidado por completo a su amigo  
- Sí...  
- ¿qué hago?  
- Depende de ti- dijo Lily con voz seria, ambos chicos la vieron sorprendidos- si quieres algo con ella ese era el momento de decirlo… y sino, también era el momento, alcánzala  
- Evans, no es que sea cortante pero…  
- Solo te estoy dando esta oportunidad Black, porque si te quedas allí parado como idiota entonces iré yo tras mi amiga y, si la conozco y créeme que la conozco, ni la palabra te volverá a dirigir- Sirius le dirigió una mirada desconcertada, luego otra a su amigo que asintió y de inmediato caminó hacia donde se había ido Vero  
- ¿Estás segura de eso?  
- Sí… él tiene que dar el primer paso- contestó Lily sonriendo y luego se dispuso a entrar a la Sala Común  
- Lily, espera- dijo James conciente de que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad así  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Yo… quería hablar contigo- la chica le dirigió una mirada que denotaba algo entre sorpresa y curiosidad- tú… sabes que siempre me has gustado y… ¿quieres… quieres ser mi novia?


	24. ¡Adiós Closet!

Cap. XXIV ¡Adiós Closet!

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- decir que Lily Evans estaba sorprendida ante aquella pregunta sería una descripción muy pobre de cómo estaba, no creía lo que había escuchado y sino fuera por la cara de expectación que tenía James lo habría tomado como alucinación  
- James… yo- la chica respiró profundamente antes de responder- no te voy a engañar, es cierto que me gustas pero… no, no termino de confiar en ti… lo siento- Lily entró a la Sala Común dejando a un James petrificado por la respuesta, era cierto que la chica siempre lo rechazaba pero nunca de esa manera  
- No todo está perdido- dijo una voz atrás del chico que lo sobresaltó  
- ¡Mariana¿de dónde saliste? Eres bruja o qué- la chica soltó una carcajada  
- Que zoquete, claro que soy bruja… pero eso no tiene nada que ver, el punto es  
- Que volvió a mandarme al diablo… sí, eso siempre  
- Mmm no, en realidad no te dijo que no, te dijo que te ganaras su confianza  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Ay James, todo quieres, piensa un poco  
- No, eso no¿estás segura de lo que dices?  
- Por supuesto, la conozco desde hace cinco años  
- ¿Cómo me gano su confianza?- preguntó James más para sí que para Mariana  
- Vas por buen camino… te falta controlar un poco esa arrogancia y dejar de pedirle que salga contigo dos veces al mes  
- ¡No se lo pido dos veces al mes!  
- Bueno… tres, cinco las que quieras, y dale espacio pero siempre que la veas, por lo menos, sonríele… ah! Y deberías alejarte un poco te tu club de fans, a ninguna chica le da confianza salir con alguien que tiene a 50 o 60 niñitas tras él- la chica le guiñó un ojo y entró a la Sala, sin embargo ninguna de sus amigas estaba así que subió al cuarto de chicas de sexto  
- Hola- dijo Mariana entrando, allí estaba Ale intentando convencer a Lily de que le contara que había pasado pero la chica se veía algo… ausente  
- Mandó a Potter a freír espárragos  
- ¿Qué, Lily ¿hiciste qué¿por qué?  
- No sé, creo que es la costumbre  
- Eso o ¿tienes miedo?  
- ¿miedo yo¿a qué?  
- A aceptar que James te mueve más el tapete de lo que quisieras  
- ¿Qué?  
- No Ale, yo creo que es miedo a que James realmente la quiera  
- ¿qué clase de amigas son ustedes?  
- Unas que quieren que seas feliz… y mi sexto sentido dice que eso será cuando estés con James Potter- dijo Ale seria, Lily se les quedó viendo un rato y luego suspiró  
- Tienen razón… pero  
- Descuida- dijo Mariana con tranquilidad- tómate tu tiempo, pero no mucho… James te ha esperado largo tiempo y puede que no te espere más  
- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Vero?- preguntó Ale luego de un rato en silencio  
- Discutió con Black y él fue tras ella… quién sabe que habrá pasado

- VERÓNICA ESPERA- Sirius había alcanzado a Vero cerca de la biblioteca, la chica que lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de la Sala Común, caminaba sin rumbo fijo pero cerca de las escaleras había escuchado la voz de Sirius así que poco a poco había aumentado la velocidad hasta que prácticamente echó a correr- dije que esperaras  
- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Vero cuando el chico la tomó del brazo conciente de que ya no podría escapar  
- Hablar… contigo  
- Claro… ¿de qué?  
- ¿cómo que de qué, de lo que pasó  
- Olvídalo sí, fue un… ble, ni siquiera sé que fue  
- Es que no quiero olvidarlo  
- Perfecto, entonces estamos… ¿qué?- por toda respuesta Sirius tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besó  
- Lo que oíste- murmuró el chico antes de volverla a besar- ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
- Sirius… como si no te conociera- dijo Vero con una sonrisa- no eres capaz de tener una novia  
- Claro que sí… quizás  
- Perfecto, sinceridad ante todo  
- Eso ¿es un sí?  
- Es un quizás- Sirius la besó por tercera vez, luego la abrazo y juntos salieron hacia los jardines, cualquiera que los hubiera visto se habría ido de espaldas por la sorpresa pero, por desgracia, la persona que los vio ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba, furioso dio un golpe a la pared del pasillo, desde donde había visto todo, que hizo cimbrar el muro  
- Que carácter cielo… cualquiera diría que te pusiste celoso- dijo una joven con voz clara  
- ¿Celoso yo? Y de qué- contestó el chico intentando controlar su voz para que sonara indiferente  
- ¿Tal vez de Vero y Sirius?  
- ¿Desde cuando son "Vero y Sirius"?  
- Como quieras Ricky… puedo llamarles Eslava y Black pero sigo hablando de ellos  
- Déjame en paz Margarita  
- Muy bien… pero no digas que no te lo advertí papacito- la joven dio media vuelta dejando al chico más enojado aún, odiaba que le dijera así en ese tono

El rumor de que Verónica Eslava y Sirius Black estaban saliendo juntos se corrió por todo Hogwarts tan rápido que al día siguiente casi todo mundo lo sabía.  
- VERÓNICA  
- Ahora ¿qué hice?- preguntó Vero rodando los ojos, Yanys le había gritado furica apenas entró al Comedor  
- ¿cómo que qué hiciste¡NO INFORMASTE!  
- ¿perdón¿qué no te informe?  
- ¡Hola!- dijo Sirius acercándose y dándole un beso a Vero en los labios, todos en el Comedor se quedaron con la boca abierta, así se comprobaba el rumor que había corrido  
- ¡ESO¡ESO NO LO INFORMASTE!  
- Hola McKern, gusto en verte también- dijo James para disimular su estupefacción, él y Remus había entrado atrás de Sirius quien no había tenido la delicadeza de explicarles lo que había pasado  
- No te metas Potter  
- YA BASTA- dijo Ale elevando la voz más que Yanys- estas atrayendo demasiado la atención, a todos nos encantarían explicaciones Yanys, pero venir gritando no es la forma  
- Bien dicho- apoyó Sara, y luego viendo a Vero y a Sirius añadió- ¿les importaría explicarse?  
- Empezamos a andar ayer- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros  
- ¿ayer?  
- Sí Yanys, ayer en la tarde- corroboró Vero  
- Ay Yanys, como si no conocieras Hogwarts, aquí todo se sabe cinco minutos después de que sucede- dijo Lily aunque no levantó la vista de un libro que ni siquiera leía pero lo había sacado para no tener que ver a James a la cara  
- Pero… ni a nosotros nos dijiste- comentó James dolido viendo a su amigo  
- Pues claro que no, tú y éste- dijo Sirius señalando a Remus- traían ayer una cara… que primero quise investigar la razón  
- ¿Quieres que te diga porqué no les dije ayer?- murmuró Vero al oído de Lily, la chica se puso roja en el acto y negó de inmediato  
- Perfecto, entonces todo aclarado ¿Cuándo es la boda?  
- ¿BODA?- dijeron Sirius y Vero al mismo tiempo y con la misma cara de horror, Sara, Lily, Ale y Remus soltaron una carcajada  
- Estás loca McKern…  
- ¿No les has explicado?  
- No- dijo Ale riéndose aún- me dijiste que no les dijera nada  
- Después de que logran descubrir a la chica que desea salir con ustedes deben casarse con ella  
- ¿qué?  
- Simbólicamente, por supuesto Black, para asegurarnos de su fidelidad tanto con la familia como con la hermana, por supuesto que con esto último me refiero a los términos de sus respectivos contratos… no creerás que estamos tan locas como para permitir que niños de 15 años se casen ¿Verdad?  
- Luís tiene 14- dijo Sara aguantándose las ganas de reír pues Sirius y James tenían una igual cara de sorpresa  
- Como sea… cuando tengan eso listo  
- Esperaremos a nuestro ultimo compañero- dijo Remus solemnemente  
- ¿ustedes también?- preguntó Yanys viendo con una sonrisa a Ale y a Remus  
- Solo nos pusimos de acuerdo en el contrato Yanys… cuando lo leas entenderás  
- Muy bien- dijo Yanys no muy convencida- entonces espero los respectivos contratos

El tiempo siguió su curso, de pronto lento, de pronto rápido, James siguió el concejo de Mariana y había funcionado ahora él y Lily podrían sostener una conversación civilizada además de interesante, ambos tenía mucha cosas en común, más de las que ninguno creía; Remus y Ale seguían tan amigos como siempre, solo que ahora se tenían más confianza el uno al otro; Sirius y Vero, pues eran Sirius y Vero, mientras menos tiempo pasaran en la biblioteca o cerca de libros mejor para los dos, la ventaja es que eran muy inteligentes así que no tenían problemas, el único problema para Vero era que cada que Sirius iba solo se le acercaba alguien a plantarle un beso, siempre una chica diferente, como si el merodeador hubiera ganado más fama por tener novia en lugar de perderla; Sara de repente se desaparecía de la vista de sus amigas, las tres guardaron el secreto tal como lo prometieron pero era cuestión de tiempo para que Yanys se enterara (esa sí que era una bruja…de todo se enteraba).  
- Ya está- dijo Remus con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el chico acababa de entrar seguido de Lily, James y Ale  
- Ya era hora, si tardamos un poco más los exámenes nos aplastan- comentó Sirius bostezando  
- Como si estudiaras mucho- dijo Mariana mientras revisaba el libro de pociones que tenía en las manos  
- Estudio lo mismo que tu hermana…  
- ¿cuál hermana?... tengo muchas… aunque claro, no creo que sea Lily, ni Maira, ni Ale, ni Yanys, ni Bathi, ni Sara, ni…  
- ¡YA!... es obvio que estudia tanto como yo- dijo Vero conteniéndose de soltarle un zape a Mariana  
- Entonces es cierto- dijo Lily mientras envasaba una poción muy parecida al lodo- no estudias nada  
- ¿qué clase de hermanas son?  
- De las más sinceras sis- dijo Ale con una enorme sonrisa mientras sacaba unas tijeras de su mochila  
- Muy bien Ale… te creemos, no es necesario que nos amenaces con objetos punzo cortantes- dijo Sara haciendo un poco de comedia  
- ¡sí, va a haber sangre  
- ¡Alejandra!  
- Oh bueno, no dejan que uno se divierta… a ver ¿quién va primero?- los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de susto haciendo que la joven rodara los ojos- vamos, no les va a doler… mucho

Era la noche del viernes, ese había sido un día totalmente normal, charlas por aquí, gritos por allá, calificaciones de tareas de ultimo minuto hechas al aventón… nada que indicara que el día fuera digno de mención… hasta que  
- TODOS… PONGANME ATENCIÓN- todas los rostros del Comedor vieron estupefactos a Richard Lennon que se había subido a la mesa de profesores- disculpe profesor Dumbledore pero tengo un anuncio urgente  
- Adelante Señor Lennon- contestó el director intrigado, Richard asintió y luego se llevó la varita a la garganta para amplificar su voz  
- Quiero que todos sean testigos de esto que es muy importante para mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo¿quieres andar conmigo, Jack McCartney?


	25. Bromita

Cap XXV Bromita

- ¿quieres andar conmigo, Jack McCartney?- todos en el Gran Comedor guardaron un silencio sepulcral… decir que estaban sorprendidos era muy poco, sin embargo su sorpresa aumentó cuando Jack McCartney se subió a la mesa de Slytherin y con voz clara anunció  
- Richard Lennon yo también te amo y… claro que quiero ser tu novio- se podía escuchar el aleteo de una mosca en ese lugar, hasta que una chica reaccionó  
- ¡Beso, beso, beso!- Yanys McKern se había subido al banco y pedía el beso dando palmadas, de pronto todos en el Comedor la imitaron; Jack y Richard cambiaron una mirada rara y luego se acercaron, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras en el Comedor aplaudían, luego se tomaron de la mano y salieron.  
- ¡Yo lo sabía!- Exclamó Reina de inmediato y volviéndose hacia Mary que estaba boquiabierta se hincó y dijo- Mary, te amo, no me atrevía a decírtelo porque pensé que tú y Jack eran novios pero ahora sé que no es así… por favor, di que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí  
- ¿Qué?- Mary se levantó totalmente pálida- el mundo está loco el día de hoy- e intentó salir del Gran Comedor  
- ¡Por favor, no me dejes así… te amo más que a nadie en este mundo-  
- Reina déjame en paz de una buena vez- muchos intentaban no reírse a carcajadas y es que la escena no podía ser más cómica y triste a la vez, Reina estaba abrazada a la pierna derecha de Mary y no la dejaba caminar; ésta última hacía todo lo posible por soltarse pero no lo conseguía y esto provocaba que a cada paso corriera el riesgo de caer, al final pudo aventarla y salir corriendo del comedor mientras Reina rompía en llanto  
- Esto no es normal- murmuró un chico de sexto de cabello grasiento y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sin embargo su sorpresa fue enorme; Potter, Black y Lupin estaban allí de lo más tranquilos comentando la escena; perspicazmente volteó a ver a las Mendefegas, Yanys estaba partiéndose de la risa, Atenea y Cassandra estaban con ella; la siguiente mesa era Ravenclaw, Maira, Magdalena y Luna estaban allí comentando todo bastante impresionadas entonces seguía Gryffindor; Alexa, Vero y Lily estaban… de su grado faltaba solo Sara y de los otros no sabía quienes eran Mendefagas.

Un rato después, Remus Lupin corría hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, en cuanto entró se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos y de allí al baño. Si no supiera lo que estaba pasando habría sacado la varita de inmediato, Jack McCartney y Richard Lennon se peleaban por la pasta de dientes  
- Sabía que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos… pero ¿no pudieron decírmelo¡se supone que somos amigos!  
- ¿qué clase de amigo eres Lunático?- Exclamó Richard molesto  
- Uno que se divierte mucho con sus bromas  
- No puedo creer que McKern hiciera eso- comentó Jack con el cepillo de dientes en la boca  
- Vamos Jackie- dijo James desde la entrada- no la culpes… ella no sabía  
- Además, así fue más real- corroboró Sirius aguantándose la risa  
- ¡Ustedes no pueden entrar aquí!- Exclamó Richard furioso  
- Claro que sí Ricky… para todos ésta es nuestra habitación… al menos hasta que se pase el efecto  
- La verdad es que Yanys se paso un poco con ustedes- dijo Sirius algo serio  
- ¿un poco¿un poco?  
- Ay ya, no sean exagerados… si todo salio de maravilla  
- Quiero ver la cara de las lámparas cuando se den cuenta- dijo James dejándose caer en una cama  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto?  
- No mucho- dijo Lily entrando seguida de Ale y Vero; luego las tres chicas soltaron una carcajada  
- ¿Qué?  
- Será histórico… James Potter besando a Sirius Black  
- Hey, no fui yo- dijo Richard de inmediato- fue esa serpiente  
- Véanlo por el lado amable- dijo Ale notando una posible explosión- nadie sabe que fueron ustedes haciéndose pasar por ellos  
- ¿vieron la cara de Mary cuando Vero se lanzó a sus pies?- todos soltaron una carcajada  
- ¿Vero hizo qué?- preguntó Jack poniendo una cara muy graciosa, casi todos soltaron una carcajada, y luego, viendo a la chica añadió- ¿qué hiciste?  
- ¿Gua, gua¿estás bien?- dijo Vero ignorando por completo al chico  
- Sí Maju… malos recuerdos  
- ¿Maju?- dijo esta vez Richard claramente desconcertado  
- Ah! es que no les hemos dicho- comentó Lily con una sonrisa picara- Maju se hizo pasar por Vero para que ella pudiera hacerse pasar por Reina y declararle su amor a Mary  
- ¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó Remus de pronto serio  
- Porque la Reina Loca me la debía… y esto es muy leve- dijo Vero desde la puerta  
- ¿por qué ella ya es ella?- exclamó Richard enojado  
- Porque tomé la poción antes que ustedes- contestó la chica algo nerviosa- claro, tengo que estar escondida en lo que se le pasa a Maju…- el tiempo que quedaba pasó muy rápido entre bromas; de pronto una de las Veros comenzó a transformarse en María Juliana; Sirius, en Sara; James, en Mariana; Richard en James y Jack en Sirius… y entonces volvieron a estallar las carcajadas por parte de Remus, Ale, Sara, Lily, Mariana, Vero y Maju  
- Nunca se les va a olvidar ¿verdad?- todos negaron  
- Es que… hacen muy linda pareja- una almohada fue a parar a la cara de Remus  
- Aún no entiendo- dijo Lily sentándose a un lado de Sara- ¿cómo se deshicieron de los verdaderos?  
- Muy fácil- dijo Sirius sonriendo- de la lámpara menor con una carta de una admiradora anónima que lo citaba en el aula de encantamientos  
- De la Reina loca- prosiguió Vero- en el baño...  
- ¿Y del otro?- preguntó Maju viéndolos detenidamente  
- Eso es secreto de Estado- contestó Remus medio en serio, medio en broma

A la mañana siguiente, Richard Lennon se despertó en su cama en la habitación de sexto de Slytherin, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado allí, lo ultimo que recordaba era a una chica muy parecida a Vero, esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en su más grande maldición; el joven comenzó a ver a su alrededor, estaba solo, o eso creía de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Jack  
- ¿Llevas mucho despierto?- preguntó Richard viendo a su amigo que parecía muy distraído  
- No, si acaso diez minutos- contestó Jack algo meditabundo, sin saber muy bien que pasaba ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto rumbo a la Sala Común, (ya arreglados, claro); no había nadie de su grupo así que fueron al Comedor, mientras caminaban notaron algo muy raro, todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos dos, como si fueran portadores de un secreto innombrable e incluso podían escuchar frases al estilo "¡bien hecho!", "¡que valientes!" y hasta "¡que tiernos!"  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jack sentándose a un lado de Severus, el chico discretamente se hizo a un lado  
- ¿Qué demonios les pasa?- preguntó Richard exasperado  
- En realidad no sé que esperaban qué hiciéramos- dijo Mary muy seria, los dos chicos cambiaron una mirada de incomprensión y luego le dirigieron otra igual a su amiga  
- ¿Han visto a Reina?- preguntó Margarita apareciendo en ese momento; todos negaron- Esto es tu culpa Mary… si le pasa algo será únicamente TU culpa  
- YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA  
- No es que te quiera llevar la contraria- dijo Zenón muy serio- pero pudiste ser más cortes al mandarla a freír espárragos  
- ¿DE QUÉ HABLAN?  
- Ayer, después de que se fueron, Reina le confesó a Mary que está enamorada de ella… Mary se vio muy muy muy ojete con Reina, se fue dejándola llorando desconsoladamente en el comedor  
- Ya les dije que no es MI culpa- la chica, furiosa, salió de inmediato  
- Reina no llegó a dormir- terminó Margarita claramente preocupada  
- Sabía que esa niña era una deshonra  
- ¿de qué hablan?- dijo Zenón estupefacto- si solo siguió el ejemplo de ustedes dos  
- ¿qué ejemplo?  
- Por Merlín chicos, no finjan demencia, todo el Comedor escuchó cuando se declararon su amor mutuamente… incluso se besaron- entonces todas aquellas miradas, frases y hasta palmadas en la espalda cobraron sentido  
- ¡Nosotros no hicimos eso!  
- Jack… los vio todo el colegio  
- Seguramente fueron los Merodeadores- sentenció de inmediato el chico  
- No- dijo Severus- ellos estaban aquí  
- Pues entonces las Mendefagas- dijo Richard aturdido  
- Tampoco- dijo esta vez Margarita- ellas también estaban aquí… Yanys McKern fue la que pidió el beso… y que bueno porque el ambiente estaba muy tenso  
- Nosotros no hicimos nada- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, sus amigos los vieron con algo de compasión… seguramente estaban borrachos  
- Ya tengo dos cosas de qué vengarme- murmuró Richard con claros deseos homicidas  
- Tenemos… esto no se quedará así

La semana siguió su curso sin ningún acontecimiento notable; las lámparas encontraron a Reina en el baño de las chicas y alegaba no acordarse absolutamente de nada; mientras que Richard y Jack seguían sin saber quién diablos les había jugado semejante bromita, por no mencionar que tenían que soportar las miradas de todos, algunos sacándoles la vuelta y otros mostrándoles su apoyo. Mientras los chicos involucrados en la broma, cada vez que los veía soltaban cosas como: "que linda pareja", "ya era hora" e incluso, Vero llegó a decir "Ricky... ya sé porqué no pudiste… pero debiste decírmelo antes", por fortuna casi siempre llegaba algún profesor así que todo el odio se quedaba guardado en los dos chicos. Sin tener tanta conciencia del tiempo de pronto los chicos se encontraron con que los exámenes empezaban ya por lo que no era raro verlos estudiando lo más posible  
- Mariana¿qué te pasa?- Ale había entrado a la Sala Común junto a Sara y entonces vio a la chica que se daba golpes con un aparato negro  
- No sé Ale, no sé nada- dijo Mariana histérica al borde de las lágrimas  
- Muy bien, respira profundo… y dame eso- dijo la chica quitándole el aparato- ¿qué es?  
- Una calmutadora  
- Calculadora- la corrigió Sara- pero aquí no funciona, es un aparato muggle  
- Lily me la mostró en el tren y allí sí funcionó  
- ¿Para qué quieres esto?- preguntó Ale viendo la calculadora con detenimiento  
- Es que… sis no doy una con las matemáticas y las necesito para Aritmancia ¿por qué me metí allí? Voy a reprobar… seguramente y no le entiendo nada  
- No vas a reprobar, solo necesitas concentrarte, y no es necesario que hagas las operaciones mentalmente…- Ale se sentó frente a Mariana y comenzó a explicarle un poco de matemáticas junto con un poco de Aritmancia  
- Entonces… ¿es todo lo que necesito?  
- Sí sis, no es necesario que seas físico-matemática si sabes sumar y sí sabes  
- Hola- dijo Lily dejándose caer a un lado de Sara-¿qué hacen?  
- Ale nos da clases muggles de matemáticas- contestó Sara sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes de Transformaciones  
- ¿tú qué tienes?- preguntó Ale viendo a Lily  
- Nada…  
- ¿Sabes?- dijo Mariana guardando sus libros- tienes la capacidad de mentir de una hormiga  
- Está bien, pero…- Lily comenzó a ver a todos lados y añadió- aquí no, vamos al cuarto- las tres chicas, intrigadas, siguieron a su amiga; una vez que entraron y se acomodaron en la cama de la pelirroja está continuo- se trata de James  
- ¿Cuándo no?- dijo Sara resoplando- ¿Ahora qué hizo?  
- No ha hecho nada, es solo que… se porta tan lindo que no sé  
- ¡Estas reconociendo que quieres salir con él!  
- Por supuesto que sí, siempre he querido salir con él pero…  
- Lily- dijo Ale tomando la palabra- creo que debes dejar los peros atrás, tanto él te gusta como tú le gustas y te ha demostrado que es alguien de fiar ¿qué te detiene?  
- No sé…  
- Pues cariño, sea lo que sea lo que te detiene debes vencerlo, él ha hecho todo lo que se le ha ocurrido- Sara le lanzó una mirada a Mariana que claramente quería decir "todo lo que se le ha ocurrido a Mariana"- para conquistarte  
- Pero… y si es solo por la maldición  
- No te habría rogado muchísimo antes de que se enterara de la maldición- dijo Mariana roja  
- Sí… tienen razón- Lily se levantó de un brinco- ¿alguien sabe dónde está?  
- Tienen entrenamiento de Quidditch- dijo Ale viendo la agenda de Vero- ya debería estar terminando- Lily asintió y salió corriendo al campo de Quidditch.

- Ahora sí te pasaste Cornamenta, pobres chicos- dijo Remus, él y Sirius estaban ayudándole a su amigo a guardar las cosas de quidditch  
- Lo siento Lunático pero no puede pasar un minuto sin que entrenemos, corremos el riesgo de perder  
- Vamos hermano, es un partido fácil- dijo Sirius bostezando- vamos contra Hufflepuff  
- NO QUIERO QUE LES METAS ESAS IDEAS, NO DEBEN SUBESTIMAR AL CONTRARIO  
- Ya, contrólate… ¡Evans¿qué haces por acá?- esa simple frase provocó que James se pusiera de un rojo intenso en un segundo pero la joven no le dio importancia a este hecho y con una delicadeza enorme se acercó hacia donde estaban los merodeadores  
- Hola Lily- dijo James nervioso, Remus le hizo un signo con la cabeza a Sirius para darle a entender que se fueran de allí pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada la pelirroja fue directamente hasta Sirius y sin decir palabra alguna le plantó semejante beso que dejó helados a los tres chicos  
- LILY!


	26. ¿Metamorfomaga?

Cap XXVI ¿Metamorfomaga?

- LILY!- gritó una joven pelirroja desde el extremo opuesto del campo, la chica se separó de Sirius y se puso pálida en el acto- ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO  
- Hola Mariana… ¿cómo estás?- si ya estaban sorprendidos, esto los sorprendió más, aún lado de Sirius estaba una Lily que hablaba un poco extraño y encarándola estaba otra Lily que parecía querer matar a alguien  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Me gusta cambiar  
- ¿Y por qué te haces pasar por mí?  
- No me hago pasar por ti  
- BASTA- dijo Remus interrumpiendo la "linda" plática- ¿qué sucede aquí?  
- No, Mariana no, contrólate- la interrupción de Remus solo había hecho que, la chica llamada Mariana, notara su presencia y la de James así que ahora amenazaba con la varita a la Lily que había besado a Sirius, la chica no estaba asustada, estaba aterrada- Cálmate, no vuelvo a hacerme pelirroja, lo juro… mira-de inmediato el tono de cabello de la joven cambió a un negro intenso aunque sus ojos quedaron de color azules.  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sirius asustado  
- ¿no reconoces a tu noviecita?- dijo Lily, ya no gritando pero con un tono de voz tan bajo que hizo temblar a los cuatro jóvenes  
- ¿Vero?  
- ¿No les dije que soy metamorfomaga?  
- Creo que omitiste ese detalle- comenzó Sirius empezando a molestarse pero luego pareció notar algo- ¿eras tú?  
- Sí… la mayoría de las veces- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y luego volteó a ver a su amiga- hoy tocaba la pelirroja, puedes preguntarle a las de Raven, no me hice pasar por ti Mariana, nunca lo haría  
- ¿Ah no?- dijo la chica más calmada- y el día de… el aquelarre de febrero  
- Ah! Eso- dijo Vero soltando una carcajada- fue para quitarte el miedo… vamos Sirius, ahora sí puedes decirme quién te gusta más- la chica le guiñó un ojo a Sirius y lo dirigió hacia el colegio- ¡REMUS ONCEAVO MANDAMIENTO!  
- ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó James, ahora que había recobrado el habla, Lily se había puesto roja y Remus sonreía negando con la cabeza  
- Nada… quede de ayudarle a Ale con Encantamientos… los veo luego- el chico se dirigió hacia el castillo todavía riéndose  
- ¿Ella fue la que me besó en la Sala Común?- preguntó James luego de un rato en silencio, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo  
- Sí… se supone que es secreto, solo lo sabíamos Ale, Sara y yo  
- ¿Por qué?  
- En realidad no sé, cualquiera lo diría pero parece que Vero hace ciertas cosas que no haría cualquiera  
- Pues que suerte que estabas aquí sino se habría hecho una tremenda confusión- Lily asintió sonriendo aunque muy nerviosa- y a todo esto ¿qué hacías aquí?  
- Ah! Nada- dijo Lily perdiendo todo el valor del que se había armado- salí a caminar… Sara me estresa más que los exámenes… ¿qué hace Hagrid?  
- Regando sus tulipanes- contestó James rodando los ojos mientras observaban al semigigante paseándose por en medio de un gran cuadro de flores rojas  
- ¿desde cuando se dedica a eso?  
- Desde que le dijeron que los tulipanes atraen a unos extraños animales con tres colmillos y cola de dragón  
- Eso no existe  
- No… creo- los dos se rieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo hablando de muchas cosas pero no de lo que Lily había ido a hablar allí, un rato después llegaron a la Sala Común y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, Lily se dejó caer en su cama, estaba triste sí, pero también estaba decepcionada de sí misma  
- No lo hiciste- dijo una voz atrás de Lily  
- ¿cómo?  
- No le dijiste- Mariana se sentó frente a la pelirroja con cara de tristeza  
- No te puedo ocultar nada  
- No en balde fuiste mi madrina… ¿qué pasó?  
- Nada, solo que soy una cobarde  
- Pero ibas muy decidida, algo tuvo que haber pasado- Lily suspiró profundamente y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido  
- Cielos- dijo Mariana después de un rato- ven, vallamos por un poco de pastel de chocolate, eso te animará  
- Mariam… no quiero chocolate- pero la chica no la escuchó, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el comedor- además no quiero encontrarme con…  
- Sí quieres encontrarte con él, es más… ruega a los hados que nos lo topemos  
- ¿a quién?- preguntó un chico a sus espaldas que las hizo pegar un brinco y en el caso de Lily ponerse muy roja  
- A nadie…- contestó Mariana con una sonrisa en el rostro- Lily y yo solo platicábamos de alguien…  
- Ah ya- dijo el chico no muy convencido  
- James¿tú crees que en verdad las personas le hagan honor a su casa?  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Es que… Maju está saliendo con un chico de Raven… pero yo no lo veo muy listo, al contrario, cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos sabría por sentado que la niña babea por él a más no poder  
- Bueno… eso depende, supongo que en sus clases el chico es inteligente  
- Pero eso es absurdo, no puedes ser solo inteligente en las clases… es como si solo fueras valiente para enfrentarte a Slughorn  
- Para eso no necesitas valor… solo un fuerte estomago  
- Eso no tiene gracia… lo que yo digo es que puede haber un ravenclaw torpe; un slytherin que no sea ambicioso; un hufflepuff este, inteligente y un gryffindor, cobarde  
- Claro que no, no hay gryfindor's cobardes  
- Claro que sí¿tú que dices Lily?- ambos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo a la chica pero ésta parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos y no contestó, Mariana rodó los ojos molesta y luego le lanzó una mirada a James dándole a entender que le siguiera la corriente- pero entonces… ¿saldrás con ella?  
- ¿con quién?- preguntó el joven confundido, Mariana le lanzó otra mirada, está vez algo psicópata  
- Con esa chica, la que te dije el otro día… es muy guapa  
- ¿Cuánto te pagó?  
- ¿Me crees capaz de vender una cita contigo?... no contestes  
- Mariana, ya te dije que no me importa nadie que no sea…  
- Pero estoy segura que ella te gustará- interrumpió Mariana conciente de que ahora Lily no se perdía ni una palabra- es muy guapa, inteligente, carismática, de tu misma edad y un poco loca  
- Sí… con eso me convenciste- comentó James con sarcasmo  
- Es que no te he dicho lo mejor… es pelirroja- el joven se paró de golpe con una enorme cara de sorpresa, Lily levantó la vista observando incrédula a Mariana  
- Estás loca- fue lo único que pudo murmurar James una vez que las alcanzó  
- Puede ser… pero en serio te agradará… por cierto es de Ravenclaw- James le lanzó una mirada de confusión mientras Lily la veía entre defraudada y sorprendida  
- Disculpen… debo ir a  
- La biblioteca está cerrada Lily  
- Lo sé Mariam, pero no voy a la biblioteca, voy con Bathi  
- ¿Con Bathi¿a qué?  
- Cosas de hermanas- contestó la chica y se dio media vuelta  
- ¿qué fue todo eso?  
- Déjame trabajarla a mí James… la conozco más que tú  
- No te entiendo  
- Descuida, no va a pasar nada… malo- Mariana ensanchó su sonrisa y continuó caminando hacia el comedor

- hola- Lily se acercó a una niña como de once o doce años de Ravenclaw, la niña iba saliendo de su Sala Común de lo más tranquila cuando se vio asediada por la pelirroja- disculpa ¿conoces a Maira Broten?  
- Eh… sí  
- ¿sabes si está en la Sala Común?  
- Está en su ronda de prefecta- dijo otra voz mientras la joven a la que pertenecía salía de la Sala con una enorme barra de chocolate en las manos- Hola Lily ¿quieres?  
- Hola Male… no gracias¿qué te pasó?  
- Una estupida broma, apuesto lo que quieras a que fueron los Merodeadores- dijo una chica furica acercándose a las tres, la niña, aprovechando que nadie la veía se escabulló  
- No tuvo buen día- dijo Male en un susurro para que solo Lily pudiera oírla  
- ¿A ti te parece que nosotros sí?- dijo la inconfundible voz de Lukas Mendelius, nada raro pues pocas veces se le veía lejos de Male solo que ahora llevaba su cabello totalmente rojo… igual que sus amigas, Lily hizo lo posible por no reírse  
- Basta los dos¿necesitabas algo?  
- Sí… iba a preguntar quién es pelirroja en Ravenclaw  
- No estamos para bromas  
- Es en serio- dijo de inmediato la chica al ver la cara furiosa de Maira  
- ¿a qué vendría esa pregunta?- dijo Lukas abrazando a su novia  
- Nada… me enteré de que ella quería andar con James  
- Por Merlín Lily- dijo Male rodando los ojos- no hay en Hogwarts UNA chica que no quiera salir con James Potter  
- Oye  
- Excepto yo cariño, claro- Lukas la vio suspicazmente y luego sonrió- la pregunta que deberías hacerte no es quién quiere salir con Potter sino con quién quiere salir él  
- Y yo que tú me iría quitando ese miedo… ¿no se supone que los gryffindor's son valientes?  
- No creas todo lo que te dicen Rachel… ay  
- Luin, estamos dando ánimos no tirándolos- dijo Male con una sonrisa que claramente quería traslucir otra cosa  
- Déjalo Male… tiene razón- dijo Lily evitando reírse- ¿ya saben qué les hicieron?  
- No- dijo Maira furiosa- solo sabemos que fue por la burlada de la ultima vez  
- Exacto, cómo si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa de que sean unos idiotas- agregó Lukas enojado  
- Véanlo por el lado amble… se pueden vengar  
- ¿cómo?- preguntó Male con un brillo maligno en los ojos  
- Con la novatada… es en dos semanas… la de Sirius y luego la de Remus  
- Y… ¿cuándo la de James?- preguntó Rachel como quién no quiere la cosa- no queremos que el pobre sufra de insensibilidad… sería un desperdicio  
- ¡Rachel!- exclamó Lily muy roja- quizás se puedan hacer las tres novatadas juntas…  
- A Yanys le encantará eso…  
- ¿En qué están pensando?- preguntó Lukas asustado  
- Luin ¿recuerdas la tuya?  
- Eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar  
- Pues apuesta lo que quieras a que será mil veces peor  
- Ustedes… me dan miedo- las tres chicas sonrieron ante el halago

- Respóndeme algo- dijo James, iba atrás de Mariana con un plato en el que llevaba un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate  
- Dime- contestó la chica con otro plato lleno de lo mismo  
- ¿Por qué venimos por aquí?  
- ¿Todos los hombres son igual de idiotas?  
- ¿qué?  
- A ver… despacio- dijo Mariana armándose de paciencia y luego, como si le explicara a un niño chiquito que dos más dos son cuatro añadió- ¿a dónde dijo Lily que iba?  
- A ver a Bathi  
- Exacto… ¿de qué casa es Bathi?  
- Yo qué sé, no conozco a ninguna Bathi  
- James… soy chica pero no idiota, sé que saben más de lo que dicen  
- Creo que de Hufflepuff- contestó el chico medio sorprendido  
- Correcto, y ¿Dónde está la sala de Hufflepuff?  
- Cerca de las cocinas  
- ¡Perfecto¿ves? No eres tan menso ¿hacia dónde se fue Lily?  
- Según ella, a ver a Bathi pero no fue a la Sala Común…  
- Correcto, fue a la de Ravenclaw… y por aquí salimos- terminó Mariana guiñándole un ojo, entonces dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la Sala Común y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro- ¿qué te dije¡Lily!  
- ¡Pastel!- exclamó Male y corrió hasta donde venía Mariana- ¿es de chocolate?  
- ¿De qué otra cosa?  
- ¡Yo quiero, vamos Luin- la chica tomó a su novio de la mano y lo jaló hacía el comedor  
- Pensé que ibas con Bathi- dijo Mariana mordazmente viendo a Lily  
- Sí… pero se nos acaba de ocurrir una idea perfecta  
- Lily… hablaremos de eso en el lugar apropiado- dijo Maira viendo cono rencor contenido a James, la chica asintió intentando no reírse

- ¿Qué planearon?- preguntó Mariana ya camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor  
- Nada grave sis… no mucho  
- A veces… me asustan- Lily comenzó a reírse provocando que James y Mariana la vieran raro  
- Es que… lo mismo dijo Lukas  
- ¿Lukas dijo eso?... entonces es grave  
- No seas exagerada Mariana… no es tan grave- la chica la vio con claro escepticismo y luego entró a la Sala Común  
- Me da miedo preguntar- comentó James provocando que Lily se riera  
- No te preocupes… somos brujas pero tenemos medidas  
- Sí… no lo dudo  
- Eh!... James- Lily estaba viendo al piso… nerviosa, sabía que tarde o temprano debía dar ese paso, ahora le correspondía a ella, y sabía también que era necesario para lo que seguía pero eso no impedía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora  
- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el chico preocupado, pocas veces la había escuchado tan seria; pero Lily no pudo articular palabra, algo se le había atorado en la garganta y no podía decir absolutamente nada… y eso que lo había planeado durante el camino; la chica levantó la vista, en los ojos de James pudo observar preocupación por lo que ella fuera a decir aunque, seguramente, no tendría ni idea, Lily respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con los del chico, un beso tímido; James estaba anonadado, no creía cierto lo que estaba pasando, nervioso abrazó a la chica y cuando comenzaban a profundizar el beso  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	27. Decidir ¿hermanas o amor?

Cap. XXVII Decidir… hermanas o amor

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- los chicos se separaron asustados al escuchar el grito que profirió Mariana, pero la joven no les prestó la menor atención, estaba hincada llorando ante un plato roto con pastel de chocolate- mi precioso, mi amor, mi hermosura ¿qué te hicieron¿cómo es que no llegaste a mi boca?  
- MARIANA- exclamó Ale sorprendida, ella, Remus, Vero y Sirius acababan de llegar y los dos últimos hacían enormes esfuerzos por no reír a carcajadas… de ser más observadores habrían notado que James y Lily se separaban muy rojos pero ahora su atención estaba concentrada en la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente  
- ¿quién le hizo eso?- preguntó Remus en iguales condiciones arrodillándose ante el pastel a un lado de la joven  
- El idiota que tienes por amigo  
- Hey… yo acabo de llegar- dijo Sirius indignado  
- El otro idiota  
- Ah… oye  
- Mariana por Merlín, ubícate¡es un tonto trozo de pastel!- dijo Vero exasperada  
- Pero… es que… era de chocolate  
- Toma Mariana, comete el mío- dijo Ale dándole un plato a la chica  
- ¿Me das?  
- No… es mío, mío todo mío  
- ¡Mariana!  
- Es broma- dijo la chica sonriéndole a Remus, ambos entraron, entonces la atención recayó en Lily y James  
- ¿Por qué tiraste el pastel?... sabes que es chocolate y para Remus es un sacrilegio  
- Se me cayó- dijo James a modo de disculpa  
- ¿Desde cuando usas brillo para labios?- preguntó Vero viendo perspicazmente a James y luego a Lily, ambos chicos se pusieron rojos en el acto pero se salvaron de contestar  
- MALDITOS HOMBRES- el gritó de Sara les llegó claro a los jóvenes, la chica iba corriendo y si Ale no la hubiera frenado seguro que los pasa sin prestarles atención  
- ¿qué sucede?  
- Ale- Sara la abrazó mientras algunas lágrimas salían por sus ojos- los hombres son unos idiotas inservibles e insensibles, dime ¿para qué los queremos si lo único que hacen es hacernos llorar?  
- ¿qué te hizo?  
- Nada- Ale negó, soltó a su amiga y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, de inmediato sacó un chocolate envuelto en papel verde- cómelo… te hará bien  
- ¿de qué es?  
- Sorpresa… según lo que necesites- James y Sirius las observaban sin entender media palabra  
- Oye… ¿por qué a ella sí le das?  
- Porque ella lo necesita… y dejémonos de estar haciendo escenas aquí… vamos a la habitación- Ale entró tomando a Sara del brazo, Vero de inmediato las siguió, Lily se quedó algo rezagada pero luego de lanzarle una mirada a James entró  
- Exactamente… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Vero, ella, Ale, Lily y Sara estaban sentadas en la cama de esta ultima  
- Que es un idiota… como todos los hombres  
- Eso ya lo sabemos Sarita pero… ¿qué hizo?  
- O… ¿qué no hizo?  
- ¡VERO!- exclamaron las tres jóvenes indignadas, la otra solo se encogió de hombros  
- ¿qué pasó?  
- Es que…  
Flash Back  
- Hola- dijo Sara con una sonrisa antes de besar al chico que tenía enfrente, ambos estaban perdiéndose en los labios del otro cuando escucharon un ruido, la chica de inmediato se separó y volteó asustada  
- Ya me estoy cansando de esto ¿sabes?  
- ¿de qué?  
- ¡De escondernos, no somos criminales Sara- la chica lo vio desconcertada  
- Eso lo sé pero…  
- ¿Pero qué?... no te entiendo¿te avergüenzas de salir conmigo?  
- Por supuesto que no… solo que… tú no quieres meterte en asuntos con mis hermanas  
- Eso es aparte… número uno: no son tus hermanas y numero dos: no tienen porqué influir tanto en tu vida, tú eres libre de decidir con quién sales y con quién no  
- Pero… yo lo decido  
- Entonces… ¿por qué tenemos que escondernos?  
- Porque…  
- No me salgas con lo mismo, es un reverenda estupidez que yo tenga que entrar a su hermandad para poder estar contigo  
- Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas…  
- Pues que bien porque no lo haré, pero decide de una buena vez…  
- Daniel por favor, no me hagas esto  
- ¿hacerte qué¿pedirte que nos dejemos de esconder?  
- ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora¡Tú lo aceptaste!  
- Pero ya me cansé Sara… ya me cansé de tener que verte a escondidas, de que salgas corriendo para que no te descubran… a ellas que chingados les importa- Sara se quedó callada, no sabía cómo refutar eso, conciente de que había ganado la discusión, y de que tenía razón Daniel añadió- es tu decisión Sara… y si las eliges a ellas… entenderé- y luego se alejó de allí  
Fin Flash Back  
- ESE IMBECIL QUÉ SE CREE  
- Vero…  
- Es idiota o qué  
- Vero  
- Hombres… no son más idiotas porque no son más hombres  
- VERO  
- ¿qué?  
- Cállate- dijo Lily sin quitarle la vista a Sara, la chica lloraba silenciosamente  
- Tú ¿qué piensas?- preguntó Ale viendo a su amiga con tristeza  
- Que es un idiota… debí mandarlo a freír espárragos ¿cómo osa hacerme elegir?- Sara siguió llorando, Ale negó, se acercó a su baúl, se quitó una pulsera de plata de su colección y la acercó al fondo, de inmediato sacó una botella larga con un líquido color ámbar  
- Toma… necesitaremos un poco de esto  
- TEQUILA- Vero se levantó de golpe y se abalanzó contra la botella pero Ale la quitó del camino de la chica- Hey  
- No seas envidiosa… además Sara la necesita más  
- Bruja- la chica no le hizo caso, conjuró cuatro caballitos y los llenó, apenas se lo había pasado a Sara cuando está se lo aventó sin ningún miramiento  
- Alguien terminará muy ebria- murmuró Lily con el caballito a medio camino  
- Lo necesita- dijo Ale volviéndole a servir a Sara pero ignorando olímpicamente el de Vero que estaba en iguales condiciones. Tres horas más tarde la cuenta iba: Sara, cuenta perdida; Vero, cuenta perdida aunque menos que su amiga (más porque Ale se había apañado el tequila y no le servia tan frecuentemente como a Sara), Lily 19, Ale 2 y medio.  
- Pod…los hombes que no sirhipven- exclamó Sara proponiendo un brindis que no duró mucho, un poco después la chica cayó dormida  
- Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo  
- Pero… ¡todavía hay tequila!- dijo Vero indignada  
- Sí… pero nos servirá para otra ocasión- Ale tomó la botella y la guardó en su lugar, luego tomó una pluma, una hoja y tinta y salió, dos segundos después volvió a abrir la puerta justo cuando Vero se levantaba de un brinco- ni lo intentes… solo se abre con mi pulsera  
- BRUJA- gritó Vero pero Ale ya se había salido  
- ¿cómo está Sara?- preguntó James preocupado  
- Supongo que ha estado mejor pero… sobrevivirá, estoy segura  
- Entonces Ullman… ¿a quién golpeamos?- dijo Sirius con actitud sobre protectora  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nadie se mete con una chica de Gryffindor y menos con alguien tan tierna como Sara  
- No empieces Black  
- Hey… la veo como mi hermanita  
- En eso tiene razón- dijo Remus serio y revolviéndole el cabello a Mariana, que estaba muy callada como si meditara algo, añadió- somos amigos ¿no?  
- Supongo- dijo Ale con una sonrisa enigmática- pero no podemos hacer nada… no está en manos nuestras  
- Entonces… ¿en las de quién?  
- Adivinen- Ale suspiró y comenzó a escribir

- ¿Dónde está la Señorita Greyser?- preguntó Agustín Paster, el profesor de Defensa de ese año, la mañana siguiente; todos los chicos, tanto de Ravenclaw como de Gryffindor, comenzaron a murmurar… la prefecta no había ido a Defensa cuando ninguna de las chicas faltaba (y no era para menos… con semejante bombón de maestro), Ale se levantó y con toda tranquilidad contestó  
- Esta enferma, profesor  
- ¿Es grave?- la chica se tomó un segundo para contestar, tiempo en el que observó a Daniel Rivers… el chico no la perdía de vista… se notaba preocupado  
- No profesor… un resfriado, solo que le subió la temperatura así que le dije que mejor descansara  
- Bien hecho Señorita Ullman- Ale tomó asiento y Agus siguió su clase, media hora después un avión de papel fue a dar al escritorio de la chica

_¿Qué le pasó a Sara?_  
Nada… tiene algo de resaca pero estará bien

La chica devolvió el avión con cautela, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando éste regresó

_¿Resaca¿Por qué?_  
Te cuento después… ahora es peligroso

El avión ya no volvió en toda la clase pero Ale pudo adivinar que Rachel le había contado lo que ella había dicho a Daniel… la pregunta era ¿por qué?  
- ¡Ale¿qué pasó?- preguntó Maira en cuanto salieron de clases, la chica vio con desconfianza al prefecto de Ravenclaw que iba con ella, Maira, notando esto, añadió- vamos, no me vas a salir con que no sabes ¿verdad?  
- No… estaba con mucha jaqueca así que le dije que mejor faltara, no te preocupes…  
- ¿Está muy mal?- preguntó el chico viendo a Ale con preocupación  
- No, estábamos festejando anoche y se le pasaron las copas  
- Ah!...- el chico se dio media vuelta y se fue cabizbajo  
- No debiste decir eso, sabes que es mentira  
- Lo sé- dijo la chica soltando un suspiro- pero a ver si él también reacciona un poco, Sara no es la única que debe de ceder…  
- En eso tienes mucha razón… no puede ser tan cerrado  
- Por cierto… ¿de dónde lo conoces?- Maira se rió  
- Somos amigos desde que entramos pero nos distanciamos un poco por lo de las Mendefagas…  
- ¿Es lámpara?  
- Ale… el mundo no se divide entre Lámparas y Mendefagas, hay gente neutral, aunque a veces son más cerrados que los mismos focos- ambas se rieron y luego cada una siguió su camino

- ¿cómo siguió Sara?- preguntó James, a la hora de la cena, sentándose a un lado de Lily, que se puso algo roja; pese a compartir todas las clases no habían podido hablar casi nada  
- ¿Alguna vez te has puesto ebrio hasta la madre?- preguntó Vero totalmente seria, el chico asintió- bueno… pues recuerda como te sentiste al día siguiente  
- Y a eso súmale la razón de la peda- añadió Ale- así está Sara- los cuatro merodeadores pusieron cara de horror  
- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SARAHÍ?- Ale suspiró… ya se estaba tardando  
- Dormida  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- YANYS, con-tró-la-te  
- Quiero que me explique qué demonios sucedió entre ella y el prefecto de Ravenclaw  
- Los chismes corren rápido  
- No te metas Black, no perteneces a la hermandad… no todavía  
- Es justo eso lo que pasó- dijo Ale levantándose molesta, sacó la carta que había escrito la noche anterior y se la tendió a Yanys- espero tu respuesta oficial- y luego salió del Comedor dejando a la chica helada

- ¿Cómo sigues?- Preguntó Ale entrando con un plato de comida para Sara  
- Con jaqueca- contestó la chica  
- Esto te ayudará… chilaquiles bien picosos  
- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Sara observando con desconfianza el plato con tortillas remojadas en salsa verde  
- Claro, mi abuela dice que es el mejor remedio… y con los hijos que tiene yo no lo dudo- dijo Ale con orgullo, su abuela era muggle aunque casi nadie lo sabía, de ella la chica había aprendido a cocinar  
- ¿De qué privilegios goza Sara?  
- Sí… ¿por qué a ella le haces de comer?  
- Chicas… por Dios, me duele mi cabeza- Lily y Vero intercambiaron una mirada y dejaron de hacer ruido  
- ¿Pensaste lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Lily cuando la chica terminó de cenar  
- No… es un idiota pero, aun lo amo  
- Sara… yo creo que Daniel tiene razón  
- ¿QUÉ?- dijeron las tres chicas a la vez observando a Ale como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loca  
- Es enserio, él te quiere, tú lo quieres y si lo que les impide estar juntos es una absurda hermandad…  
- Pero… ustedes son mis amigas… las quiero mucho  
- Y no porque decidas seguir con él dejaremos de ser tus amigas… tus hermanas- dijo Ale muy seria- siempre vas a contar con nosotras  
- Pero… Yanys… la Emperatriz… y las demás  
- Yo hablo con Yanys… a ella le toca el resto  
- Ale… no creo que  
- No te preocupes… el ogro es Honguito… Yanys tiene su carácter pero… nada grave- Ale sonrió, sacó una caja dorada de su buró y se la entregó a Sara- toma… atibórrate de chocolate y consulta con la almohada qué piensas hacer…  
- Ustedes…  
- No te preocupes por eso- dijo Lily sonriendo- Ale tiene razón, no dejaremos de ser amigas  
- Sarita¿me das chocolate de tequila?  
- No! Son míos, míos, míos, los chocolates son todos míos!  
- ¡Sara!- Vero y Sara se pusieron a pelear por los chocolates como niñas pequeñas, Ale sonrió, por lo menos ya tenía ganas para bromear pero era mejor salir de allí antes de que llegara la respuesta de Yanys así que bajó a la Sala Común, dejando a las dos peleando por un chocolate y a Lily dándoles baje con los demás  
- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sirius preocupado, él, James, Mariana, y Remus estaban frente a la chimenea  
- Bien… se están peleando por chocolates  
- ¿chocolate?  
- ¿dónde?- James, Sirius y Ale soltaron una carcajada pues Remus y Mariana habían puesto la misma cara mientras buscaban los chocolates  
- Sara los tiene  
- Hey! Eso no es justo- reclamó Remus pues Mariana de inmediato había subido al cuarto de las chicas de sexto, Ale sonrió y le dio un chocolate envuelto en papel rojo  
- Si no me equivoco es el de ron… aunque no estoy segura  
- Está relleno de ron!- exclamó el chico  
- Sí… es el de ron  
- ¿De dónde los sacas?- preguntó Sirius curioso mientras Ale les daba un chocolate a cada uno  
- Me los envía una amiga, ella los hace y yo los patrocino  
- Pues están ricos- dijo James pensativo, justo en ese momento una lechuza se estrelló contra la ventana, una niña como de 13 años, curiosa, la dejó pasar pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada el ave se abalanzó contra Ale  
- _Petrificus totalus_, no hagas eso Hera, me caes bien y no me gusta hechizarte- todos los presentes vieron a Ale como si se hubiera deschavetado, pero la chica no les hizo caso, se inclinó a retirarle la carta a la lechuza y, aunque ya lo imaginaba, casi se va de espaldas, un sobre rojo le estalló en la mano y la voz de Yanys McKern se escuchó en toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor

¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¿INSINUAS QUE NO SOY BUENA DIRIGENTE¿UNA REUNION DISCIPLINARIA¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES DISCUTIR¿SI PUEDE O NO TIRARSE A LA PRIMER PERSONA QUE APAREZCA, PUES BIEN, NO PUEDE. HAREMOS LA MALDITA REUNIÓN AHORA MISMO, DONDE SIEMPRE, Y MÁS TE VALE TENER LAS PRUEBAS QUE AFIRMAS ALEJANDRA O TE VA A PESAR

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sirius todavía sorprendido  
- Nada… solo que Yanys pone en duda la fidelidad de Sara para con la hermandad…


	28. Locuras del corazón

Cap. XXVIII Locuras del corazón

- Yanys pone en duda la fidelidad de Sara para con la hermandad  
- Esa tipa está loca- exclamó Remus molesto  
- ¿Me regalas una hoja?- el chico asintió, entonces Ale comenzó la contestación a la carta… en algo tenían razón, Yanys estaba loca, cómo pretendía una reunión a esas horas, un rato después despetrificó a la lechuza, le dio la carta y se disculpó con ella  
- ¿cómo crees que reaccione?  
- Pues… yo diría que con calma si evita venir hasta acá y llevarse a Sara de las orejas

- Yanys… tranquila- repetía Bathi en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff mientras veía a la chica dar vueltas de un lado para otro como hurón enjaulado  
- Es que quién se cree que es ella… pero está bien… quiere reunión, le daré su reunión  
- Cuando te pones así… me das miedo- dijo Kasi muy seria, Yanys no pudo decir nada pues su lechuza, una hermosa hembra café moteada, entró por la ventana abierta, la chica tomó la carta y casi le da un ataque cuando la leyó- ¿qué pasa?  
- Dame eso- dijo Honguito exasperada quitándole la carta de las manos-

_Yanys:  
Quieres discreción y mandas un vociferador… Mira, en serio, con toda la buena onda del mundo ¿no crees que te estás pasando, es decir, entiendo todos los secretos de la hermandad y sabes que los respeto pero, francamente esta regla me parece un tanto absurda… no poder salir con nadie que no pertenezca a nuestra "sociedad" me parece de lo más estupido que he oído en mi vida (y mira que he escuchado cosas estupidas). Sin embargo, como bien dijiste, el problema no es ese; yo procedí conforme a Derecho (puedes preguntarle a Mariana) a menos que ya quieras hacer una Dictadura… entonces entiendo tu exaltación; ¿Por qué no ahora mismo? Yanys… te pido que comprendas a Sara, acaba de terminar con un chico al que realmente quiere y verdaderamente está mal, está deprimida… dale chance, deja que decida qué va a hacer… no te pido una eternidad, solo un poco de tiempo… se supone que somos solo mujeres para entendernos ¿no?... ¿entonces?... tal pareciera que comienzas a actuar como Jackie y Ricky juntos… piénsalo, espero tu respuesta  
Guadale_  
- Hay que reconocer que está niña tiene pantalones- dijo Bathi muy seria pues Honguito había leído la carta en voz alta  
- El puesto de Guardiana no se le da a cualquiera Athy- dijo Honguito con solemnidad- y ella se lo ganó pese a todo lo que traía en contra  
- ¿Qué traía en contra?- preguntó Kasi con curiosidad  
- ¿En verdad me estoy convirtiendo en una nueva Jack McCartney?- las tres observaron a Yanys dos segundos  
- SÍ  
- La próxima vez que el poder me gobierne… denme un zape- Yanys tomó una hoja de papel y solo escribió una frase

En la Sala Común de Ravenclaw todo parecía de lo más tranquilo sin embargo no era tan bonito como parecía  
- Ya quita esa cara Daniel  
- Lo que dijo esa chica… ¿es verdad?  
- ¿quién¿Ale?  
- No sé cómo se llama… a la que le preguntaste por Sara  
- Daniel… no le creas todo, Ale nos defiende mucho a todas… a veces lo hace sin que tengamos la razón  
- Eso… ¿no es contraproducente?  
- No cuando te vuelve a la realidad con una cachetada con guante blanco… ¿qué te preocupa¿qué Sara no esté llorando amargamente?- el chico bajó la cabeza- ¡Eres un egoísta¿lo hiciste por eso?  
- NO… ya me cansé de esconderme… quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que siento por ella  
- ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por ella?  
- No quiero unirme a ningún grupo Maira  
- No te estoy diciendo que te unas… solo que entiendas, no es lo mismo- el chico estaba por reclamar cuando una lechuza gris hizo presencia, Maira le quitó la carta- Ale no se ha quedado quieta  
- ¿cómo?  
- Nada… quizás ninguno tenga que decidir

- Perfecto- dijo Ale cuando la lechuza regresó  
- ¿qué es?  
- Solo la notificación… Honguito debió regañar a Yanys para hacerla entrar en razón

- Por Merlín mujer, que cara traes- dijo Mariana a la mañana siguiente cuando Sara bajó a la Sala Común  
- Parece que te hubieras puesto ebria- comentó James ganándose un codazo de parte de Remus  
- Eso hice James- contestó Sara sacando una media sonrisa  
- ¡Sara Greyser¿por qué me das la espalda? No puedes y no vas a salir así  
- Demonios- pero no pudo escapar y es que cuando Verónica Eslava se proponía algo… lo cumplía  
- Sabes, a veces me das miedo- comentó Sirius mientras los demás veían el rostro concentrado de la chica y la espalda de Sara, sin embargo cuando Vero terminó con ella  
- Perfecto… ese idota se arrepentirá  
- Solo necesitas comportarte- añadió Ale levantando la vista de su libro- ¿podemos irnos ya?  
- Que exagerada sis, como si no fueras a alcanzar desayuno  
- Pues si te quedas allí sentada, seguramente no- dijo Sirius antes de salir disparado al Comedor, Ale y Mariana cambiaron una mirada y luego corrieron tras él

- Buenos días clase- dijo Agustín Paster entrando con su característica sonrisa y provocando que todas las chicas suspiraran- Señorita Greyser¿cómo sigue?  
- Mucho mejor, gracias profesor- contestó Sara sin poder evitar ponerse roja, todas las chicas la vieron con envidia mientras que Ale sonreía con satisfacción  
- Uno, cero  
- ¿qué?  
- Nada- El plan de Alejandra era que Daniel no viera en ningún momento a Sara triste, en otras circunstancias eso habría costado mucho trabajo pero ahora, gracias a los Merodeadores, era pan comido  
- No, basta jajaja, Remus basta, James no jajaja- como Sara parecía estar dormida ante las bromas los chicos habían optado por un camino más seguro… las cosquillas, y había funcionado bastante bien y pensar que había sido un accidente, acababan de salir del Comedor cuando Sirius la tomó de la cintura y la pasó a su izquierda para ponerse al lado de Vero, Sara soltó una carcajada y cuando le preguntaron la razón la chica solo contestó "cosquillas"… grave error pues ahora llevaban veinte minutos haciéndole cosquillas entre los tres- Vero jajajajaja, controla a tu novio  
- Querida, no es mi novio- dijo Vero aparentando seriedad  
- Lily jajajajaja ayuda jajaja  
- Ya déjenla- dijo Lily seria, James obedeció al acto pero como los otros dos no le prestaron atención ambos chicos se tornaron rojos en un santiamén  
- ¡Vero! Jajaja- Sara seguía siendo perseguida por Remus y Sirius…  
- Sirius, deja ya a mi hermana  
- ¡Ale!  
- Dos, cero- los siete se le quedaron viendo a la chica sorprendidos, Lily y Vero con cara de "te estás pasando", los chicos con cara de "de qué hablas" y Sara con cara de "por Merlín, que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- Remus, ya déjala, no queremos que le de un ataque  
- ¿Divertido el desayuno?- preguntó un chico alto, moreno y muy guapo de Ravenclaw  
- Mucho- contestó Remus abrazando a Sara, la chica se había puesto nerviosa pero verse rodeada de todos sus amigos ayudó bastante  
- No tanto… son todos contra mí  
- No seas exagerada Sarita… solo son ellos tres y cualquier chica se moriría de envidia- dijo Vero muy seria ignorando, con poca delicadeza como es su costumbre, al prefecto  
- Yo no dije que no lo disfrutara  
- ¡Genial! La prefecta nos dio permiso  
- No! Sirius no jajajajaja  
- Tres, cero- murmuró Ale, le sonrió al chico y siguió a sus amigos que perseguían a Sara por las escaleras

Tres semanas más tarde, las chicas estaban reunidas afuera de la Sala esperando que Yanys apareciera, era la fecha programada para la decisión de Sara, si bien los Merodeadores habían servido de mucho para que no se notara su tristeza en lo general no sirvió de nada para que no estuviera triste en lo particular, y es que en el fondo prefería estar con el prefecto de Ravenclaw que con los tres chicos más codiciados del colegio  
- ¡Pasen!- dijo Yanys desde la puerta, todas entraron y se acomodaron según la ultima vez- se preguntarán porqué está reunión  
- Pues… tenemos nuestras sospechas- dijo Carolinne de lo más tranquila  
- En realidad lo dudo Honguito- contestó Yanys, Ale se levantó y se aclaró la garganta- aún no Guadale, espera, Mariana, por favor  
- Eh!... sí- Ale se sentó confundida mientras Lily se levantaba y sacaba un pergamino, luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo- La Regla número siete ha sido modificada: "Las hermanas pueden salir con la persona que deseen siempre y cuando los secretos de la hermandad queden fuera de dicha relación a menos que los relacionados también lo estén con la hermandad, esto, por supuesto, no altera la Regla número seis" solo se espera la votación de las guardianas para que entre en vigor  
- Bien… ¿qué dicen?- dijo Yanys luego de un mortal minuto de silencio… nadie hablaba y es que la sorpresa era tremendamente grande  
- Ravenclaw de acuerdo- dijo Maira con una sonrisa que no podía disimular  
- Hufflepuff, de acuerdo  
- Slytherin de acuerdo  
- Gryffindor… de acuerdo- terminó Ale y estuvo a nada de abrazar a Yanys  
- Perfecto, ley aprobada… Guadale¿qué ibas a decir?  
- Que me sorprendió mucho todo esto  
- Niña… no empieces con tus juegos- comentó Honguito exasperada  
- En realidad… mi problema era con esa regla pero, puesto que ya ha sido cambiada, no tengo nada más que agregar

- Pensé que saldrían hasta después de la cena- comentó Sirius serio cuando las chicas llegaron al Living, James, Remus y Peter estaban con él  
- Resultó ser más rápido de lo planeado- contestó Ale sonriendo- y que bueno porque tengo hambre  
- ¿qué pasó con Sara?- preguntó Remus entrando junto con sus amigos al Comedor  
- No sé… se quedó un momento con Yanys- dijo Vero notando la ausencia de su amiga, sin embargo los chicos no tuvieron tiempo para preocuparse, de pronto la puerta del Comedor se abrió de golpe y resonó a toda potencia un  
- TÚ


	29. Primera prueba

Cap. XXIX Primera prueba

- TÚ- Todos en el comedor voltearon en el acto, sin embargo Sara no prestó atención a ninguno de ellos y se acercó con paso decidido hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin siquiera decir ni media palabra tomó el rostro de Daniel Rivers en sus manos y lo besó; la sorpresa fue enorme  
- Mira nada más, les das tantita libertad y…  
- Yanys  
- ¿qué?  
- Cállate- dijo Bathi viendo la escena con una sonrisa, Yanys negó y comenzó a aplaudir, de inmediato todos la siguieron  
- Se ven tan tiernos- comentó Mariana con una sonrisa enorme  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus en un susurró a Ale, la chica, al principio estaba sonriendo cuando Sara besó a Daniel pero ahora tenía una expresión rara en la cara  
- ¿qué?- al ver la cara de todos sobre ella sonrió- claro… es que se ven tan tiernos  
- Hey… yo ya había dicho eso antes  
- Bueno… pero es verdad- dijo Lily sonriendo  
- Usted me debe una charla… señorita Evans- dijo James en un susurro mientras todos en el Comedor aplaudían, Lily asintió muy roja

La relación entre Lily y James había estado un poco (un mucho) parada desde ese día en que Mariana, histérica por un trozo de pastel (bueno… Mariana se pondría histérica por cualquier cosa que tuviera chocolate así que no culpen a mi pobre hermana xD), había interrumpido el beso. Después de ese día los chicos no habían tenido tiempo para hablar; en las clases era prácticamente imposible pues solo estaban juntos en una que resultaba ser la favorita de Lily, en los pasillos era más importante hacer que Sara riera, aunque no entendían del todo que pretendía Alejandra con eso, así que su "conversación" había quedado pendiente durante casi un mes  
- Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo un joven sentado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch  
- Yo también- contestó una chica pelirroja sentándose a un lado de él, el joven la vio sin entender- Sara… relató su reconciliación con Daniel siete veces… aunque es lindo verla feliz  
- Más le vale que no la haga sufrir de nuevo…  
- Salieron muy protectores  
- Un poco, pero no vine a hablar de Sara  
- ¿no?  
- No, digo para eso no, no era necesario estar solos… Lily¿por qué me besaste?- James vio a los ojos a la chica que se había puesto totalmente roja, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa  
- ¿necesito una razón para hacerlo?- preguntó Lily  
- Eh… no, aunque, me gustaría que la tuvieras  
- En realidad…- dijo Lily muy roja y sin verlo a los ojos- sí la tengo  
- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó James entusiasmado viéndola con expectación  
- Sí… me gustas — James sonrió y sin poderse contener, la besó  
- Te pediría que fueras mi novia pero…  
- ¿pero?  
- No quiero que pienses que es por la maldición… quiero estar contigo con o sin ella- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír antes de besarlo  
- Eso tiene solución  
- ¿La tiene?  
- Sí- dijo Lily sonriendo

- ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Mariana cuando Lily entró a la Sala Común  
- En el lago, quería pensar  
- No es cierto- exclamó la chica haciendo que su amiga se tornara de un rojo brillante- te fui a buscar y no estabas  
- ¿có… cómo?  
- Que te busque por toda la biblioteca y no estabas- Lily dio un suspiro aliviada  
- Te dije que estaba en el lago no en la biblioteca  
- ¿qué? Ah… la costumbre  
- ¿dónde está Ale?  
- No sé, se salió desde hace un buen rato  
- ¿y eso?  
- Había reunión- dijo Vero bostezando  
- ¿reunión?  
- Sí, dijo algo de las votaciones y otra cosa del acertijo… dijo que ya era la próxima semana  
- Estoy muerta- dijo Ale media hora más tarde dejándose caer en un sillón de la Sala Común  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Mariana con curiosidad  
- Por el maldito acertijo… menos mal que Rachel lo redacta que sino…- Ale se quedó un minuto viendo el techo y luego se levantó- en fin, voy a terminar con mi tarea- cinco minutos después de que la chica subió a su habitación Lily hizo lo mismo

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó James, una semana más tarde, entrando a la habitación de los chicos  
- Nada- contestó Remus nervioso ocultando un pergamino, su amigo estaba por cuestionarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe  
- ¡Lunático!... esas locas me piden ir a… Hola Cornamenta  
- ¿qué les sucede?  
- Es que… es que…  
- Llegó una carta- dijo Sirius serio luego de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con Remus- de esas locas  
- ¡Ah! eso… justamente te venía a preguntar- James sacó de su bolsillo una carta exactamente igual a la de sus amigos, en ella solo estaban escritas unas cuantas palabras:  
_Esta noche frente al lago es tu prueba; si no vas, rechazas a la hermandad y la maldición caerá sobre ti  
Las Mendefagas_  
- ¿por qué también te enviaron una?- preguntó Remus serio- Lily no te dijo que sí… o ¿sí?- James se puso muy nervioso, era cierto que no había ninguna relación propiamente dicha entre él y Lily, pero sí parecía un noviazgo secreto, muy secreto pues le había prometido a Lily que así quedarían por las tres semanas que faltaban para que el curso terminara, había sido complicado no besarse cada vez que se veían pero de momento iban muy bien  
- No… no sé, quizás se apiadaron de mi alma  
- No lo creo- comentó Remus pensativo- no suelen pasar una indisciplina tan fácilmente  
- Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo Sirius entusiasmado- tenemos que ir

- ¿Ustedes qué creen?- preguntó James viendo fijamente el lago, eran las siete de la noche pero todo estaba completamente solo  
- Quizás era una broma- comentó Sirius  
- Hola chicos, llegaron temprano- dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolos pegar un brinco, cuando voltearon se encontraron frente a frente con Athena Taylor  
- Hola Taylor- dijo Remus intentando sonreír  
- ¿nerviosos, yo lo estaría, por cierto, llámenme Bathi  
- ¿Bathi?  
- Sí… es mi nombre en los aquelarres, pero nadie lo sabe, todos creen que es un apodo así que no habrá problemas  
- Perfecto¿a dónde vamos?  
- Pues… yo a mi Casa hasta que sea mi turno, ustedes tienen que cumplir con esto- la chica les entregó un pergamino a cada uno- suerte, si lo logran los veré más tarde  
- ¿qué es?- preguntó James cuando la chica se hubo ido  
- Parece un acertijo…

_Cuatro son las que deberán encontrar  
Como cuatro los puntos cardinales  
Y cuatro los elementos de creación  
La primera tiene el color del mar  
Y en el agua la encontrarán  
Mas no se deben asustar  
Porque al alcance de la mano la tendrán  
Si es que con los pies saben buscar  
Cerca del lugar donde el hielo es más duro  
Y donde el desierto es eterno  
Al norte del gran manantial  
Donde el calamar saca sus brazos a pasear_

- ¿Qué?- dijeron James y Sirius confundidos  
- Tenemos que buscar cuatro cosas- comentó Remus releyendo la nota- la primera… esto está complicado  
- ¡El calamar!- exclamó Sirius luego de un rato- ¡el lago!  
- Dice mar Canuto- dijo James quitando el argumento de su amigo  
- Pero aquí no hay mar y debe estar en Hogwarts  
- No dice mar- dijo Remus interrumpiendo la discusión- dice que es del "color del mar", eso es azul, y dice "en el agua la encontrarán" así que es lógico que esté en el lago  
- El problema es ese- dijo Sirius señalando el lago- es enorme  
- Al norte- murmuró James- "¡Al norte del gran manantial!"  
- Además no está muy hondo- comentó Remus aceptando la propuesta de su amigo- dice que "está al alcance de la mano"  
- "sea… ¿metemos la mano al norte del lago, sacamos algo azul y ya?- Remus negó, eso se escuchaba muy tonto, agotado miró al cielo, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada- la estrella polar  
- ¿qué?- el chico no les hizo caso, se paró exactamente debajo de la estrella polar, que brillaba más que nunca, entonces sitió el agua fría del lago en sus pies, sonrió, quizás su sospecha fuera verdad  
- Lunático, haznos caso- Sirius se acercó a su amigo pero resbaló en el fangoso piso del lago perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de sentón, al apoyar sus manos en el piso para levantarse sintió que algo muy agudo se le enterraba en la mano izquierda…  
- Ah!


	30. Acertijos, Mendefagas y ¿lámparas?

Cap. XXX Acertijos, Mendefagas y ¿lámparas?

- ¡Canuto¿estás bien?- James le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse  
- Sí, más que bien- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa cerró la mano atrapando lo que fuera que le había lastimado, y la sacó del agua  
- ¡un zafiro!- exclamó Remus cuando su amigo les mostró una piedra azul marino tallada en forma de diamante  
- Bien hecho amigo- dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda, de la piedra comenzó a brotar agua y un pequeño pergamino salió doblado de ella

_Sencillito ¿no?  
Pero no se deben fiar  
La primera es fácil siempre  
Mas la segunda al aire pertenece  
En el ultimo lugar la encontrarán  
Si es que tienen alas para volar  
El sol se las mostraría  
Si estuviera a vuestra vista  
Pero no los puede ayudar  
Así que en sus instintos tendrán que confiar  
Buscando su color  
En el más alto torreón_

- accio escoba- exclamó James sacando la varita  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Dice que necesitamos volar y no sé ustedes pero yo alas no tengo  
- En eso tiene razón- dijo Sirius serio e invocó su escoba, Remus negó pero hizo lo mismo- aunque no podemos estar dándole vueltas al castillo buscando… sepa Merlín qué cosa  
- Supongo que otra gema- dijo Remus pensativo- veamos… pertenece al aire, en eso Cornamenta tiene razón, debe estar en un lugar muy alto  
- Una torre- dijo Sirius releyendo el pergamino- dice "en el más alto torreón"  
- ¿la de astronomía?- preguntó James pensativo  
- No, es la de Adivinación- dijo Sirius en iguales condiciones  
- No estoy seguro  
- Si quieres nos ponemos a medirlas  
- No es necesario- dijo Remus interrumpiéndolos- dice "el sol se las mostraría" eso quiere decir que está en el Este  
- Esa es la de Astronomía- dijo James seguro, los otros dos asintieron, dieron una patada en el piso y volaron hasta la torre de Astronomía, en el techo estaba una piedra color amarillo claro con la misma forma del zafiro que habían encontrado  
- Muy listas- dijo James tomando la piedra- ¿cómo sacamos el nuevo acertijo?  
- Salió cuando Lunático dijo el nombre ¿qué piedra es está?  
- Un Topacio - contestó Remus muy seguro, entonces la piedra comenzó a emitir una pequeña brisa de aire, cuando terminó un pergamino había quedado enrollado flotando frente a ella

_Felicidades, no han estado tan mal  
Ahora no se vallan a confiar  
Necesitan concentración  
Pues lo que viene puede ser traición  
El fuego es peligroso  
Pero esconde los secretos más valiosos  
Desde aquí verán lo que en él se ha de ocultar  
Solo es cuestión de relacionar  
El tiempo y el lugar  
Y no se olviden considerar  
Que él no solo se dedica a quemar  
También da calor  
Y un poco de color  
¿A dónde van los pájaros cuando es tiempo de emigrar?  
Seguramente a un caluroso lugar_

- Ahora sí no entendí nada- dijo Remus pasmado  
- No dice nada… solo palabras sin sentido  
- Eso, cada vez son peores ¿qué tiene que ver que los pájaros emigren?  
- Pues que emigran al Sur- dijo James como si fuera obvio- hemos seguido los puntos cardinales  
- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó Remus entusiasmado- el sur… está allá  
- Dudo que hallan puesto lo que sigue en la chimenea de Hagrid  
- A ver- comenzó James viendo detenidamente el pergamino- dice que no nos confiemos  
- Es una metáfora, no es fuego en realidad pero ¿qué es?  
- Pues desde aquí solo veo la cabaña de Hagrid y su loco sembradío de tulipanes  
- ¡Eso es!- dijo Remus emocionado- Sirius, los tulipanes son rojos… "da un poco de color", no solo quema  
- Pues a destruir tulipanes- los chicos montaron de nuevo a las escobas y bajaron hasta el sembradío de flores rojas; comenzaron a buscar entre ellas  
- Lo tengo- dijo Remus recogiendo una piedra roja tallada igual que las otras dos- es un rubí- la piedra se tornó un poco caliente y un pergamino salió de ella

_Muy bien, casi terminan  
Solo falta la verde real  
Si la quieren encontrar  
Hagan cuentas de en dónde falta buscar  
Si creen que no lo pueden solucionar  
Fíjense bien en el lugar  
Aunque advertidos deben quedar  
Un fuerte golpe les puede tocar_

- ¿dónde nos falta por buscar?- exclamó Remus consternado- ¡en todo el castillo!  
- Lunático, cálmate que cuando te pones loco no piensas- dijo Sirius serio  
- En eso tiene razón, no está tan difícil, si venimos buscando los puntos cardinales el que nos falta es el oeste  
- ¡el baño de chicas!  
- Canuto, eso no está en el oeste- dijo Remus serio  
- Claro que sí y te apuesto que allí nos golpean  
- Canuto… el oeste es todo eso  
- ¿El bosque prohibido?- dijeron James y Sirius a un tiempo  
- Esas chicas deben estar completamente locas  
- Claro que lo están… ¿apenas lo notas?  
- Me temo que no es solo el bosque prohibido- dijo Remus viendo detenidamente la figura negra de un árbol que conocía a la perfección  
- No creo Lunático- dijo Sirius siguiendo la vista de su amigo  
- Es que sí Canuto- comentó James viendo hacia el mismo lugar- ¿qué otra cosa nos puede golpear aquí?  
- Un centauro  
- Se razonable, no le van a entregar una roca a un centauro… así como son las mandan directito a…  
- Vallamos al sauce- dijo Remus ignorándolos, los tres chicos se acercaron, de no conocer el árbol seguramente los habría herido pero sabían su punto débil así que con una rama larga lo inmovilizaron- bien… a buscar  
- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Sirius luego de que repasaron todo el perímetro del lugar  
- Sí… no puede haber dudas  
- ¡Acá!- exclamó James un poco más lejos, no estaba en el sauce pero, de haber estado en movimiento, seguramente los habría alcanzado a maltratar un poco  
- ¿La encontraste?- preguntó Sirius acercándose junto con Remus  
- Sí, es una esmeralda- la piedra, de un verde profundo, comenzó a sacudirse y a sacar un pequeño papel

_Muy bien, la primera parte está por terminar  
Si nos quieren olvidar  
Es ahora el momento de escapar  
Ninguna maldición los ha de perseguir  
Pero, si desean seguir,  
Los cuatro puntos deben unir  
Conocen las reglas así que a decidir_

- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Sirius luego de ver detenidamente la hoja  
- Pues… hay de dos sopas- dijo Remus serio- si nos vamos ahora no habrá represalias aunque nos quedaremos sin saber nada, si seguimos adelante entraremos a su grupo y no habrá marcha atrás  
- Si nos vamos- comentó James- Sirius tendrá que terminar con Vero  
- En realidad no somos novios, más bien amigos… cariñosos, claro- añadió al ver la cara de sus amigos  
- Bueno, sí, pero Remus también deberá terminar con Ale  
- Ella y yo solo somos amigos- el chico se quedó callado, se le habían acabado los argumentos  
- Ya entendí, si nos vamos termina cualquier posibilidad de que salgas con Evans ¿no?- dijo Sirius casi adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo  
- Mejor terminamos con esto- apuntó Remus sonriendo y tomó las cuatro gemas en su mano  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Las uno- los dos chicos lo vieron sin comprender- vamos, de cualquier forma la curiosidad nos va a vencer y no creo que nos la pasen tan fácil de nuevo  
- Tienes razón- dijo Sirius comenzando a juntar la piedras- ¿cómo entran?  
- En orden- contestó James agradeciéndoles internamente- primero la azul, luego la amarilla, la roja y la verde  
- No pasa nada  
- Porque no dijeron los nombres, primero el zafiro, el topacio, el rubí y la esmeralda- las cuatro gemas se unieron como si tuvieran imán y se iluminaron, un trozo de pergamino salió volando, Remus lo tomó y leyó en voz alta

_Han decidido seguir  
Sus motivos tendrán  
Y no los quiero asustar  
Pero ya no hay marcha atrás  
Escondido tenemos un tesoro  
Más valioso que el mismo oro  
Al final del arco iris lo han de encontrar  
Si ponen atención a algo más que observar  
Puede que lo oigan llorar  
Pero no se deben asustar  
Es solo el reflejo del "será"  
Que le oirán entonar  
¡Suerte, pues la necesitarán  
Y una pista más  
Sigan la luz hasta aquél lugar  
Eso los puede ayudar_

- ¿entendieron?- preguntó Sirius luego de un rato en silencio  
- No veo ninguna luz- comentó Remus serio, en ese momento las piedras que seguían en la mano de Sirius se elevaron y salieron volando hacia el bosque  
- ¡Síganlas!- exclamó James echándose a correr, los otros lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a un claro, entonces las piedras dejaron de brillar y se separaron  
- ¿ahora qué?  
- Excelente pregunta Lupin- los chicos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor, estaban rodeados por lámparas furiosas


	31. La voz de un ángel

Cap. XXXI La voz de un ángel

- Excelente pregunta Lupin- los chicos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor, estaban rodeados por lámparas furiosas  
- ¿qué quieren?- dijo James tranquilo aunque ya habían sacado las varitas dispuestos a atacar  
- ¿dónde están?  
- ¿Quienes?  
- ¿cómo que quienes?  
- Las Mendefagas  
- Y nosotros ¿cómo vamos a saber?- preguntó Remus sorprendido  
- No finjan demencia- comenzó Jack saliendo del circulo- sabemos de muy buena fuente que hoy es su reunión extraordinaria para destruirnos  
- ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de asistir con un loquero?  
- ¡No le hables así!- exclamó Reina enojada  
- Es que no es posible que una persona semi-normal tenga tales delirios de persecución  
- Ya me están cansando- dijo Richard apuntando a Sirius con su varita- y ustedes me deben muchas… así que mejor déjense de rezongar y hablen ¿dónde están las Mendefagas?  
- No tengo idea- contestó James está vez- y no sé por qué están tan seguros que se trata de destruirlos, esta vez podría jurar que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes  
- Genial, como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportarte siendo tú, ahora también te has subordinado a ella  
- Cállate Quejicus, nadie pidió tu opinión  
- Ataquen- dijo Jack en un susurro, los Merodeadores estaban más que listos cuando  
- Expelliarmus- gritó una voz escondida detrás de un árbol, todas las varitas salieron volando hacía allá y entonces apareció un hombre muy joven con cara de enojado- ¡explíquense!  
- Oh oh- murmuró Remus viendo al profesor de Defensa frente a ellos muy molesto  
- Este… nosotros  
- Cállense los tres, McCartney, Snape, Lestrange, Carrowll, y los demás ¿qué hacen aquí?  
- Nada profesor- dijo Richard con altanería- si ellos pueden estar aquí ¿nosotros por qué no?  
- Porque ellos tienen permiso del director señor Lennon y usted no- las lámparas se vieron entre ellas nerviosas- está de más decir que están castigados y tienen veinte puntos menos por cada uno  
- Pero…  
- Nada de peros, señorita Lestrange, lo advertí, síganme- El profesor Paster pasó por delante de ellos- ustedes tres, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, ya no tienen tanto tiempo  
- Este día esta muy loco- comentó Sirius cuando se quedaron los tres solos  
- En eso tienes razón… pero mejor resolvamos esto- James volvió a fijar la vista en el pergamino- ya seguimos la luz, nos trajo hasta aquí… pero no veo ningún arco iris  
- Debe ser otra metáfora- comentó Remus- no puede haber arco iris si no llueve y no ha llovido- de nuevo se quedaron pensativos hasta que escucharon una melodía a lo lejos, intrigados los tres siguieron el sonido de la voz hasta que empezaron a captar las palabras  
_En una nube al final…  
En una nube al final del arco iris_  
- ¿Oyeron eso? — preguntó Sirius petrificado, Remus sacó el papel  
- "Si ponen atención a algo más que observar, puede que lo oigan llorar", es una metáfora  
- Es una canción- prosiguió James- está cantando- los tres siguieron el sonido de la voz pero de pronto está se apagó, los tres se vieron entre ellos sin saber que hacer, aún no podían ver quién cantaba pero entonces comenzó otra melodía

_Y me quede soñando  
Con la ilusión a cuestas  
Con la esperanza guardada  
En el bolsillo roto de un pantalón_

- ¿La seguimos?- preguntó James confundido  
- Pues no sé, puede ser una trampa- mientras ellos decidían si continuaban o no, la voz entonó un verso que los hizo quitarse de toda duda  
_Será, que aun no se llenaba la luna  
Será, que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas  
Será…_

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Sirius cuando, llegando a un nuevo claro, encontraron a un chico como de 13 años parado en medio cantando a todo pulmón, el niño no les prestó atención hasta que terminó su melodía (algo que duro cinco mortales minutos)  
- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó esta vez Remus muchísimo más amable  
- Me llamo Harrylink, aunque mis amigos me llaman Haroldo  
- ¿Conoces a las Mendefagas?  
- Claro, son mis amigas, me pidieron que cantara aquí… sé que desafino un poco y eso las molesta  
- No seas trágico Haroldo- dijo Yanys apareciendo atrás del chico, y luego, dirigiéndose a los tres amigos, que estaban por demás sorprendidos, añadió- no pensé que lo lograrían tan rápido, ni siquiera que continuaran… felicidades  
- ¿Esto es todo?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo  
- Pues recibieron mucha ayuda- comentó Harrylink viendo las estrellas  
- Sí es todo… solo resta su boda, digo, si no escaparon fue porque la aceptaron ¿verdad?  
- Pues supongo que viene con todo el paquete ¿no?- comentó Remus con una sonrisa  
- De hecho sí, Haroldo ¿puedes ir con las chicas? Agus consiguió una sorpresa maravillosa, estoy segura que te encantará  
- Claro, aunque me encantaría más estrujar a…  
- ¡Haroldo!- el niño sonrió a modo de disculpa y se fue de allí  
- Muy bien, sus piedras- los tres la vieron sin comprender- cada uno eligió una gema ¿Cuál fue?  
- Eh… pues yo di con la azul- dijo Sirius nervioso pero apenas pronunció estás palabras un zafiro llegó volando y se le plantó enfrente  
- Muy bien¿el otro?  
- El mío fue el rubí  
- ¿rubí?- preguntó Yanys intrigada cuando la piedra roja llegó a manos de Remus  
- Sí¿Por qué?  
- Por nada, descuida  
- Y la mía fue la Esmeralda  
- Esto nunca se equivoca- comentó Yanys cuando la piedra verde llegó a manos de James  
- ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó el chico observando su esmeralda  
- Es su cristal protector, él los elige  
- Pero tú escribiste el acertijo  
- Eso es todo un ritual Lupin… muy complicado de hecho, como les decía la piedra los escoge, desde el momento en que ustedes la aceptan se verán protegidos por ella; todos nosotros tenemos una, es diferente según nuestros intereses y elementos, yo les recomiendo que nadie la vea jamás, por ejemplo yo la traigo siempre en mi bolsa, Ale la trae en la mano toda la vida, lo mismo que Male, Lily la trae colgada y las demás… pues cada una se las ingenia, ahora síganme  
- ¿cómo sabías que íbamos a terminar? Pudimos huir- comentó Sirius atrás de la chica  
- De hecho no sabíamos, había muchas apuestas- contestó Yanys- pero eso no era problema, si decidían irse la misma piedra les borraría la memoria, todo lo que vieron e investigaron acerca de nosotras, como si jamás hubiéramos sido más que compañeros  
- Allí estas- exclamó Bathi apareciendo de pronto- te estamos esperando- Yanys sonrió y junto con los Merodeadores, entró a otro claro en el centro había un escenario improvisado y en el suelo, amarrados todas las lámpara que los habían atacado antes  
- Con ustedes, mi muy buen amigo y excelente cantante HARRYLINK- la cara de las lámparas fue de claro terror, ya se imaginaban lo que pasaría  
- Tomen, los necesitarán- dijo Bathi entregándoles un par de tapones para los oídos a cada uno mientras Haroldo subía al escenario y se ponía a bailar y a cantar

_FUE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS, FUE UNA NOCHE LOCAAAAAAAAA,  
BESE OTROS LABIOS OLVIDE TU BOCAAAAAAAAAAAA,  
MANCHE TU IMAGEN, ME PERDI YO SOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Y ESA ES LA HISTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

- NO!- los gritos de los Slytherin se podían escuchar por encima del canto de Harrylink, y juntos por encima de los tapones que tenían en los oídos, por su cara de horror estaban seguros que no la estaban pasando nada bien, pero entonces otra cosa resaltó a sus ojos, Jack tenía partida la boca y Richard el ojo morado… cosa rara porque hasta donde ellos recordaban ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones  
- Eso les enseñará a no meterse con nosotras- dijo Yanys subiendo al escenario, una vez que la canción terminó y viendo fijamente a las lámparas- y espero que se les quité su delirio de persecución de una vez- la chica los desató y les permitió marcharse  
- Yanys- dijo Luna Winger subiendo al escenario- no se te olvide  
- Vamos por partes Amy- interrumpió Bathi guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos que seguían muy sorprendidos- primero debemos presentarnos  
- En eso tiene razón- comentó Carolinne desde abajo, las tres chicas bajaron y desaparecieron el escenario, los tres sorprendidos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor, al principio creyeron que no había nadie pero luego se dieron cuenta de su error  
- Bienvenidos, supongo que conocen nuestros nombres reales- dijo Maira con una sonrisa- así que nos presentaremos como si no nos conociéramos, mi nombre es Rachel y soy guardiana de Ravenclaw y encargada del calendario mendefago  
- Yo soy Margot- dijo Margarita a la derecha de Rachel- guardiana de Slytherin y vigía de las lámparas  
- Mi nombre es Guadale- dijo Alejandra a la izquierda de Rachel- guardiana de Gryffindor y encargada de la enfermería  
- Yo soy Honguito- dijo Carolinne con orgullo- guardiana de Hufflepuff y encargada de la disciplina general  
- Yo soy Amy- dijo a su vez Luna Winger- encargada de la seguridad del aquelarre y perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw  
- Mi nombre es Bathi, secretaria de la presidenta, encargada de los informes y perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff  
- Mi nombre es Lily- dijo Vero- encargada del tequila y demás bebidas para los aquelarres y perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor  
- Si no se los toma ella- murmuró Luís ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Honguito  
- Yo soy Sarahí- dijo Sara sonriendo- encargada de los permisos por parte del personal docente y perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor  
- Me llamo Mariana- dijo Lily con una sonrisa- encargada del reglamento Mendefago y perteneciente a Gryffindor  
- Yo soy Male- dijo Magdalena Wellington con una sonrisa- aprendiz de seguridad Mendefaga y encargada, junto con Mariam, de comerme los chocolates, perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw  
- Mi nombre es Mariam- dijo Mariana tosiendo a causa del chocolate que traía en la boca- aprendiz de la enfermería y perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor  
- Soy Meliz, aprendiz de la fabricación del tequila y demás bebidas para los aquelarres, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor  
- Me llamo Kasi- dijo Cassandra nerviosa- aprendiz de espía y perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff  
- Yo soy Maju, aprendiz del reglamento y leyes mendefagas y perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor  
- Y yo soy Yanys, presidenta por este año de la sociedad, bienvenidos no-oficialmente a ella  
- ¡Yanys!- exclamó Lukas Mendelius enojado- faltamos nosotros  
- Ah sí, adelante  
- Ya se acostumbrarán a que el feminismo predomina aquí, yo soy Luin, pueden decirme Luin o Polluelo, pertenezco a la casa de Ravenclaw y estoy casado con Male  
- Yo soy Cris, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor y esposo de Meliz  
- ¡Falta uno!- dijo Amy viendo detenidamente a todos lados  
- No te asustes- contestó Honguito con tranquilidad- fue a "escoltar" a las lámparas a su Sala Común… y seguramente a castigarlos  
- Me encantaría ver sus caras- comentó Yanys suspirando, y luego, volviéndose a ver a los chicos añadió- deben presentarse ustedes, con un nombre para los aquelarres, claro  
- Yo soy Canuto y… emm me parece que soy de Gryffindor  
- Otro a tu custodia Guada- dijo Rachel en tono de burla  
- Si quieres te los regalo, son peor de lo que te imaginas- contestó Ale riéndose  
- ¡niñas!  
- emm, yo soy Lunático y, también soy de Gryffindor  
- Y yo Cornamenta, de Gryffindor también  
- Pues bien chicos, bienvenidos, cualquier duda, inquietud, reclamo o jitomatazo van con Guadale… si son regalos conmigo, acepto cualquier cosa siempre y cuando tenga tequila- dijo Yanys de lo más tranquila  
- ¿de qué me perdí?- preguntó una voz atrás de Amy, la chica le sonrió pero los Merodeadores casi se van de espaldas  
- Él es el sobrino de la Emperatriz Mende, Agus, informante interno de Hogwarts… ustedes deben conocerlo como Agustín Paster…


	32. La primera boda

Cap XXXII La primera boda

- Él es el sobrino de la Emperatriz Mende, Agus, informante interno de Hogwarts… ustedes deben conocerlo como Agustín Paster, el profesor de Defensa de este año y espero que por mucho tiempo  
- Eres un amor Yanys, aunque luego de hoy, dudo mucho que me quede  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Amy sorprendida  
- Pues por lo de las lámparas  
- ¿Vas a permitir que esos perdedores te corran?- preguntó James sorprendido  
- No, ellos no lo harán directamente… pero, puede que sus moretones sí  
- AGUSTÍN PASTER MENDELIUS ¿QUÉ HICISTE?  
- Mi nombre completo- murmuró Agus sin voltear, no tenía que hacerlo para reconocer la voz de Honguito  
- Tranquila Honguito, no le lances la peste verde… aún¿qué pasó Agus?- preguntó Yanys viéndolo seriamente  
- Pues…  
Flash Back  
- Nada de peros, señorita Lestrange, lo advertí, síganme- El profesor Paster pasó por delante de ellos- ustedes tres, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, ya no tienen tanto tiempo- los Slytherins siguieron al profesor a regañadientes, no podían sublevarse porque tenía más autoridad que ellos, aunque eso no les gustara  
- No puedo creerlo- dijo Jack luego de un tramo andado- solo nos llevas dos años  
- Dos años son dos años McCartney, tiempo suficiente para mandarlos  
- A mí no me manda nadie, ni tú ni nadie- exclamó Jack encarándolo, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Agus, tomando un poco de vuelo (y ventaja) le soltó un puñetazo partiéndole el labio  
- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Richard indignado y se abalanzó sobre Agus, afortunadamente el chico fue más rápido y con un sencillo movimiento le dio tal codazo en el ojo que seguramente se lo dejaría morado  
- ¡…éste no es el comportamiento de un profesor!- dijo Mary asustada  
- Ni ese el de un par de alumnos… no me busque señorita Lestrange, es más, creo que es buen momento para castigarlos  
- Usted no es el jefe de nuestra casa- dijo Reina nerviosa  
- No necesito serlo señorita Carrowll, además, el castigo no es por estar fuera a horas inapropiadas sino por meter sus narices donde no les corresponde  
- ¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó un chico de cabello grasiento  
- Muy sencillo señor Snape, ahora estoy como guardián de los secretos Mendefagos y ustedes están husmeándolos  
- No puede castigarnos por eso- exclamó Mary exaltada  
- ¿ah no?- un brillo maligno apareció en los ojos de Agus, entonces unas cuerdas se enredaron en el cuerpo de los chicos, Agus los llevó flotando hasta un árbol y conjuró un escenario  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Yanys, camino al claro donde estaba Harrylink  
- Una sorpresa, cuando terminen, mándame a Haroldo  
- ¿qué vas a hacer?  
- Solo ponerlo a cantar- contestó el joven de lo más tranquilo  
Fin Flash Back  
- El resto ya lo saben  
- Ay que cosas- exclamó Honguito enojada- ¿Sabes lo que dirá la Emperatriz?  
- Que ¿por qué no les hice salir granos por todo el rostro y los obligué a bailar la Macarena en el Comedor?  
- Bueno, sí, es posible que diga eso  
- Aunque también te dirá que fuiste muy tonto, arriesgaste el trabajo y sabes que te necesita aquí- dijo Amy porque Honguito se había quedado sin saber que decir  
- No te creas, ella tiene mucha gente que puede dar clases, y le será de ayuda  
- Y apuesto lo que quieran a que Melinda lo acepta gustosa- añadió Yanys con una sonrisa- ¡Lily¿y el tequila?

Efectivamente las lámparas habían ido de lloronas con el Director, él, como Agus no negó nada, tuvo que pedirle su renuncia así que ahora los chicos disponían de esa clase libre  
- No puedo creerlo, pobre Agus- dijo Mariana suspirando, estaban en la Sala Común comentando la tragedia  
- No te preocupes Mariam, no todo está perdido, Yanys dijo que Mende había hecho lo posible para que Melinda consiguiera el puesto- dijo Lily aunque también se veía consternada  
- ¿Y entonces esa fue toda la iniciación?- preguntó Remus confundido  
- En teoría iba a ser muchísimo más complicado que encontraran a Haroldo… había otros cinco acertijos de por medio pero se tenían que cruzar las lámparas  
- ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó James viendo a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos  
- Nada, solo que el castigo que les tocó a ellos bien pudo ser para ustedes  
- ¿qué castigo?- preguntó Remus- ¿ser golpeado por un profesor?  
- No- dijo Mariana comiendo chocolate- ser perseguidos por centauros por una hora, encontrar una pista falsa que los llevara al mismo claro tres veces y ver a Haroldo de frente sin saber que él era el tesoro  
- Además de pasar cuatro horas completamente desnudos en el bosque corriendo para salvarse de los centauros mientras escuchaban a Haroldo cantar pero sin poderse acercar a él- añadió Sara con un brillo maligno en los ojos- pero malditas lámparas, tenían que arruinarlo todo  
- ¿Les han dicho que son unas brujas?  
- Claro que sí, es nuestro segundo nombre- contestó Vero sin levantar la vista del pergamino, ella y Sirius tenía que planear todo lo necesario antes del ultimo aquelarre  
- Pensé que no podíamos salir sino terminábamos la iniciación- dijo Remus pensativo  
- Claro, todo lo que ustedes no hicieron lo hicieron los focos, malditos- Lily suspiró resignada  
- ¿dónde está Ale?- preguntó Remus después de un minuto en silencio, más para desviar el tema que por curiosidad  
- Tenía reunión con las guardianas y Yanys, pobre, ya que había aprendido a manejar el poder y…  
- ¿qué?  
- ¿cómo que qué? Se va  
- ¿Ale?  
- No zoquete- dijo Mariana riéndose- Yanys, éste es su ultimo año, debe dejar todo en orden antes de irse  
- ¡PERFECTO!  
- ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó James viendo las caras de Vero y Sirius, parecían haber descubierto el origen de todas las cosas  
- Sarita¿crees que puedas conseguirnos un permiso?  
- ¿qué clase de permiso?- Vero le mostró una hoja donde tenían todo escrito  
- ¡Están locos!- exclamó Sara anonadada  
- Entiende sis, es una idea genial  
- Pero no puedo pedirle a Dumbledore… eso  
- Sí puedes  
- ¿Qué se traen?- preguntó Mariana, todos veían a los tres de manera expectante  
- Quieren que Dumbledore los case  
- Están locos- exclamaron todos los chicos muy serios  
- Por favor Sara, será más real- Sirius puso cara de perrito abandonado  
- Le diré a Yanys pero no les aseguro nada  
- Gracias sis- dijo Vero abrazándola- eres la mejor

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó Yanys dejándose caer en un sillón de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff  
- ¿cómo salió todo?- preguntó Bathi levantando la vista de un libro  
- Bien, muy bien  
- No tienes cara de que todo halla salido bien  
- Raoul me escribió  
- ¡En serio¡que emoción!  
- Bathi, eso no tiene nada de emocionante, yo tengo novio  
- A quién ya no quieres, no es por nada pero si Raoul te mueve tanto el tapete ¿por qué lo dudas?  
- ¿Estas insinuando que le ponga el cuerno a Charlie?  
- ¡No, solo… pues puedes hablar con él  
- Y cambiar lo seguro por algo que es posible que jamás suceda  
- No, cambiar a alguien con quien solo estas encariñada por alguien de quien puedes estar enamorada, porque a mí no me engañas, te has visto con Raoul desde Navidad  
- Eso es imposible Bathi- contradijo de inmediato Yanys, completamente roja- hemos estado en el colegio  
- ¿y las excursiones a Hogsmead?  
- Eh… yo, yo  
- Es mejor que hables con Charlie, aún sino sucede nada con Raoul- Yanys asintió, odiaba darle la razón a alguien más pero ahora no podía negarlo, esa niña la tenía, estaba por responder cuando una lechuza entró volando y se paró en las piernas de Yanys  
- ¡Merlín!  
- ¿qué?  
- Nada… creo que sí podremos- La chica tomó un pergamino y escribió dos cartas rogando porque ella quisiera prestarse al juego, si aceptaba, convencerlo era pan comido.

Era la tarde del 25 de junio de 1976, un chico alto de ojos negros profundos e intimidantes, cabello largo al hombro muy negro y cara de creerse superior a todo el mundo iba caminando con total elegancia, buscaba a una de sus amigas, lo que tenía que decirle era de suma importancia y no podía esperar más  
- ¡Mary!- la chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa  
- ¡Jack¿Pasa algo?  
- Sí, quiero pedirte un favor enorme  
- Claro, el que quieras  
- Tú… ¿quisieras ser mi madrina esta noche?  
- ¿tú madrina, no te entiendo  
- Lo conseguí Mary, me caso con el amor de mi vida, Dumbledore accedió ¿verdad que estarás allí?- la chica estaba boquiabierta, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, un intento de sonrisa se asomó en sus labios  
- No crees que, tal vez, el amor de tu vida, desee como madrina a alguien más  
- Tal vez, pero no importa porque tú serás la mía ¿sí?  
- No me perdería esto por nada Jack- el chico la abrazó feliz, de haber sido un poco más observador la habría visto llorar

- Aún no puedo creer que me hallas convencido de esto- dijo Dumbledore a una chica alta con el cabello castaño claro rizado a media espalda, ojos color miel y cara angelical, la joven sonrió  
- Vamos, es por una buena causa- dijo Sussan Biggerstaf, ambos estaban en el Comedor esperando que la hora llegara  
- Te puedo creer cualquier cosa menos eso  
- El amor siempre es una buena causa- dijo Sussan viéndolo significativamente, el director sonrió casi imperceptiblemente  
- Ocupa tu lugar, no tardaremos en comenzar  
- Como diga, profesor- Sussan tomó asiento casi hasta atrás  
- ¿cómo va todo?- dijo una voz atrás de la chica que la hizo brincar  
- Perfectamente bien Mende, esas niñas están locas pero por nada me pierdo esto  
- Es la primer ceremonia que no presidiré, me encantará verlo escondida  
- A mí también  
- Hola, mi Lady, Sussan  
- Yanys, no estamos en el aquelarre  
- Lo siento Mende, la costumbre ¿ha pasado algo?  
- Nada, aunque¿no será sospechoso que estemos aquí?  
- No, tenemos cuartadas- dijo Honguito sentándose a un lado de Sussan- Melinda tenía entrevista con el Profesor Dumbledore y tú viniste a una de sus tantas visitas  
- Odio no poder asistir sin uniforme  
- Harías un papel muy lindo Lukas- el chico se puso muy rojo sin embargo no le dio tiempo de replicar porque una melodía comenzó a sonar en el Comedor, todos tomaron sus puestos; Dumbledore dándole la espalda al altar improvisado, Mary Lastrange intentando no llorar, a su izquierda; y para sorpresa de ambas chicas Margarita Crowell del otro lado (en iguales condiciones), las puertas del comedor se abrieron  
- ¡Merlín!- exclamó Mary con la boca abierta, por allí entrando tomados de la mano y con un ramo de flores blancas cada uno venían Richard y Jack dispuestos a casarse, caminaban hacia el altar en medio de un silencio sepulcral  
- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace matrimonial de estas dos personas- comenzó Dumbledore viendo a la pareja, todos intentaban prestarle atención, cosa no muy fácil, eso tenía toda la pinta de lo aburridas que son las bodas; por fin, luego de casi una hora, vino la ansiada pregunta- Tú, Jack Maximilianus McCartney¿aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a Richard Martin (NA: pensaron que el nombre era gratis? pues no! P) Lennon para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?  
- Sí, acepto  
- Y tú, Richard Martin Lennon¿aceptas como tú legitimo esposo a Jack Maximilianus McCartney para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?  
- Sí, acepto  
- Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- el silencio reinó en el lugar, así que Dumbledore, sonriendo, prosiguió- Entonces yo los declaro marido y emm…  
- ALTO, YO ME OPONGO


	33. Besos robados y prohibidos

Cap XXXIII Besos robados y prohibidos

- ALTO, YO ME OPONGO- todos los rostros dirigieron su vista a las puertas, allí, con ojos de loco se encontraba Zenón Zabini; el chico se dirigió con paso decidido hasta el altar- no puedes casarte Richard, yo te amo, no puedes olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos  
- Zenón yo… te dije que olvidaras todo  
- ¿Qué, lo que dice ¿es cierto, eres… eres… una zorra- Jack aventó el ramo y salió corriendo  
- ¡Ve… JACK!  
- Richard, déjalo- dijo Zenón deteniéndolo cuando el chico hizo el ademán de salir  
- ¡Suéltame! Y déjanos ser felices- Richard lo hizo a un lado y salio de allí- ¿qué fue eso?  
- Se pasó el efecto  
- Diablos  
- Huevos- ambos jóvenes comenzaron a besarse con pasión  
- Deaj, lárguense a un hotel- dijo un joven alto con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, un gran porte que señalaba de inmediato ser niño rico  
- ¿qué hacen aquí? Deberían… - Ale había salido del Comedor con claras intensiones de regañar a alguien pero al ver a los tres jóvenes su rostro cambió de inmediato- Richard¿estás bien?  
- Eso no te interesa Alexa  
- Que carácter, yo solo quería ser amable  
- ¿por qué?- preguntó Vero intrigada  
- Porque es una hipócrita, ya deberías saberlo- Richard la hizo a un lado y entró al Comedor  
- Se va a armar en grande- dijo Ale nerviosa  
- Sí, y yo no me lo pierdo- los tres chicos entraron tratando de que nadie los viera, cosa que lograron con éxito pues todas las miradas estaban puestas en Richard Lennon  
- ¡Sabía que regresarías a mí!- exclamó Zenón corriendo hacia él pero el chico le lanzó tal mirada que Zenón detuvo su camino aunque Reina no lo hizo  
- Ricky, ay, lo siento tanto ¿estás bien?  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- ¿dónde está Jack?- preguntó Mary preocupada  
- Eh… no sé  
- Entonces, supongo que la boda se cancela- dijo Dumbledore con cierta tristeza- ¿no es así señor Lennon?  
- ¿boda?  
- Ay Ricky- comentó Margarita viéndolo con lastima- te afectó mucho todo esto  
- Por última vez Richard ¿dónde está Jack?  
- Que no lo sé  
- Eres un idiota- Mary salió corriendo del Comedor  
- Esta niña está enamorada- comentó Mende con palomitas en la mano  
- ¿cómo?- preguntó Ale viéndola con un tanto de ansiedad  
- Sí, a leguas se ve que está enamorada de Jack, lastima que le salió... volteado  
- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?  
- Que sí Reina¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?- el chico salió del Comedor completamente aturdido  
- Bien- dijo Mende en voz baja- terminaremos la ceremonia en la noche, los quiero listos- añadió viendo a Sirius y a Vero- y sin disfraces

Dos horas más tarde, todos los miembros Mendefagos, estaban reunidos en un claro del Bosque Prohibido, frente a un altar improvisado se encontraban Vero, Sirius y sus padrinos, Lily y James respectivamente  
- Estamos aquí reunidos porque estos dos chicos quieren condenarse de por vida- comenzó Mende seria, por desgracia no todos podían conservar su serenidad- y como odio este tipo de aburriciones mejor vamos a la parte interesante, tú Lily ¿aceptas como tu esposo a Canuto para… ble para lo que sea que quieran hacer siempre y cuando respeten su contrato y los secretos de la hermandad?  
- Sí, acepto  
- Pobre de ti, tú, Canuto¿aceptas a esta loca, digo a Lily para lo mismo que le dije a ella?  
- Sí, acepto  
- Pues entonces no me queda más que manifestarles mi más sentido pésame y declararlos… ¿cómo los declaro?  
- Marido y mujer- dijo Sussan intentando no soltar una carcajada  
- Eso… mujer y marido, pueden besarse- Vero y Sirius le hicieron caso, pero se dieron tal beso que la Emperatriz añadió- ya, ya, lo demás después que todavía es horario infantil  
- El padrino tiene que bailar con la madrina- dijo Mariana en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, Lily y James se vieron un segundo a los ojos sin saber que hacer pero Mariana no les dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo, los aventó al centro de la pista.  
- Muy bien chicos- dijo Mende algunas horas más tarde, luego de que a muchos se les habían pasado las copas y otros estaban por quedarse dormidos- será mejor que vuelvan al castillo, vendré el viernes ¿es éste no?  
- Sí- contestó Yanys con la botella de tequila en la mano  
- ¿Ya está decidido?  
- Sí  
- Pues entonces nos vemos el viernes, Honguito  
- Dígame su Malignidad  
- Escóndele el tequila a Yanys, le prometí a Dumbledore que estarían bien para mañana  
- No se preocupe su Malignidad- dijo Rachel observando a Yanys que ya se iba de lado- se ha puesto peor

- No puedo creerlo¡no puedo creerlo¿qué clase de amiga eres tú?  
- Sara, por favor, cállate, me duele mi cabeza- dijo Vero, era la mañana de miércoles, al día siguiente, y las tres iban rumbo al Comedor, Lily se había quedado dormida y nada de lo que hicieron las chicas pudo despertarla  
- Se pasaron con el alcohol  
- Tal vez  
- ¡No puedo creerlo!  
- Sara basta¿qué no te sabes otra cosa?  
- Es que… es que… yo quería ser su madrina  
- Ay es por eso- exclamó Vero rodando los ojos- el plan era que Lily y James pasaran tiempo juntos, y lo logramos  
- Ah, eso no lo sabía  
- Lo sabrías si pasaras más tiempo con nosotras y no…  
- Y no ¿qué?  
- ¡Oigan! Basta, parecen niñas chiquitas  
- Envidiosa- murmuró Sara viendo a Vero y se encaminó hasta donde estaba su novio  
- Intrigoza  
- Merlín¿qué te he hecho para que me castigues así?  
- ¡ah, tú también ¿se puede saber por qué ahora todos están en mi contra?  
- Nadie está en tu contra  
- Ahórrate tus comentarios- Vero salió del Comedor, Ale suspiró, se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, pasaba siempre que la chica tenía una relación más o menos seria con otra persona que no fuera Richard, normalmente siempre culpaba al pobre chico que salía con ella pero esta vez no podría hacer lo mismo. Después de desayunar Ale salió del comedor, no tenía ganas de ir a la Sala Común así que estuvo vagando por el castillo  
- Te estaba buscando- dijo una voz atrás de la chica, Ale volteó de inmediato, conocía ese timbre  
- ¡Jack¿estás bien?  
- No lo sé  
- Siento mucho lo de ayer, no entendí casi nada pero…  
- ¿estás involucrada?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Sabes que Richard y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos, así que ¿estás involucrada en estás bromas?- Ale abrió mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendida, no porque le dijera que todo eso era falso, ella sabía que era una broma muy pesada, ni siquiera que le preguntara si ella estaba involucrada, lo que le sorprendía era que Jack dijera que él y Richard no eran amigos  
- ¿qué?  
- Alexa, no me gusta dudar de ti pero, son tus amigos, no es la primera que hacen- el chico, por fortuna, había interpretado mal el rostro de Ale  
- Claro, lo entiendo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver  
- No me estás mintiendo ¿verdad?  
- Sabes que no es mi costumbre  
- Si es necesario, mientes por las personas que quieres  
- Exacto- dijo la chica viéndolo con tal intensidad que Jack tuvo que bajar la vista- no creo que ellas tengan algo que ver en todo eso  
- No hay otra explicación Alexa, o son ellas o son los Merodeadores  
- Jack, no quiero llevarte la contraria pero todos estuvimos en su… declaración y en su intento de boda  
- ¡Nosotros no lo hicimos, lo que sucede es que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con esos amiguitos tuyos, por eso los defiendes  
- Tomamos clases juntos, por supuesto que paso tiempo con ellos pero¿no crees que es algo innegable? Si no me crees a mí pregúntales a tus amigos  
- No es que no te crea, pero no confío en los que te rodean  
- Lo dices por Vero  
- Por su culpa estamos así  
- Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes  
- Claro que es verdad, si no fuera por su traición tú y yo  
- Tú y yo nada, no fue su "traición", fue cómo la trataron después  
- Eso ya no tiene importancia- dijo Jack de pronto nervioso- lo pasado ya pasó  
- Yo no lo estoy reviviendo ¿recuerdas?  
- Solo quiero que me digas quién está haciendo todo esto  
- No lo sé  
- Sí lo sabes, por qué no quieres ayudarme, hazlo por lo viejos tiempos  
- ¿de qué hablas¿Cuáles viejos tiempos?  
- Cuando tú y yo…- el chico se acercó de pronto y la besó  
- ALEJANDRA


	34. Al fin ¡Vacaciones!

Cap. XXXIV ¡Al fin vacaciones!

ALEJANDRA- el grito hizo que ambos se separaran

¡Remus!- Ale nunca había visto al chico así, estaba furico tanto que le soltó un puñetazo a Jack, algo totalmente inaudito pues Remus era el pacifista, estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes- ¡ALTO!

¿estás de su lado?- preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez lo que provocó que se enojaran aún más así que añadieron- ¿cómo que de su lado?

¡Basta lo dos!- exclamó Ale comenzando a molestarse- Jack, no vuelvas a hacer algo así porque te juro que la que te partirá la boca seré yo, Remus vamonos

¿cómo que nos vamos, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta darle a éste su merecido

¿no me digas¿tú y cuantos más?

Yo solo puedo

¡BASTA!- ambos chicos dejaron de empujarse uno al otro y voltearon a ver a Ale, la joven se acercó a Remus- tú vienes conmigo

¿Por qué lo defendiste?- preguntó el chico un rato más tarde y mucho más calmado, mientras seguían caminando por el castillo, Ale respiró profundo antes de contestar

No lo defendí, solo que no creo que peleando se solucionen las cosas

Te gusta

¿qué?

Jack te gusta

Esa es la tontería más grande que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo Ale pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja

No es una tontería, ustedes eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca me enteré pero pudieron haber sido novios- el dedo en la llaga, la chica se detuvo de repente viéndolo fijamente

Claro que no… fuimos amigos, cosa que él rompió pero eso no significa que allá dejado de preocuparme por lo que le sucede, a todos

Y¿por qué no has hecho nada para impedir que les hagamos lo que les hacemos?

A veces lo intento pero, también recuerdo cómo fueron y eso impide que me interponga

Me queda una duda

Pues ya empezaste a preguntar, termina

¿por qué te besó?

No lo sé

Eres mala mintiendo

No sé por qué lo hizo aunque sé qué pretendía- el chico la vio sin comprender- quería sacarme información

Es decir…

Que le dijera quiénes están detrás de las bromas

¿Y eso lo logra besándote?

No lo sé, quizás le funciona con Mary

Obviamente no le dijiste nada

Obviamente, no suelo traicionar a las personas- Remus la vio incrédulo

Ya… en serio

No conoces la historia Remus así que te voy a suplicar que te ahorres tus comentarios- Ale se dio la vuelta molesta dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo

¿qué te pasa Lunático?- preguntó James, él, Remus y Sirius se estaban terminando de arreglar, esa era la última noche en el colegio y por tanto, había una reunión en el bosque con las Mendefagas

Nada

¿sabes que no sabes mentir?- dijo Sirius aparentando seriedad- llevas así toda la semana

Se trata de Ale

¿qué sucede con ella¿te dijo que ya no se quiere casar contigo?

¡Canuto!

No, la vi… la vi besándose con Jack McCartney

¿QUÉ?

Chicos, cállense

¿Cuándo?

El miércoles

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? 

Porque en realidad él fue el que la besó, me dijo que para sacarle información pero…

¿no le crees?- preguntó James serio

Sí, solo que, cuando salió el tema de la famosa traición… me dejó hablando solo

Eso está raro- comentó Sirius pensativo

Es cierto, no sabemos nada de eso, se supone que Ale y Vero eran amigas de ellos y de un día para otro pasaron a ser enemigos

Ese es el punto, al parecer es un tema que la lastima mucho, el caso es que…

¡El lobito está siendo curioso! 

¡Canuto!- los tres guardaron silencio, acababan de bajar a la Sala Común y los demás ya estaban allí

No te preocupes Lunático, averiguaremos qué pasó- todos salieron, luego de unos veinte minutos de caminata llegaron a un claro en el bosque, era un tanto distinto, como un tribunal, en la silla más alta se encontraba Mende, a su izquierda Sussan y a su derecha Agus; frente a ella estaba una silla más pequeña, a tras de ella cuatro sillas más y detrás de cada silla una serie de bancos; Yanys tomó asiento en la silla de adelante, en las otras cuatro se sentaron Margarita, Carolinne, Maira y Ale; el resto, según su casa, en los bancos atrás de las chicas

¿estamos listos?- preguntó Mende viendo a todos

Sí su Malignidad

Entonces comencemos

¡Se ve, se siente, Honguito presidente!- todos dirigieron sus miradas a las chicas de Hufflepuff que gritaban a todo pulmón mientras Carolinne se tornaba totalmente roja

¡Es cierto, no miente, Mariana presidente!- comenzaron los de Gryffindor haciendo que Lily se pusiera completamente roja

¡Águilas, adelante, Male gobernante!

¿qué¿cómo que águilas, yo hago pollo asado

¡Lily!

Es que ¿águilas, yo soy puma- dijo Vero enojada

Lily, hablan de su casa, no de un equipo de fútbol- dijo Sara evitando reírse, la chica se puso roja y tomó asiento aunque gritó más fuerte- ¡Es cierto, no miente, Mariana presidente!

¡Serpientes, serpientes, Margot pa' presidente!- ese cántico hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en Margarita, que solita se daba ánimos

¿qué, si nadie más me anima…

Me gusta tu espíritu- comentó Mende riéndose- Yanys, no nos hagas esperar

Sí su Malignidad, Honguito

Votación unánime luego de cinco semanas de liberación; las guardianas proponen como presidente para el próximo ciclo a ¡Bathi!- el silencio reinó completamente, Bathi ni siquiera estaba considerada, todos creían que Caroline se quedaría con el puesto por ser la más exigente 

¿Yo?

¿Estás de acuerdo Bathi?- preguntó Mende viéndola a los ojos

¿Yo?

Que niña tan elocuente

Eres la más capacitada Bathi- comentó Ale- conoces todos los movimientos

¿yo?

Sí niña tú¿estás de acuerdo o no?- dijo Caro comenzando a desesperarse

Sí… claro que sí

La Emperatriz acepta a la nueva presidenta- los aplausos estallaron y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, luego de un rato Mende añadió- ¿nos falta algo?

Sí su Malignidad- dijo Amy tomando la palabra- yo… también me voy este año así que, propongo como mi sucesora a Male

¿yo?

Otra- comentó Honguito exasperada- sí, tú

¿aceptas Male?- preguntó Mende riéndose de la cara de Honguito

Sí- contestó la chica sonriendo

Pues entonces ¡a festejar!

Entonces- comentó Vero en un compartimiento del tren ya camino a sus respectivas casas- ¿para cuando la boda de ustedes?

Deben pasar tres meses entre una boda y otra- contestó Ale hojeando un cuaderno- así que la próxima será hasta octubre

Ble… que aburrido- comentó Lily, las chicas la vieron intrigadas

¿qué, me gusta la manera en que la Emperatriz oficia las ceremonias

¿No será que te urge casarte con James?

¿Qué?- dijo la chica totalmente roja- bueno, sí, pero yo no lo dije

Perfecto- comentó Ale con una sonrisa- ustedes serán los siguientes

Óyeme Alejandra, te estás lavando las manos ¿qué no te quieres casar con Remus?- la chica sonrió pero no contestó nada

Ay Sara, por Merlín¿quién no se quiere casar con Remus?- comentó Mariana distraída, todas se le quedaron viendo pasmadas- es decir… guapo sí es, e inteligente, yo solo decía eso

En realidad, no estoy segura- comentó Ale dirigiéndole a la chica una mirada algo rara- así que mejor me dan seis meses para pensarlo bien- Mariana vio a su hermana algo sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta

Y… ¿cómo es la vida de casada?- preguntó Sara luego de un silencio incomodo

Igual que la de soltera… siempre y cuando no me chachen- contestó Vero con una sonrisa pícara. Entre bromas el tren llegó al anden

No se les olvide escribir- comentó Sara

Sí… lo dice la niña "no les envié nada porque estoy de vacaciones y que flojera escribir sin necesidad"- comentó Lily haciendo que Sara se pusiera roja

Mira quién lo dice, la señorita "no lo consideré necesario"- dijo Mariana, esta vez Lily se puso roja

Y habla Miss "se me olvidó"- comentó Ale

Claro, la señorita "estaba escribiendo la novela"

Vero, eso sí es más importante que las cartas- las cuatro comenzaron a reírse, luego se dirigieron a la salida y juntas atravesaron la barrera del anden 9 y ¾ hacia el mundo muggle


	35. Cartas

Cap. XXXV Cartas

Querida Lily:

¿Cómo estás, yo aburrida, como siempre y soportando a mi hermana, te juro que a veces me dan ganas de matarla, creo que eso sería un bien para la humanidad aunque mi madre no opina lo mismo… en fin

Por cierto ¿te enteraste, Yanys me escribió, yo pensé que era por lo de su boda con Charlie pero no, resulta que cancelaron la boda ¿puedes creerlo? Si hacían tan linda pareja, que feo.

Pasando a otra cosa¿has pensado por qué Guada no se quiere casar con Remus? Digo, ni que fuera en serio, a mí me llamó mucho la atención lo que dijo, se les ve bien ¿no, ósea muy unidos y felices juntos ¿tú que crees? 

Bueno sis, te dejo, si sabes algo de las chicas me dices

Besos

Mariana

Querida Mariana:

Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, siento mucho lo de tu hermana… bueno no puedes matarla pero puedes enviarla a un hoyo negro… ¡yo te ayudo! Lamento tu aburrición pero no la comparto (muérete de envidia) salgo mucho con Daniel así que aburrida, lo que digamos aburrida, no; ¿por qué no invitas a salir a James?

Oye sí, Lily me dijo lo de la boda de Yanys, la verdad también me sacó de onda, pensé que eso era muy serio pero lo que no me dijo (esto me enteré por medio de 

Honguito, se le fue la lengua… bueno, la pluma así que no vallas a decir que te dije) es que fue por causa de un amigo de su hermano… Yanysita se enamoró de alguien más ¿no es tierno?

Respecto a Guada no sé qué pensar, eso está muy raro porque Remus le gusta (diga lo que diga le gusta) así que ni idea… por cierto ¿has sabido algo de ella, le he escrito pero has de cuenta que le escribo a la pared… bueno, no, la pared puede que me conteste si le escribo.

En fin niña, te dejo, voy a salir con Daniel (sí! Otra vez… muérete de envidia) te cuidas 

Kises 

Sarahí

Querida Sarahí:

Me gusta más decirte Sarita xD. Yo aquí muy bien aunque aburrida…. Maldita ¿cómo puedes recalcarme en la cara que tú sí sales¡Quiero novio!

Pues creo que lo de Yanys ya es del dominio publico pero por tu bien espero que no se entere Honguito que se te fue la lengua (o la pluma como dices tú); lo que supe (y eso me lo dijo Bathi) es que Charlie volvió a Asgard ¿puedes creer que tengamos amigos famosos, yo no xD

La verdad no sé que se trae Guada, a mí tampoco me ha contestado así que… ¿y si ya tiene novio y por eso no se quiere casar con Remus¿Te imaginas?

Por cierto ¿has sabido algo de los merodeadores, digo, no es que me interese pero han estado muy callados y eso no es normal, cada vez que lo hacen es porque planean algo y eso tampoco es del todo bueno xD.

En fin niña, te dejo que no tarda en llegar Esteban y quiero verlo xD, es un amor 

TQM 

Mariam

Querida Mariam:

Yo también estoy aburrida, debe ser epidemia (exceptuando a Sarahí… claro) el problema es que yo encima tengo que soportar a mi hermano, a veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo.

Pues mira, la cosa estuvo así; Yanys le puso el cuerno a Charlie con Raoul hasta que terminó enamorándose de él por eso terminó con Charlie, la verdad es que Yanys es grande, yo conozco al tipo en cuestión y no está nada mal, además Charlie tampoco es feo, imagínate anduvo con dos bombones al mismo tiempo (quisiera hacer eso sin que me caigan) y uno de ellos superfamoso. Aunque en realidad a mí no me interesa mucho eso, Melinda es Melinda y no me importa que sea heredera de nada… ya si ella me retira la palabra entonces sí la golpeo P

Oye que mal educados esos tipos, mínimo contigo deberían comunicarse, tú los ayudaste un buen con todo el rollo de la maldición; por cierto, la próxima vez ten más cuidado mira que la Emperatriz se puede enojar.

En fin, nos vemos luego, ah! y me avisan si organizamos algo para vernos… no creo soportar otro mes en mi casa

A kiss

Lily

Pd. No te preocupes por Guada, me "escribió", te adjunto su carta porque que hueva escribir lo mismo (ni te espantes, no es la gran carta)

Hola:

Tengo mucha tarea, luego hablamos

Besos

Guadale

Querida Sarahí:

Apoyo tu idea del hoyo negro ¿Cuándo lo construimos, estoy segura que Mariam y Lily se apuntan para eso

Eres una maldita pero tuviste una idea genial, quedé con James la próxima semana, gracias por la idea. Ah! y ni te hagas ilusiones… no somos nada, aún 

¿Sabes? Creo que ya tengo una idea bastante cercana por lo de Guada, quizás Mariam tenga razón y está saliendo con alguien más pero no nos quiere decir, por lo pronto yo sigo sin saber nada de ella y ¿tú?

Hablando de eso ¿sabes quién demonios es Esteban, Mariam me dejó intrigada ¿será su nueva conquista, ya le pregunté pero no me contesta aún.

Ah! sí Lily dice que si podemos reunirnos, apoyo la idea¿tú que dices?

Bueno, nos vemos luego, ya te contaré cómo me fue con James

Besos

Mariana

Querida Mariam:

No, descuida, no me ha matado mi hermano (ni yo lo he matado… aún) aunque no descarto la posibilidad de arrojarlo al espacio (pero pobre espacio ¿qué culpa tiene?)

Oye, por cierto, tenemos una duda carcomiéndonos nuestros lindos cerebritos ¿quién es Esteban? No puedes ocultar un novio de por vida así que habla antes de que utilicemos medidas drásticas.

Antes de que lo olvide, Mariana, Sara y yo quedamos de vernos el viernes en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante a las once (de la mañana sis, no te quiero allí a las once de la noche xD) ¿quieres venir, puedes decirle a los chicos… no haremos nada contra ellos P, yo les escribo a las demás a ver si alguien más se apunta.

Por cierto ¿sabias que James y Mariana ya andan?... bueno, no tengo la versión confirmada porque Mariana sigue haciéndose pato pero Sirius me dijo que descubrió una carta de ella para James con un montón de cursilerías ¿no es tierno, aunque ya se habían tardado, por Merlín si todos los enamorados fueran como ellos no existirían parejas en el mundo.

Bueno sis, te dejo, voy a ver cómo me puedo deshacer de mi hermano sin tener que condenar al universo xD

A kiss

Lily

Querida Mariana:

Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… por cierto, me apunto al plan de "deshagámonos de nuestros hermanos", colaboro con dos xD

A ver, despacio, Esteban es un amigo de acá, un amor de niño pero no es mi novio, estudia en Dumstrang (imagínate si lo quiero como tal) así que deja de estarte haciendo ideas en tu cabecita que no sucede nada… lo que sí, y estoy muy enojada contigo¿Cómo es eso que sales con James Potter y no nos dijiste nada¿Qué clase de hermana eres tú, eso no se hace ¡quiero detalles!

Ah! sí, Guada está bien, Lily me reenvió una carta de ella (te la adjunto porque, en serio que da hueva) aunque me dejó perpleja ¿Cómo que haciendo tarea en vacaciones? Yo ni cuerda (no digo "ni loca" porque como estoy loca me estaría condenando). 

Por cierto¿viste las noticias, sigue desapareciendo gente, no es por nada pero eso me da mala espina, tengo pavor así que mejor hablamos de otra cosa.

Ah sí, sí voy (y llego en la mañana, lo juro) ¿sabes quién más va a ir, yo le dije a Remus y dijo que sí (llega mañana de Egipto) así que no habrá problema ¿James te dijo si va? Digo… tú eres la que le interesa ¿no? 

Ya, prometo no seguir haciéndote burla… aunque no prometo cumplir mi promesa

TQM

Mariam

Querida Lily:

Está todo listo, mañana nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante, Mariana me dijo que vienen: ella, James (apuesto a que no te sorprende), Sirius, Mariam, Remus, Bathi y Rachel (quizás podamos sacarle algo más a Bathi)

De veras, tenemos una duda muy dudosa en nuestra cabeza, que tontería acabo de decir pero es que a todas nos surgió¿Guada haciendo tarea en vacaciones¿Desde cuando¿Tanto le afectó juntarse con Remus, digo, si es eso ya está claro por qué no se quiere casar con él P.

Te contaría cómo me va con Daniel pero prefiero no seguir recalcándoles que tengo novio (o sí xD) así que ese tema lo dejamos de lado. Hablando de novios ¿Mariana ya soltó la sopa, a mí no me ha dicho nada así que tendremos que investigar eso (mañana es un buen día) 

Bueno chica, te dejo, te cuidas

Kises 

Sarahí

Querida Mariana:

Sabemos que sabes que sabemos así que no finjas demencia y suelta la sopa o te la sacaremos con fórceps. El viernes te nos escapaste maldita pero recuerda que tenemos todo un año para interrogarte así que por tu propio bien mejor colabora xD.

¿Puedes creer lo que dijo Bathi, yo no le conozco novio a Melinda y resulta que tiene una relación superseria con alguien totalmente desconocido ¿tú sabias algo?... es raro que los periódicos no sacaran nada; si pueden enterarse cuál era el nombre de su osito de peluche a los once años que no se enteren del nombre de su novio actual. Hablando del osito de peluche ¿sabías que se llamaba Brian, no sé por qué ese nombre me suena…

Por cierto, se me olvidó decirles, Guada no está más loca de lo que ya estaba antes, ni Remus la ha contagiado ni nada por el estilo¿recuerdas que va a una escuela muggle en las vacaciones de verano, pues las toneladas de tarea que tiene son de allí, al parecer se están poniendo color de hormiga y por eso no tiene tiempo de nada (ni siquiera de irse a tomar un café con nosotras, sus amigas); aunque no lo aseguraría, creo que nos cambió por sus amigos muggles (sí… empiezo a hacerme trágica, mejor cambiamos de tema)

¿Le creíste la explicación que dio Mariam de Esteban? Yo no, ni media palabra, para mí que esa niña nos oculta algo… ¡y descubriré qué es!

Ya me siento Charlotte Homes, te dejo

A Kiss

Lily

Querida Sarahí:

No tienen que recurrir a la fuerza bruta, por Dios, somos gente más o menos civilizada (creo). James y yo nos estuvimos carteando durante un tiempo, salimos un par de veces y bueno… se concretó todo; les cuento con más calma cuando entremos.

Ah sí, sí vi las noticias aunque creo que me preocupan más las desapariciones que el novio secreto de Melinda; por cierto Brian es el manager de los Beatles aunque no creo que sacara el nombre de allí… quién sabe.

Sí, ya recordé lo de la escuela muggle (¿y Guada se aferra en afirmar que no está loca?) aunque creo que Lily está exagerando, no creo que nos cambie por sus amigos muggles, lo que sí es que no los ve más que en vacaciones y es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo con ellos.

A decir verdad, yo tampoco le creí a Mariam, creo que nos oculta algo pero no podría decir a ciencia cierta qué es, eso me da curiosidad ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para que no nos quiera decir?

Por cierto, si ves a Lily golpéala de mi parte ¿cómo que Charlotte Homes? Es Sherlock Holmes!... que de gracias que no me lo dijo en mi cara porque sino yo sí la mato (¿qué quieres, soy fan de ese hombre) 

En fin, que estés bien

Besos 

Mariana

Querida Lily:

Si ves a Mariana escóndete lo mejor que puedas xD, dice que te va a matar por llamarle a Sherlock Holmes, Charlotte.

No seas exagerada, te aseguro que sigues siendo la amiga consentida de Guada… a no ser que te de miedo que se reconcilie con la ¿cómo la llamó este niño? Chela ¿verdad, y se olvide de nosotras (es una tontería así que no me hagas caso)

Ya extraño la escuela, y no, no estoy loca pero si tuvieras que soportar a mis hermanos también la extrañarías… espera, tienes que soportar a tu hermano, entonces me comprendes, lo único malo es que ya no veré a Esteban… Pero bueno, uno tiene que sacrificar ciertas cosas P

Por cierto, no creo que el nombre del famoso oso venga del manager de los Beatles, igual y es por alguien más ¿crees que su novio se llame así, personalmente no conozco a ningún Brian… ya veremos (le tenemos que sacar la sopa de alguna forma)

Hablando de sacar la sopa, Mariana prometió contarnos qué ha pasado con James así que, esperemos, que para la próxima semana ya se le allá olvidado lo que le hiciste al pobre de Holmes sino, no te enteras xD

Te cuidas 

TQM

Mariam

Querida Mariam:

No sé por qué te escribo si igual mañana nos veremos en el andén pero bueno

No llores porque no verás a Esteban en un año… total, lo peor que puede pasar es que no se hagan novios (yo apuesto a que se hacen xD)

Ah! si quieres mañana te ayudo a golpear a Guada, mira que estar callada todo el verano… más le vale que allá escrito mucho sino ahora sí la colgamos, y antes de que Mariana nos cuente su historia de romance con James 

Por cierto, tu hipótesis tuvo mucho auge pero al revés, resulta que Guada le escribió a Maju (otra razón para matarla ¿de qué privilegios goza Maju?) y le dio a entender que no se quería casar con Remus porque al parecer a él le gusta otra persona, pero para nosotras (entiéndase por ese nosotras como Lily, Mariana y yo) no tiene sentido porque se supone que para eso hay un contrato ¿no, está muy raro; espero que mañana le podamos sacar algo (claro, antes de matarla)

En fin niña, te dejo que no he terminado de arreglar mi baúl y no quiero que mañana me agarren las prisas xD

Kises

Sarahí


	36. De nuevo a Hogwarts

Cap XXXVI De nuevo en Hogwarts

Era el primero de septiembre de 1976, una joven bajita de estatura, con el cabello corto rubio oscuro y ojos castaños, caminaba por el expreso de Hogwarts buscando a sus amigas, por eso odiaba llegar temprano, nunca encontraba a nadie.

¡Lily!- gritó una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes- llegaste temprano

Me caí de la cama

Sí, eso me imaginé, ven- ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta el final del tren y entraron a un compartimiento

¿Lily?- dijo Sara viendo a su amiga sorprendida- ¿te caíste de la cama?

Algo así¿y Guada?- dijo la chica sentándose 

Sepa- contestó Lily haciendo lo mismo que su amiga- no ha llegado

Algo muy raro- corroboró Sara- normalmente es muy puntual

Hola, las estábamos buscando- dijo Sirius entrando junto James al compartimiento- ¿qué hacen?

Esperando que den las once, obvio- sin embargo el comentario de Vero pasó de noche pues James y Lily se saludaron con un beso en los labios

¿Y Remus?

Se quedó platicando con Mariana- cinco minutos más tarde el Merodeador entró

Falta alguien

Alejandra- contestó Lily- no ha llegado

Quizás se quedó dormida- comentó Remus no muy convencido. Sin embargo la preocupación creció cuando dieron las once y Ale seguía sin aparecer

A lo mejor nos está buscando- sugirió Sara- siempre nos vamos hasta adelante

Tal vez- los seis salieron del compartimiento y comenzaron a buscar a su amiga; iban a poco más de la mitad del tren 

El conductor debe ser nuevo- comentó Vero la tercera vez que tuvieron que sujetarse para no caer

ALE- le gritó Remus a una chica que iba caminando hacia los primeros vagones, ella volteó y sonrió al verlos pero cuando los iba a saludar el tren se frenó de golpe haciendo que la joven cayera sobre Remus

Chicos, ya sabemos que les da gusto verse pero ¿no pueden esperarse hasta que se casen?

¡Canuto!- exclamó Remus enojado

¿qué?

Cállate

Gracias- murmuró Ale con un timbre extraño de voz mientras James la ayudaba a levantarse 

¿qué pasó?- preguntó una chica como de 15 años no muy alta, tenía el cabello largísimo rizado de un negro espectacular y una sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera aunque ahora se veía claramente preocupada

Tu hermana que trae ganas de…

¡Vero!- exclamó Lily en tono de advertencia

¡Por Merlín, Gua gua¿Qué tienes?

Nada Maju, no te preocupes

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus viéndola preocupado

Sí, gracias¿tú?

Sí, aunque no hablaba de la caída ¡te ves mal!- y ahora que el chico lo mencionaba era cierto, Ale estaba completamente pálida, muchísimo más delegada (lo cual era todo un milagro) y con unas enormes ojeras

No es nada

Toma- dijo Maju entregándole un paquete que traía en su bolsa de mano- apuesto que no has comido nada

Gracias sis, muero de hambre… no literalmente- añadió al ver la cara de la niña- es una metáfora, o ¿es metonimia?

¿qué?

Debe ser metáfora porque se excluye el termino comparativo entonces

¡ALE!- el gritó de Vero silenció a la chica pero también provocó que varios compañeros salieran

¿terminaste todo?- preguntó una joven de cabello rubio al hombro y una cara un tanto angelical aunque ahora lucía tremendas ojeras y también se le veía más pálida de lo habitual

Sí, con el tiempo superjusto ¿y tú?

Igual, pensé que no llegaba

Oye¿"muero de hambre" es metáfora o metonimia?

Metáfora, excluyes al termino de comparación ¿Por qué¿venía?

No, me surgió la duda, es Objeto prepositivo ¿Verdad?

No, es complemento de Régimen

No porque puedes morirte simplemente… yo muero, no necesito decir de qué

¡BASTA!- exclamaron Richard Lennon y Zenón Zabini, que habían salido junto con Jack atrás de Mary, al mismo tiempo que Vero y Sirius; todos los presentes observaban sorprendidos a ambas chicas

¿qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Richard viéndolas con cierto enojo

Nada, no se mal viajen- contestó Mary y regresó al compartimiento

¿Ale?- preguntó Lily dudosa

Nada, no es nada 

Sara, tenemos que ir al compartimiento de los prefectos- dijo Remus rompiendo un silencio incomodo

¿desde cuando te llevas bien con Mary Lestrange?- preguntó Sirius una vez que entraron al compartimiento

No nos llevamos bien, simplemente nos llevamos- contestó Ale comenzando a comer el sanwitch que le había dado Maju

¿por qué llegaste tarde?- preguntó Lily sentada a un lado de James

Tuve un examen en la mañana- dijo Ale bostezando, los otros solo tuvieron tiempo de cambiar una mirada de sorpresa pues cuando quisieron volver a preguntar Ale ya estaba dormida

¿Entienden algo?- dijo Sirius confundido

¿Qué no les dije que va a una escuela muggle?- preguntó Vero mientras acostaba a la chica en el asiento y le quitaba la comida de la mano

Seguramente no ha dormido nada- aseguró Lily muy seria, al poco rato los cuatro cambiaron de tema, por decirlo de alguna forma, Lily y James iban en su mundo y Vero y Sirius iban creando bromas para las lámparas

¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Remus un par de horas más tarde

Nada, viéndonos las caras aburridos- dijo Vero seria, los demás se rieron, Remus negó y comenzó a buscar un lugar para sentarse; Vero, Sirius, James y Lily estaban sentados de un lado, del otro Ale iba dormida, el chico se encogió de hombros, se sentó y recargó la cabeza de su amiga en sus piernas

¿qué?- preguntó ante la mirada inquisidora que le dirigieron los demás

Nada… ¿y Sara?

Se quedó con Daniel

El amor- murmuró Vero rodando los ojos, los demás se rieron

¡Chicos, es hora de cambiarse, no tardaremos en llegar- dijo Sara entrando mucho rato después- ¿qué tiene Ale?

Quien sabe, lleva dormida todo el camino- contestó Vero encogiéndose de hombros

Pues habrá que despertarla; Ale, Ale¡Alejandra!

¿qué?

Párate

No

¿dijo que no?

Eh… sí- corroboró Sirius a una Sara furiosa

Tranquila Sarita, Ale, te traje un chocolate de almendras- dijo Remus moviéndola suavemente

Déjalo por ahí

Alejandro Dumas! Ale, está aquí¡Dumas está aquí!- exclamó Lily entusiasmada, pocas veces la chica se quedaba dormida pero cuando eso pasaba siempre la despertaban con Dumas

Pregúntale si se quiere casar conmigo

PAUL McCARTNEY- dijo Vero esperando que con eso Ale quisiera levantarse

Dile que toque _And I love her_, y déjenme dormir- la chica se dio la vuelta dándoles, así, la espalda a sus amigas

Ya me harté, _AGUAMENTI_

AH!- Ale se levantó empapada y tosiendo por la cantidad de agua que había tragado

¿Están locas?

Cámbiate- dijo Sara enojada y viendo a Remus que también había terminado empapado añadió- lo siento

Descuida, no es nada- contestó el chico de inmediato, los tres salieron para permitir que las chicas se cambiaran, unos veinte minutos después ellas salieron listas, entonces ellos entraron a cambiarse

Sigues toda ojerosa- comentó Lily preocupada viendo a Ale

Estoy muy cansada

No sé por qué te aferras en seguir en esa escuela- dijo Vero seria

Porque me gusta

Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- comenzó el profesor Dumbledore una vez que la selección terminó- antes de que comience el banquete permítanme presentarles a una nueva integrante de nuestro cuerpo… docente, la profesora Sussan Biggerstaff que ha accedido a enseñarles Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

Lo consiguió- murmuró Vero feliz

Claro, con influencias de la Emperatriz

Ahora ¿es ella el contacto interno?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad

Sí, debe serlo

Chicos, muero de sueño- dijo Ale viendo a Sara y a Remus luego de medio cenar- ¿me pueden decir la nueva contraseña?

_Locus coloris_

Pero sis, no has comido nada- objetó Maju preocupada

No te preocupes- Ale salió del comedor pensativa sin prestar atención a las miradas de sus compañeros

Hola- dijo Bathi, la mañana siguiente, con una sonrisa entrando al salón de Defensa

¿tomarás clases aquí?- preguntó Sara perpleja, estaba segura que compartirían clase con Ravenclaw no con Hufflepuff

No, quiero hablar con… ah! allí está ¡Ale, Ale… ¡ALEJANDRA!

¿qué?... Ah! hola Bathi¿tomarás clases aquí?

No- contestó la chica algo sorprendida- no he recibido los avances de Mariana

¿míos?- exclamó Lily abriendo mucho los ojos

No, los de Mariam, aunque me preocuparon los de Maju

Ah! sí, te los envió esta tarde- dijo Ale antes de volverse a abstraer en sus pensamientos, Bathi les dirigió una mirada interrogadora a los demás pero todos tenían la misma cara de desconcierto que ella

¡Sarita!- exclamó Remus luego de que Bathi se fuera

¡Remusin!

¿me dejas sentarme con Ale?

Claro, te doy permiso, yo voy a sentarme con mi novio- la chica le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Daniel 

Muy bien ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico muy serio pero Ale no le prestó atención

¡Ale!

Eh?

¿qué demonios te pasa?- la chica suspiró

Descuida, cuando llegue la carta te digo, hasta te vas a reír- Remus estaba por replicar pero Sussan entró y tuvo que guardar silencio

¡Un examen¡examen!- exclamó Sirius apenas salieron del salón- ¡Está loca!

Por supuesto que está loca- dijo Vero como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- no olvides quién es

¡Chitón!- dijo Sara lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

Además, yo no sé de qué se quejan- dijo Remus muy serio- solo fue diagnostico

Y no estuvo tan difícil

Cariño, no le des más cuerda- dijo James abrazando a Lily

A mí me quedó una duda- dijo Vero pensativa- ¿qué era el Gryndilow?

Es una oración interrogativa directa parcial- comenzó Ale con la vista perdida y ganándose una mirada perpleja de sus amigos, sin embargo la chica no se detuvo sino que comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido- el "qué" es un pronombre interrogativo con función de sujeto cuyo verbo es "era"

¡Ale!

"era" es un verbo en tercera persona del singular copulativo pretérito perfecto

¡Ale!

"el" es un articulo determinante en singular masculino

¡Alejandra!

"Gryndilow" debe ser un sustantivo propio

ALEJANDRA- gritó Remus tomando a la chica por los hombros, Ale pestañó y se les quedó viendo confundida

¿qué pasa?

¿Estás bien?

Sí… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Te pusiste a decir un buen de cosas- dijo Vero viéndola asustada- como si estuvieras poseída

¡Oh, no me hagan caso, quedé algo traumada

Conforme los días fueron pasando las cosas volvieron a ser más o menos como antes, Bathi era muchísimo menos estricta que Yanys aunque de pronto parecía estar poseída por su espíritu. James y Lily se veían muy enamorados; Vero y Sirius… pues de pronto desaparecían (y nadie se atrevía a preguntar por qué); Ale seguía muy rara pero ya no decía cosas sin sentido. Estaban en el Comedor, la mañana del lunes, cuando una lechuza aterrizó en el jugo de Ale, la chica, nerviosa le quitó la carta y comenzó a leer

¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Sirius cuando la primera sonrisa, desde que la vieron en el tren, cruzó el rostro de Ale

Buenas noticias- contestó Vero observándola detenidamente

¿Puedo verla?- dijo Remus curioso cuando Ale dejó la carta y sacó otra hoja del sobre

¿y eso?

Quisiera ver qué te puso tan contenta

Claro- dijo Ale antes de concentrarse en la hoja que tenía en la mano, Remus tomó la carta 

_Hola Guadaleja:_

_¿Se te quitó el pavor, como si fueras a salir mal, eres una exagerada, lo bueno es que solo te dura una semana porque sino serías más insoportable de lo que ya eres normalmente (no te enojes… mucho)_

_No te las envié antes por culpa del Grumpy, ya sabes como es de huevon, por cierto, la suya es tu calificación más baja. No te sientas importante, también es la mía, le reclamaría pero me da miedo, ese tipo ¡me acosa! (ve lo que provocan… ustedes y sus ideas). Al grano, no está tan mal, es solo uno (tú sí puedes reclamarle, aunque no le veo el caso)._

_¿Vas a seguir, no me dijiste, igual te envió la lista de libros de éste año, aunque no sé si puedas conseguirlos por allá, en especial los de lingüística; así que si necesitas alguno avísame (te enviaré las copias porque los libros no se prestan… ya sabes, son sagrados)_

_Por cierto ¿cómo vas con el otro tema, ya pensaste qué hacer, digo, si te movió tanto el piso deberían hablarlo, te apuesto a que está igual que tú; sí ya sé que no te gusta hablar de eso por escrito (¿te habrá pegado su paranoia?...lo otro lo dudo) pero ya que no pudimos platicar… por cierto, traigo otra duda rondando (y sé que sabes que odio eso) pero descuida, luego te pregunto_

_Muy bien SuperLupe, te dejo de deleitar con mis maravillosas palabras que tengo que darle ya sabes qué a ya sabes quién (y esconderme del Grumpy… no quiero que me de)_

_Te cuidas_

_El abominable hombre de las letras_

¿sacaste siete?- preguntó Lily viendo la hoja que Ale tenía en las manos

Sí, ese tipo es un desdichado

¿qué es?- preguntó Remus devolviéndole la carta

Mis calificaciones, me han estado torturando toda la semana

¿por eso estabas así?- preguntó James incrédulo

A mí sí me preocupan mis notas- contestó Ale encogiéndose de hombros

Dos palabras sis- añadió Vero negando con la cabeza- estás loca

Ya lo sabía- Ale sonrió y salió del Comedor, estaba por dar la vuelta en un pasillo cuando la tomaron del brazo

Ah!


	37. novios

Cap. XXXVII Novios

¡Ah!

Cállate, no te voy a hacer nada- dijo una voz arrastrando a la chica hasta un salón vacío

¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ale sentándose en una de las mesas 

Eso te iba a preguntar, has estado muy rara

A mí no me pasa nada

¿No, entonces ¿por qué repites a cada rato que un sintagma nominal es el núcleo del sintagma verbal?

No es cierto, es el núcleo de una frase nominal- el chico arqueó una ceja- lingüística me traumó, pero no es nada… y a todo esto, llevo toda la semana bastante tranquila ¿por qué preguntas hasta ahora?

Porque hasta ahora te vi sola, siempre ibas con esa bola de fracasados

No les llames así

¿Los defiendes?

Son mis amigos

Y yo no ¿cierto?

No fui yo la que te dejó de hablar, Jack, ni la que te mete a un salón vacío para que nadie nos vea, ni la que finge que no existes, ni

Ya… ya entendí, me lo merezco

Tampoco dije eso, sigo estimándote mucho pero no voy a permitir que les llames así- Jack McCartney le dirigió una mirada triste

¿tanto te importa?

¿quién?

Lupin¿tanto te llegó a enamorar?

No estoy enamorada de Remus- dijo Ale sorprendida haciendo que Jack le dirigiera una mirada de incredulidad

No importa, eres libre para hacer lo que desees

Tú igual, es raro que no tengas novia

No hay una que pueda alcanzarme

¿Ni Mary?

¿Mary¡Estás celosa de Mary!

¿por qué habría de estarlo, siempre se llevaron muy bien, además con eso puede que se les olvide tu no-boda con Richard

Eso no fue gracioso Alexa

Sí lo fue, mucho

Tú sabes quienes fueron ¿verdad?

No- contestó la chica demasiado rápido- y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría

¿por qué no? Somos amigos

Sí, pero no por eso voy a revelar secretos que no me corresponden

Los prefieres

No, soy neutral- contestó la chica- algo que tal vez no comprendas- Ale se bajó de la mesa donde estaba sentada y salió del salón

¿Quién ese tal "abominable hombre de las letras"?- preguntó Remus un poco después de que Ale salió

Quien sabe- contestó Vero

Su amigo de la escuela muggle- dijo Maju de lo más tranquila

¿amigo?

Sí, tiene más amigos aparte de nosotros, eso te lo aseguro

¿tú lo conoces sis?

No, solo lo que me ha dicho Gua gua, pero sé que es un chico muy lindo, la ayuda mucho

¿en la escuela?

Pues, no solo en la escuela, también en sus rollos sentimentales

Maju ¿de qué hablas¿cuáles rollos sentimentales?- dijo Vero sorprendida

No sé, Gua gua no me cuenta todo pero sé que a él sí, es su confidente

¿Ale está enamorada?

¿Temes que te estén pedaleando la bicicleta?- dijo Mariana muy seria, hablando por primera vez, y viendo a Remus con algo de rencor

No, es solo que me sorprendió

No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que andaba sacadísima de onda y perdió las primeras semanas de exámenes, por eso terminó tarde- los chicos intercambiaron una mirada intrigada- vamos, si intentan conocer a Gua gua no lo harán sentados aquí discutiendo sobre lo que no saben

Esa niña sabe más de lo que dice- afirmó Remus una vez que Maju hubo salido del Comedor

Ahora entiendo porqué era a la única a la que le escribía… Ale siempre suelta la sopa escribiendo- comentó Lily pensativa

¿Mariam?

Hola Bathi¿pasa algo?

Sí, te espero el próximo viernes a las 3pm en el Aula de Reuniones, es importante que vallas… y dile a Guada- Mariana asintió preocupada, eso no le gustaba mucho

Mariana- Lily levantó la vista dándole a entender que la escuchaba- a ti igual, a la misma hora, dile a Maju- luego de eso Bathi se salió

Y a esa ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Vero confundida

No sé- contestó Lily- supongo que lo de Maju es por sus resultados, está muy mal 

¡Habla!- exclamó una voz entre las sombras la noche del lunes apuntando a Ale con una varita, la chica levantó la vista asustada

¿qué?

Que hables ¿quién es "el abominable hombre de las letras"?

¿Tienes otro novio y no le dijiste a tus hermanas?- Ale se les quedó viendo, frente a ella estaban Mariana, Lily, Vero y Sara, las cuatro apuntándole con sus varitas, atrás se encontraba Maju negando resignada

No manchen- dijo Ale soltando una carcajada- es… es… es Fer

¡Ah, no se vale- dijo Mariana dejándose caer en la cama de la chica- yo pensé que ya tenías novio

No- contestó Ale riéndose todavía- ¿cómo se les ocurre que Fer…?... están locas

Ble ¿y ahora que hacemos con todas las torturas que teníamos planeadas?- preguntó Lily en tono trágico

Yo tengo una idea bastante buena

Pues habla Sarita

Podemos sacarle a Lily cómo es que terminó andando con el joven Potter y por qué no nos dijo nada

Eh… yo… tengo tarea, sí, eso, voy a la biblioteca

No tan rápido- Mariana se interpuso entre la puerta y Lily mientras las otras la veían con cara psicópata

Bueno… ya que- Lily suspiró, a fin de cuentas no era mentira… todo- unos dos o tres días después de que salimos me mandó una carta

Mira tú… sí que le interesas- dijo Mariana sonriendo

Y… comenzamos a cartearnos, a veces de cosas sin sentido y de dos o tres cartas al día, era muy extraño, y pobre de su lechuza; luego de eso me llegó una carta de Sara con una idea genial

No manches, no creí que lo hicieras- dijo Sara abriendo mucho los ojos, las demás la vieron sin comprender- le dije que invitara a James a salir, para que se le quitara la aburrición

Pues valla que se le quitó… la aburrición

Si siguen así ya no les cuento

No, que chiste, tú síguele

Bueno, ese día fuimos al callejón Diagon, y pues no pasó nada del otro mundo; como si fuéramos amigos solamente

¿y no lo eran?

Sí, claro que sí… el caso es que no pasó nada relevante, incluso me acompañó a mi casa; luego volvimos a quedar para salir y- Lily no pudo evitar sonreír mientras las demás la veían expectantes

¿y?- dijo Mariana desesperada

_Una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes estaba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse, ese día había quedado de salir con su… pues no sabía como llamarlo, no eran formalmente novios y tampoco salían pero cada vez que estaban juntos y solos no podían evitar besarse. Estaba de lo más nerviosa, él siempre la ponía así aunque no le gustara reconocerlo; eso estaba pensando cuando tocaron a la puerta, entonces sus nervios, que de por sí andaban alterados, se pusieron peor_

_Lily, te buscan- escuchó desde abajo la voz de su mamá, la chica suspiró intentando calmarse y luego bajó, en la sala estaba James conversando con Azucena Evans. Lily se quedó en silencio un momento, el chico no podía estar más guapo, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla pegado color azul marino, una camisa azul claro y tenis_

_¡Hola!- dijo Lily nerviosa, ambos voltearon, James se quedó boquiabierto; Lily llevaba un pantalón blanco de mezclilla, una blusa tipo camisa de mangas cortas negra y zapatos del mismo color, el cabello rojo le caía por la espalda suelto_

_Hola- dijo James cuando pudo articular palabra_

_Me dio gusto conocerte James, Lily no te olvides de llevar un suéter- dijo Azucena con una sonrisa y luego entró a la cocina_

_Estas hermosa- comentó James dándole un suave beso en los labios_

_¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Lily una vez que salieron de la casa_

Tiempo- dijo Mariana interrumpiendo la historia de su amiga- ¿Te dijo que estabas hermosa y lo único que hiciste fue preguntar a dónde iban?

¿Qué querías que hiciera?- dijo Lily roja, por supuesto que había omitido "accidentalmente" decirles del beso, pero no era el momento para reconocerlo

Estás mal

Mariam, deja que termine- Lily sonrió y continuo con su historia

_Pues… tú ya conoces el mundo mágico pero yo no conozco el mundo muggle¿por qué no me lo enseñas?_

En la segunda cita, Potter sí que va rápido- dijo Vero de inmediato

¡Lily!

¿qué?

Cállate

_Está bien, pero no esperes algo maravilloso_

_Pues la chica más maravillosa que conozco viene de él así que no me sorprendería que lo fuera_

Que tierno!-

¡Sarahí!

Sí, ya, no dije nada

_Sé de algo que te va a gustar- dijo Lily y tomó del brazo al chico, luego de un rato llegaron a un edificio enorme con una especie de cabina en frente_

_¿qué es esto?_

_Un cine… ¡mira, está A magical mistery tour_

¿Se estrenó A magical mistery tour?

¡Guada!

Lo siento, sigue

_¿Qué?_

_Es una película- Lily se acercó a la taquilla pero el chico se le adelantó_

_Claro que no, yo pago- James sacó un par galeones, el taquillero se le quedó viendo como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco y Lily comenzó a reírse_

_Eso no es valido aquí James_

_¿qué?_

_Necesitas dinero muggle- ahora el hombre veía a los dos como entes extraterrestres, Lily negó y pagó las entradas- no te preocupes, la próxima vez te tocará sorprenderme_

Mírala, ya planeando otra cita

Bueno¿qué querían que hiciera?

Pues no fuiste nada mensa querida- dijo Sara desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate- el cine, oscuro, ustedes dos solos

¡no lo hice con esa intensión!- exclamó Lily completamente roja

Claro que no- corroboró Ale- sino no lo hubiera llevado a ver a los Beatles

¿y luego?- dijo Mariana evitando reírse de la cara de su amiga

_Están un poco locos ¿no?- dijo James una vez que salieron del cine_

_¿un poco, están completamente locos, pero son muy tiernos_

_¿ya la habías visto?_

_No, pero son los Beatles, no me sorprenden_

_¡ah, esos son los famosos Beatles… con razón me cayeron mal_

¿QUÉ?

_¿qué¿por qué?_

_Porque uno de ellos es el que te gusta- Lily se puso roja y sonrió_

_No tanto como…_

_¿cómo quién?_

¿Cómo quién?

¡niñas!

¡Sigue! 

_como tú- contestó la chica más roja aún_

¡ah!

¿qué?- preguntó Lily asustada viendo a sus amigas

¡te le declaraste a James Potter!- exclamó Sara brincando 

¡Merlín, que lindo- las chicas se abrazaron y luego abrazaron a una Lily por demás roja

¿qué pasó después?

Pues… me besó, me preguntó que si quería ser su novia y yo le dije que sí

¡Que romántico!- dijo Mariana con una sonrisa

Bueno, pues ahora ya saben todo…

No todo- dijo Sara con una mirada psicópata

¿Qué?- preguntó Lily nerviosa

¿Por qué no te quieres casar con Remus?- preguntó Vero amenazando a Ale, Lily suspiró aliviada

Eso- remarcó Sara- ¿te gusta alguien más?

No- contestó Ale, tal vez, demasiado rápido- es solo que… bueno, Remus solo me ve como una amiga y

¿y?

Sospecho que le gusta una chica- Maju se recostó a un lado de Ale en señal de apoyo, la chica le acarició la cabeza

Pero eso no importa- exclamó Vero- hay un contrato ¿no?- Ale sonrió con tristeza

A menos que…- comenzó Sara abriendo mucho los ojos

¡no!- exclamó Lily sorprendida

¡Sí!

¡No!

Sí

¿qué?- dijo Mariana confundida por el dialogo de las tres

La chica es una hermana- no era una pregunta lo que dijo Maju, lo estaba afirmando

¿quién?- preguntó Vero sorprendida

Mariana


	38. Verdades

Cap. XXXVIII Verdades

Mariana- dijo Ale sin ver a nadie en particular

¿yo?- exclamaron a la vez Lily y Mariana, luego se vieron entre ellas y añadieron- ¿ella?

Lily

¡Ah!

Guada, no creo, Remus sabe lo de Lily y James- dijo Vero seria

Solo es una sospecha, puede ser otra hermana así que prefiero no afectarlo… más

Bueno niñas ¡a dormir!- ordenó Sara luego de un silencio incomodo y de intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Lily y Vero. Mariana y Maju se levantaron y salieron

No hablabas de mí ¿verdad?- dijo Lily quince minutos después de que las niñas salieran y luego de asegurarse que no estuvieran escuchando tras la puerta

No

Pero Guada

No estoy segura, por eso no dije nada pero…

¿pero?

No he podido hablar con Remus al respecto, siempre me saca la vuelta y Mariana… pues no sé si le guste y no sé cómo demostrarlo

Pero yo sí- dijo Vero con una sonrisa un tanto maligna

¿cómo?

Esperen al aquelarre y lo verán

Lo que planeaba Vero era un total misterio y por más que las chicas intentaban descubrirlo no había forma de sacarle ni media palabra así que decidieron dejarlo pasar, después de todo solo faltaba una semana para la Luna llena, sin embargo no todo era tan dulce como parecía; el viernes en la tarde las chicas se habían encontrado con una Bathi totalmente desconocida

- Me llegaron los informes de Guadale y Mariana sobre ustedes dos- dijo Bathi furiosa caminando de un lado para otro, Maju y Mariana se vieron entre ellas asustadas- y estoy muy inconforme con los resultados

Bathi…

¡no las disculpen!- exclamó la chica amenazadoramente- tendrán un examen en este momento y quiero resultados

Guada- susurró Lily cuidándose de que Bathi no las viera- ¿no crees que es medio absurdo?

No del todo, Mariam no ha aprendido casi nada

Sí, Maju está igual pero…

¡calladas las dos!- luego de tres horas de mortal silencio, Bathi recogió los exámenes y se encerró junto con Ale y Lily en el salón

¿tú qué crees?- preguntó Maju nerviosa

No tengo idea- contestó Mariana- pero no supe nada

Yo tampoco, supe más de Medimagia que de Derecho

Yo al revés…

¿por qué no estudiaste Derecho con Mariana?

Porque pensé que era Margot la que lo enseñaba y… antes me daba miedo¿y tú?

Porque quería demostrarles que valía no solo por Gua gua…

Eso no tiene nada que ver Guada no es nada tierna como maestra

¿en serio?

Completamente, es una bruja¿cómo es Mariana?

Pues… también es una bruja, aunque me tiene mucha paciencia

Pues no creo que nos tengan mucha luego de esto

Sí, yo tampoco- luego de una hora las tres salieron

Maju… ¿te gusta la medimagia?

Sí- contestó la chica temerosa

Mariam¿qué me dices del Derecho?

Me encanta

Muy bien, Maju, estudiaras con Guadale por un mes, lo mismo que Mariam con Mariana, al finalizar ese tiempo les haré otro examen y si salen tan mal como en este entonces tomaré medidas drásticas

Pensé que Bathi era un hámster tierno y lindo- dijo Lily una vez que la chica se hubo ido

Fue ahijada de Sussan¿qué esperabas?- comentó Ale negando- ni modo chicas, se tendrán que poner a estudiar

El aquelarre llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, especialmente Vero, era la primera vez que se encargaba del tequila ella sola, sin embargo no le quedó tan mal, o eso dijeron las chicas para no hacerla sentir peor, pues como toda buena… amiga de los licores la chica había notado que no estaba en su punto

No te preocupes Lily, tendrás más tiempo para que te salga perfecto- dijo Carolinne de lo más tranquila

Sí, claro, como tú no tomas- alegó Mariana en un susurro

¿Dónde están… estos tipos… Locadio, Cornudo y el otro?- dijo Bathi luego de un rato

Son Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta- corrigió Mariana mientras las demás intentaban no reírse

Ellos¿dónde están?

Emmm, seguramente cerca- dijo Ale como quien no quiere la cosa

Espera… ellos eran los que nos vigilaban ¿no?- dijo Margarita de inmediato

Que no nos vigilaban… la razón por la que no están aquí es la misma por la que se encontraban despiertos

¿Y esa razón es?- preguntó Maira viéndola intrigada

Una que yo no diré

¡Eso odio de los Gryffindor's!- exclamó Caro- todo es lealtad a más no poder… y tú de qué te ríes

Es que eso justamente decía Yanys- dijo Kasi nerviosa

Honguito, cálmate, no nos quieras lanzar la peste verde ahorita- dijo Maira evitando reírse

Mariana ¿ya tienes todo listo para tu boda?- pregunto Bathi para liberar tensión

¿Cómo?

Tu boda niña, te casas con… eh ¿cómo se llama? Potter- dijo Caro exasperada… obviamente el intento de Bathi falló

Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿tan pronto?

Sí, deben ser lo más seguidas posibles, así que la tuya es el próximo mes y la de Guadale en enero- Ale escupió el tequila que tenía en la boca al escuchar eso

¿qué te pasa?

Nada… ¿en enero?

Sí, claro pero descuida, aún no es tiempo para preocuparse ¿Mariana?

Dime- dijo Lily ahora más nerviosa

¿tu madrina?

Eh… eh… Mariam

Muy bien, entonces en el aquelarre de luna llena

¿no deberían platicarlo también con James?- preguntó Ale interrumpiendo a Bathi

No es mala idea, pasado mañana en el salón de Reuniones

Es increíble- comentó Sara dejándose caer en un sillón de la Sala Común- es la primera vez en siglos que no llegamos borrachas

Gracias Sarahí, no tienes que recordar el fiasco que fue el tequila- comentó Vero algo resentida

Vamos, no seas exagerada sis

Guada tiene razón, vele el lado positivo

Y ¿cuál es?

Hoy todas llegamos en nuestro sano juicio

¡Maju!

¡no lo entiendo¡después de dos años nos sale con esto¿qué clase de amigo es?

Canuto

¿qué?... hola chicas- Sirius, James y Peter acababan de entrar a la Sala Común

¿Dónde andaban?- preguntó Lily viéndolos detenidamente

En el bosque- contestó Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo sin embargo las chicas cambiaron una mirada de incomprensión

Bien, a dormir

Guada, no manches, es bien temprano

Sí pero mañana hay clases y no las quiero desveladas

Sarahí, tú eres la prefecta

Olvídalo Lily, cuando Guada dice "a dormir" es a dormir- Vero resopló, y subió resignada, Mariana y Maju la siguieron

Hoy no se me aventó- comentó Sirius serio

Hoy no venía borracha- contestó Luís, Meliz y él subieron riéndose

¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Emm mejor no hacerle caso- contestó Sara sonriendo- es un niño

Buenas noches- dijo Sirius no muy convencido con la respuesta y subió jalando a Peter con él

Diez minutos- dijo Ale viendo a Lily y luego subió junto con Sara

¿qué fue eso?

Nada, están locas- dijo Lily antes de besar al chico

Eran, aproximadamente, las ocho de la noche del jueves, las chicas habían tenido toda la concentración necesaria para sus clases y sus tareas, y ahora se aburrían mucho

Guada ¿qué haces?- dijo Vero cuando vio a su amiga escribiendo en una hoja, rayando y volviendo a escribir

Trato de encontrar la mejor manera de hablarle a las nuevas sin asustarlas

Eso le toca a Mariam ¿no?

No a las que tienen que hacer su iniciación este año

¿QUÉ?

Sí, ya, no me digan que soy irresponsable, eso ya lo hizo Honguito

¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Lily resignada

Mara Stronfford, Abigail Warren y … ya, afortunadamente Diana Gaynor le corresponde a Margoth, y Veruska Willson a Rachel

¿Quién es Diana Hopper?- preguntó Sara despistada

La hermana de Kassi…

Oye sis- dijo Mariana viendo la lista- ¿no son muchas chicas para la iniciación, deben investigar primero

Ya todas lo han hecho, Maju me ayudó con eso- contestó Ale- lo único que les faltaba era lo de los aquelarres, pero el libro de pronto desapareció- las cinco levantaron la vista asustadas cuando un libro golpeó el piso

¿qué les pasa?- dijo Vero viendo a los Merodeadores que acababan de entrar

Nada…- contestó Remus nervioso

Por favor, no les vamos a hacer nada por sacar un libro de la biblioteca- dijo Sara riéndose 

¿qué te pasó¿estás bien?- Mariana había visto detenidamente a Remus, el chico tenía muchos rasguños en la cara y se le veía completamente pálido

Sí… normalmente siempre estoy así al día siguiente- las chicas cambiaron una mirada de incomprensión

James…- comenzó Lily luego de respirar hondo, el chico la vio nervioso- Bathi quiere que realicemos la boda el próximo mes

¿boda?

La nuestra

Por mí… me caso mañana mismo siempre que sea contigo- Lily se puso roja en el acto, James la besó sonriendo

Entonces tienes que escoger padrino

Mmm, Canuto porque sino se indigna

¡Eso es mentira!

Es verdad- confirmó Remus ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo y para liberar la tensión preguntó- ¿Cuándo es?

La próxima luna llena- contestó Sara de inmediato

Oh no

¿qué pasa?

Lily… no puedo en Luna llena

Sí puedes

No Lunático, no puedo

Claro que sí, ambos pueden

Que no

Que sí

¿por qué no puedes?- preguntó Mariana interrumpiendo la discusión

Pues, porque acompañamos a Lunático

Por ende no importa si no van un día

Te lo prometimos- dijo Sirius tranquilo pero serio

No importa Canuto

Claro que importa

¿Acompañarlo a donde?- preguntó Vero fastidiada pues no entendía nada

¿cómo que a dónde¿no les has dicho nada?- preguntó Remus serio viendo a Ale detenidamente

Claro que no¿por quién me tomas?

¿qué es lo que no nos ha dicho?- preguntó está vez Lily viendo a los cuatro confundida

Que… que… que soy un hombre lobo


	39. Otra boda

Cap. XXXIX Otra boda

Que… que… que soy un hombre lobo- contestó Remus sin ver a nadie en particular, todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral esperando ver la reacción de las chicas

¿y?- dijo Sara luego de un rato

Cómo que "y"… ¡Soy un hombre lobo!

Por eso… ¿y qué, Ale es una maniaca detallista, Lily es una maniaca estudiosa, Vero es una maniaca del tequila, Mariana es una maniaca chocolatera y

Y Sara es Prefecta- dijo Vero haciendo una mueca- suficiente defecto

Todos los tenemos- dijo Lily muy seria

La ventaja de ser Mendefaga es que nadie los crítica- comentó Ale 

Cosa que no sucede con las lámparas

¡Vero!

Pero es la verdad

Sí, pero cállate

Eh… el caso es que no podemos en Luna llena- dijo James interrumpiendo la discusión de Ale y Vero

Que sí pueden ¿por qué son tan tercos?

A ver ya- dijo Ale sin dejar hablar a James que estaba por protestar- mañana tienen reunión con Bathi… solo dile que tienes otros compromisos y si se pone loca

Que es lo más seguro- interrumpió Sara seria

Entonces le dices que la Emperatriz conoce el impedimento…

¿eso lo solucionará?- preguntó Sirius confundido

Espero que sí

Todo ese mes fue el más largo para las chicas, se les veía ojerosas, cansadas y en algunos casos (como el de Vero por ejemplo) crudas, como si hubieran tenido fiesta todas las semanas… algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Bathi había pegado el grito en el cielo luego de que le dijeron que la boda no podía ser en Luna llena, sin embargo eso no fue nada comparado con cómo se puso cuando le dijeron que no podían decirle la razón… segura que Mende se enfadaría y mandaría a los chicos a los mil infiernos (con unas cuantas torturas por parte de Honguito) le escribió, pero Mende ordenó que los aquelarres se cambiaran para Luna Creciente, después de todo así debían ser, y además invalidó el que había pasado ya, por lo que las chicas debieron celebrar el aquelarre mensual, la iniciación de Diana y soportar el tequila (nada bueno) de Vero.

¿Ya tienen todo listo para la boda?- preguntó Ale bostezando, estaban reunidos en la Sala Común la noche del viernes, Lily, Vero, James, Sirius, Remus, Ale y Sara

Sí- contestó James con una sonrisa- mañana nos casamos

Yo tengo una queja- dijo Sirius tratando de parecer serio

Ya se me hacía raro- comentó Vero 

No era para ti

Claro que no cariño… no puedes tener quejas de mí

Pues quién sabe… yo no estaría tan seguro

¡YA!

Que carácter sis, ya cásate- dijo Vero cuando Ale los calló

Consígueme con quién

Un momento Ale, ya tienes con quién- dijo Sirius, Ale y Remus se pusieron inmediatamente rojos

¿cuál era tu queja?- dijo Sara para liberar tensión

Ah sí¿por qué no pudimos estar en el aquelarre de Luna creciente?

Porque no se han casado

¡Yo ya me casé!- todos los ojos de la Sala Común se clavaron en Sirius Black y en la revelación que acababa de hacer, el chico se puso totalmente rojo mientras sus amigos estallaban en carcajadas y una que otra chica lloraba a lágrima viva- lastima… algún día tenía que pasar

¿no te duele perder a tus admiradoras?

Claro que no las perdí… ahora solo soy prohibido para ellas- los cinco volvieron a reírse- pero, si yo ya me casé

Lo siento- dijo Ale luego de un rato- olvidé que se habían casado… 

Oye no, alguna ventaja tiene que tener que nos casemos ¿no?

Pues yo no le veo las desventajas- dijo James mientras veía a Lily que se había quedado dormida en su hombro desde hacía casi una hora

Tú no opines

Que carácter Black, ya cásate

O divórciate- dijo Sara haciendo que los chicos volvieran a reírse

El día siguiente se fue muy rápido para las chicas, excepto para Lily, los nervios la estaban matando y eso que la boda era… pues ficticia (por llamarle de alguna forma), cuando menos lo notaron ya era la hora de irse al bosque

Ya saben- dijo Ale muy seria

Sí Guada, no la pueden ver

¡Mariana!- exclamó Vero cuando la chica comenzó a tronarse los dedos- no hagas eso que me pones nerviosa

Aja

Lo que hace el amor- comentó Sara negando resignada

Aja

Mariana… ¿sabes que tu hermana va a venir a la boda?

Aja

Y que James sale con Lily

Aja… ¿QUÉ?

¡LILY!

Yo no dije nada- dijo Vero poniendo cara de niña buena… y está vez era inocente

No les hagas caso sis, verás que todo sale bien

Sí, ahora debemos irnos- Mariana tomó la mano de Lily y junto con Vero, Sara, Maju, Luís y Meliz, salieron de la Sala Común. Ale sonrió y subió al cuarto de los chicos

¿Listos?

Sí¿dónde está Lily?

Ya se fue

¿qué? Bola de mal amigos

Cornamenta cálmate, son tradiciones- dijo Remus muy serio

No me importa, vamonos, la quiero alcanzar

James

¿qué?

Si no respetas la tradición te petrifico y no llegas a tu boda- el chico abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces y al final cedió- bien, les daremos diez minutos de ventaja… aunque van con Mariam, no los necesitarán

Entonces vamonos ya

Sin embargo- dijo Ale ignorando por completo a James- no pienso arriesgarme

¡Bruja!

Cornamenta

Déjalo Remus, no es el primero ni será el ultimo que me lo dice- contestó Ale riéndose. Diez minutos más tarde los cuatro salieron rumbo al Bosque prohibido, James intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible pero los otros tres se lo impedían, al fin llegaron a un claro muy parecido al que presenció la boda de Sirius y Vero

Cornamenta deja de dar vueltas, ya me mareaste- dijo Sirius la octava vez que James pasó frente a él

¿y si se arrepintió?

No parece que te obliguen a casarte

¡No me obligan! 

Su Malignidad… llega temprano- dijo Bathi totalmente pálida, Mende sonrió

No te creas Bathi, ya es tarde y al parecer el novio está más que desesperado… ¿la novia está lista?

Sí su Malignidad- dijo Sara parada entre dos árboles a la izquierda del altar improvisado

Pues entonces no los hagamos esperar más- Mende se paró frente al altar e hizo que todos tomaran sus puestos, una melodía comenzó a sonar y Lily apareció en el final del pasillo formado por los bancos, la chica llevaba una túnica blanca y un ramo de azucenas, el único adorno era un dije con una piedra verde; James estaba embobado, aunque también muy guapo, llevaba una túnica negra y su cabello alborotado (pero con gracia), Mende sonrió- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace de estás dos personas… ble, el resto todos ustedes lo saben y ellos no me harán caso- añadió cuando vio a los dos jóvenes perdidos en la mirada del otro-así que empecemos con las preguntas: Mariana ¿aceptas como esposo a Cornamenta para… lo que sea que diga su contrato?

Sí, acepto

Cornamenta

Sí, acepto

¿Ser mi sirviente fiel?

Siempre que me case con Li… Mariana, sí

Mmm buena respuesta, los anillos- las chicas la vio sin comprender ¿desde cuando usaban anillos?- ¡Haroldo, entrega los anillos a los padrinos

¿qué, ah! sí su Malignidad- Harrylink, que había llegado junto con Mende y Agus, se acercó a Sirius y le dio un anillo de plata con las iniciales de Lily, luego le entregó uno igual a Mariana pero con las de James y se fue hacia un piano

- AAAAAAAVEE MARÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA, Ave Maria, gratia plena.Mariiiiiiiiiiiiia, gratia plena Maria, 

Yo los declaro casados- dijo Mende luego de que Carolinne le diera un codazo a Harrylink para callarlo y de que James y Lily se dieran sus respectivos anillos- pueden besarse- James no se hizo del rogar, tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y la besó- Que comience la fiesta

¿quién quiere tequila?- preguntó Vero haciendo aparecer las copas… el silenció reinó por completo el lugar- bueno, más para mí

Pues… supongo que el que no arriesga no gana- comentó Sara muy seria y se dispuso a probar la bebida- ¡Sis! Te quedó genial

Ok… si Sarahí no se muere en media hora podremos tomar- como respuesta a su proposición Sirius recibió un fuerte zape regalo de Vero por supuesto, sin embargo era cierto, la bebida por fin había quedado bien… solo faltaba que no fuera chiripada y de ahora en adelante le quedara así

Estás hermosa- dijo James acariciando la mejilla de Lily, ambos estaban sentados sin enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía con los demás

Y tú estás muy guapo- dijo la chica revolviéndole un poco el cabello

¿qué significa el dije?

¿esto?- preguntó Lily tomando entre sus manos una estrella de plata con una piedra verde en el centro- es mi piedra guardiana

¿En serio, se parece a la mía

No deberías decirme eso

No me importa… la mía es una esmeralda- Lily levantó la vista del dije y abrió mucho los ojos, estaba sorprendida… más que sorprendida- ¿sucede algo?

La mía también es una esmeralda

Que ra…- Lily lo besó, estaba segura de lo que significaba pero era mejor manejar las cosas con calma… mucha calma

Bueno chicos, mejor que se retiren, no queremos problemas con el director- dijo Mende un muy buen rato después; todos estaban pasándola muy bien pero nadie se atrevía a rebatirle a la Emperatriz así que resignados se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes

Mariana, Cornamenta, esperen- ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la Emperatriz sorprendidos, sin embargo su sorpresa aumentó cuando la mujer les entregó una llave- quinta puerta a la derecha, torre sur a lado de la Sala de reuniones- luego de eso les guiñó un ojo y se fue

¿qué significa eso?- preguntó James sorprendido

No sé, ese salón siempre está cerrado… ¿quieres ir a ver?

Solo si me acompañas tú- dijo James poniendo cara de perrito regañado, Lily asintió sonriendo y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar dicho por la Emperatriz- es aquí- James introdujo la llave en la chapa y la puerta se abrió de inmediato; ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al tiempo que se ponían rojos, se encontraban en una habitación muy linda, con una alfombra color durazno, estaba iluminada por una luz calida que se desprendía de una araña, en la esquina izquierda estaban dos sillones y un diván y en frente una cama

Mende está loca- murmuró Lily más para sí que para James

Tienes razón, está completamente loca- corroboró James abrazándola por la espalda y luego le susurró al oído- pero me gusta su estilo- Lily abrió mucho los ojos ¿le estaba proponiendo lo que creía que le estaba proponiendo, el chico sonrió, la puso frente a él y la besó- vamos, los chicos deben estar preocupados

¿Cómo?- preguntó Lily estática cuando James la tomó de la mano con la intención de salir, la chica le dirigió una mirada confundida y claro, algo dolida

No, no me malinterpretes- dijo James acariciándole una mejilla mientras la veía a los ojos- claro que te deseo y quiero estar contigo pero me importas mucho y no quiero apresurar nada

James…- murmuró Lily sonriendo y luego lo besó, ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía, cuando se separaron, la chica lo miró a los ojos y dijo- Te amo James, mucho más de lo que creí, siempre fuiste alguien muy importante para mí pero sé que ahora no podría vivir sin ti- James estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella fuera a decir todo aquello, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, la abrazó, la levantó unos centímetros del piso y comenzó a girar mientras le repetía

te amo Lily

¿dónde estarán James y Lily?- preguntó Sirius, él, Remus, Ale y Vero estaban en la Sala Común, llevaban una hora esperando a sus amigos y poco a poco los demás se habían ido a dormir

Quién sabe- Dijo Vero bostezando acostada sobre las piernas de Sirius- no vi dónde se fueron luego que Mende les llamó

¿Mende los llamó?- preguntó Ale extrañada, su amiga asintió- ¿viste si les dio algo?

Una llave- contestó Sirius sin dudar

Vamos a dormir

¿Qué?

Mende no les dio una llave, les dio LA llave… no vendrán hoy

¡No¿la del cuarto?- dijo Vero parándose de golpe

Sí

¿Qué significa todo eso?- preguntó Remus perplejo

El cuarto es para recién casados… en realidad creo que nadie entra desde hace siglos

Un momento… ¡yo me casé!

No le da la llave a cualquier pareja, y francamente tampoco sé en qué se basa para escogerlas así que no preguntes

Pues entonces a dormir- dijo Remus suspirando, tanto él como Ale se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Yo no tengo sueño- dijo Sirius viendo significativamente a Vero

Pues… yo sí, pero está en tus manos que no me duerma

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto, Ale bostezó, con lo que odiaba pararse temprano en domingo, pero a Sara se le había olvidado apagar el despertador y ahora podría jurar que no volvería a dormir; la chica miró con rencor a su amiga que dormía placenteramente, luego suspiró y bajó a la Sala Común… grave error

¡MERLÍN!


	40. Fernando

Cap. XL Fernando 

¡MERLÍN!- exclamó Ale boquiabierta, en la alfombra estaban acostados, desnudos, Vero y Sirius- ¿Qué significa esto?

Ale, cállate, hoy es domingo- murmuró Vero más dormida que despierta

ARRIBA LOS DOS

¿los dos?- la chica abrió los ojos, entonces vio la situación en la que se encontraba- IDIOTA, no quedamos dormidos

Sí… y quisiera seguir durmiendo

De eso nada Black, los demás no tardan en bajar ¿qué no piensan?

¿Quienes demás?... Ale¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico despertando casi por completo

ESTÁN EN LA SALA COMÚN, IMBECIL

¿En serio, es la primera vez que me descubren

Merlín, dame paciencia¡VISTANSE!

Eres una exagerada sis- dijo Vero quince minutos más tarde, cuando ella y Sirius ya estaban medianamente decentes

¿sí, imagínate si en lugar de bajar yo baja Shon- Vero se puso roja, Shon era un niño de primero, muy tierno, cuya heroína era Vero

Pues tiene que irse acostumbrando

¡Black!

¡Ya basta, hagan lo que se les de la gana pero tengan cuidado- Ale salió, Vero y Sirius cambiaron una mirada y comenzaron a reírse

Le quita lo divertido

Pero mejor no se lo digas- cada uno subió a su respectivo cuarto

Lily abrió los ojos, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, estaba abrazada a James, había dormido así toda la noche (bueno, una parte había dormido), un suspiro salió de sus labios y recargó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chico; James arrugó la nariz, seguramente los chicos se estarían burlando de él por hablar dormido y ahora querían despertarle, pero no importaba, había tenido un sueño maravilloso, soñó que había tenido a Lily en sus brazos, que habían hecho el amor, que estaba abrazado a ella, incluso podía percibir su aroma, James abrió los ojos esperando ver las caras burlistas de sus amigos pero entonces vio una melena de cabello rojo en su hombro, no pudo resistirlo, le dio un beso en el cabello, Lily levantó los ojos, ambos sonrieron

¿te desperté?- preguntó James en un susurro

No, ya estaba despierta- los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que sus labios se unieron y ellos se fundieron de nuevo en el otro. Un par de horas después Lily y James entraron a Comedor tomados de la mano, estaban comenzando a prepararse psicológicamente para los comentarios de sus amigos, al menos de dos de ellos

Hola- dijo James cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás

¿qué tal su noche?- preguntó Sirius pícaramente haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara

Espero que mejor que mi mañana- comentó Ale sin levantar la vista de un libro y antes de que ninguno de los dos contestara- vi algo horrible

¿qué viste?- preguntó Lily agradeciéndole el cable de salvación, Ale levantó la vista y la clavó en Vero y Sirius durante unos segundos

Una araña

¿una araña?- dijo Remus sorprendido mientras los otros dos soltaban un suspiro

Tenemos que hacer algo con tu aracnofobia sis- dijo Vero algo nerviosa, Ale sonrió

Sí, eso intento

Oye Remus¿terminaste lo de Aritmancia?- preguntó Sirius intentando que la atención recayera en otra cosa

Tanto Vero como Sirius habían entendido la indirecta de Ale y ninguno dijo nada acerca de la desaparición de Lily y James; el resto se preguntaba cómo los había mantenido callados pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Era la mañana del 31 de octubre, iban rumbo a Hogsmead Ale, Sara, Vero, Sirius, Mariana, Remus, Lily y James

¿Y Maju?- preguntó Remus entrando al pueblo

Se quedó- contestó Ale- dijo que tenía que estudiar

No es por nada sis pero la estas contagiando

No es gracioso Sara- dijo Ale muy seria

¿qué haces?- preguntó Sirius mientras Vero jugaba 

Estoy aburrida

¡Pareces niña chiquita!

Ay que carácter, a mí me gusta jugar con la varita- dijo la chica guiñándoles un ojo

Pues que envidia, yo quisiera una las veinticuatro horas del día- los ocho voltearon de inmediato, la voz era totalmente desconocida para la mayoría, pertenecía a un hombre alto como de veintisiete años, de tez blanca, ojos negros y el cabello muy corto castaño oscuro, tenía un porte arrogante, como un sabio que sabe que lo es

¡Fersito!- los chicos apenas habían tenido tiempo de verlo cuando Ale abrazó al hombre- ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine de visita

¡Ven, te presento- la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a los demás- a Vero ya la conoces, ella es Sara, Mariana y Lily, chicas, él es Fernando

¿Y nosotros?- dijo James viéndolo con cierta antipatía cuando Fernando le dio la mano a Lily

¡Ah! sí, Fer, ellos son James, Sirius y Remus

Los famosos Merodeadores- comentó Fer tendiéndoles la mano- he oído mucho sobre ustedes

Y nosotros nada sobre ti- dijo Remus viéndolo con desconfianza

¿qué¡Guadaleja!- Fer volteó a ver a Ale con actitud muy seria, parecía enojado- ¿por qué no les has contado sobre mí?

Se me olvidó- contestó Ale muy roja y luego, tirándole de la manga y poniendo cara de niña regañada añadió- ¿me perdonas¿sí¿sí?

Con una condición

La que sea… que no sea

No tonta, que me digas por qué te peleaste con la Chela

¿quién te dijo eso?

Alinne.

¿Y a Alinne?

Beko

¿A Beko?

Cari

¿a Cari?

Lazarillo

¿A Lazarillo?

Sam

¿a Sam?

La Guanábana

¿Y a la Guanábana?

¿en serio te tengo que contestar eso?

La Chela

Correcto

Ósea que todo el mundo sabe

En serio¿nos crees tontos, coincidimos todos en la mitad de las clases y ustedes en ninguna ¿todavía sigues creyendo que nos tragaremos el cuento de los horarios?

Emm sí- el chico la vio con algo de antipatía- Tú ganas

Eso siempre- dijo Fer con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el resto solo veía la conversación sin saber siquiera qué opinión formarse- además, debes contarme el beso- Ale abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a hacerle señas que, al parecer Fer no vio, o no quiso ver- porque mira que no me parece que te andes besuqueando con ese tipejo luego de lo que te…

¡Vamos a tomar algo y te cuento!- Ale, desesperada, tomó al chico del brazo y se encaminó con él a las Tres escobas

¿quién era ese tipo?

¿de qué beso hablaba?- Remus y Sara hicieron la pregunta al mismo tiempo aunque ninguno conocía la respuesta del otro

No sé y es intrigante- dijo Vero viendo a Sara y luego, viendo a Remus añadió- Es un amigo de Ale

Amigo… sí claro- comentó Sirius con sarcasmo pero guardo silencio de inmediato al notar la mirada de odio que le dirigió su amigo

Yo voy a… olvidé que tengo que ayudarle a Aby y a Mara, los veo después- Mariana se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo, Vero, Sara y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión. Un par de horas más tarde, Vero, Sirius y Remus entraron a las Tres Escobas a petición de éste ultimo; Lily y James se habían perdido por allí, Sara había encontrado a Daniel y se había ido sin decir siquiera adiós mientras que Ale y Fer seguían platicando de lo más entretenidos en la barra; Remus se acercó allí intentando que no lo vieran y a la vez tratando de escuchar lo que decían

Estás loca Guadaleja

Eso ya lo sabía

Pero no te entiendo ¿sigues clavada con él?

No sé, espero que no, no me gustaría hacerle eso a una amiga

¿no crees que es tonto, ni siquiera sabes si a él también la quiere o si te prefiere a ti

¿no es obvio?

A decir verdad no, yo creo que antes de renunciar deberías informarte, con mayor razón si te mueve tanto el tapete

No sé- Ale se quedó pensativa, para no tener que soportar la mirada penetrante de su interlocutor, desvió la mirada y entonces sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro- ¡Remus!

Ah! hola, no los había visto- dijo el chico con una sonrisa fingiendo que no había oído absolutamente nada, para su suerte, en ese momento apareció Madame Rosmerta con tres cervezas de mantequilla que le dio al chico- gracias, los veo al rato- Remus tomó las bebidas y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros dos, desde la mesa pudo observar como Ale recargaba la cabeza en la barra mientras Fer le daba palmaditas en la espalda

Si tanto te interesa ¿por qué no le preguntas en lugar de espiarla?

Solo es mi amiga Vero, me preocupo por ella

No es de Fer de quién debes preocuparte- comentó Sirius como quién no quiere la cosa, Vero los vio sin comprender, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, la puerta del bar se abrió y entraron un tropel de lámparas, el hecho no tendría nada de particular sino fuera porque una de ellas, una joven de diecisiete años, se acercó corriendo hasta Ale y Fer y se lanzó a los brazos del chico

¡Fer!

¡Chela, ya no me toquetees que me calientas y no puedes darme lo que yo necesito

¡Fernando, eres un sucio

Consigue a alguien que me lave

¡Fer!- los tres comenzaron a reírse como si nada para luego sumergirse en una animada charla ante la mirada atónita, no solo de Jack McCartney, Richard Lenon y demás lámparas sino también de Sirius y Remus. Diez minutos más tarde Ale se acercó a la mesa de los chicos

Que bueno que siguen aquí

¿qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Sirius medio molesto

Nada, cuando está él fumamos la pipa de la paz- Vero negó claramente fastidiada mientras los dos chicos las veían sin comprender- oigan, les explico pero salgamos de aquí

¿Y por qué?

Porque no quiero enterarme de lo que Mary le dirá- Ale se levantó, sus amigos, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, la imitaron

Ahora sí¡explícate!

Mary y yo tomamos clases muggles de literatura

¿qué? 

¿Mary Lastrange? 

¿Clases muggles?

Sí y nadie, ni en su casa ni en la escuela lo sabe ¡y así debe quedarse!

¿por qué no quieres que se enteren que vas a una escuela muggle?- preguntó Remus luego de que él y Sirius prometieran no decir nada

Por Mary- dijo Vero hablando por primera vez y con un tono de obviedad- tendría problemas si las lámparas se enteran que se relaciona con muggles

¿tú sabías?- preguntó Sirius escandalizado

¡Claro que sí!

¿Por qué no me dijiste, te pregunte veinte mil veces qué relación tenías con Mary Lastrange

Porque Ale me lo prohibió, no creas que fue porque la Chela me importe demasiado

Y seguramente también me ocultaste el noviazgo de Ale con Jack McCartney- dijo Sirius indignado, Ale abrió mucho los ojos completamente roja, sin embargo nadie lo notó

ESTÁS ALUCINANDO, Ale no está tan loca como para ser novia de Jackie ¿verdad?

Claro que no- contestó la aludida ante la mirada de maniaca que le lanzó Vero

¿Ves? La única con tales locuras es La Chela- prosiguió Vero de forma despectiva

¿Por qué Chela?- preguntó Remus para evitar que Sirius contestara, Ale le agradeció internamente, no era la primera vez que Vero salía con eso de "Ale no está tan loca como para salir con Jackie" y eso ya era preocupante

Se lo puso Fer; es un apocope, Marisela, Marichela, Chela

¡Te estás desviando!- dijo Sirius serio- entonces¿ella es tu amiga?

¡Era, era su amiga

Mary se puso del lado de Jack y Ricky cuando sucedió todo así que nos distanciamos

Es una maldita…

En realidad, ella nunca hizo nada- dijo Ale interrumpiendo a Vero- aunque a veces no hacer nada es hacer lo mismo; aún así nadie de la otra escuela lo sabe y, de saberlo, no lo entenderían

Por eso fingen que se llevan bien

No fingimos, cuando ella no está con ese par es muy linda

Pero lo oculta muy bien

Vero, basta

Pues es lo que digo yo¡basta, no quiero discutir contigo otra vez por culpa de Marisela Lestrange- Ale suspiró resignada pero no dijo nada, Vero se encargo de cambiar el tema

Oigan ya es tarde- comentó Sirius algunas horas después, los cuatro estaban sentados en un parque platicando de cosas sin importancia

Sí, ya vamonos- dijo Vero

Yo me quedo- dijo Ale luego de ver su reloj, cuando notó la mirada interrogadora de sus amigos añadió- quiero ir a despedir a Fer

Entonces me quedo contigo- dijo Remus muy serio- no te voy a dejar sola con toda esa bola de focos merodeando por aquí

Perfecto, la cuidas- dijo Vero guiñándole un ojo, luego tomó a Sirius del brazo y se fueron 

Cada vez está más loca- murmuró Ale recostándose en el pasto

¿Se siguen hablando bien?

¿Vero y yo, pues en realidad casi nunca peleamos

No, con Mary

¡Ah, pues sí, en la Academia solamente; es muy rara, cuando no está con ellos es un sol

Me es difícil creer que uno de ellos pueda ser buena persona

No seas tan cerrado Remus, casi todos son personas muy lindas pero muy cuadrados, no aceptan cambios y no aceptan que nadie les discuta nada

¿Fer es mago?

No, aunque si le preguntas a él, te dirá que no necesita serlo

Supongo que es lámpara

Eh, no- dijo Ale extrañada

Espera¿dijiste que no es mago? Entonces¿cómo sabe de nosotros?

Es… una historia un poco larga- Ale se levantó- el tren sale a las cinco ¿vienes?- Remus también se levantó, cuando llegaron al anden de Hogsmead, Fer y Mary ya estaban allí

Pensé que no ibas a venir

Claro que sí¿cómo crees que no?

Todo puede suceder… mira que con ese galán yo más bien me vendría

¡Fernando!- el chico sonrió con picardía

Bien niñas, se lo cuidan… aunque no tanto

¡Fer!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Así me gusta, olviden los problemas de los demás, son de ellos no de ustedes, Guadaleja, no te rindas sin luchar y Chela, háblale claro- ambas asintieron- pues… este galán se va, las veo en diciembre

Cuídate mucho- dijo Ale abrazándolo, Mary hizo lo mismo poco después, entonces el chico subió al tren

No creo que Fer haga milagros- dijo Mary cuando el tren hubo partido- pero tampoco creo que deba enterarse todo el mundo de lo que sucede

Pienso igual, en ultima instancia ellos no deben estar mezclados en esto ¿tregua?

Tregua- las chicas se dieron la mano y luego Mary se fue

Pues yo creo que Fer sí hace milagros- comentó Remus acercándose, había estado algo alejado pero no se perdió ni una palabra

Ya veremos

¿por qué tiene tanta influencia en ustedes?- preguntó Remus camino al castillo

Pues… no sé, es muy inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas sin necesidad de decírselas; en la escuela es brillante, sus comentarios nunca están fuera de lugar, ha leído todo tipo de cosas y es capaz de recomendarte lo más inimaginable, eso sí, es medio ególatra y engreído pero se lo ha ganado

¿Te gusta?

No, solo lo admiro y mucho

Pues tal vez a él le gustes

¿A Fer?- Ale comenzó a reírse, Remus la vio sin comprender- claro que no, es posible que quién le gustes seas tú y no yo

¿yo?

Claro, a Fer¿cómo dijo¡ah sí, "no le distraen las mujeres"

¿Es gay?- preguntó el chico abriendo mucho los ojos

Sí¿por qué?

No lo parece- Ale sonrió- ¿Cómo supo que eres bruja?

Yo se lo dije- Remus la vio claramente sorprendido- no te extrañe, Fer conoce todos mis secretos

¿Todos?

Bueno, todos los importantes o los que me quitan el sueño, se puede decir que es la persona que mejor me conoce

¿y Vero?

Es diferente, Vero ha vivido conmigo muchas de esas cosas, por eso las sabe, pero no sabe todo lo que ha pasado, Fer sí y me da su opinión lo más objetiva que puede; Vero sigue muy afectada por todo, tú viste como habló de Mary y ella no le dijo nada

Eso sí, se escuchó muy ojete

Es normal, está resentida por cómo la trataron, por eso todas las ideas locas que les propone

Ale, hablas cómo si yo supiera que pasó y te recuerdo que no sé absolutamente nada… tú misma me dijiste que no me metiera

No, te dije que no hablaras sin saber

Bueno, entonces ¿qué paso¿Por qué las lámparas hablan de una traición¿por qué eran amigos y de repente ya no se pueden ver ni en pintura¿por qué tanto odio acumulado?

Antes que nada, yo no los odio, no sé si sea al revés también pero no lo creo, y, hace algunos años, antes de que Mende nos aceptara en su grupo, Vero y yo éramos lámparas…

Eso es un poco obvio, no serían traidoras de no serlo, pero no entiendo prácticamente nada

Es una historia muy larga- dijo Ale luego de un rato en silencio

El camino al Castillo es largo

Supongo que todo empezó hace algunos años, siempre me gustaron las artes así que mi madre me acomodó en una escuela de danza, soy pésima para eso, tengo dos pies izquierdos, sin embargo la literatura me atrapó, poco después conocí a Mary Lastrange y la convencí para que viniera conmigo, mis padres ayudaron mucho, convencieron a los suyos de que era un curso de verano para magos así Mary pasaba las vacaciones en mi casa y juntas íbamos a la Academia; cuando entramos a Tercero dejamos el tronco Común y cada quién siguió su rama; Mary y yo seguimos Literatura junto con Fer, Karina, Rebeca, Sandra, Lazaro, Cecilia e Itzél, entonces Fer nos adaptó nombres; por supuesto que en aquella época Mary y yo nos llevábamos súper bien, incluso me había presentado a sus amigos en Hogwarts, aunque ellos eran de Slytherin y yo de Gryffindor

Jack y Richard

Zenon, Snape y Lucius Malfoy

¿Conociste a Malfoy?

sí, no me caía muy bien, yo les presenté a Vero, y en menos de dos semanas ya éramos parte de ellos; en realidad no era tan malo, no hacíamos nada simplemente "pertenecíamos" a algo, cosa que jamás sucedió en la casa, Lily siempre estaba abstraída en sus libros y Sara pegada a sus estudios; pero entonces vino el cataclismo- Ale se quedó un minuto en silencio

¿Qué pasó?

¿Has oído hablar de un tal Señor Oscuro?

Sí

Un día llegó Malfoy pintándonos un mundo color de rosa sin aquellos que no merecen estudiar magia, debo reconocer que el tipo es muy buen orador porque de una forma u otra nos convenció pero…

¿Pero?

Yanys y Vero tienen algo en común, ambas son amantes del tequila, un día comenzó una discusión acerca del mejor vino, Vero siempre ha sido muy extrovertida y, pese a que era una conversación entre dos chicas de séptimo; Mende Mendelius y Sussan Biggerstaff, y Yanys, ella se metió; las sorprendió mucho así que la invitaron a una reunión; allí se trató el tema del Señor Oscuro y todo lo que en realidad proponía; cuando Vero me lo contó yo no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo, era absurdo que nosotros nos prestáramos para algo tan cruel, enfrentamos a Malfoy y dijo que era algo que podía suceder, Vero se indignó y dijo que ella no participaría en eso, yo me quedé estática, no suelo tomar decisiones enojada pero tampoco estaba conforme y entonces llegó la gota que derramó el vaso

¿Te hicieron algo?

No, pero cuando Vero se fue comenzaron a difamarla, nunca públicamente, siempre entre nosotros, que si era una alborotadora, que si era una traidora, que si se había ido a refugiar a los brazos de Mende, que sí lo único que hacía era causarnos problemas, que si le había dicho a Mende todos nuestros secretos; todos los nuevos y los que no sabían qué había pasado comenzaron a odiarla, ese ambiente ya no me gustó y así se lo dije a Jack, yo también me fui; supongo que les dijo lo mismo de mí, en realidad no me importa porque si la gente que me conocía puede creerle semejantes mentiras entonces prefiero no tener nada que ver con ellos

¿Cómo terminaste con las Mendefagas?

Eso fue mucho más alegre, había pasado casi un año desde que deje de tratarlos, Vero siguió asistiendo a algunas reuniones y a veces se pasaba horas platicando con Lily y Sara de ellas, un día las tres llegaron superborrachas, yo seguía despierta, ya era muy tarde y al verlas así recordé un remedio de mi abuela para esos casos, lo combiné con otras cosas que Vero utilizaba para cuando se llegaba a emborrachar y el resultado fue que logré que estuvieran en perfectas condiciones en menos de una hora; esa fue la primera vez que vi a tus amigos llegar al amanecer en noche de Luna llena; luego de eso Lily habló con Mende, y la Emperatriz me pidió que cuidara de la Enfermería, está de más decirte que no confiaban mucho en mí, sabían que era muy cercana a Mary y a Jack pero poco a poco les demostré que no suelo decir nada; jamás les he dicho a las lámparas ninguno de los planes de Mende y, creo que lo que la convenció, fue que jamás le dije a Mende cómo era la organización de las lámparas, eso ha corrido a manos de alguien más

¿Entonces te iniciaron?

Sí, un mes después de Vero

Pues no veo dónde está la traición

Yo tampoco- dijo Ale suspirando- pero no importa, son tan cerrados que jamás me escucharan aunque pudieran hacerlo

Llegamos- dijo Remus cuando, unos segundos después, atravesaron el umbral del castillo, sin embargo apenas pudieron sorprenderse, frente a la puerta del comedor estaban cuatro o cinco lámparas amenazando a una niña como de quince años 

MUY BIEN NIÑITA¡HABLA!


	41. Muchos contra dos

Cap. XLI Muchos contra dos

MUY BIEN NIÑITA¡HABLA!

¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Ale y Remus sacaron sus varitas apuntando hacia las cinco lámparas que rodeaban a la niña

Al fin apareces ¿dónde están Richard y Mary?- preguntó Reina Carrowll con ojos de psicópata

¿qué?

¿Dónde está Richard?

Y yo cómo diablos voy a saber

¡Se quedó contigo!

No, no te equivoques- dijo Remus serio- él se quedó con Mary ¿porqué no le preguntas a ella?

Porque Mary tampoco aparece- dijo Jack de lo más tranquilo recargado contra la pared

Y ¿por eso atacas a una niña? Que patético

_Desmaius_

_Protego_- Ale se agachó mientras Remus y Jack se atacaban, y jaló a la niña hacia abajo pues el resto de las lámparas comenzaban a unirse a la pelea

¡Tía Guada!

¿Estás bien?

Sí

_Transfericorpus_- una lámpara que las iba a atacar quedó transformada en ratón, Ale se llevó la mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda y agitó su colección de pulseras

_Petrificus totalus_

Muy bien, gracias sobrina- dijo Ale revolviéndole la cabeza a la chica

_Forninculos_- Remus se distrajo un segundo, su llavero de pronto se había tornado caliente y por eso no pudo esquivar el hechizo de Jack

¡Remus!

¿Qué¿le di a tu amiguito?- comentó Jack viendo a Ale con claro rencor y provocando que todos sus achichincles se rieran- deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos Alexa- la joven de pronto se puso muy seria, sus ojos despedían furia, apuntó con la varita a Jack y sin decir nada, lo hizo volar por los aires

No me llames Alexa

¡Tía¿qué te pasa?

¡Nunca me vuelvas a llamar Alexa!- Ale apuntaba a Jack directamente a la yugular con claros deseos homicidas, por fortuna para el chico se escuchó un

_¡Espelliarmus!_- todas las varitas volaron hasta las escaleras a manos de Sussan Biggerstaff- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Esos… esos tipos nos atacaron sin razón

¿se encuentra bien señorita Wilson?

Sí profesora

Entonces acompañe a la Señorita Ullman y al Señor Lupin a la enfermería- la niña asintió y se fue junto con Ale y Remus, la primera todavía sin terminar de reaccionar y el segundo con muchas cosas en la cara, Sussan volteo a ver a las lámparas- ¿Ustedes están bien?

Sí, dentro de lo que cabe- dijo Reina haciéndose la sufrida

Perfecto, entonces tienen sesenta puntos menos para Slytherin y la próxima vez iremos directo con el profesor Dumbledore

¡Maldita vieja bruja!- exclamó Reina una vez que la profesora se fue

Vamonos- dijo Jack muy serio, más de lo normal, el resto lo siguió sin chistar

¿Tía Guada?- dijo la chica con precaución, estaban afuera de la enfermería esperando que Madame Promfrey terminara de curar a Remus, Ale respiró muy hondo

No te preocupes Veruska, ya pasó

Pero… ¿qué pasó¿por qué no quieres que te digan Al

¡no lo digas!- exclamó Ale interrumpiéndola- es una larga historia que otro día te contaré- unos cinco minutos después salió Remus totalmente normal y con su característica sonrisa

¡Tío Remus¿estás bien?

Sí, me distraje un poco… y ¿por qué me dices tío?

Pues… estás casado con mi tía Guada ¿no?

¡Vieyra, ya te expliqué eso, Remus y yo no estamos casados

Aún- añadió el chico sonriendo, Ale se puso roja

¡Chicos¿están bien?- Vero, Lily y Sara llegaron corriendo seguidas por Sirius y James

Sí, aunque se perdieron toda la acción

Estábamos en la Torre, venimos tan rápido como pudimos- contestó Sara intentando tranquilizarse por la carrera

Lastima, yo quería partirle la cara a Regina

¡Mamá!

Hola Vieyra… no me digas que ese imbecil se volvió a meter contigo- Veruska negó de inmediato- menos mal, al menos tú ¿sí le partiste la cara?

No mami

¿no¿por qué no¡Era tu oportunidad!

Porque Regina no estaba- dijo Ale seria, las tres se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas- al parecer, desapareció con _Corderito_

¿De qué demonios hablan?- preguntó Sirius confundido

No tengo idea… ¿cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?

No sabíamos- contestó James- íbamos al Living, se pusieron bien locas las tres

Más de lo normal- añadió Sirius al ver la cara de escepticismo de Remus- dijeron que estaban atacando a Ale y salieron hechas la mocha

Ahora no preguntes como lo supieron- dijo James- porque no tenemos idea 

¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó Sirius viendo a las chicas- muero de hambre

Canuto, tú siempre mueres de hambre- dijo Remus, sin embargo siguieron al chico hasta el Comedor

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquél día, Ale estaba por salir del Castillo rumbo al campo de Quidditch, había quedado de ir antes de que terminara el entrenamiento para encontrarse con los demás y ya era algo tarde

¡Tía Guada!

Hola sobrina- dijo Ale cuando Veruska terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó a ella- ¿pasa algo?

Nada malo, la tía Maju me dijo que tengo que tener una madrina ¿es cierto?

Sí sobrina, tu madrina te debe explicar todo lo que no viene en los libros

¡Ah!... oye ¿quisieras ser mi madrina?

¿yo, Claro que sí- Veruska la abrazó

Que conmovedor- dijo una voz burlista, las dos jóvenes voltearon de inmediato

¿qué quieres Jack?

Nada… simplemente me pareció conmovedor

Si quieres burlarte de alguien ve y hazlo de la más vieja de tu casa

Pero que chiquilla tan más irrespetuosa

Déjala en paz

No le voy a hacer nada querida; solo quería demostrarles mi cariño

Pues demuéstraselo a alguien más… a Mary por ejemplo

¡Ah¿estás celosa?

Ja, ni que fueras tan importante

Para Alexa sí lo soy- dijo Jack clavando en Ale una mirada penetrante- o sino ¿por qué no tienes novio?

Eso no es asunto tuyo

Claro que sí, sabes que no puedes serle infiel a mi recuerdo

No te crezcas tanto McCartney, el que no lo conozcas no quiere decir que no exista- Ale sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era mentira, pero si algo la caracterizaba era su orgullo, nadie jamás podría chancearse de habérselo doblegado

Ah ¿sí, pues ¿dónde está¿quién es?

Yo, por supuesto- Ale volteo de inmediato; Remus, Sirius y Vero estaban allí, la chica se puso roja en cuanto los vio, no sabía qué tanto habían escuchado pero no le gustaba nada no haberlos sentido antes; sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues Remus la estaba besando en ese momento

Deaj, ya córtenle- dijo Sirius con fingido fastidio, como si viera eso todos los días todo el día- ¿Que no pueden estar dos segundos sin besarse?

Se llama amor, cariño- comentó Vero con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a Sirius

¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta McCartney?- preguntó Remus haciéndoles una mueca a sus amigos mientras abrazaba a Ale

Ninguna para ti Lupin- Jack se dio la vuelta y se fue claramente molesto

¿Qué demonios pretendía ese imbecil?- preguntó Vero viendo directamente a Ale, Remus, Sirius y Veruska hicieron lo mismo

No debiste hacer eso- fue lo único que Ale dijo sin ver a Remus a la cara y se fue de allí

Que alguien me explique porque juro que no entiendo nada- dijo Sirius perplejo

Quince minutos más tarde, Jack entraba con una actitud rara a la Sala Común de Slytherin

¡Háganlo!

¿estás seguro?- preguntó Richard dirigiéndole a su amigo una mirada perpleja

Sí, háganlo

Es que en serio, no entiendo nada- comentó Lily una semana más tarde, iba caminando con Ale rumbo a la Torre Mendefaga, la chica le acababa de contar lo que había pasado, sin algunos detalles, mismos que le pidió a Vieyra no le dijera a nadie

Pues yo tampoco, a veces… no sé Mariana, creo que jamás me podré deshacer de ellos

No pienses en eso, mejor ponte alegre

Sí, claro…- Ale desvió su mirada, de pronto abrió mucho los ojos- sis… te veo al rato- Lily la vio extrañada pero no dijo nada, siguió su camino de lo más tranquila, iba distraída cuando de la nada una mano la jaló, un chico alto la aventó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con pasión desmedida, Lily no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que

LILY


	42. Una trampa

Cap XLII Una trampa

LILY- la chica sacó fuerzas de Merlín sabe dónde y aventó al tipo que la besaba, casi se va de espaldas, era Sirius, sin embargo su estupefacción creció cuando James le soltó un puñetazo a su mejor amigo

¡James!- exclamó Lily asustada cuando el chico hizo el ademán de seguir golpeando a Sirius

tú, intento de amigo, me descuido y te besuqueas con mi novia- James siguió golpeándolo ignorando por completo a Lily que intentaba separarlos, y es que ahora Sirius estaba respondiendo a los golpes de su amigo

Cornamenta, Canuto, paren ya- Remus los veía sin saber qué hacer, esto era algo totalmente inédito, es más, el chico se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando

¡JAMES! Basta, déjalo ya

¿lo defiendes?- exclamó el chico soltando a Sirius y encarando a Lily

Claro que no, es solo 

Es solo que lo prefieres ¿no, perfecto, quédate con él

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que no puedo creer que MI novia se este besuqueando como si nada con mi mejor amigo… eres

No te atrevas James Potter

Tienes razón, no tiene caso, hagan lo que se les de su regalada gana- James se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Lily lo tomó del brazo

¿Estás terminando conmigo?

No, tú terminaste conmigo cuando decidiste revolcarte con mi amigo- el silenció que le siguió a la cachetada que le dio Lily fue tremendo, las lágrimas estaban agolpándose en los ojos de la chica pero conservó la serenidad necesaria para decir

No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida Potter- y se fue dejándolo parado en medio del corredor

¿Cornamenta?- dijo Remus con cautela

Dime que estoy soñando Lunático, que fue una pesadilla todo esto

No lo sé amigo, no me cuadra nada de nada, en especial eso

¿qué?- James volteó hacia donde señalaba su amigo, en teoría allí debería estar Sirius pero no había nadie

Llegaste temprano- comentó Mariana cuando Vero entró a la Sala Común

Todo por el idiota de Black

¿Ya no es "Siriusin"?

¡Sarahí!

¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Ale, había llegado un poco antes que su amiga

No se presentó a entrenar, y claro, como es el amiguito de Potter el idiota logró que cancelara el entrenamiento

¡Chicas!- dijo Luís entrando muy agitado por la carrera

¿qué?

Los Merodeadores se pelearon 

Ay Cacha, eso es rarísimo- comentó Vero con sarcasmo

Sí Lily, pero se pelaron entre ellos, James se agarró a golpes con Sirius

¿QUÉ?

¿Por qué?- preguntó Ale incrédula

Por Mariana

A ver Cris, explícate porque no te estamos entendiendo nada- pero antes de que Luís pudiera explicarles, Lily entró como alma que lleva el diablo y sin decirles nada subió directo al cuarto de las chicas

Sea lo que sea estuvo cabrón- comentó Vero sorprendida

Mariam, ve a ver qué tiene- dijo Ale seria- Lily, ve a ver si encuentras a Sirius

¿Tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Sara cuando Ale salió

A ver a James, ustedes prueben a ver si averiguan algo- algunas horas después, las chicas se reunieron de nuevo

Malas noticias- dijo Mariana suspirando

Pésimas- corroboró Ale

Pues no sé que tan malas- dijo Sara seria- pero por todo el colegio están diciendo que James atrapó a Sirius y a Lily en una… situación comprometedora; y es posible que Lily este embarazada de Sirius

¿Qué?- exclamó Mariana enojada- eso es una calumnia, Lily dice que Sirius la besó

James dice que los encontró besándose, solo eso- dijo Ale furiosa

Bueno, saben cómo son en el colegio, exageran todo

¿dónde está Vero?- preguntó Meliz rompiendo un poco la tensión del ambiente

No ha llegado, quién sabe si encontró a Sirius- sin embargo Vero no se hizo esperar demasiado, entró diez minutos más tarde, pero no iba sola

Hola chicas

¿Sirius, pensé que estabas en la enfermería inconciente- dijo Sara sorprendida

¿yo¿por qué?

Por la golpiza que te dio James

¿golpiza, oigan estuvieron tomando ¿verdad?... ¿por qué me iba a pegar Cornamenta? Digo, sé que el quidditch es importante pero nunca ha exagerado tanto

Sirius… tú besaste a Lily, James los vio- el chico rompió en carcajadas

Ya, dejen de estar bromeando, antes muerto que hacer algo así

No estamos bromeando- dijo Ale muy seria

Sirius ¿dónde estabas?

Pues, iba camino al campo para entrenar cuando vi a una chica hermosisisisima, rubia, con unas caderas- el chico puso una mirada de lujuria que indignó a todas, al verlo continuó pero omitiendo los detalles- el caso fue que la seguí al Bosque y cuando me di cuenta Vero me estaba sacudiendo, no sé qué pasó- todos guardaron silencio sin entender ni media palabra, algo no cuadraba allí

Las lámparas- murmuró Ale como si la idea le hubiera iluminado de pronto

¿crees que tienen que ver?- preguntó Meliz dudosa

Podría apostarlo- dijo Vero exaltada- son los culpables de todo lo malo que sucede

No exageres sis- dijo Mariana seria

Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para averiguar, por lo pronto necesitamos arreglar esta situación… ¿cómo está Mariana?

Destrozada, está llorando

Lo mejor será que se calmen, Sirius sería bueno que procuraras no toparte con James durante…

Jamás, jamás pensé que hicieras algo así- dijo Remus encarando a Sirius, James había pasado lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio

Lunático, yo no hice nada

¡Yo te vi¿qué clase de amigo eres?

Remus, para- dijo Sara cuando el chico sacó la varita- ¿no notas algo raro?

¿Que apesta?

No- dijo Ale- según tú, James le partió la boca a Sirius ¿no?

Sí, le dejó el ojo morado también ¡y debió hacer más!

Sirius no tiene nada y ha estado con Vero desde hace algunas horas

Y no tenía nada cuando lo encontré- añadió Vero de inmediato

¿qué quieren decir?- Ale suspiró mientras Sirius comenzaba a contarle su historia

No puedo creerlo- murmuró Remus cuando Sirius terminó de hablar

¡Pero es la verdad, como si yo fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a Cornamenta

En eso tiene razón- dijo Mariana

Pero entonces- comentó Sara- ¿les decimos o los dejamos?

¡Les decimos!

¡Los dejamos!

No debemos meternos- dijo Remus, él y Mariana habían opinado al mismo tiempo que era mejor dejarlos, llevándole la contraria a Sirius y Vero

Pero son orgullosos

¡Tranquilos!- dijo Ale cuando Mariana dio señales de querer discutir- les pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa y que ellos arreglen sus problemas

Pero… primero deberíamos dejar que se calmen- dijo Mariana aceptando lo propuesto- no sé James pero Lily no está muy bien que digamos

Sí, Cornamenta tampoco- afirmó Remus pensativo; Ale se levantó

¿a dónde vas?

Tengo hambre

¡Guadale¿cómo puedes pensar en tu estomago en un momento como este?- exclamó Vero indignada

Deberían bajar a cenar- los seis voltearon de inmediato, allí estaba una chica como de catorce o quince años, tenía el cabello corto al hombro castaño claro y ojos muy expresivos, sus facciones les recordaban a alguien

Éste no es el momento- dijo Mariana algo seria

Ya sé, no debo meterme pero piensen, si alguien lo hizo con el afán de destruirlos se irá de espaldas al verlos llegar con Black

¡Mara, tienes un cerebro privilegiado- dijo Sara sonriendo

¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Remus una vez que salieron

¿no la conoces?- dijo Vero sorprendida, el chico negó- es Mara Stronfford

¿Stronfford, me suena ese apellido- comentó Sirius pensativo

Claro zoquete, es mi hermana- dijo Mariana en tono de obviedad; los chicos llegaron al Comedor dispuestos a estudiar los rostros de todos los presentes, sin embargo no pudieron descifrar nada, en cuanto entraron todos los ojos se fijaron en ellos

Me siento como un criminal- murmuró Sirius una vez que se sentaron

Tranquilízate cariño, mira la cara de incredulidad de las lámparas- dijo Vero viendo con odio a la mesa de Slytherin; y es que por más codazos que daba Mary los chicos tenían la quijada prácticamente hasta el suelo, no podían creer que Sirius estuviera tan tranquilo cenando con ellos

Se ve que no nos conocen- comentó Ale como si nada

¿por qué?

La razón por la que no nos han descubierto es porque solo saben lo que les conviene, no se detienen a investigar, alguien que es traidor lo es sin siquiera escuchar su versión de los hechos

No ven la otra cara de la moneda- agregó Vero tranquila; un poco más calmados los chicos siguieron cenando, todo iba con relativa tranquilidad hasta que salieron

¡Valla, se llevan bien con los traidores- dijo Richard viéndolos cono odio- con razón siguen dirigiéndole la palabra a Alexa

¿Cómo te…

Déjalo- dijo Ale tomando del brazo a Remus- ¿de qué traidores hablas Ricky?

¡Ah¿no saben¿no les has dicho tu feo secreto Black?

No lo consideré importante- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- tengo la desgracia de ser familia de todos ellos

¡Sirius¿cómo pudiste callar algo tan horrible?- exclamó Vero con falsa indignación

¿algo más?- dijo Sara rodando los ojos- ¡estorban!

No hablaba de eso- comentó Reina con una sonrisa diabólica- sino de su relación con Lily Evans

¿qué tiene?

¿cómo que qué tiene¡Le ponían el cuerno al pobre de Potter!- los chicos se vieron entre ellos y luego soltaron una carcajada

Ya se les fundieron todas las neuronas- comentó Mariana negando

¡Ah¿sí? Y ¿dónde están sus amiguitos?

A ver cielo- dijo Vero armándose de paciencia- ¿Dónde te imaginas que podría estar una pareja de enamorados en la noche de un viernes?

Ricky, tienes que salir más

A lo mejor sí les hace falta casarse- comentó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, las lámparas los vieron indignados y se alejaron de allí

¡Margarita! Camina- gritó indignado Jack y no se movió hasta que la chica, luego de dirigirles una mirada de autosuficiencia, se alejó de allí

¿Y esa qué se fumó?

¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Ale leyendo una nota que Margarita había dejado caer

_Se hicieron pasar por Canuto, y hasta idiotas son…_

¡Yo los mato!

Aún no- dijo Sara seria- ya nos tocará vengarnos, por lo pronto hay que pensar bien la situación

Sirius- dijo Ale en cuanto entraron a la Sala Común- no creo que sea muy bueno que te topes con James hoy

Cierto, pueden pelearse y eso no ayudaría- comentó Mariana 

Y ¿qué quieren que haga?

Por favor, no me vas a salir con que un Merodeador no sabe dónde más pasar la noche ¿verdad?- comentó Vero 

Pues… eso depende

¡Buenas noches!- Remus, Sara y Mariana subieron de inmediato, Ale solo dijo

No en la Sala Común- y subió; cuando entró Lily estaba abrazada a Sara, no lloraba pero tampoco se veía del todo bien

¿Cómo estás?

Sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a Potter, solo me ha traído desgracias

¡Lily!

No pienses en eso- dijo Ale dándole un caballito de tequila- deja que estés más tranquila, que la marea se calme, y verás todo con una nueva luz

Guada tiene razón, mañana todo se verá distinto- Lily no se puso tan ebria como, en su momento, lo hizo Sara pero sí estaba medio alegre, un rato después la chica se quedó dormida

El día siguiente fue muy largo para todos, Lily no quiso bajar para nada y James se la pasó en la Sala Común sin prestarle atención a nadie; eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, la Sala estaba casi vacía pues todos habían ido a cenar, James seguía sentado frente al fuego; Ale, Remus, Sara y Vero terminaban de pulir los detalles, Sirius quién sabe donde andaba y Mariana estaba con Lily en el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo

Muy bien, Lily ve por Sirius- Vero salió de inmediato- Remus, despierta a James- el chico asintió y se acercó a su amigo- Sara, vamos por Mariana

No tengo ganas

Pero Mariana, no has comido nada ¡eso es sacrilegio!

¡Mariam!- dijo Ale, Mariana volteó rodó los ojos y ya no dijo nada 

Mariana tienes que bajar aunque sea a cenar algo- dijo Sara con mucha paciencia

No tengo hambre

Así cualquiera diría que estás dolida

¡pues claro que lo estoy!

Tienes razón, pobre de ti, Potter es un imbecil

¡No me compadezcas Alejandra!

Yo no lo hago, el resto del colegió sí- Lily se levantó de un brinco, se miró al espejo, se sujetó el cabello en una cola de caballo y bajó de inmediato, sin embargo apenas puso un pie en la Sala Común se arrepintió, su mirada se cruzó con la de James por primera vez desde su pelea

¡Hola!- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, el ambiente era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo

Bien, siéntense- dijo Ale seria

¿Qué¿Acaso estás loca?- dijo Lily indignada

Sí, estoy loca, pero siéntate- los tres se sentaron a extremos diferentes; entre James y Sirius tomaron asiento Remus y Sara y entre Sirius y Lily estaban Mariana y Vero; Ale se quedó de pie cerrando así un triangulo- tenemos un problema

¿cuál¿un amigo traidor y una novia infiel?- dijo James con crueldad

No- contestó Ale con calma mientras Mariana sujetaba a Lily que estaba por irse- las lámparas nos tendieron una trampa y caímos… de hecho cayeron

¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lily abriendo mucho los ojos

Ya lo verás; James ¿quieres decirme qué pasó?

Venía del entrenamiento, que no hubo, me encontré con Remus en el segundo piso, íbamos haciendo hipótesis sobre dónde estaba Sirius cuando lo vimos… besándose apasionadamente con Lily- decir eso le costó muchísimo más de lo que se imaginaba

¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó Sirius indignado, Lily no dijo nada, estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para que no se le salieran las lágrimas

Lily ¿quieres decirme tu versión?

¿Para qué, ya sabes lo que pasó ¿no?

No, quiero saberlo de tu boca- dijo Ale tranquila, Lily respiró profundo para controlar su voz 

Iba caminando contigo hacia la Enfermería Mendefaga para dejar las pociones que Honguito y yo hicimos, por alguna razón, que no me has dicho, te fuiste; iba pensando qué habías visto para irte así cuando de la nada se apareció Black, me aventó contra la pared y comenzó a besarme- James abrió los ojos sorprendido

ESO ES MENTIRA

Sirius, déjala hablar, cuando llegue tu turno dirás lo que quieras; Lily, sigue

Luego apareció Potter- ahora la boca de James también se abrió, tenía mucho tiempo que Lily no le llamaba así- golpeó a Black y…- la mirada de los dos volvió a cruzarse, ambos recordaban bien las palabras que se habían dicho- me fui de allí

Sirius¿qué pasó?

No tengo idea- dijo el chico con total sinceridad- reconozco que no fui al entrenamiento por culpa de una chica pero ni en mis pesadillas era Lily, era una joven rubia, buenísima, de uno sesenta, medidas perfectas; noventa, sesenta, novena y unas…

¡Sirius!- el chico se encogió de hombros

El caso es que la seguí al bosque y cuando estaba a punto de… cenármela algo pasó y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Vero sacudiéndome para que despertara

En resumen ¿qué tenemos?

Que alguno miente- dijo James dolido

Se hicieron pasar por Sirius- murmuró Lily muy quedito- y lograron lo que querían

¿Sabes lo que querían?

Es obvio Mariam- dijo Remus- vengarse, seguramente se enteraron de las bromas

O simplemente por odio- agregó Ale, el silencio volvió a reinar todo el lugar

Eh… yo voy a… a ver a Mara, debo prepararla

Espera Sara- dijo Ale- voy contigo, quede de ver a Vieyra

Usted me tiene que explicar muchas cosas señor Black- dijo Vero, tomó al chico de la mano y salió con él

Eh… Mariana ¿quieres ir por… por…

Sí, vamos- James no pudo evitar sonreír ante las excusas tan bobas de sus amigos, sin embargo no le duro mucho, el silenció que reinó entre los dos fue muy incomodo; los quince minutos que pasaron parecieron quince horas; James no sabía cómo comenzar la platica y Lily parecía perdida en sus pensamientos

Lily- la chica volteó a verlo como si despertara de algún sueño

Disculpa, debo irme- 

¡Espera, por favor

¿qué quieres?

Yo… eh, yo¿crees que podrás perdonarme?

Claro- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de James, pero cuando intentó besarla, Lily se hizo a un lado

Lo siento Potter, pero entre tú y yo ya no puede haber nada


	43. Exceso de Licor

Cap. XLIII Exceso de licor

Lo siento Potter, pero entre tú y yo ya no puede haber nada- James se quedó estático no muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar

Pero pensé que me habías perdonado

Sí, claro que sí, y espero que también me perdones pero… no puedo volver contigo

¿por qué?... Lily… yo te amo- Lily suspiró

Y yo te amo a ti, pero la base de cualquier relación es la confianza y tú no solo desconfiaste de mí, también me involucraste con tu mejor amigo- la chica le dirigió una mirada de tristeza y luego subió a su habitación, James se sentía frustrado, tanto tiempo amándola y ahora la perdía por no confiar en ella, cargado de coraje le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared asustando a dos pequeños que venían de cenar, y se dejó caer en un sofá, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado allí sin ver nada

No salio todo tan bien ¿verdad?- el chico levantó la vista, frente a él estaba Ale con una niña como de quince años de cabello rojizo a media espalda y enormes ojos azules

Creo que no

Tía, me voy a acostar¿mañana a las diez?

Sí, yo le digo a tu madre- la niña subió, Ale le dirigió una mirada a James pero entonces se fijó en la mano derecha del chico, se veía muy hinchada- ¿qué te pasó?

Nada

Ok, espérame aquí- la chica subió a su habitación, cuando entró vio a Lily acostada en su cama viendo al vacío, Ale negó resignada, le puso un plato en frente y dijo- comienza a comer, subo en diez minutos y me cuentas

No tengo hambre

No te pregunte si tienes hambre, dije que comas

¿Les pasó algo?- preguntó Lily cuando vio a Ale con una caja blanca donde guardaban los medicamentos por si se ponían mal

A nosotras no, es para James

¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Lily asustada

Nada grave, ya veremos- Ale bajó, James seguía tal como lo había dejado- dame la mano

¿Qué es eso?

Es una pomada, la hicieron Honguito y Rachel, muy útil para las torceduras, fracturas y luxaciones

¿segura que funciona?- preguntó el chico nervioso cuando Ale comenzó a ponérsela en los nudillos de la mano

Claro que sí¡te safaste los huesos¿en qué estabas pensando?- el chico suspiró haciendo que Ale cambiara su pregunta- ¿Qué pasó?

Lily dijo que no quería ya nada conmigo, que no confié en ella

Dale tiempo, está algo dolida, aunque te apuesto que ella abría reaccionado igual- Ale le vendó la mano al chico- animo, no todo está perdido, ustedes se quieren y las personas que se quieren no pueden estar separadas aunque lo intenten

Hablas como si supieras 

Puede que lo sepa, buenas noches- Ale subió al cuarto, apenas había entrado cuando

¿Cómo está?

Bien, no fue necesario enviarlo a la Enfermería

¿qué le pasó?

Se safó tres huesos de la mano derecha- Lily la vio sorprendida- ¡te dije que comieras!

¿crees que hice mal?- Ale suspiró

Yo creo que sí, Lily, no hay nada más horrible que no puedas estar con la persona que amas y que te ama por motivos tontos… yo sé que la confianza es fundamental- añadió la chica a ver que su amiga estaba por discutir- pero ¿cómo habrías reaccionado tú?

No sé- contestó Lily pensativa, Ale no le dijo más, no quería seguir deprimiéndola

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquel día, la primera fue muy rara para todo Hogwarts; era obvio que Lily Evans y James Potter habían terminado ¿la razón? nadie la sabía, muchos pensaban que se debía a una manzana de la discordia (conocido también como Sirius Black) pero la teoría fue rechazada de inmediato, Sirius y James seguían tan amigos como siempre, además las amigas de Lily le hablaban perfectamente bien a los Merodeadores; no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes pero todo iba bien. Ahora las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, las lámparas estaban felices por su éxito aunque algo confundidos por la reacción. Era el jueves de la segunda semana de diciembre, apenas un día antes que comenzaran las vacaciones, sin embargo era noche de Luna nueva

¡Tía, estoy muy nerviosa- decía una joven como de quince años de ojos azules enormes, estaban en el Bosque esperando a que llegara la Emperatriz

Tranquila Aby, todo saldrá bien, solo debes mantener la calma- repetía Sara mientras le acomodaba la túnica blanca de la iniciación

¿por qué no podemos estar?- seguía repitiendo Sirius medio molesto

Ya te lo dije- contestó Vero temblando por el frío- es porque son hombres y este es un ritual de mujeres

No insistas, la verdad es que llevan el feminismo al extremo- dijo Luís serio haciendo que los demás rieran, diez minutos más tarde guardaron silencio, la Emperatriz apareció con su característico porte; Lukas, Luís, Sirius, James y Remus fueron "invitados" a retirarse del claro y entonces comenzó el ritual

¿Nunca han visto uno?- preguntó Sirius, los chicos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una fogata esperando que terminaran

No- contestó Luís- si se enteran nos matan

Además no hay forma de violar la seguridad

¡Claro que la hay!- exclamó Sirius de inmediato- lo malo es que tiene que hacerse antes

Ustedes ¿lo han hecho?

Ventajas de ser Merodeador- dijo James con orgullo

¿podríamos implementarla?- preguntó Lukas con un brillo en los ojos

Ahora no¿hay otras iniciaciones?

Sí, falta la de Vieyra y la de Marita… 

En enero y febrero

Entonces estaremos allí- dos horas después Male se apareció con una sonrisa, la mano le sangraba un poco

Me corté mal- informó ante la mirada de desconcierto que le dirigió Lukas- la Emperatriz dice que ya pueden ir

¿Quitaron el hechizo?- preguntó Luís dudoso, aún recordaba la iniciación de Diana donde Male había olvidado retirar la protección

Claro que sí- los chicos la siguieron algo dudosos pero ahora no se le había olvidado retirar el encantamiento, apenas aparecieron Mende dijo

Chicos, es un honor presentarles a la nueva hermana, Hermiaby- la chica Hermiaby no era otra que Abigail Warren, una joven de quince años muy guapa de cabello rojizo a media espalda y enormes ojos azules- Hermiaby, ellos son Luin, Cris, Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunatico, bienvenida oficialmente...

¿quién quiere tequila!- se escuchó claramente la voz de Vero, ella y Mariana traían las botellas preparadas, además Mariana traía otras dos con un líquido oscuro, había hecho hasta lo imposible para que su hermana no se diera cuenta que las había tomado, y es que la tentación había sido grande _Licor de chocolate_ ¿quién podría resistirse?

¡Tengo sueño!- exclamó Vero la mañana del viernes, no habían llegado muy tarde gracias a Mende pero aún así casi no habían dormido

¿estás segura que tu plan va a funcionar?- preguntó Sara bostezando, las cuatro bajaban al Comedor 

Por supuesto, Mariana no resistirá la tentación y te apuesto que lo toma entre la tarde y la noche

Se me hace un poco cruel- comentó Ale seria

Vamos sis, quieres enterarte ¿no?

Sí, pero no así

Mariam no lo dirá por su propia voluntad, puedo apostarlo

¡Hola!- dijo una voz a espaldas de las chicas, cuando voltearon se encontraron con los Merodeadores, pese a que los veían casi todo el día se habían separado un poco, el problema era que cada que se topaban el ambiente se ponía algo denso, era más que obvio que Lily y James querían estar juntos pero el orgullo era enorme como para aceptarlo

Ah! hola- dijo Lily y luego tomó a Sara del brazo- vamos sis, tengo hambre

¿Sigue odiándome?

No te odia- dijo Vero con sabiduría, algo totalmente raro- la pones demasiado nerviosa lo que hace que flaquee su determinación

¿qué tienes?- preguntó Remus viendo a Ale que estaba muy seria

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sí, claro- los chicos se alejaron un poco de sus amigos

¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Sirius viendo a sus amigos alejarse

No tengo idea… oigan ¿saben si a Remus le gusta alguna chica?

No- contestó Sirius serio- no que nosotros sepamos aunque Lunático es muy reservado con su vida sentimental

¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Eh,.. a nada- dijo Vero con una sonrisa pero luego añadió para ella- ya la cagué

¿qué?

Nada… vamos a comer

Hoy harán la poción cicatrizante- comenzó el profesor Slughorn, casi todos seguían la explicación cuidadosamente, solo un par de chicos al fondo del salón no solo no le hacían caso sino que además hablaban como si nada entre ellos- ¡silencio allá atrás, bien harán esto en parejas dado que es una poción difícil, si logran hacerla bien llegará a manos de Mandame Promfrey, Potter, Black, quince puntos menos para Gryffindor

¿por qué?

Por estar hablando

¡Eso es una injusticia!

¡Ya es suficiente, Potter, cámbiese de lugar- James se encogió de hombros y se acercó a donde estaba Remus- ¡ah no, eso sí que no¡Con la señorita Evans!- Lily abrió mucho los ojos y le dirigió una mirada aterrada al profesor, sin embargo el hombre no se dio por enterado- Señorita Ullman¡cámbiese con el Señor Black, a ver si a usted la hace hablar- Ale se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de Sirius- bien¡a trabajar!

¡Maldita morsa!- dijo Sirius por lo bajo, Ale sonrió

Tranquilo, respira profundo

Es que eso es abuso de poder… maldita morsa¿de qué te ríes?

Me acordé de una canción- el chico la vio sin comprender por lo que Ale comenzó a cantar en voz baja- i am the eggman uhh, they are the eggmen uhh, i am the walrus  
goo goo g' joob

Estás bien deschavetada- comentó Sirius negando pues cada que Ale pronunciaba el "uh" levantaba los brazos como si estuviera haciendo una ola

¡Gracias!- contestó la chica sonriendo 

¡Sr. Black!- el profesor acababa de aparecer a un lado de ellos pegándoles un tremendo susto- debo felicitarlo, creí que la Señorita Ullman era muda- Ale tiró de la manga de Sirius para que no dijera nada- y ¿era algo relacionado con la clase o la estaba convenciendo de salir con usted?

¿a Ale¿bromea, si es la novia de mi mejor amigo- Ale se puso roja en un segundo, sin saber por qué dirigió su mirada hacia Remus que negaba rojísimo y luego hacia Jack que la veía furioso

Entonces compartan con la clase lo que decían

Claro, decíamos que us…

Que si la poción se revuelve dos veces a la derecha y tres a la izquierda no es necesario mezclarla quince veces a la derecha

¡no quiero experimentos en mi salón, háganlo como dice el libro

¿por qué le dijiste eso?

Uno porque es cierto y dos, porque si le dices la verdad nos mata

¿Vas a estar ignorándome toda la clase?- dijo James exasperado veinte minutos más tarde- sé que no quieres verme ni en pintura pero yo no le dije a la Morsa que nos pusiera juntos

Potter- dijo Lily como si se armara de paciencia- deja de estar haciendo escándalo y corta la raíces exactamente de tres pulgadas de ancho- James resopló, ya no le sorprendía que le llamara por su apellido, llevaba dos semanas, cinco días, veinte horas, treinta y cinco minutos, cuarenta y cinco segundos y contando, haciéndolo; así que cabizbajo comenzó a cortar las raíces tal como le decían

Esto debe estar listo en cinco minutos- dijo el profesor poco antes de que terminara la clase, muchos estaban revolviendo como locos, por ejemplo Mary que había hecho equipo con Jack, el chico estaba de lo más tranquilo mientras su compañera trabajaba a más no poder; pero también había algunos sin hacer nada porque ya habían terminado como Snape y Margoth, Ale y Sirius y Lily y James que daban los últimos toques a su poción para envasar.

¡Maldita Morsa!- exclamó Sirius apenas llegaron al Comedor

Y ahora ¿por qué?- preguntó Sara riéndose

Nada más, me cae mal- los chicos comenzaron a reírse pero entonces una música algo rara sonó en el lugar

At first i was afraid i was petrified  
kept thinkin' i could never live without you by my side;  
but then i spent so many nights  
thinkin' how you did me wrong  
and i grew strong and i learned how to get along  
and now you're back from outer space

Todos comenzaron a buscar el origen sorprendidos pero entonces la sorpresa aumento, parada encima de la mesa de Gryffindor y viendo con una cara de lujuria a uno de los Merodeadores estaba una chica que ya empezaba un espectáculo dejando a todos los hombres del comedor con la boca abierta

- MARIANA


	44. Concecuencias

Cap. LXIV Concecuencias

- MARIANA- gritó Lily abriendo mucho los ojos, y no era para menos, la niña dulce y tierna que no rompía ni un plato estaba parada encima de Remus sin túnica, con la blusa a medio desabrochar y la falda llegándole poco más arriba de medio muslo y ahora estaba concentrada en ayudar a poner cómodo al Merodeador, que dicho sea de paso estaba rojísimo  
- ¡Párenla! Por Merlín que no podemos golpear a todos los babosos esos- dijo Sirius viendo con odio a todo aquel que se atrevía a acercarse, cosa muy difícil pues ahora un círculo enorme se había hecho alrededor de ellos y pedían a gritos que Mariana continuara el strip tease  
- Remus¡has algo!- gritó James que hacía lo mismo que Sirius, Remus por su parte no hacia nada; si su impresión era enorme, sus nervios estaban por colapsar  
- AGUAMENTI- un chorro de agua bañó a Mariana de la cabeza a los pies, sin embargo no funcionó como en otras ocasiones más que para aumentar la calentura de los compañeros pues ahora la ropa empapada se le pegaba más al cuerpo mientras que la chica volvió a subir a la mesa y continuó con el baile  
- Se puede saber qué demonios le echaste- preguntó Lily horrorizada a Vero cuando el hechizo no surtió el efecto esperado  
- Desmaius- dijo Ale en un susurró, no era lo que quería hacer pero puesto que ni el agua de Sara, ni los gritos de Lily, ni los chiflidos de todos en el comedor surtían efecto, no le quedó más remedio. Mariana cayó desmayada en los brazos de Sirius que apenas tuvo tiempo de noquear a un chico y sujetar a su amiga  
- BASTA- exclamó el profesor Dumbledore cuando la población masculina empezó a chiflar disconforme- no se olviden que están en un colegio y vienen a aprender no a ver espectáculos; señoritas Ullman, Evans, Eslava, Greysser, Taylor y Stronfford las quiero en mi despacho en tres horas...- las chicas, excepto Mariana que seguía desmayada, cambiaron una mirada que denotaba algo de miedo  
- Vamos- dijo Ale haciéndole una seña a Sirius para que la siguiera, los siete salieron del Comedor  
- ¿Por qué llamó también a Bathi?- preguntó James caminando junto con Sara; Ale y Sirius que llevaba a Mariana iban adelante, los seguían Lily y Vero, y cerrando la marcha James, Sara y Remus  
- Porque seguramente pensó que era algo relacionado con la hermandad y Bathi es la presidenta  
- Acuéstala en una cama- dijo Ale cuando entraron al ala de la Enfermería, luego se dirigió a un estante y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas- ¿qué le echaste Lily?  
- Emm… vodka, ron, chocolate amargo, ajenjo, musgo media noche  
- ¿Qué, pero qué no piensas- exclamó Lily enojada  
- ¿Discúlpame, yo no soy la única responsable ¿sí? Ninguna reclamó nada  
- Pero tú lo hiciste, el chiste era hacerla hablar no hacerla hacer un streptease en el comedor  
- Y yo cómo demonios iba a saber qué iba a pasar  
- ¡BASTA!- gritó Remus viendo a las dos enojado- ustedes ¿planearon todo eso?  
- No exactamente- dijo Ale mientras le acercaba un vasito con un líquido blanco a Mariana- queríamos sacarle unas cuantas cosas  
- ¿no se les ocurrió probar con veritaserum?- preguntó James con sarcasmo  
- Ah! claro, también le puse eso  
- No, yo sí te mato ¿C"MO SE TE OCURRE¡PUEDE HACERLE DA–O!  
- ¿Y yo cómo demonios voy a saber, tú estabas tan perdida en ti misma que ni siquiera me dijiste qué podía y no hacer, y no iba a ir a preguntarle a Hongo ¿verdad?  
- Discúlpame por estar triste una maldita vez en mi vida  
- YA CALLENSE- gritó Sara perdiendo los estribos- ¿creen que así van a solucionar las cosas?  
- Además, no hay nada que solucionar- dijo Ale seria- Mariana solo está dormida  
- Y a todo eso- dijo Sirius cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco- ¿qué querían sacarle a Mariana?  
- El nombre del chico que le gusta- contestó Sara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
- Pues, al parecer no funcionó  
- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- dijo Ale y viendo a las chicas añadió- ¿les puedo encargar quince minutos a Mariam sin que se maten entre ustedes?  
- Claro- contestó Lily viéndola entre enojada y divertida- ¿a dónde vas?  
- A ver al profesor Dumbledore, por más que quiera Mariam no estará lista en el tiempo que nos dio- Ale salió, Lily se sentó frente a Mariana viéndola con cierta culpabilidad; Sirius y James se veían entre ellos sin saber qué hacer y Sara le dirigía claras miradas a Vero para que hablara con Lily  
- Mariana, lo siento, tienes razón- dijo Vero luego de suspirar- solo que…  
- Ya, olvídalo, tampoco debí dejarte sola, con lo mala que eres para pociones  
- ¡Oye, no soy mala para pociones- argumentó Vero medio indignada, Lily le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad- soy pésima  
- Ay son un par de tontas- dijo Sara abrazando a sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo, las chicas intercambiaron una mirada y se pusieron a hacerle cosquillas provocando así un escándalo que solo se interrumpió cuando Mariana comenzó a quejarse  
- Sh, no hagan ruido o a Mariam le estallará la cabeza- las chicas apenas pudieron ahogar una risa  
- ¿dónde está Remus?- preguntó Sirius sin saber qué hacer, él y James se sentían más fuera de lugar que antes  
- No sé- contestó su amigo que no había notado la ausencia del Merodeador  
- ¡Ale!- la chica volteó, Remus venía a toda carrera para alcanzarla  
- ¿qué¿pasó algo?  
- No… solo mi curiosidad  
- Remus, no fuiste sincero ¿por qué iba a serlo yo?- dijo Ale antes de que el chico pudiera decir más  
- ¿qué tiene que ver eso?  
- Las cosas son reciprocas  
- Pero… es que… bueno, si te digo ¿me dices para qué la embriagaron?  
- Solo si me dices la verdad  
- Está bien, pero conste que yo no quería hacerlo… sí, sí me gusta- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ale desconcertando por completo al Merodeador  
- ¡Lo sabía!  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Remus, pensabas que me iba a cortar las venas y a ponerme a llorar como una Magdalena porque te gusta mi hermana- el chico se puso rojo y asintió provocando que Ale soltara una carcajada- oye no, tampoco, sí me gustas pero como me gusta… Paul McCartney, espera, no, seguramente si veo a Paul lo dejo sin ropa…  
- ¡Ale!  
- ¿Qué, ay no, no te vallas a persignar tú también  
- ¿a qué?  
- A nada, es que eso siempre hace Fer cuando le digo algo parecido- Remus la vio desconcertado- es que no sé que ejemplo ponerte porque de Alejandro Dumas estoy enamorada y a Paul pues… mejor no te explico eso… quizás como me gusta John Lennon… sí, tal vez es un mejor ejemplo  
- No te entendí nada… ¿te gusto o no?  
- Que simples son los hombres, a ver… sí me gustas pero no para ponerme a llorar si te gusta mi hermana, al contrario  
- Ah, creo que quedó más claro… ahora mi pregunta ¿Qué le querían sacar a Mariana?  
- El nombre del chico que le gusta  
- Pero… eso ya lo habías dicho  
- Claro, fue tu culpa no creerme- dijo Ale encogiéndose de hombros  
- Pero no se los dijo ¿verdad?  
- Sí, sí lo dijo- Ale se acercó a la gárgola de piedra que estaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore- eh… ¿dulce de café?  
- Casi- dijo la gárgola  
- Es de leche, pero ¿quién es?  
- Dulce de leche  
- Correcto, aunque yo que tú no subiría  
- ¿por qué?  
- Un concejo de una piedra  
- ¡Ale¿dime quién es?  
- Remus por Merlín ¡piensa¿a quién le hizo el estriptease?- la chica subió dejando al Merodeador con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo. Mientras tanto Ale estaba por tocar a la puerta cuando escuchó ruidos muy raros dentro del despacho, muy parecidos a gemidos, segura de que había sido su imaginación, aunque no tenía ningún referente inmediato para tal cosa, tocó, entonces no le quedó duda, un enorme escándalo se escuchó dentro y la voz, normalmente tranquila del director, sonó ahora algo alterada  
- ¡Pase!  
- Disculpe profe…sor- Ale entró y de inmediato se quedó perpleja, el director estaba como siempre, con un extraño brillo en los labios pero nada más, sin embargo no estaba solo, Sussan Biggerstaff estaba atrás de él con el cabello algo alborotado y un poco roja  
- ¿se le ofrecía algo Señorita Ullman?  
- Eh… pues, sí; Mariana está dormida y no habrá fuerza humana que la haga despertar hasta mañana- dijo Ale luego le dirigió una mirada a Sussan, con una seña discreta le indicó la blusa, la profesora intrigada bajó la vista y se encontró con que se le había "olvidado" abrocharse un par de botones superiores  
- Muy bien señorita Ullman- dijo el director recuperando su aplomo- comprenderá que una indisciplina así no se puede pasar por alto ¿verdad?  
- Sí señor  
- Bien, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada una y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir-  
- No señor  
- Entonces es todo señorita Ullman- Ale asintió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir pero la voz del director la detuvo- ¡Ale¿qué vio?- la chica volteó completamente sorprendida para encontrarse con la mirada azul del director clavada en sus ojos  
- ¿Acerca de qué Profesor?; "¡Madres, Guadaleja cálmate por Merlín, respira profundo, es un profesor no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa"  
- Antes de entrar al despacho  
- Eh… pues, la gárgola; "ALEJANDRA eres una idiota, ok, cálmate niña, cálmate, valla que eres de lento entendimiento, pero, él tiene la culpa, técnicamente no vi nada y preferiría irme sin hacer hipótesis de ningún tipo, ay Merlín, en qué cosas te metes por chismosa- el profesor sonrió levemente, no podía saber exactamente a qué se refería su alumna y se podría decir que lo había burlado  
- No te preocupes- dijo Sussan sonriendo, Yanys era una muy buena maestra después de todo- Guada no dirá nada ¿verdad?  
- Los secretos de las hermanas son inviolables- contestó Ale dando por sentado que la hipótesis que no había querido hacer era correcta  
- Entonces puede retirarse señorita Ullman  
- Sí profesor  
- ¡Ale!- dijo Sussan cuando la chica bajó al pasillo- gracias  
- olvídalo Su, aunque preferiría no haberme enterado  
- Mentirosa- dijo Sussan viéndola con una sonrisa- pero no importa, necesitaré una biógrafa oficial cuando mamá muera  
- ¡no, olvídalo, no- la profesora comenzó a reírse de la cara de espanto de Ale  
- Vamos, mi vida no es tan… impropia como parece  
- ¡Al fin!- exclamó Remus que no se había movido ni un centímetro- ¿estás segura?  
- ¿segura de qué?  
- De lo de Mariana  
- Ay ya no sé- Ale se fue como si quisiera huir de algo  
- ¿qué le pasa?  
- Ni idea  
- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Ale luego de que entró a la Enfermería Mendefaga  
- Nada- contestó Lily nerviosa  
- No te preocupes, está dormida nada más, no se va a despertar hasta mañana aunque sería bueno que alguien se quedara aquí  
- Yo me quedo  
- Bueno, entonces mejor nos vamos, no sé ustedes pero yo no he preparado nada- dijo Sara con una sonrisa pícara  
- Sí, Mariana, si despierta y sigue ebria le das esto- dijo Ale entregándole un vasito con un líquido blanco al que agregó un poco de la botella de licor de chocolate, y dándole uno con un líquido ámbar añadió- si despierta con jaqueca le das este otro  
- ¡Eres un idiota Potter!  
- ¡Vero!  
- Pero es que lo es, tenía TODA LA NOCHE para arreglar las cosas y el imbecil se regresa con nosotros  
- No quiero molestarla con mi presencia  
- No, tú no eres idiota eres IDIOTA  
- Ya basta Vero- dijo Sara en un susurro, ella y Ale habían estado al margen de la discusión pero Sara había llegado al límite de su paciencia  
- No me hablen- dijo Vero y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de las chicas  
- No me gusta darle la razón- dijo Ale seria- pero creo que en este caso la tiene… no creo que Mariana despierte temprano

James había entendido la indirecta de Ale así que al otro día, muy temprano, fue directo a la Enfermería, Lily estaba profundamente dormida sentada en una silla con la cabeza recargada en la cama de Mariana, y para sorpresa del chico, Mariana estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo al techo  
- ¿Mariana?  
- Sh, no hagas ruido- dijo la chica con voz apenas audible- mi cabeza va a estallar- el chico sonrió, cargó a Lily y la acostó en otra cama y luego tomó el líquido ámbar y se lo dio a su amiga  
- ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Como si me hubiera caído un rayo encima ¿qué pasó?  
- Te embriagaste  
- Eso explica la cruda; ¿no hice nada… em raro?  
- Depende de tu concepción de raro- dijo James aguantándose la risa, Mariana lo vio sin comprender- le hiciste un estriptease a Remus  
- Ah… ¿QU…? Ay no, que oso  
- Mariam¿estás bien?- Lily había despertado de golpe con el grito de la chica  
- ¡NO!  
- ¿qué…  
- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Ale entrando con una charola y una sonrisa- ¿tienes hambre?  
- A decir verdad no- contestó Mariana sin levantar la vista de sus sabanas  
- Que lastima, porque vas a comer  
- Bueno, voy a arreglar mi baúl- dijo Lily bostezando y salió de allí, estuvo parada como diez minutos y luego suspiró para encaminarse a la Torre de Gryffindor, había salido por si James quería hablar con ella pero al parecer eran igual de orgullosos, algo así iba pensando cuando alguien la distrajo  
- Cuanto tiempo sin verte princesa- Lily levantó la vista asustada y no era para menos, frente a ella había alrededor de diez lámparas, con precaución se dio la vuelta pero solo se encontró con otras veinte, viéndolo objetivamente… estaba en problemas.


	45. Navidad, navidad, problematica navidad

Cap. XLV Navidad, navidad problemática navidad

Apenas Lily hubo salido del cuarto cuando James suspiró

Te dije temprano zoquete

¡Son ocho y media!

Para Ale temprano es antes de las seis- comentó Mariana con una sonrisa mientras Ale le pasaba la bandeja con su desayuno- sis, no quiero dar lata pero muero de sed

Cierto, lo olvidé- Ale se acercó de nuevo al estante y cinco minutos después regresó con un enorme vaso lleno de un líquido amarillento

Ya quita esa cara larga James, verás que todo se arregla

Sí, no lo dudo- comentó el chico y se quedó pensativo otro rato, sin embargo lo que lo despertó de su letargo no fue ni el grito de Mariana ni que su llavero se pusiera caliente sino lo que dijo Ale

Mariana

¿la atacaron?

No sé

Ve- cuando las dos chicas voltearon James ya no estaba allí, Ale salió corriendo, no había llegado al cuarto piso cuando los vio, Lily estaba peleando como con diez lámparas al mismo tiempo, Rachel con otras seis, y James olvidado de la varita golpeando a el mismísimo Zenon Sabini, aún después de que ya todas las lámparas se hubieran retirado

¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- preguntó Ale como si no sucediera nada

Estaba cerca, me tocó la ronda de prefectos- contestó Maira en el mismo tono- que raro que Bathi no halla llegado ¿no, Yanys ni cinco minutos se tardaba

Sí, es extraño, a no ser que Yanys se llevara el secreto con ella- ambas chicas se rieron

¿Están bien, Hola Rachel

Sí, gracias y ¿tú?- Vero levantó una ceja intrigada, había llegado prácticamente derrapando y las otras dos riéndose como si nada, a penas cinco minutos después llegaron Sara, Remus y Sirius

Ble, se van a besar o no- dijo Sara distraída

Chicos… creo que aquí estorbamos- murmuró Maira muy seria

Íbamos a ver a Mariam ¿vienes?

Claro- los seis se alejaron de allí, y lo hicieron justo a tiempo

Basta, déjalo- dijo Lily pues James seguía maltratando a Zenón

¿Estás bien?

Sí

¿segura¿te hicieron algo?- mientras hacía cada una de las preguntas James revisaba a Lily asegurándose de que no le hubieran hecho nada; ella había intentado decirle que estaba bien pero el chico no escuchaba, a los dos segundos se desesperó

¡JAMES!- solo entonces la escuchó, no porque gritara, sino porque le había llamado por su nombre desde hacía casi un mes- estoy bien, gracias

Es que si esos te hacen algo…

Mira a tu alrededor- el chico le hizo caso, había algunas lámparas todavía solo que no se podría decir que eran humanos… algunos tenían tentáculos en la cara, otros parecían perdidos en el espacio y había uno que otro grillo

¿cómo?

No se es Mendefaga de a gratis… aunque Rachel me ayudo un poco- Lily iba a señalar a la chica pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie, pues no solo los chicos se habían ido, también las lámparas, aprovechando que nadie las veía, escaparon

¿segura que estás bien?

Sí, estoy bien- dijo la chica por tercera vez

Me alegro, porque sino ya iría camino a Azkaban

¿a Azkaban?

Sí, por matar al idiota que se atrevió a hacerte daño- Lily se pusó roja, James sonrió y le acarició una mejilla, con eso fue más que suficiente, todo lo que ambos habían luchado para no besar al otro se esfumó en ese instante; el chico se inclinó sus labios estaban por estrecharse pero entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se enderezó, sin embargo Lily lo sujeto por la corbata y lo jaló hasta besarlo; al principio fue un beso tierno pero luego, todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados y las ansias de besarse mezclado con el deseo lo hizo a cada segundo más apasionado como si nunca se hubieran besado o como si temieran que el otro desapareciera; sin separarse un milímetro siquiera entraron a un salón; cuando la nube que empañaba a su cerebro le dio un respiro se vieron con la mitad de la ropa de fuera sin embargo poco les importó, el deseo que sentían era aún mayor 

Te amo- susurró James abrazando a Lily, pegándola cada vez más a él como si temiera que fuera a escaparse

Me podría quedar así para siempre- comentó la chica en un susurro abrazándose más a él

Acepto

James, son las diez, debemos irnos

¿por qué?

Porque el tren sale a las once

¿tenemos que ir?- Lily asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a vestirse- Lily… ¿me perdonas por no confiar en ti?

James Potter- dijo la chica viéndolo con mucha seriedad- jamás te voy a perdonar sino olvidas todo eso y me besas en este instante- James sonrió y no se hizo del rogar para besarla-¡no te la quitaste!- exclamó Lily cuando se separaron pues el chico traía en el dedo anular la sortija de plata

Claro que no, sería como si no nos hubiéramos casado- pero de inmediato la sonrisa se borró del rostro de James, Lily no traía la sortija 

Al parecer, soy más orgullosa que tú- dijo la chica adivinando la pregunta no formulada, se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó una cadena larga de plata, de ella pendía el dije redondo con la esmeralda pero también estaba una sortija de plata con las iniciales de James- nunca me la quite aunque tampoco la traía muy visible que digamos

¿Ya te dije que te amo?

Mmm no lo suficiente

¿Dónde se metieron¡Es tardísimo!- exclamó Sara viendo a Lily y a James que llegaron con el tiempo justo al anden de Hogsmead, por suerte el Merodeador conocía unos cuantos atajos sino, no llegan

No importa Sara- dijo Ale observándolos como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista- lo importante es que llegaron

¿Por qué traes el cabello mojado?- preguntó Sara sin darse por vencida

Eh…¿dónde está Mariana?- preguntó Lily intentando distraerlas, cosa que no logró del todo pero al menos dejaron de cuestionarla en medio de los alumnos del colegio

Quien sabe, Vero se quedó con ella- contestó Ale aguantándose las ganas de reírse, sin embargo la duda no les duró mucho tiempo, de pronto se escuchó un escándalo, muchos chiflidos y gritos cada vez más fuertes, el sector masculino estaba a tope

¡NENA!

¡Báilame amor!

¡Mucha ropa!

¡Te voy!

¡Mariam!- Lily abrazó a su hermana que iba más roja que un tomate, Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Vero y Maju iban con ella, los dos primeros golpeando a todo aquel que se acercara- ¿estás bien?

No sis… ¿qué diablos hice?

Nada tan grave, solo que eso no tan grave lo hiciste ante una bola de tipos calenturientos

¡Vero!

Pero es que lo son

¡Hey, chicos!- dijo una voz desde el tren, los aludidos voltearon encontrándose con Sussan

El director dijo que se fueran en el ultimo vagón, nadie los molestará allí- a Mariana no se lo dijeron dos veces, de inmediato corrió a uno de los compartimientos finales- Bueno, pues subamos también o nos dejará

¿Te vas con nosotros?- preguntó Vero sorprendida

Sí, debo hablar con mis padres- contestó Sussan suspirando 

Mel¿quieres irte sola o puedo ir contigo?- dijo Ale viéndola con perspicacia

Emm, puedes venir aunque quisiera silencio

Descuida, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

¡Oye, no me excluyas

Por Merlín… me iré al compartimiento de los prefectos- comentó Remus haciendo reír a todos

¿Y Guada?- preguntó Mariana cuando Meliz, Luís y Maju entraron donde ella estaba

Va con Melinda- Mariana suspiró- creo que tienes que hablar con ella

¡No¿con qué cara, me le desvestí a su novio

Técnicamente no es su novio- Luís guardó silencio de inmediato luego de que las chicas lo vieran con cara de asesinas. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió

¡Hola Gua gua!

Chicos, quiero hablar con Mariam- los tres intercambiaron una mirada intrigada

Está dormida- dijo Meliz aparentando tranquilidad, Ale chasqueó la lengua claramente frustrada por eso- Guada, yo creo que deberías dejar que…

Meliz, ese es un asunto entre Mariam y yo- interrumpió la chica tranquila pero con determinación y luego salio

Eso fue un poco cobarde- comentó Luís serio

No- contradijo Mariana- eso fue totalmente cobarde pero no sé qué hacer

Hablar claro, pelear si es necesario

Meliz, no metas discordia, te apuesto que Gua gua no quiere pelear con ella

¡Hola chicos!

Mariam está dormida- dijo Luís sin dejar hablar al Merodeador, Meliz le soltó un codazo mientras Remus sonreía

Bueno, al rato vengo- pero ni Ale ni Remus volvieron, era obvio que Mariana no quería hablar con ninguno de los dos así que era mejor dejarla que se calmara un poco. En cuanto llegaron a King Cross Mariana bajó como rayo y ya estaba en el anden antes de que ninguno saliera de su compartimiento

¡Mariana!

¡Esteban!- la chica abrazó a un joven alto, de tez blanca, y ojos profundos negros que sonreían junto con él; estaba muy feliz pero cuando volteo vio a Ale y a Remus riéndose entre ellos- hacen linda pareja ¿no?

¿Es él?- la chica asintió

A veces me sorprendes

Vamonos de aquí, por favor

¿Sucede algo malo?

Hice una estupidez enorme, te la contaré, lo prometo pero sácame de aquí- Esteban la tomó de la mano y un segundo más tarde ya no estaban allí

¿Quién era ese?

Será mejor que hables claro Remus, no sabemos que pueda pasar en este tiempo 

Era la tercera semana de Diciembre, el día elegido por Sussan Biggerstaff que no dejaba de pasear nerviosa a lo largo de su habitación, de pronto el llamado a su puerta detuvo su paseo

¿sí?

¡Hola bruja!

Charlie- la chica abrazó a su hermano no con poca alegría- que bueno que veniste, te necesito

Sabes que estoy para lo que sea… aunque tú no me ayudaste

No empieces con eso, no puedo obligar a Yanys a que vuelva contigo

Ya lo sé, pero debiste advertirme

¿me hubieras creído?

Mmm no… olvidemos eso, ella volverá conmigo

Charlie…

Vamos hermanita ¿quién se resistiría a mí?

Arrogante- el sonido de una campana interrumpió la platica de ambos jóvenes, Sussan se puso pálida de inmediato

¿qué sucede¿es algo tan malo?

Para mí no es malo, todo lo contrario, pero no sé como se lo tomen sus excelencias

¡no te burles de tus padres!- dijo el chico con fingida molestia- pero ¿qué es?

Te enterarás pero prométeme que me darás tu apoyo

Prometido… vamos o nos acribillarán "¿de qué les sirvió tanto estudio real?"- dijo Charlie imitando a la perfección a su madre. La cena pasó en tranquilidad, cuestionando a Charlie acerca de Asgard y lo que había hecho y a Sussan acerca de Hogwarts y sus alumnos

Cielo, estás pálida y casi no has comido ¿estás bien?

Sí mamá… solo que- Sussan se levantó como si fuera hacer un anuncio oficial- yo, yo estoy…


	46. Problemas

Cap XLVI Problemas

Querida Sara:

¿Cómo estás, yo bien, gracias por no preguntar…, supongo que sales mucho con Daniel aunque no es bueno que te olvides de tus hermanas… ¡Sí, estoy enojada contigo! P

¡Ble, no es cierto pero es que todas han estado extremadamente calladas, se nota que es diciembre y quieren estar acompañadas del novio… calientitas.

Oye¿has sabido algo de Mariam? Yo le he enviado miles de cartas para reunirnos todas pero no contesta a ninguna; supongo que debe estar sacada de onda por lo que pasó… y yo que no le creía a Guada cuando dijo de sus sospechas… mira que calladito se lo tenía.

Hablando de reunirnos ¿crees que podrás, el viernes a las doce afuera del Caldero Chorreante ¡queremos ir al cine, Yo no he visto _magical mistery tour_, y Guada tampoco, Mariana ya pero no creo que le pusiera mucha atención P (la vio con James).

Ble, niña te dejo y más te vale que me contestes o te anotaré en la lista negra de personas que golpearé P

A kiss

Lily

Querida Lily:

Sí sis, estoy bien, no se me ha fundido el cerebro ni me ha estallado la cabeza ni se me ha atrofiado la mano (no más de cómo ya la tenía); y sí, también me alegra que sigas viva… (diablos, tendré que cancelar la fiesta P). 

Tengo excelentes razones para no haberte escrito, bueno, no tan excelentes pero no lo he hecho por dos cosas: uno, no tengo nada que contar y dos: no eres tan importante como para desgastar más mi mano P, ble, es broma; no he tenido tiempo, me quedé de ver con los chicos el fin de semana y la reunión se prolongó hasta el martes, ya los extrañaba… si vieras a Cecilia, parece una niña tan seria xD

A ver querida ¿cómo querías que se comportara Mariam? Es obvio que va a andar así, yo espero que quiera seguir dirigiéndome la palabra, de todas formas tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella…

Sí, ya lo anoté y no se me olvida, el viernes a las doce (llegan temprano por favor)… ya es el ultimo de vacaciones ¿verdad?... se me fueron terriblemente rápido ¡quiero más! (vacaciones, se entiende xD). No sé si Mariam valla pero Mariana me dijo que sí, Rachel no está del todo convencida pero Vieyra dijo que, de ser necesario, la traería arrastrando (que linda mi sobrina… creo que heredó tu poder de convencimiento)

Sis, te dejo, estoy por terminar el segundo tomo de _El Vizconde de Bregalonne_¡¡Amo a Dumas! xD

Besos

Guadale

Querida Guada:

¡Nos cambias, maldita¿qué clase de hermana eres tú, con nostras no pasas ni una tarde de vacaciones y con tus amigos te avientas tres, TRES, días seguidos… ya, no nos hables 

Claro, es broma, por un momento Lily se apoderó de mí y no te creas, es bueno que te diviertas, no todo en la vida es leer y estudiar (y no, no me mordí la lengua… pero me dio un calambre en mi mano xD)

Pues yo estoy muy bien y feliz, ahora más que nunca; ¡sí! James y yo nos reconciliamos; (supongo que lo adivinaron, especialmente porque no han preguntado nada P), pensé que no volveríamos a estar juntos… y no solo lo digo en el mal sentido de la frase xD

Pasando a otra cosa, Mariam está bien, no dice por qué diablos no le contesta a nadie pero es obvia la razón; por cierto, dice que no puede ir con nosotras porque va a salir con Esteban y no puede cancelarle (y el martes dijo que no podía ir porque tenía que ir de compras con su madre y la primera vez que salimos me contestó tres días después de que nos vimos… como ves no usa muy buenos pretextos), tendrás que armarte de paciencia sis, está muy afectada.

Bueno, te dejo, nos vemos mañana 

Un beso

Mariana

Querida Mariana:

Sí, mil disculpas, aunque no lo crean no he salido tanto con Daniel, pero le he estado ayudando a mi madre con la casa… le dio una de esas manías de limpieza típicas de diciembre y no la hemos demolido solo porque papá lo impidió P. Pero no te apures, a pesar de que estoy cansada, estoy bien

Siento no haber ido pero no podía moverme y sí quería ver _ magical mistery tour_ (, Espero que al menos se divirtieran mucho, comieran muchas palomitas y ligaran un poco… bueno, tú no… ni Guada, jamás lo hace… ble, espero que se rieran de las tonteras de Lily xD

Ay linda, claro que lo notamos, llegaron los dos como recién salidos de bañarse, tomaditos de la mano y con un brillo en los ojos que claramente decía "acabamos de recogernos"… no somos tontas ni inocentes… quizás hasta seamos más tontas que inocentes. Además cuando nos fuimos ya teníamos la sospecha de que iba a suceder algo así, aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que no nos alegramos, al contrario… es más te habría golpeado de no haberse solucionado su situación 

Mariam… uff, ese tema está grueso, digo, a Guada le gusta Remus y a Mariam también, y al idiota ese quién sabe quién le guste, lo que sí es que si hace que se peleen entre ellas yo sí lo mato (y no es broma)

Bueno sis, te dejo que me caigo de sueño, las veo el lunes

Kises

Sarahí

¡CHICAS:

¿Leyeron el periódico? LEAN

Bathi

_La cigüeña llega a Asgard_

_Londres 3 de Enero 1977:_

_La casa Real de Asgard se viste de fiesta¿la razón, esperan a un nuevo heredero; así es mis queridos lectores, ayer en la tarde su alteza real, Sussan Biggerstaff III, anunció el feliz embarazo de su hija la princesa Sussan Biggerstaff, que actualmente radica en Escocia aunque no sabemos con exactitud dónde; por está razón no pudimos entrevistarla, sin embargo el príncipe Hard nos habló al respecto:_

"_estoy feliz por mi familia, y claro por mi hermana, jamás la vi tan contenta, puedo asegurarte que mi sobrina es la niña esperada con más ilusión en el mundo y no solo por Sussan, también por todos nosotros", pero cuando le preguntamos al guapo heredero al trono cómo lo tomaron sus padres, la palidez invadió su rostro por un momento, aunque pudo reponerse en el acto para contestar "Pues imagínate, mi hermana aún es muy pequeña, claro qué te podría decir yo acerca de ella, pero creo que la noticia nos alegró bastante a todos¡no hemos tenido un bebe en casa desde hace veinte años!"; al preguntarle por el padre del nuevo heredero el príncipe no pudo ocultar su turbación "Ese es un asunto de mi hermana y creo que solo le compete a ella", y es que el nombre es un total secreto, nadie del círculo de amigos de la princesa lo conoce sin embargo se especula que es un amor del colegio. Los nombres varían, incluso han mencionado al mismo príncipe Hard puesto que lleva una relación con su hermana que trataríamos de rara, aún así se asegura que el hombre en cuestión es un plebeyo llamado Vincent McKern, hermano de la antigua novia del hijo mayor de la familia Real. Sea como fuere, la familia está sumamente contenta y desde esta redacción les mandamos nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones_

A la mañana siguiente de que llegara el periódico, en el anden 9 ¾ se aparecieron todas las Mendefagas, que estudian en Hogwarts porque sino no habrían entrado en allí, con clara cara de estupefacción

- ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó Margoth mientras mostraba el periódico a Bathi

- Pues lo que leíste

- Ay chicas, por favor¿qué tan verídica puede ser una noticia publicada en el diario muggle en la sección de chismes?- exclamó Maira rodando los ojos

- Pues mucho Rachel, no es cualquier periódico, es el _Times_- dijo Lily estupefacta

- Da igual, no deja de ser la sección de chismes- alegó Male seria

- Pero lo importante es lo que dijeron, no sacarían algo así de no ser verdad y menos una entrevista con su hermano

- Basta- dijo Carolinne seria, los ánimos estaban subiendo mucho de tono- no sabremos la verdad hasta que no veamos a Melinda

- Y en dado caso de que sea cierto ¿qué más da?- todas las miradas se fueron a clavar en Kassi, como si se hubiera vuelto loca

- Tiene razón- dijo luego de un rato Maira- no nos interesa si Mel está o no embarazada, al fin de cuentas es su vida

- Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos interrogarla

- No interrogarla Lily- dijo Ale viendo a Vero seria- preguntarle amablemente se escucha mejor 

- Bien, me agrada- comentó Bathi, ahora suban al tren antes de que despertemos sospechas

- Mariam, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Ale acercándose a la chica

- Eh, claro, déjame arreglar unas cosas con Meliz y te voy a buscar- Antes de que Ale pudiera decir nada la chica subió al tren 

- Tendrás que tenerle mucha paciencia

- Pues más le vale que no me siga evitando así porque mi paciencia se termina

- ¿por qué llegaron tan temprano?- preguntó Sirius, él, James y Remus acababan de aparecer a un lado de las chicas

- Problemas con las hermanas- contestó Sara mientras los demás intentaban evitar a toda costa ver el beso que se estaban dando Lily y James

- Merlín los crea y ellos se juntan

- No seas envidioso Canuto- dijo James abrazando a Lily y haciéndole caras a su amigo

- Si no lo digo por ti, lo digo por ellos- los chicos voltearon a donde su amigo señalaba y no pudieron ver escena más grotesca, pegados a una esquina estaban Mary y Richard besándose apasionadamente

- ¿Lily?

- Que bajo caen algunas personas- comentó Vero y entró de inmediato al tren; Ale entró tras ella

- ¿Sis?

- ¿por qué sigue afectándome tanto sis¿Por qué simplemente no puedo echarlo de mi vida para siempre?

- Porque estás enamorada, y sabes que no lo olvidarás tan fácil, lo que vivieron ustedes dos fue algo muy intenso para que pase así como así

- Pero… él se comportó como un idiota

- Claro¿qué hombre no lo es, pero tranquila, si debes olvidarlo lo harás y si tuvieran que estar juntos lo estarán pase lo que pase

- ¡Lily¿por qué lloras Mami?- preguntó Vieyra cuando entró al compartimiento acompañada de Hermiaby

- No es nada hija, tranquila

- No me gusta verte triste ¿cómo hago para que te alegres?- dijo Hermiaby ilusionada

- ¿Qué tal si me consigues a Lennon?- las cuatro chicas soltaron una carcajada; una hora después, cuando Remus se hubo reunido con ellas, apareció Sirius

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Ven conmigo- el chico no dijo nada más, tomó a Vero de la mano y la jaló

- ¿qué te pasa?- Sirius no le contestó, cuando la chica comenzaba a desesperarse entraron a un compartimiento casi al final del vagón, Vero estaba por cuestionar cuando vio atado de pies y manos a Richard Lennon- ¿qué es esto?

- Dijiste que querías a Lennon ¿no?- Vero levantó una ceja sorprendida- las escuché hablar- la chica soltó una carcajada que dejó a ambos estáticos

- Cielo, no escuchaste bien, yo me refería a John Lennon no a su copia barata- y abrazándolo le susurró al oído- muchas gracias Siriusin, eres un sol pero esto no tiene caso

- Tal vez sí- Sirius se separó un poco de ella y la besó, primero fue un simple roce de labios pero luego comenzaron a comerse, un carraspeó los distrajo- ¡Ah, disculpa Lennon, no es para menores de edad- Sirius sacó a empujones a Richard y luego volvió a besar a Vero, mientras bajaba al cuello de la chica añadió- tú novio no se pierde ni un detalle

- Peor para él- un golpe en la pared les indicó que el trabajo estaba realizado- eres muy cruel

- Te querías vengar ¿no?

Chicos, quiero hablar con Mariam- dijo Ale acercándose a donde estaban Maju, Luís, Meliz y Mariana platicando, no tenía mucho que habían llegado al colegio y la chica de inmediato se había ido a refugiar a la Sala Común

Claro Guagua, vamos chicos- los tres se levantaron dejándolas solas

Guada, debo ir a… dormir

Mariam, basta de estarme esquivando, solo quiero que me escuches dos minutos

Guada, no puedo, estoy muy apenada contigo… yo, en serio que…

Voy a ser directa ¿te gusta Remus?

¡No!- exclamó Mariana poniéndose roja de inmediato

No mientas sis, lo que pasó en el Comedor no fue obra de nada

Estaba borracha

El alcohol te quita inhibiciones pero no te obliga a hacer nada que no quieras

Guada, por favor, no hagas esto, ustedes dos tienen que estar juntos

No sis, Remus y yo solo somos amigos y solo eso seremos

¡Pero te gusta¡Estás enamorada de él!

No Mariana, no estoy enamorada de él, no puedo estarlo porque… porque estoy enamorada de alguien más

¿en serio¿de quién?

No te lo puedo decir

No tienes que inventarte estar enamorada de alguien para que no me sienta mal Guada

No lo estoy inventando… pero sé que no lo tomarás bien

Por Merlín, ni que estuvieras enamorada de Richard Lennon

Claro que no, la única que hace esas locuras es Lily

Entonces dime

¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Sí, lo prometo

Yo… estoy enamorada desde hace muchos años de…


	47. El amor secreto de Alejandra

Cap. XLVII El amor secreto de Alejandra

Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a Hogwarts- dijo el profesor Dumbledore cuando la mayoría de los alumnos estuvieron en el Comedor- sé que no suelo perturbarlos con mis palabras más de dos veces al año pero éste es un motivo especial, quiero que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a una persona que ha aceptado integrarse nuevamente a nosotros iluminándolos con las artes adivinatorias, la profesora Yanys McKern - el silencio reinó el Comedor

¿Yanys¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?- murmuró Vero estupefacta 

Pues no sé querida pero disimula que es suficiente la mala onda de las lámparas- dijo Marita mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo

Sigo diciendo que tienes un cerebro privilegiado- comentó Sara aplaudiendo también, todos aparentaban tranquilidad pero apenas Yanys se levantó de la mesa de profesores las chicas la imitaron

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bathi nerviosa, lo menos que esperaba era a Yanys de nuevo en Hogwarts

Me encantaría saberlo- contestó la nueva profesora de Adivinación

Pero tiene que haber una razón ¿no?- dijo Honguito, no estaba nerviosa como Bathi pero sí molesta por no haberse enterado

Pues si la hay, no me la dijeron, solo sé que Dumbledore me hizo una entrevista para impartir Adivinación

¿Has visto a Sussan?- preguntó Lily pensativa

No¿Por qué?

Porque quizás tenga algo que ver con ella

Este no es el lugar para decir o no cosas- dijo Maira tratando de guardar la calma- en la próxima reunión hablaremos de esto

Pero Rachel…

Nada de peros, debemos hacer las cosas bien, total es el viernes- las chicas resoplaron pero obedecieron en el acto

¿Y Ale?- preguntó Remus un poco antes de llegar a la Sala Común, cuando Lily, Vero y Sara se unieron a ellos 

Está hablando con Mariana- dijo Maju, ella Luís y Meliz iban saliendo con cara de preocupados

Ay vamos chicos, no es tan malo- comentó Lily restándole importancia

¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?

¿decías?- dijo Remus con un poco de sarcasmo antes de que entraran a la Sala Común

No te pongas así

¿AH NO¿CÓMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME PONGA?

Muy bien¿en qué sintonía estoy?- preguntó Sirius y es que ellos pensaban que iban a encontrar a Ale matando a Mariana pero la escena no podía ser más diferente, Ale estaba sentada con la mirada fija en el fuego y Mariana gritando a todo pulmón

Por eso no te quería decir nada-

Pues no sé si es la correcta pero estamos en la misma- comentó James perplejo

GRACIAS POR LA CONFIANZA, Y MÀS GRACIAS POR LA TRAICIÓN

Técnicamente no es una traición

Ah, no lo es¿NO LO ES? 

¡Mariam!- exclamó Lily cuando la chica tomó aire

No te metas Mariana- dijo Sara en un susurro

Pero

No, te, metas

¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Vero ignorando a Sara

Nada- contestó Mariana y subió al cuarto de las chicas, Ale suspiró

No pregunten- dijo la chica antes de que ninguno dijera nada; luego se levantó y salió de allí

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Vero

Pues a ver a Mariam- contestó Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y añadió- alguien encárguese de Guada

SAFO- dijeron a la vez Vero, Sara, Meliz y Luís

¿qué significa eso?- preguntó Remus perplejo

Que nadie tiene el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Guagua

Y eso en español significa que…

Guagua tiene un carácter normalmente apacible

Porque tú no la tratas diario querida- dijo Vero con sarcasmo

Se parece más a una onda que pocas veces explota pero cuando lo hace causa peores estragos que una bomba atómica- comentó Sara 

Eso ya lo había dicho Mariana

Pues solo hay dos cosas que hace que explote de inmediato: uno que le griten, le ordenen o no le obedezcan y la otra que descubran alguno de sus secretos

Ósea, casi nada- comentó Sirius con sarcasmo

Como sea, Maju, vas- dijo Vero con falsa voz compasiva, Maju se puso tan pálida que los demás se asustaron

Déjalo Maju, yo voy- Remus salió, no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Ale, la chica estaba en un salón viendo por la ventana

¿Ale?

¿Te mandaron, que valientes

Mandaron a Maju

Supongo que piensan que estoy hecha una furia o algo parecido

Y ¿no?

No, no, la que debe estarlo es Mariam

¿qué pasó?- preguntó el chico sentándose en una mesa y viéndola con mucha curiosidad

Se lo dije todo

¿qué¿qué le dijiste?- Ale le dirigió una mirada confundida y luego abrió mucho los ojos 

Nada, ya lo dije una vez y no pienso repetirlo; esto solo lo sabe una persona en el mundo y así debió quedarse para siempre

¡Alejandra, no seas trágica, por Merlín, ni que fuera un secreto de Estado

Casi casi, el amor siempre debe serlo, créeme que puede ser tan poderoso como para construir o destruir, y este caso es el segundo

Muy bien, habla claro 

Le confesé a Mariana que estoy enamorada

¿DE MARIANA?

No zoquete, le dije el nombre de…él

Y… ¿ese nombre es?

Uno que no mencionaré de nuevo

No seas trágica Ale-dijo Remus haciendo un ademán de exasperación y luego, respirando profundo añadió- me parece que están exagerando mucho¿Cuál es el problema en que estés enamorada, no debes ser tan hermética y Mariana no debería ser tan explosiva… ahora ¿me vas a decir de quién estás enamorada o no?

Siempre me he preguntando si no es obvio- dijo Ale con una sonrisa- de McCartney

Ash, eso ya lo sabía

¿En serio?

Sí, tú misma me lo dijiste, pero lo encuentro estupido, qué más da que ames a un tarado que finge cantar en un grupo musical

¿qué, Remus, explícate ¿Cuándo te dije que lo amaba y de qué grupo hablas?

Sí, me dijiste que serías capaz de desvestirlo entre otras cosas y cómo cuál grupo, pues lo Betles o como se llamen

Beatles…pero Remus, yo no hablo de Paúl McCartney

Ese tipo…. ¿no¿cómo que no?

Hablo del otro McCartney… del que estudia aquí

¿JACK McCARTNEY?- Ale agachó la cabeza y asintió- pero… ¿estás loca?- un suspiró sonó como respuesta- además de eso… mentirosa

¡Nunca mentí! a ti no

Me dijiste que no habías sido novia de McCartney ¿lo olvidas?

¡Y no lo fui!

¿Y toda la historia anterior? La que me contaste en Haloween

Preguntaste por qué deje de ser lámpara, no por mis relaciones sentimentales con ellas, si hay alguien que puede quejarse de que le he mentido esa es Lily y nadie más

Entonces explícate…

Yo… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones

Ale, por favor, quiero ayudarte, dime qué pasó- la chica rodó los ojos y comenzó la historia

Cuando conocí a Jack pensé que era un niño mimado hijo de papi, lo es pero no solamente es eso, en un principio éramos dos personas distantes, ni me importaba ni le importaba; pero, un día¿recuerdas aquel partido entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff donde un rayo cayó en las gradas y las incendió?

¿cómo olvidarlo?

Pues, ese día yo estaba en la orilla del lago, leía un libro sobre vampiros que Sandra me había prestado, _Drácula_, entonces él se me acercó, preguntó que si creía en vampiros, le dije que sí aunque nunca había visto uno, al final nosotros sabemos que sí existen y los muggles solo pueden recurrir a este tipo de historias, así comenzó nuestra amistad, en poco tiempo nos hicimos muy cercanos además Mary era de mucha ayuda aunque ella no se lo propusiera; una de esas tardes hablando de vampiros apareció una joven, quizás la recuerdas, Viridiana Hartner, Jack no lo pudo ocultar, estaba enamorado de ella y para ese entonces yo ya comenzaba a enamorarme de él, por si fuera poco me había dicho que Mary le gustaba y ella era mi mejor amiga; el caso fue que Mary los encontró en una situación bastante comprometedora, había muchísimas razones para pensar que Viridiana estaba embarazada, Mary terminó alejándose de Jack y…

Te dejó el camino libre

Pues más o menos, jamás hice nada para intentar conquistarlo, siempre he sido muy torpe en ese sentido; luego de ese incidente Jack y yo comenzamos a salir, como amigos claro, nunca pasamos de eso pero… acabábamos de entrar a cuarto, año de enormes cambios, un día Jack y yo estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando no pude contenerme más y lo besé, luego de eso salí corriendo, naturalmente, y nada más, me la pase esquivándolo, cosa no muy difícil siendo de diferentes casas, hasta que no pude hacerlo más; me jaló a un salón y está vez fue él quién me besó, me dijo que le gustaba y me preguntó si quería ser su novia, cuando iba a responderle Lily entró, me sacó del salón y me contó lo que Mende le había dicho sobre el señor oscuro…

Entonces, la razón por la que no abandonaste inmediatamente el grupo fue…

Porque lo quería; es cierto que no tomo decisiones enojada pero también es cierto que con está lo pensé mucho tiempo, hasta que comenzaron a difamar a Lily, y aunque suene envidioso lo que en realidad me decidió fue que vi a Viridiana y a Jack besándose, no había nada más que me uniera a ellos, algo que le recalqué entre todo lo que le dije ese día

Sirius dijo que cargaste con la culpa para que Vero y Lennon pudieran seguir juntos

Lily y Rigoberto ya eran novios y si hay algo que ni Jack ni ninguna de las lámparas acepta es que una de ellas salga con alguien que no es de ellas mismas, si no lo es lo convierten y si no lo convierten lo destierran; el caso es que Vero no podía ser convertida otra vez pero todos éramos testigos del amor que ellos dos se tenían, Rigoberto, un mujeriego pueril y ególatra ahora le era fiel a una de sus mil novias y Vero que tampoco ha sido una chica con un solo amor ahora solo tenía ojos para él; yo estaba dolida así que cuando Reina le dijo a Rigoberto que aceptarían su amor con Vero si ella solo fuera una marioneta pero era la cabeza y eso era alta traición yo me levante y le dije que la alta traición no era de Vero sino mía, que todo había sido mi plan y que en ese instante Jack tenía mi renuncia, obviamente eso solo fue un pretexto porque ni él quiso saber nada de Vero ni ellas permitieron que fueran algo, al contrario, Reina, Jack y Mary se encargaron de envenenarlo contra Vero hasta que terminaron

¿Y¿qué pasó contigo y con Jack?

Nada, me dejó de hablar por mucho tiempo pero luego lo tope en una reunión, mis padres y la alta sociedad de sangre limpia, éramos las únicas personas de nuestra edad allí y al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía mucho interés en la economía y en que todos presumieran de lo ricos que son, harta de eso salí al jardín y entonces me alcanzó, me preguntó por qué lo traicione y si nunca lo había querido, le respondí con la verdad, entones me dijo que él y Viridiana se despedían, pretexto falso en los hombres y tan clásico, que me quería y en todo ese tiempo no había podido olvidarme, como fuera lo hecho, hecho estaba; mil veces me ha pedido que vuelva con las lámparas y que vuelva con él

Pero no lo has hecho

Me ha faltado valor… no podría perder a mis hermanas y sé que ellos no me recibirán del todo bien, créeme Remus, muchas veces me lo he cuestionado pero la respuesta siempre es la misma, no soy capaz de sacrificar todo por amor

¿Y tus hermanas?

Ellas no pueden enterarse, Mende acepta todo pero las chicas jamás aceptaran que alguna salga con el enemigo y menos con el dirigente…

Pero… si pudieron hacer que Sara y Daniel estuvieran juntos

Eso es diferente Remus, Daniel no pertenece a ningún grupo pero acá no funcionará así ¿no te has preguntado cómo es que a Lily, que se acercó a ellas desde mucho antes que yo solo la iniciaron un mes antes que a mí?

Emm.… ¿por la edad?

No, estábamos por cumplir dieciséis cuando nos hicimos Mendefagas, fue porque su noviazgo con Richard era conocido por todo mundo y había que tener mucho cuidado antes de aceptar a alguien… nada de esto funcionará Remus, tengo que decidir entre mis hermanas y él; por si eso fuera poco, ahora Mariana me detesta- Remus abrazó a su amiga intentándole brindar todo su apoyo, Ale se abrazó a él con fuerza, entonces un carraspeo en la puerta los hizo voltearse y en el caso de la chica, además ponerse pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma

Lo siento, no quería interrumpir- dijo la voz de Jack McCartney viendo con odio declarado a Remus

No interrumpes, ya me iba- Remus le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimos a su amiga y salió

¿te pasa algo, parece que viste un fantasma

Nada importante- contestó Ale y salió de inmediato- ¡Remus!

¿qué haces aquí?

Aún no decido nada y en estos momentos estoy alterada así que olvidemos eso… por cierto quiero que me prometas no decirle a nadie

Está bien, lo prometo

¡Júralo!

Te lo juro

Ni a los chicos, y si lo dices "tu pequeño problema peludo" se sabrá en todo el colegio

Eres cruel… está bien lo juro

Bien- dijo Ale sonriendo- volvamos, las chicas deben pensar que te estrangulé, desmembré o algo parecido

Mmm ¿puedo hacerme el sufrido?

No

¡Ale!- la chica volteó para encontrarse con Marita, Remus entró justo cuando Lily bajaba

¿Y?

Nada, dice que es una estupidez pero prometió no decirle a nadie esa estupidez así que no puede hablar

Parece como si tratara de convencerse que es una estupidez

¡Remus¿Estás bien?- preguntó Vero de inmediato

Emm, sí- dijo el chico mientras las demás le revisaban si no tenía algún daño visible

Vamos chicas, Guagua no recurre a la violencia física sus tácticas son más bien psicológicas

No sean exageradas, no me hizo nada

Cosa sorprendente, cuando se pone loca se transforma en Hulk y hay de aquel que ose molestarla… en una palabra, está loca

¿quién?-

Guada… ¡sis¿estás bien?

Sí, gracias Sara- Ale subió al cuarto de las chicas dejando un clima por demás tenso

Me parece que te pasaste un poco de la raya- comentó Sirius con tranquilidad

¿un poco¿UN POCO, se pasó un MUCHO, después de lo que Guagua hizo por ti, pobre de mi hermana, con estas amigas no me sorprende que la única persona en quien confíe se encuentre tan lejos

¡Maju!

Tiene razón- dijo Sara algo roja y luego siguió a su amiga, le habían dolido un poco las palabras de la niña pero nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando entró y vio a Ale con un libro en las manos y lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Guada¡Guada¡GUADALE!

¿qué, ah! Hola Sarita

Yo, lo siento, no quería… es que… lo lamento mucho, no debí decir nada de eso

Olvídalo, no pasa nada

Pero… estás llorando

No por eso- contestó Ale secándose los ojos, Sara la vio sin comprender- es que éste maldito ya mató a (no, no doy spoilers, si quieren saber qué me hizo llorar tendrán que leer _El vizconde de Bregalonne_ P)

¿A quién?

Es la tercera parte de _Los tres mosqueteros_

Estás completamente loca

Y enojada me pongo como Hulk- las dos chicas se rieron

¿qué pasó entre tú y Mariam, ella dice que no puede revelar el secreto aunque sea una estupidez

Y yo te digo que ya lo saben demasiadas personas, lo siento Sarita pero mi intención era llevármelo a la tumba

¿tan grave es?

No, es una estupidez, como dijo Mariam, pero no la sabrá nadie más

Esa semana fue la más larga en la vida de las chicas, por una parte todas se morían de nervios por saber qué había pasado, si era verdad lo del embarazo de Sussan y qué hacia Yanys en Hogwarts, por otra las tareas iban aumentando cada vez más. Aunado a eso Vero se topaba en cada intermedio de clases y antes de las comidas con Rigoberto y Mary tragándose uno al otro, Sirius siempre terminaba con un moretón en el brazo luego de esas escenas pero jamás se quejó por ello (aunque debió dolerle); por su parte Ale estaba nerviosa, Mariana le sacaba la vuelta siempre que podía y por si eso fuera poco no sabía qué tanto había escuchado Jack de su conversación. Sin embargo por fin era viernes, y no un viernes cualquiera sino un viernes de luna creciente… reunión de Mendefagas

¿Ahora sí podemos ir?- preguntó Sirius cuando las chicas salieron de la Sala Común rumbo al Bosque

Claro, es más, deben ir- dijo Vero con total calma

Que se diviertan- dijo Remus en son de burla

No tan rápido, tú también tienes que ir

¿Yo por qué?

Porque hoy es tu boda con Guada- Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ale sonrió pero no dijo nada

¿Guada?- dijo Mariana cuando los demás se adelantaron, la chica volteó a ver a su hermana intrigada- sé por qué inventaste lo de tú y Jakie… descuida, no tienes que fingir nada, te quiero mucho sis

Mariam… no inventé nada- dijo Ale sorprendida por el abrazo de su hermana

No sigas fingiendo, hoy Remus y tú se casan así que todo olvidado- y la chica salió de la Sala Común dejando a su amiga confundida. Apenas llegaron al claro de bosque se sorprendieron, no estaba adornado para una boda sino para una reunión común y corriente

Tomen asiento- dijo Bathi en cuanto la mayoría estuvo reunida- muy bien, comencemos… ble¿cronológicamente o por importancia?

Puedes empezar diciéndonos qué hace Agus aquí- Bathi volteó en el acto, en el lugar del contacto externo se encontraba Agus y según el chico Yanys debía ocupar el lugar del contacto interno; aún más confundidos los chicos se acomodaron

Pido permiso para hablar- dijo Sussan subiendo al estrado, Bathi la vio intrigada y se hizo a un lado concediéndole la palabra- gracias señoría, sé que tienen muchas dudas así que comenzaré… supongo que leyeron el periódico, Mende está enterada de todo pero antes de decirles a ustedes tenía que decirles a mis padres solo que mamá habló a la prensa de inmediato, eso no estaba en mis planes

¡Mi hermano es el padre!- exclamó Yanys sorprendida, mientras Sussan hablaba Margoth le había mostrado el periódico

Claro que no, tu hermano es un amor como persona, o eso dice Sharu, en realidad yo no lo conozco gran cosa; chicos, lamento decirlo pero no puedo decirles el nombre del padre 

Bueno, y ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- preguntó Kasi con entusiasmo

Cuatro-

¿Ósea que ya estabas embarazada cuando veniste a dar clases?- preguntó Agus entre sorprendido e indignado

Pues a ciencia cierta no lo sé- todas las miradas se clavaron en Sussan como si hubiera dicho una tontería

¿Que no te cuidas? 

- Es que se supone que nadie puede embarazarse en Hogwarts y resulta que sí

Pero querida, saliste de Hogwarts hace tres años- Sussan se puso roja en dos segundos, todos la veían expectantes excepto Ale y Yanys

Eh sí, solo lo decía para que ellos se cuiden…- comentó Sussan nerviosa pero con la mirada fija en Vero y Sirius

Como sea- dijo Yanys antes de que cualquier otro preguntara- ya sabemos qué hacemos Agus y yo aquí y qué hace Melinda allá, prosigue Bathi

Eh… sí, claro; lo siguiente en la lista es… ble, es todo

Un momento- dijo Mariana sorprendida- se supone que hoy había boda

Ah¿no les había dicho eso ya? Guadale renunció a su romance, contrato o lo que sea con Lunático, por ende ya no hay boda- las miradas ahora se clavaron en Ale pero la chica ni se inmutó

Y ¿qué hay de mí?

Pues… nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a esto así que esperaremos a que la Emperatriz decida, por lo pronto a trabajar… a menos que alguien tenga algo más que decir- ninguno dijo nada así que se levantaron dispuestos a trabajar

Dime que yo no estaba igual de loca que Bathi

No Yanys, estabas más- comentó Honguito con tranquilidad y luego, dirigiéndose a las chicas, añadió- ¡HOY TOCA POCIONES!

NO

Lily, cállate; Mariana ayúdame, cada una con su madrina en un caldero en este instante- las chicas de inmediato se acomodaron- no, Hermiaby ve con Mariam, Mariana tú con Lily no quiero que explote otro que caldero hoy

¡Oye!- exclamó Vero indignada

Y nosotros ¿qué?- preguntó Sirius observando a todos lados

Acomódense con cualquiera de ellas… no, Cornamenta ve con Guada y Maju, si el caldero explota no quiero dudas

¡Honguito!- exclamó Vero indignada

Canuto, tú con Margoth y Diana; Polluelo, con Male y Rachel; Lunático con Mariam y Hermiaby; hoy vamos a hacer la poción crece-huesos

¿Para qué?- dijo Sirius aburrido- no creo a nadie tan torpe como para quitarse todos los huesos 

No subestimes la inteligencia humana, pero además nos sirve para reconstruir los huesos

Para eso no es necesaria una varita nada más

¿y si no puedes usar magia?

Un momento, no puedo usar magia pero puedo hacer una poción

¡HAZLA Y NO DISCUTAS!

¿siempre se pone así?

Siempre- corroboró Ale- no te pongas loco, ella no es Shuglorn

Tú¿por qué no haces nada?- dijo Sirius un rato después de que él y Maju estuvieran haciendo la poción

Yo los supervisó, mira a tu alrededor- entonces el chico notó que cada hermana de séptimo, que era madrina de cada chica, daba instrucciones y observaba pero no metía manos en el caldero- es para que ellas aprendan y, llegado el momento, enseñen a sus ahijadas

¿y nosotros por qué debemos hacer lo mismo?

¿Sabes hacer la poción crece-huesos?

No- Ale lo vio con suficiencia

¿Terminaron?- preguntó Honguito alrededor de tres horas después, muchos murmullos se escucharon- perfecto, probémosla

¿Le vas a sacar los huesos a alguien?

Claro que no zoquete, necesito un voluntario… Agus ¿podrías ayudarme?

¿A qué?- preguntó el chico intrigado, había estado distraído todo ese tiempo platicando con Yanys, Bathi y Sussan y no se había enterado ni siquiera de qué estaban haciendo

A probar la poción

Claro

Genial, emm no mires- Agus se encogió de hombros y volteó para otro lado, Honguito conjuró un mazo que sin ningún miramiento estrelló contra la mano de Agus

¡AHHHHHH¿ESTÁS LOCA?

Sí, ahora no te muevas… Maju, empezamos con la tuya- la niña la observó asustada, Ale le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cosa que hizo no sin temor- vas a colocar dos gotas de tu poción en el dedo meñique de Agus ¿entendiste?- la chica asintió y con mucho cuidado lo hizo tal como se lo decían, poco después el dedo de Agus tomó forma- perfecto, pueden envasar, Guada te dirá cómo; Male, sigues tú- así probaron cada una de las pociones; según la forma en que la mano se reponía, Honguito se daba cuenta de qué le faltaba o qué le sobraba, Agus no se había quejado mucho hasta que- Lily, tu poción- Vero se acercó e hizo lo mismo que las demás, solo que la poción que debía ser transparente tenía un color más parecido al agua turbia, con nervios la chica le puso dos gotas en la palma

AHHHHHHHHHHH QUEMA- Ale se acercó con el botiquín de emergencias y le curó la mano mientras Honguito hacia enormes, enormes esfuerzos por no matar a Vero

¡HAZ HECHO ESA POCIÓN VEINTE VECES Y SIGUE SIN SALIRTE¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO TE PUEDES CONCENTRAR TRES SEGUNDOS

Son tres horas

LO QUE SEA

Honguito, tranquila, por lo menos hoy no nos hizo correr como la vez que casi nos mata… eso ya es ganancia

Envasen todo y tú, TIRA ESA PORQUERÍA

Está loca- murmuró Sirius cuando Ale se dirigió al caldero a envasar

Un poco eso y otro poco que a Lily jamás le han salido las pociones… toma- la chica le entregó un frasquito con algo de poción- dos gotas son suficientes para cualquier fractura- luego le dio uno a Maju, tomó uno para ella y llevó el resto a un caldero donde se unieron las pociones de las demás excepto la de Vero, cuando eso estuvo hecho se separaron en cuatro frascos pequeños y en cuatro más grandes

¿para qué es eso?- preguntó James con curiosidad

Los chicos son para cada una de las guardianas- dijo Ale mientras etiquetaba cada uno- y los grandes los dividimos; uno es para la enfermería de la escuela, Dumbledore nos deja experimentar siempre y cuando colaboremos con Madame Promfrey; otro es para los aquelarres, lo dejamos como botiquín de seguridad; otro es para la enfermería Mendefaga y el ultimo es para que Rachel, Honguito y Mariana experimenten

Y ¿ahora qué sigue?

TEQUILA- gritó Vero con las botellas en las manos, ninguna se hizo esperar

Luego de lo que sea que tengamos programado sigue un pequeño festejo y eso es todo- cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Bathi dio por concluida la reunión, los primeros que se fueron fue Ravenclaw; Ale les dio diez minutos y luego jalo a su grupo

Bien- dijo la chica apenas llegaron al límite del bosque prohibido y, dándoles un frasco con un líquido verde, añadió- tómensela y nada de querer desaparecer por los pasillos que me enteraré

¿Para qué son esos lentes?- preguntó Remus cuando vio que su amiga se ponía unas gafas de sol

Son detectores de calor, nos tomamos una poción de invisibilidad, con esto me doy cuenta quién falta

Pensé que no servia ningún aparato muggle aquí

No, pero no son muggles, Rachel, Honguito y Mariana crearon la poción y sumergieron unos lentes de sol

¡Ya me veo!- exclamó Vero poco después de llegar a la Sala Común

Pues entonces a dormir que ya es tarde

Amargada

¡Sube!

Deaj¿por qué tenemos que empezar el día así?- preguntó Sirius, los chicos iban a desayunar cuando, al doblar en una esquina, encontraron a Mary con Richard practicando el beso del monaguillo (hasta tocar la campana P), por supuesto Vero apretó muy fuerte el brazo del chico por lo que éste adivinó sin ver la causa 

Vamonos, no quiero vomitar sin haber comido nada- comentó Ale y los siete siguieron su rumbo; no tenía ni diez minutos que habían llegado al Comedor cuando las dos serpientes entraron

A veces me pregunto cómo pueden seguir vivos luego de intercambiar tanto veneno

Es fácil Sarita, ya son inmunes- dijo Vero intentando reírse

No se compliquen la existencia como diría Violeta, cada oveja con su pareja

Pero ellas son víboras Guada- Ale estaba por contestar cuando una lechuza se estampó contra la jarra de jugo y, medio mareada, se acercó a la chica, luego de que Ale le quitara una de las dos cartas que llevaba retomó el vuelo y fue a estamparse en la cara de Mary, intrigada Ale abrió la carta y comenzó a leer

¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Remus preocupado y no era para menos, de pronto Ale se había puesto muy pálida y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, sin embargo la chica se repuso, se levantó y ante la cara anonadada de sus amigos se dirigió hasta la mesa de Slytherin

NO


	48. Promesas

Cap. XLVIII Promesas

NO- el grito de Mary hizo que todos en el Comedor la voltearan a ver, sin embargo la chica no prestó la menor atención hasta que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, entonces levantó la vista mientras un rayo de esperanza cruzaba por sus ojos- no es verdad ¿Cierto, la Guanábana se está pasando de ojete

No creo que bromee con algo así- Mary inclinó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, Ale la abrazó; si el grito había logrado que todos la vieran como si estuviera loca ahora el estar abrazando a una gryffindor y llorando a todo lo que daba provocó que muchos se frotaran los ojos para asegurarse que no era un sueño ni visiones- tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore- Mary asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores, intercambiaron algunas palabras con el director que asintió de inmediato e hizo que McGongall acompañara a Mary y Sussan a Ale 

Exactamente ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius cuando pudo articular palabra, unos segundos después de que las cuatro salieran del Comedor y que todos comenzaran a murmurar lo que había pasado

No tengo idea… ¡Remus, eso es correspondencia privada

Se quieren enterar ¿no?- argumentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y leyó en voz media para que nadie más se enterara:

_iQuerida Aleja:_

_No sé si deba confiar mucho en esto aunque tus padres dijeron que era muy seguro… personalmente tengo mala experiencia con la correspondencia, espero que te llegue a tiempo… o a lo menos, en el menor tiempo posible._

_Te recomiendo que te sientes porque te tengo una muy mala noticia… diablos, no sé ni cómo empezar, sí, sé que me dirías que por el principio, el problema es que el principio lo desconozco. Bueno, te lo diré a quema ropa, Fer falleció anoche… no sabemos de qué; su amiga, la que me llamó, dijo que parecía un ataque al corazón porque no mostraba ninguna señal y tampoco estaba enfermo, no que nosotras supiéramos… si tuvieras más luz en ese sentido sería de gran ayuda._

_Como sea, hoy lo velan y mañana por la mañana lo entierran, mi hermano sacó la dirección y me dijo cómo llegar, si puedes (salir del internado donde están) nos vemos en el metro Centro a las cinco hoy, sino allí mismo mañana a las ocho, según me dijo la chica esta, le harán una misa de cuerpo presente (lo necesario para hacerlo revolcarse de coraje) y luego lo entierran, me gustaría verte acá…_

_Un abrazo y que estés bien_

_Itzél_

_Pd. No sé si le llegue a la Chela la suya pero, si te llega¿podrías decirle, no creo que te pase algo malo por romper su enemistad un momento. Besos. La Guanábana de la Discordia /i_

Por Merlín… pobre Guagua- comentó Maju a espaldas de los chicos, los otros apenas si notaron que la chica se les había acercado- ¿qué hacemos?

Por el momento dejarla sola, esto es un golpe duro para cualquiera- comentó Sara con tranquilidad

Pero

Maju, a Guada no le gusta revelar sus sentimientos, deja que destroce el cuarto y cuando se calme hablaremos con ella- dijo Vero con tranquilidad, los demás accedieron; poco después salieron del Comedor para buscar a su amiga sin embargo se encontraron una escena algo extraña, en la entrada estaban Sussan, Mary, Ale, Dumbledore y McGonagall

Tómense el tiempo necesario y no se preocupen por sus clases- dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si supiera algo que los demás ignoraban

Y em… chicas, cuídense mucho- dijo Sussan viendo específicamente a Ale; las dos asintieron y salieron de inmediato

¿qué sucede?

Nada grave, vallan a clases- dijo McGonagall con severidad, los chicos se vieron entre ellos con la intención de protestar pero una mirada de la profesora los hizo arrepentirse. Ese día los chicos estuvieron más distraídos que de costumbre pero fuera de unos cuantos puntos menos y alguno que otro regaño no pasó nada grave, hasta la hora de la cena

¿Dónde está Alexa?- interpeló una voz a los chicos, claramente molesta

A ti qué te importa- contestó Vero con insolencia

Díganos dónde están Mary y Alexa- dijo Richard perdiendo los estribos, pero no fue el único, Sirius y James ya habían sacado su varita y amenazaban con ella a las dos lámparas

Ay Ricky… ¿tu novia se largó sin decirte a dónde, pobre de ti- dijo Sara con tono de burla mientras Lily calmaba a los dos Merodeadores

Miren, en serio no nos interesa que le sucedió a Mary- dijo Lily con toda tranquilidad

¿Y tampoco qué le pasó a su amiguita?

Eso lo sabemos… si su amiga no les dijo nada es porque demuestra cuánto confía en ustedes

Y ahora quítense que estorban- Sara los aventó al pasar y eso fue suficiente para que se hicieran a un lado

¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó Richard cuando los Gryffindors entraron

Mira quién lo dice, la inteligencia andando

¿Sabes, a veces parece que estás de acuerdo con ellos- el chico entró dejando a Jack pensativo

Ellas están bien

¿qué?

Fueron al velorio de un amigo querido pero nada grave les pasó

¿Por qué diablos me dices eso?

Porque sé de alguien que te quiere mucho y no quisiera que te preocuparas por ella- Remus volvió a entrar al Comedor dejando a Jack más perplejo que antes

¿Qué te traes con Lupin? Y ¿De quién hablaba?

Margarita, si supiera qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de los Sangre Sucia sería más que un Dios

Con que fueras más modesto sería suficiente- murmuró Margarita entre dientes

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada… jefe- contestó esta vez mientras hacía una fingida reverencia y luego entró también al Comedor

Era viernes, habían pasado tres días desde que Mary y Ale se habían ido y ni las lámparas ni los Mendefagos sabían nada de ellas dos; comenzaban a preocuparse cuando Hermiaby entró corriendo al Living subió las escaleras de dos en dos, por fortuna no tuvo que correr mucho, Lily, Sara y Vero iban saliendo de su ultima clase de la tarde, Transformaciones; los Merodeadores estaban castigados.

¡Mamá! Tía Guada viene con la lámpara derecha

¿Esa es la educación que le das a tus hijas, que malos modales- dijo Richard atrás de ellas

¿Tú hablas de modales? Por Merlín Richard ¿no te mordiste la lengua? Pareciera que nos sigues

¡Nadie las sigue! Yo solo dije que les hace falta un padre 

Créeme querido- dijo Hermiaby con tranquilidad- que si la propuesta para padre eres tú, prefiero ser huérfana; aunque mami, Rigoberto tiene razón ¿Sirius puede ser mi padre?

Richard cállate- dijo Jack con tranquilidad, el interpelado pegó un pequeño brinco, lo ultimo que imaginaba era ver al chico recargado contra la pared- a lo que te interesa y no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías

Idiota- dijo Sara cuando Richard se dio la vuelta indignado y se fue seguido de Jack

Tía¡La tía Guada llegó!

¿Dónde diablos estabas?- dijo Richard apenas Ale y Mary cruzaron la puerta de la entrada

No es algo que te importe Ricky

Hace años que lo haces me tiene sin cuidado Alexa, le hablaba a Maricela- Mary se puso algo roja y con voz trémula dijo

Fui… al entierro de un amigo, murió Fer Richard

¿Y crees que a mí eso me interesa¡Pues fíjate que no¡TU OBLIGACIÓN ES ESTAR AQUÍ!

Pero

Pero nada¡Debías estar aquí por mucho que el jotito ese esté muerto, es más el mundo está mejor sin gentuza como é…agh

¡ALEXA!

Nunca¡Nunca, NUNCA VUELVAS A INSULTAR A FERNANDO PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE…

Alexa basta, déjalo- exclamó Jack viendo a la chica algo atemorizado y es que Ale estaba apuntando a Richard con la varita, en apariencia no le estaba haciendo nada pero lo tenía colgado mientras una mano invisible lo ahorcaba

NUNCA, NUNCA EN TU VIDA TE VUELVAS A METER CON ÉL

¡Tía Guada!

¡Alexa!

NUNCA LO HAGAS

Tía no, es solo un nombre no eres tú- Vieyra y Marita habían subido de las mazmorras; buscaban a Hermiaby que, siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre, había matado clases cuando se encontraron a Ale ahorcando a Rigoberto

Por Merlín, Ale déjalo, no vale la pena

¡Tía Guada! No eres tú, por favor- Vieyra tomó a Ale de la mano, la chica le dirigió una mirada y luego respiró profundo, solo entonces la mano que estrangulaba a Richard se aflojó- ¿Estás bien?

Aparte de traidora, asesina, esto irá muy bien contigo Alexa- dijo el chico entrecortadamente apenas recuperó el aliento

Tal vez… pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que te haré si vuelves a insultar a mi amigo- dijo Ale ya no gritando pero con un tono de voz tan amenazante que daba más miedo que sus gritos, aunque eso no fue nada comparado con la patada que le dio

Uh, dudo que puedas tener descendencia algún día- comentó Marita antes de que ella y Vieyra salieran corriendo atrás de Ale

Mary, vamos hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Jack con toda calma, sin embargo la chica no le hizo el menor caso tomó vuelo y le pegó otra patada en el mismo sitio que Ale

Y más vale que le hagas caso porque te aseguro que si ella no lo hace yo sí

Parece que ahora sí te dejaron sin descendencia…

¿qué pasó?- preguntó Reina asustada al ver a Richard tirado en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor; ella, Margarita, Snape y Sabini acababan de llegar cuando Mary hizo patente su amenaza

Nada grave, llévenlo a la enfermería

Tía¿qué pasó?

Nada chicas, tranquilas…

Pero… ¿no crees que fue un poco feo lo que le hiciste, solo es un nombre, no eres tú, ella no te manda

Vieyra, te juro que en lo ultimo que pensé fue en ella, esto lo hice con plena conciencia de mis actos

¡Guada¿estás bien sis?- Vero abrazó a su amiga 

De maravilla… ¿De qué me perdí?

Pues no de gran cosa- comentó Sara abrazándola también

Pero descuida, llegaste a tiempo para la iniciación de Marita- dijo Lily sonriéndole a su amiga- ¿Segura que estás bien?

Sí, claro… solo algo cansada

¡Ale!- exclamó Remus y abrazó a su amiga, él, Sirius y James acababan de salir con su hoja de castigo

Nos da gusto verte pero las tenemos que dejar

¿Por qué?

McGonagall dice que debemos limpiar todo el décimo piso

¿Nada más?

Sí, con eso terminamos de limpiar todo el castillo… somos grandes

Pues ni tanto… serian grandes si hicieran las cosas y no los castigaran

Verito… calladita hasta linda te ves- por supuesto el zape de Vero no se hizo esperar, luego de eso los chicos se despidieron para terminar con su castigo mientras las chicas iban a la Sala Común

¿Qué haces?- Ale pegó un pequeño brinco, estaba sumida en la lectura de una carta alejada de todos en la Sala Común cuando Remus le habló

Eh… leyendo ¿qué tal tu castigo?

Pesado, por fortuna McGonagall se compadeció de nosotros y nos mandó a cenar 

Seguramente no quiere que mueran de hambre… se queda sin sus limpiadores

Sí, es pos… ¡oye!- Ale sonrió de la cara de indignación de su amigo- ¿qué lees?

Una carta… para Bathi

¿por qué tienes tú una carta de Bathi?

No es de Bathi es para Bathi y la tengo yo porque yo se la escribí… es…es mi carta de renuncia

¿QUÉ?

Renuncio a ser Mendefaga… prometí que lucharía por lo que amo y sabes qué significa eso

Ale… no sé que decirte, solo que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea… no será fácil

Lo sé, gracias- Remus la abrazó en señal de apoyo

Oigan tortolos, vamos a cenar- dijo Sirius acercándose a los chicos- o prefieren cenarse… otra cosa

El que tiene hambre… en pan piensa- comentó Ale encogiéndose de hombros

Oye, yo no tengo hambre

Entonces ¿por qué quieres ir a cenar?

Te la aplicaron Canuto- comentó James mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Mariana acercándose a los chicos

Canuto cayó en una trampa de Guada- dijo Sara con tranquilidad- pero chicos yo sí muero de hambre¿podemos bajar a cenar?

¿qué tipo de hambre Sarita? Porque igual no tienes que ir al Comedor- dijo Vero con picardía

En mi caso sí sis, tengo que bajar a buscar mi cena

Tienes razón sis, vamos- Ale la tomó del brazo y salió con ella

Mariana, espera- Remus tomó del brazo a la chica e impidió que saliera de la Sala Común- quiero hablar contigo

¿De qué?

De nosotros

Remus, no hay nosotros, no sé qué mosca le picó a Guada pero sé lo que siente

Exacto, sabes que está enamorada de… aquel

Ella no lo ama, inventó todo eso

No creo que lo hiciera- Mariana estaba por replicar pero Remus se lo impidió plantándole un beso, al principio la chica se resistió pero terminó por corresponder

Oigan….Merlín- Lily regresó a buscar a Mariana cuando se encontró con una escena inesperada, estaba a punto de gritar cuando alguien la jaló y la sacó de la Sala Común

Sh, no interrumpas, vamonos- dijo Ale 

¿Los viste?

Sí

¿y cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Pues porque hacen bonita pareja

¿qué pasó¿y Mariam?- preguntó Sara viendo a sus amigas acercarse

Con Remus

¿con Remus¿Haciendo qué?

Mejor no preguntes¿soy la única que tiene hambre?

Pensé que ya habían llegado al Comedor- dijo Mariana acercándose a donde estaban sus amigos, estaba algo alterada y hacia enormes esfuerzos por que su voz sonara normal

Sí, pero decidimos esperarlos… curiosamente tú y Remus desaparecieron- comentó Sirius con una mirada pícara haciendo que Mariana se tornara de un color rojo vivo

Nadie está desaparecido Canuto y pensé que tenías hambre- Sirius estaba por contestar pero Ale le dio un codazo para que guardara silencio

Deaj… cada vez que veo eso se me revuelve el estomago- dijo Sirius cuando llegaron a la entrada del Comedor, sin embargo no eran Mary y Richard los que se estaban tragando sino Mary y Jack…

Por Merlín- murmuró Vero boquiabierta cuando vieron de quiénes se trataba

MALDITA VIEJA ZORRA


	49. Iniciación

Cap. XLIX Iniciación 

MALDITA VIEJA ZORRA- el grito hizo que Jack y Mary se separaran, lo primero que vieron fue a los gryffindors parados frente a ellos y con la boca abierta; excepto dos, Mariana y Remus voltearon a ver a Ale en cuanto el grito se escuchó, sin embargo la chica estaba de lo más tranquila aunque algo pálida y agarrada al brazo de Remus- ERES UNA ZORRA MARICELA

¿Y a ti quién te mete?- Margarita había dado la cara, empujo a Vero para pasar y le soltó una cachetada a Mary que la veía estupefacta

Yo me meto sola chinga, no necesito tu permiso ni lo quiero, en cuanto a ti pedazo de animal que digo pedazo ¡animal completo¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? Sé que Rigo…Richard no es la persona más brillante del universo y para ser sincera tampoco es santo de mi devoción pero no tienes ningún derecho a ponerle el cuerno con la primer zorra que se te atraviesa en el camino, si tan urgido estás ¡PAGATE UNA PROSTITUTA! 

¿Qué le pasa a Margoth?- preguntó James perplejo sin perderse una sola silaba de la discusión… o mejor dicho, de los gritos de Margarita

Sí ¿por qué defiende a Rigoberto?

Ay si serán tontos- dijo Sara rodando los ojos- no defiende a Rigoberto, quería un pretexto para golpear a Mary… y otro para sacarle sangre a Jack

Pues solo le ha sacado sangre a Mary- comentó Remus de lo más tranquilo

¿decías?- comentó Lily pues justo en ese momento Margarita había tomado vuelo y le había soltado tremendo trompón a Jack que lo dejo sangrando de labio

¡Eres escoria¡Peor!

¡Guada¿qué haces?

Tengo hambre- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, Mariana le dirigió una mirada a Remus de "te lo dije"

Disculpen que interrumpa su… emm, charla

¿Ya te dedicas a espiar gente Alexa?- preguntó Mary furiosa intentando descargar su ira con la primer persona que se le parara enfrente pero le barría no con poco temor a Margarita

Por supuesto que no, es solo que queremos entrar a cenar y ustedes bloquean la entrada… se pueden largar a hacer sus escenas de celos a otra parte dónde los demás alumnos a los que no nos interesa su vida privada no tengamos que estar viéndolos practicar todo tipo de poses que pueden quitarle el hambre a la mismísima Mariana

¿Qué?- preguntó Jack perplejo, no por el discurso de la chica sino porque creía que también golpearía a Mary o, en el peor de los casos, a él y en el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera

¡Que se quiten del paso!- exclamó Ale algo exaltada- ¡Estorban!- los tres se hicieron a un lado todavía sorprendidos, Ale volteó a ver a sus amigos- ¿Se quedan, pensé que tenían hambre- y entró al comedor con total calma como si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo

Te dije que no sentía nada por él- dijo Mariana en un susurro a Remus cuidándose de que ninguno de sus amigos la escuchara, el chico no dijo nada pero no le cuadraba del todo, Ale jamás le había mentido y no veía por qué comenzar ahora, además estaba el asunto de la carta

Richard, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Margarita acercándose al joven- es urgente

Va a estallar la bomba- murmuró Lily cuando Margarita y Richard salieron del Comedor

Pues merecido se lo tiene por idiota… ay

Dejemos ese tema- comentó Ale como si no le acabara de soltar un codazo a su hermana- no me agrada estar hablando de las lámparas

Era la noche del sábado, todo el día había pasado como si nada; las chicas no se habían enterado absolutamente de nada acerca de cómo había terminado la discusión entre las lámparas aunque Bathi había dicho que Mary y Jack terminaron en la enfermería; claro que el resultado no era algo que a los chicos les quitara el sueño… no a todos

Guada ¿qué te pasa, has estado toda ida- preguntó Meliz viendo a la chica preocupada

No es nada, descuida- contestó Ale aunque era cierto parecía estar en otro mundo, Meliz estaba por replicar cuando vio que Lily le hacía gestos para que no preguntara- ¿nos vamos?

¿Seguras que podemos ir?- dijo Remus algo indeciso

Por favor, no es la primera vez que van a una iniciación

¿cómo¿cuál¿cuándo¿quien te dijo?

Pues ¿qué no fueron a la iniciación de Hermiaby?

Ah! Esa sí, sí fuimos

Aguas con la conciencia cariño-le susurró Vero a Sirius que aún se notaba algo tenso

¡Marita¿Estás lista?

Completamente- dijo Mara Stronfford con aparente calma pues en realidad estaba muy nerviosa

Genial, entonces vamonos que la Emperatriz no es una mujer muy paciente

Te equivocas Mariana, la que no es paciente se llama Bathi, la Emperatriz pocas veces se enoja…ni siquiera con las lámparas y mira que la provocan 

Bien, de todas formas mejor vamonos- los chicos salieron; cuando llegaron ya estaba la mayoría ahí pero en un pequeño círculo en cuyo centro estaba Margarita contándoles el chisme

¿Qué sucedió con las lámparas?- preguntó Vero añadiéndose de inmediato a la conversación- ¿Cómo se arreglaron?

Tranquila Lily, todavía no llego a esa parte

Que envidia Margoth, todas daríamos lo que fuera por partirle la cara a Jack

Pues sí queridas, hay que reconocerlo muéranse de envidia; bueno, luego de eso le dije a Richard lo que había sucedido y mi prueba fue que tanto Mary como Jack estaban moreteados, Rigoberto la cuestionó y ella no negó nada, luego de eso supongo que rompieron, eso no lo sé

¿Por qué lo supones?- preguntó Ale con interés

Pues porque hoy en la mañana Reina vio a Jack con Mary en iguales condiciones de cómo los vi yo y Rigoberto no dijo nada cuando llegó toda alterada a contárselo

Chicas, está genial el chisme pero debemos comenzar- dijo una voz atrás de ellas que las hizo pegar un brinco

Sí su Malignidad, en seguida- dijo Bathi parándose de un brinco y de inmediato dispuso todo para la iniciación, solo que cuando estaba a punto de correr a los chicos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban

¿seguros que esto funcionará?- preguntó Lukas muy bajito, los cinco estaban escondidos atrás de unos arbustos a lado del trono de Mende, según los cálculos de Remus la protección cubriría toda esa zona

Claro que sí, somos Merodeadores, no lo olvides- dijo Sirius tajantemente, Lukas asintió convencido de que era un argumento suficiente

¿Qué hacen aquí¡Deberían estar en la fogata!

Sh! Agus arruinaras todo ¡por fin nos enteraremos qué hacen en las iniciaciones!

¿Van a espiar?

Por supuesto- contestó James de lo más tranquilo

No nos vas a delatar ¿Verdad?- dijo Luís de inmediato

Debería, pero no, yo también quiero enterarme

- Muy bien- se escuchó la voz de Mende y todos guardaron silencio de inmediato- comencemos, traigan a la víctima… es decir, a la nueva hermana- Marita entró por la derecha llevaba una túnica blanca y se le veía totalmente serena aunque un poco más pálida de lo normal- ¿Sabes lo qué es esto? 

- Sí mi Lady

-Me alegra, a mí también me encantaría saberlo; ¿sabes que hacemos?

- Sí mi Lady

- ¿quién es tu madrina?

-Sarahí, mi Lady 

- Muy bien- Mende tomó la copa dorada que estaba a su derecha, vertió un líquido color sangre y se la ofreció a Marita- ¿es está tu sangre?

- Sí mi Lady

- Di tu nuevo nombre

- Marita 

- Muy bien Marita, deberás pedir permiso a está hermandad- la chica tomó con cuidado la copa y se acercó a Bathi, que estaba a la derecha de Mende

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita

- Bienvenida Marita, soy tu hermana Bathi, presidenta de los aquelarres en Luna creciente- Bathi tomó una pequeña daga que tenía el mango blanco y se hizo un corte en la mano izquierda y depositó unas gotas de su sangre en la copa dorada 

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita 

- Bienvenida Marita, soy tu hermana Male, encargada de la protección del aquelarre

- Oh no!- murmuró Lukas mientras Male se hacía el respectivo corte y Marita se acercaba a Maira

- ¿Qué?

- Male¡puede sentirnos!- los chicos se pusieron pálidos en el acto, corrían el serio riesgo de ser descubiertos

- Pues hasta ahora no ha dicho nada y eso es ganancia, no nos arriesgamos tanto para no enterarnos

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita 

- Bienvenida Marita, soy tu hermana Mariam, encargada de ayudar a los chicos de la hermandad- el ritual hecho con la copa y la sangre era el mismo que los Merodeadores habían presenciado en la iniciación de Maju, pero claro con algunos cambios en las Mendefagas del círculo

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita 

- Bienvenida Marita, soy tu hermana Guadale, encargada de la enfermería Mendefaga y cuidadora de Gryffindor- entonces surgió el mismo problema, cuando Marita llegó a Vero no se pudieron enterar de lo que decían, solo contemplaron que hacían exactamente el mismo corte

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita 

- Bienvenida Marita, soy tu hermana Margoth, encargada de la vigilancia de las lámparas y cuidadora de Slytherin- dijo Margarita y de inmediato se realizó el corte

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita

- Bienvenida Marita, mi nombre es Maju, encargada de ayudar a Guagua con la enfermería- Ale se puso completamente roja pero trato de calmarse, Maju ni en las ocasiones solemnes dejaba de llamarle por su apodo

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita 

- Bienvenida Marita, soy Honguito, encargada de la disciplina y cuidadora de Hufflepuff- 

- Si pasan la prueba de Honguito automáticamente están aceptadas- comentó Agus en un susurró

- ¿Cuál es la prueba de Honguito?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad

- El miedo, si muestran que le temen pero que no por eso la dejaran de enfrentar si es necesario… ya están del otro lado

- Quisiera tu aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita 

- Bienvenida Marita, mi nombre es Yanys, ex-presidenta y por el momento, contacto interno de Hogwarts, mantengo informada a la Emperatriz de todo lo que sucede en este castillo- Marita tragó saliva nerviosa, pero sus nervios estaban por soportar un trauma aun mayor, la Emperatriz

- Quisiera su aprobación para entrar a su hermandad, mi nombre es Marita 

- Bienvenida Marita, soy Mende la Emperatriz Mendelius, directora y fundadora de las Mendefagas- Mende se cortó la mano y depositó su sangre en la copa, luego tomó una botellita y vació el contenido en el mismo lugar la giró tres veces a la derecha y se la ofreció a Marita, la chica algo temerosa la tomó y mojo sus labios en el líquido- has bebido de tus hermanas, así te has convertido en su hermana de sangre, si las traicionas te traicionarás a ti misma, que esto te quede grabado cuando pienses en hacerlo, ahora eres una Mendefaga, bienvenida nuevamente Marita

- Su excelencia

- Male, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para interrumpir

- La tengo su Malignidad… nos están espiando- Mende se enfureció, era cierto lo dicho por Vero, casi nunca se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía en verdad daba miedo

- ¿Dónde?

- Por allá- contestó Male señalando los arbustos

- Mejor sal por ti mismo porque si yo te sacó no te gustarán las consecuencias

- Nos cayeron- dijo Lukas nervioso

- Cállate, Male pudo detectar otra cosa- murmuró Agus aunque también estaba nervioso

- Dije que salieras

- ¡Perdón! Tía por favor discúlpame… 

- ¡LUKAS MENDELIUS!

- En verdad lo siento tía, yo no quería pero la curiosidad, lo lamento, no debimos…- sí, los nervios pudieron más con el pobre de Luin, y es que el chico había crecido dominado por Mende así que era lógico que le temiera

- ¿DEBIMOS¿Quién más está allí?

- ¿Debimos, no tía, dije que debí, ble que no debí; sé que merezco toda la descarga de tu furia pero por favor no castigues a Cris, ni a los Merodeadores ni a Agus ellos no tienen nada que ver soy yo solito

- ¡SALGAN DE ALLÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- los cinco chicos salieron de inmediato, Cris le soltó un zape a Luin por no saber controlar sus nervios; los seis culpables se le quedaron viendo a Mende esperando la sentencia pero ésta solo respiró profundo y los hizo volar por los aires hasta que cayeron en el centro del lago

- Reconozcámoslo- comentó Sirius mientras nadaban a la orilla- pudo ser peor

- No te creas Canuto, conozco a mi tía y esto solo fue para quitarnos de su presencia, espera el verdadero castigo y ten por seguro que no será nada lindo- dijo Agus algo preocupado

- Pues ni modo, era un riesgo que corrimos- dijo James con total tranquilidad- ya veremos qué hace

- No tenemos que regresar ¿verdad?- preguntó Lukas dejándose caer en el pasto

- No, y no les recomiendo que lo hagan, la tía debe estar más que furiosa- Agus no se los dijo dos veces, a decir verdad, luego de la nadada, los chicos de lo único que tenían ganas era de irse a dormir lo más pronto posible.

El domingo llegó con un extraño pero hermoso día, Ale veía fijamente por una de las ventanas de la Sala Común mientras recordaba lo pasado en esos dos días, la carta aún la tenía entre sus libros no se atrevía a mandarla y tampoco se atrevía a quemarla… era la balanza, la forma en que decidiría todo

Y hoy sería un día mágico… sí cómo no

Mágico ¿por qué?- Ale dio un respingo, a un lado de ella estaba Marita viéndola detenidamente

No lo sé, eso dijo Sussan… sería cuestión de preguntarle ¿quieres bajar a desayunar?

No gracias, no tengo hambre, creo que tomé mucho anoche

Descuida, te acostumbrarás… aunque espero que no mucho- la chica salió pero, pensándolo bien, ella tampoco tenía hambre, se dispuso a vagabundear por allí mientras se le ocurría algo más productivo qué hacer; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de un lado para otro hasta que escuchó su nombre

Al fin te encuentro¡Vamos!- dijo Mariana tomándola de la mano

¿A dónde?

Organizamos un día de campo, con lo bonito que está no podemos desperdiciar una tarde así- Ale comenzó a replicar pero fue en vano, Mariana no le hizo el menor de los casos y la llevó con ella hasta los jardines; debajo de un enorme árbol estaba una especie de mantel blanco y sobre él comida para un ejercito

Trajeron demasiada- decía Lily señalando la comida- solo somos nosotros, Sara se fue con el novio y las demás dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer

Cielo- dijo James abrazándola- tal pareciera que no has visto comer a Canuto, esto es solo un pequeño aperitivo

¡Escuché eso Cornamenta!

Es que hermano… te cargas un hambre de perro- tanto James como Remus soltaron una carcajada, Sirius los vio con claro enojo pero las chicas los vieron sin comprender una palabra

Ble, mejor comemos que yo también tengo hambre- comentó Mariana luego de un rato; los chicos pasaron dos horas entre bromas y risas cuando el cielo se tornó gris

No me digan que va a llover- dijo Mariana viendo el cielo con enojo

Pues si quieres no te lo digo- comentó Sirius- y tú ¿a dónde vas?

A ningún lado- dijo Vero que estaba recargada en las piernas de Sirius y no veía a quién se dirigía

- No te lo decía a ti, le decía a Ale- pero la chica no contestó; caminaba sin rumbo fijo como dominada por algo y solo se detuvo cuando sintió el agua del lago en los pies, entonces un trueno sonó en el cielo acompañado de una llovizna, Ale se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar; por primera vez lloraba la muerte de Fer pero aunada a la perdida de su amigo estaba la perdida de Jack y su culpabilidad por no haberle hecho caso al consejo que le dieron en Haloween; una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, Ale levantó la vista y abrazó al chico llorando aún más fuerte en su pecho.

Mientras, los chicos se veían entre ellos confundidos por la actitud de su amiga, ya habían decidido dejarla un rato sola cuando un trueno rompió el silencio seguido por un grito desgarrador

¿Qué¿qué tienes?- preguntó Remus asustado viendo a Mariana que estaba más blanca que el papel

¡RAYOS!

¿Qué?

¡SON RAYOS!

Mariana, un rayo no cae en el mismo lugar dos veces seguidas, tranquilízate y ayúdanos a recoger todo esto- dijo Lily armándose de paciencia

No es cierto, está científicamente comprobado que un rayo sí puede caer dos veces en el mismo sitio… ay

Si serás torpe Lupin, hace como un año a Mariam le cayó un rayo encima- dijo Vero luego de zapear a Remus

Y ¿sigues viva?- preguntó James perplejo

No le cayó directamente, fue conducido por una llave de agua, por eso no le pasó nada grave… solo la dejó más loca y con pánico a los rayos y truenos- lo que fue comprobado en ese instante pues se escuchó otro trueno haciendo que Mariana se parara de un brinco y corriera rumbo al castillo; Remus la siguió de inmediato justo cuando la pequeña llovizna se convertía en tormenta

Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada

Sí- dijo Mariana todavía temblando, más de miedo que de frío- ¿y los chicos?

No sé… debieron quedarse

¡NO, les puede pasar algo

Ay eres un amor- comentó Vero viéndola con ternura- pero hierba mala nunca muere, estamos bien

Mejor nos metemos- dijo James con tranquilidad pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mariana

¿Y Ale?

Tranquila, yo voy por ella- dijo Remus, Mariana asintió pero cuando volteó ninguno de los otros estaban, justo en ese momento se escuchó otro trueno

¡REMUS!

¿qué?

Voy… voy contigo- dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo, este acto provocó que el Merodeador la viera confundido- así nos cae a los dos juntos

Que linda- comentó Remus y juntos caminaron hacia donde su amiga se había perdido de vista, pero lo que vieron los dejó estáticos mientras la luz de un rayo iluminaba el panorama

Por Merlín


	50. Castigos

Cap. L Castigos

Por Merlín- murmuró Mariana perpleja, frente al lago estaba Ale empapada pero no estaba sola, Jack McCartney la tenía abrazada y no solo eso, en ese instante el joven tomó entre sus manos la cara de Ale y le depositó un beso en los labios- Doble Merlín

Ahora ¿le crees?- preguntó Remus en un susurro

Vamonos de aquí- murmuró Mariana, ambos comenzaron a retroceder intentando no hacer ruido, pero la Madre Naturaleza no estuvo de acuerdo con esa forma de escapar un nuevo trueno rompió el silencio pero no fue nada comparado con el grito que pegó Mariana; Ale, asustada, aventó a Jack y volteó de inmediato a ver quién había gritado de esa forma, Remus tomó la mano de Mariana y echo a correr rumbo al castillo

¿Ese no era tu novio?

Remus no es mi novio pero sí era él

¿Qué dijiste?

Que sí es Remus

No, antes de eso

¿Que no es mi novio?- Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, entonces intento volver a besarla pero Ale se hizo para atrás

¿qué?

¿Cómo que qué, estás saliendo con Mary y el hecho de que ella le haya puesto el cuerno a Richard no te da derecho a hacerle lo mismo

¿quién te dijo que estoy saliendo con Mary?

Yo los vi besándose en la entrada del Comedor

Pero eso no significa que salga con ella, al contrario, quién sabe que mosca le picó

Sí, ella te besó porque sí- dijo la chica con algo de sarcasmo y se sentó sobre la hierba

¿estás loca? Está mojado

Claro que está mojado, está lloviendo a cantaros, pero yo estoy más mojada que el pasto… ¿y¿Cómo está tu relación con Mary?

¿Estás celosa?- preguntó Jack con una sonrisa enorme mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Ale

Si dijera que sí ¿importaría?

Te repito que no sé qué mosca le picó, ese día Richard ya estaba en el Comedor, creo, y yo iba para allá cuando Mary apareció de la nada y me besó… tú sabes que ella me gustaba, así que le correspondí aunque no sin sorpresa, y para aumentarla salió Margarita y armó todo el escándalo que viste… no sé si ese día las mujeres estuvieran locas

No lo creo, Magos siempre ha defendido a Richard… por cierto, no creo que él se lo tomara nada bien

En realidad no creo que le interese, solo le preguntó a Mary si era cierto, ella le dijo que tanto como su relación con tu hermanita y san se acabo

¿Siguen juntos?

Ni idea… y eso ¿a ti por qué te importa?

Curiosidad, en realidad no me importa

En serio ¿te pusiste celosa?- preguntó Jack luego de un rato en silencio, Ale sonrió pero no contestó sino que lo besó; ambos chicos creían estar soñando y ninguno tenía ganas de despertar, sin embargo varios gritos los hicieron volver a la realidad

GUADA! GUADA!

Seguramente está bien- dijo Remus tranquilo; la tormenta había pasado y los otros cuatro (que sepa Merlín dónde se habían metido hasta entonces) se habían dado cuenta de las ausencia de su amiga y habían salido a buscarla pese a las protestas de Remus y Mariana

¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? Acaso ¿Saben algo?- preguntó Lily perspicazmente

Claro que no, pero si fuera algo malo ya nos habríamos enterado- comentó el chico con calma

Y ¿si le cayó un rayo?- preguntó Vero mordazmente, Mariana se puso pálida en el acto pero la mirada de Remus la calmó

No creo sis, Guada no tiene tan mala suerte como yo

¿La vamos a seguir buscando o nos ponemos todos a platicar?- dijo Sirius mitad en broma, mitad en serio

Debimos ir por el mapa- murmuró James mientras Lily y Vero continuaban con su búsqueda, Remus agradeció internamente que no lo llevaran pero la tranquilad se le esfumó en dos segundos, cuando sus amigos comenzaron a acercase al lago; ese fue el momento en el que Jack y Ale escucharon los gritos

GUADA! GUADA

Debo ir

¿De qué hablas, tú no te llamas así

Lo sé, pero es la voz de Vero y si nos ve…

¿Qué más da Alexa?... entiende que te quiero y no me importa lo que ellos digan

Pero está no es la forma de hacer las cosas- comentó Ale levantándose del pasto y, volteando a ver al chico, añadió- cuando la carta este en manos de la Emperatriz el asunto será diferente

¿Piensas renunciar?- preguntó Jack perplejo levantándose de golpe, Ale asintió mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del chico

Sé que no será fácil pero

No importa- dijo Jack antes de besarla de nuevo- mientras estemos juntos, nada importa

GUADALE MÁS TE VALE QUE APAREZCAS EN ESTE INSTANTE POR QUE SINO… 

Debo irme- dijo Ale, besó de nuevo al chico y se alejó corriendo hasta donde provenía la voz de Lily que, desesperada, comenzaba a amenazar- ¿qué les pasa¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Por Merlín- comentó Sirius viendo a la chica perplejo- estás empapada

¿no me digas?- comentó Vero con sarcasmo mientras el chico le pasaba su capa por los hombros a su amiga- si estaba lloviendo a cantaros y está pinche loca se quedó afuera ¿pretendías que estuviera seca?

Ay que carácter cielo… ¿necesitas que te desestrese?

Vete al diablo Black

Y a esa loca ¿qué mosco le picó?- comentó Sirius mientras los chicos veían como su amiga caminaba hacia el castillo furica

Será mejor que entremos, te vas a resfriar- comentó Lily cuando Ale comenzó a estornudar. Una hora después Ale salía del baño con el cabello mojado y cara de estar resfriada; en teoría la habitación debería estar sola porque seguramente Lily y James andarían haciendo cosas de enamorados, Sara tenía una cita con su novio (desde como a la una) y no aparecería hasta que alguien los corrieran (nadie se atrevía a preguntar de dónde) y Vero debía estar con Sirius

Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo Ale dejándose caer en su cama y secándose el cabello

¿por qué¿Acaso crees que no tengo cosas mejores que hacer?

Hey, bájale a tu tonito que sea lo que sea yo no tengo la culpa

Lo siento, es la costumbre

Muy bien, así está mejor… te escucho

¿Cómo?

Vamos Vero, no me vas a decir que veniste aquí sabiendo que estaría sola sólo para descargar tu frustración conmigo ¿Verdad? 

No… creo que no

Entonces, dime qué pasó

Tantas cosas… iba caminando con Sirius y adivina a quién vi

A Rigoberto

Tragándose… que digo tragándose… se estaban FAJANDO ¿lo escuchas?

Mary y él

No, si hubiera sido esa mínimo tendría el consuelo de saber que no lo quiere… estaba con Reina

Valla, hasta que se le hizo

¡Eso no tiene gracia!

Sí, lo siento- comentó Ale mientras Vero se limpiaba una lágrima con furia

Lo odio… y lo amo, 

Ay sis… estás grave… pero¿qué culpa tenía Sirius?

Ya lo sé, ninguna, es solo que se juntó todo; primero veo a esos dos dando un espectáculo digno de una película porno y luego… Ale, tú eres más observadora que yo¿Has visto algo raro en… en… Dalia?

¿Dalia?- preguntó Ale viendo a su amiga confundida pero luego pareció captar algo- raro cómo qué

No sé si era porque estaba apunto de madrearme a Reina pero me pareció ver que… Dalia miraba raro a Sirius

¿Raro como… "ay que tipo tan idiota" o raro como "ay que tipo tan bueno"?

La segunda… ¿crees que le guste?- Ale negó, era cierto que era más observadora que Vero pero últimamente no estaba concentrada en nada que no fuera su no-relación con Jack- es que cómo puedo ser tan estupida ¡MI HIJA COQUETEANDOLE A BLACK!

Vero, cálmate, punto número uno: ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo de fijarse en quién se le de su regalada gana y punto número dos: tú ni siquiera quieres a Sirius, acabas de hacer una escena de celos porque sigues enamorada de Richard así que decídete

Sí, lo sé… es sólo que se me hace raro, entiende sis Sirius es el único que me hace reír luego de que a ese imbecil le da por restregarme las novias en la cara… por si eso fuera poco también está Mariam

¿qué pasa con ella?

¿Cómo que qué pasa con ella¿Acaso estás ciega?- Ale se le quedó viendo sin comprender- ¡estaba abrazada a Remus¡ACARAMELADOS!

¿y?

¿Cómo que "y"?... por mucho que hayas rotó tu relación con él no le da derecho a hacer eso ¡Es TU hermana!; el que terminaran no quiere decir que de pronto te hayas desenamorado de él

A ver, cálmate… punto número uno: ellos se gustan y tienen TODO el derecho del mundo de estar juntos porque ya nada me une a Remus excepto amistad; punto número dos: no me interesa si se casan, es más, haré todo lo necesario para que así sea y si terminé con Remus fue precisamente por eso; punto número tres: hacen bonita pareja y eso cierra la situación; punto número cuatro: no estoy enamorada de Remus y nunca lo estuve; y punto número cinco: no existe la palabra "desenamorado" en dado caso dirás que lo he olvidado, cosa imposible porque, como ya dije, no estaba enamorada de él

¡Deja de darme lecciones de gramática!- exclamó Vero luego de un rato- no entiendo… ¿no estás enamorada de Remus?

Claro que no sis, es un chico maravilloso, muy tierno y, para qué negarlo, buenísimo; quizás sí me hubiera enamorado de él si yo le hubiese gustado desde un principio, si Mariana no lo quisiera y si no existiera…

¿Quién?- preguntó Vero abriendo mucho los ojos, Ale no pudo evitar ponerse roja estaba en grandes, grandes, grandes apuros

Paul McCartney, por supuesto

Estás loca sis

Completamente- dijo Ale con una sonrisa mientras el aire volvía a pasar por sus pulmones- entonces, recapitulemos porque presiento que dejamos cosas al aire… ¿Richard?

Es un imbecil al que, desgraciadamente, amo así que tendré que vivir con eso hasta que pueda olvidarlo… quizás solo necesito salir de Hogwarts y no verlo más

No estoy de acuerdo… ble, espera el futuro, el destino no está escrito- Vero vio a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca- ¿qué hay de Sirius?

Hablaré con él para pedirle perdón… él sabe toda la historia y no pasa de que deje de ser mi amigo cariñoso… aunque pensándolo bien no estaría tan mal

¿Por qué?

Porque si lo de Dalia es verdad es mejor que dejemos eso de lado… no le haría eso a mi hija- comentó la chica guiñándole un ojo- pero primero necesito comprobarlo

Ay no… me das miedo ¿qué vas a hacer?

Simple… emborracharla… con Mariam funcionó

¡NO¿Estás loca¿no tuviste suficiente con el strip tease de Mariana? Nos salvamos de milagro gracias a Sussan pero pasa de nuevo y nos expulsan

No lo haré en el Comedor mensa

¿Entonces?

En la iniciación de Vieyra- Ale se puso completamente pálida, Vero, interpretando mal la situación añadió- descuida, no pasará nada malo… supongo; si me disculpas tengo que ver a Siriusin

¡Por Merlín¡Qué estupida¡la iniciación de Vieyra!- murmuró Ale apenas salió su amiga, totalmente abatida se dejó caer en la cama- ¿por qué el mundo está en mi contra?...

SIRIUS BLACK

¿Ahora qué hice?-murmuró el chico rodando los ojos 

Nada malo- comentó Vero algo roja- es que quería disculparme… siempre te agarró de válvula de escape

¿no me digas?- dijo el chico con sarcasmo pero regalándole una sonrisa

Bueno, no te digo… por cierto¿Qué te traes con Dalia?

¿Con quién?

Ups… ven, tengo que interrogarte

Ah! Pues me encantaría saber qué hice ahora

Ya te dije que nada pero depende de esto qué hagas algo- Sirius la miró confundido pero la chica ni se inmutó, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de inmediato de la Sala Común; Ale, parada en las escaleras, solo alcanzó a ver al chico resoplando

Las tres semanas siguientes transcurrieron sin ningún percance, excepto para ojos demasiado observadores como eran los de Bathi, Yanys y Sussan; las tres notaron que Ale estaba más feliz de lo normal pese a lo que había pasado; Mariana y Remus se secreteaban en todo momento y de vez en cuando (cuando creían que nadie los veía) se besaban; Sirius cada dos por tres desviaba la vista a la mesa de Slytherin y, por primera vez en su vida, lucía nervioso, Vero no se perdía nada de eso y sonreía con orgullo; Lily y James pues… mejor ni hablar de ellos y es que nadie los veía a menos que estuvieran en clases, haciendo tareas (caso de Lily) o haciendo bromas (caso de James). Era viernes en la mañana, todo indicaba ser un día común y corriente hasta que llegó el correo; los chicos se impresionaron y es que frente a Sirius, Remus, James y (al otro extremo de la mesa) Luís, estaba una hermosa lechuza negra muy parecida a la que se encontraba frente a cualquiera de ellos, con la incertidumbre retratada en el rostro los chicos tomaron la respectiva carta

¿Qué es?- preguntó Lily viendo a su novio nerviosa

Pues una carta pelirroja¿qué esperabas?

A mí hermana no le hables así- dijo Vero medio en broma pero soltándole un zape a Sirius, el chico estaba por replicar cuando un ruido sordo de escuchó, al parecer provenía de la mesa de Ravenclaw

¡Lukas!- exclamó Male volteando a ver a su novio que se encontraba en el piso, en la mesa estaba una lechuza exactamente igual a la de los Gryffindors, las risas no se hicieron esperar en el Comedor pero al perecer Lukas estaba más preocupado por la carta que estrujaba en las manos

¿ya digan qué es?-exclamó Mariana viéndolos con cierta desesperación

Tranquila, es solo de la Emperatriz, dice que el castigo nos lo impondrá el próximo domingo… supongo que es pasado mañana- dijo Remus con total tranquilidad

Y…¿Están como si nada!

Un merodeador siempre sabe comportarse a la altura Ale- comentó James con una sonrisa, pero la cara de las chicas claramente se veía preocupada

No pasa nada- dijo está vez Sirius ¿qué puede hacernos?

Nada agradable… eso puedes jurarlo- comentó Vero en un murmullo que, a pesar de ello, se escuchó claramente

Los dos días pasaron sin otra cosa digna de mención… excepto los nervios de las chicas que les impedían concentrarse y que se empezaban a contagiar a los Merodeadores… solo a ellos porque Luís y Lukas no necesitaban estar más nerviosos, su cara decía todo… por no mencionar que cada que alguien los llamaba pegaban un brinco que bien podría competir con una escoba para niños. No hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se venza así que el sábado llegó con la pinta de ser un día normal y feliz en la vida de los Merodeadores… se nota que no conocían a Mende.

¿Ven?- comentó Sirius de lo más tranquilo, eran cerca de las siete y no había pasado nada que indicara su castigo- estaban haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua

No cantes victoria antes de tiempo- comentó Ale seria- el día aún no termina

No seas aguafiestas- dijo James despreocupado- no puede ser tan malo

Además ¿qué nos puede hacer?- como respuesta la puerta principal del castillo se abrió, los chicos se pusieron muy serios tomando eso como un mal presagio (y jamás estuvieron tan acertados en algo) pero luego respiraron con tranquilidad, el que entró era Dumbledore, sin embargo el director no iba solo, lo acompañaba una mujer alta, de cabello negro y porte majestuoso 

Me da gusto tenerla por aquí señorita Mendelius- comentó Dumbledore mientras entraban

Gracias profesor, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho éste lugar- una sonrisa un tanto malévola atravesó el rostro de la mujer, los tres Merodeadores intercambiaron una mirada, por primera vez, asustada- aunque supongo que no preparó nada especial para la cena

Me temo que no sabía que íbamos a tener tan excelente compañía

Descuide… yo me encargaré de eso, por cierto ¿Ha sabido algo más?- al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado a los chicos porque hablaban con total tranquilidad sin percatarse de que eran escuchados

Nada, estamos investigando pero estoy seguro que el joven no sabía nada acerca de eso

Sería más productivo preguntarle a la interesada- comentó Mende de pronto muy seria, Dumbledore la examinó con una vista de rayos X

Me temo que no lo tomé tan bien, piensa que fue casual

Algún día tendrá que enterarse y si hay tantas cosas en juego…

¡Tía!- murmuró una vocecita, Mende volteó con total calma y entonces la sonrisa, que hasta ese momento había desaparecido, reapareció más diabólica que nunca

Lukas… supongo que estarás listo ¿no es cierto?- el niño asintió temblando, Male le tomó de la mano para infundirle un poco de valor mientras que Rachel y Vieyra veían a la Emperatriz algo temerosas, en especial Vieyra- ah! Pero si allí están ustedes también- prosiguió Mende, está vez, viendo a los Merodeadores- me faltan dos personas

Y según tú ¿cómo explicarás tu presencia aquí?

Ya te dije que no tengo idea

Perfecto, estamos completos- Agus y Sussan se pararon en seco, el chico había llegado alrededor de las tres de la tarde pero de inmediato se había ido a refugiar con su amiga; justo detrás de ellos venían Meliz, Maju, Mariana y Luís

Me parece que deberíamos pasar a cenar- comentó el director con una sonrisa

Profesor, no le molesta que me retrase un momento con estos seis niños ¿Verdad?

Por supuesto que no señorita Mendelius, tome el tiempo que necesite- con una sonrisa Dumbledore hizo un ademán para que las chicas pasaran, con una mirada nerviosa, las Mendefagas entraron al comedor y cada una fue a su mesa mientras Sussan y Dumbledore se dirigían a la mesa de profesores

¿Qué creen que planeen?- preguntó Mariana nerviosa 

No tengo idea sis pero sé que no será bueno… al menos no para ellos

A veces Mende me da miedo

¿A veces?

Ay vamos, no puede ser tan…- la puerta del Comedor volvió a abrirse, entonces la sorpresa aumentó, Mende iba sola; apenas se había acomodado en el asiento que le indicara Dumbledore cuando una música sonó por todo el Comedor y las puertas volvieron a abrirse

¡Merlín!


	51. Un baile raro

Cap LI Un baile… raro

¡Merlín!-murmuraron las chicas, Agus acababa de entrar al comedor pero no llevaba el pantalón de vestir negro que le vieron hacia tan solo cinco minutos sino que llevaba unos mallones grises pegados iguales a los que utilizaban los bailarines de Ballet; a cada paso que daba el chico marcaba un golpe en el piso del Comedor con un bastón, entonces la música que apenas sonaba tomó los acordes de una melodía conocida

¡El vals de las flores!- exclamó Ale emocionada, ante la mirada interrogante de sus amigas añadió- es de _el cascanueces_ de Tchaikovski

Por Dios- dijo Lily antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada y es que ahora James, Sirius, Remus, Luís y Lukas entraron danzando, una carcajada general se escuchó luego de que la estupefacción pasara, y nadie los podría culpar, los cinco jóvenes estaban vestidos con mayas rosas, zapatillas de ballet y un tutú rosa mientras hacían _pirouettes_ dignos de Isadora Duncán

¿Dónde está una cámara cuando se necesita?- exclamó Snape entre las carcajadas de los de Slytherin; todo mundo se preguntaba quién había sido capaz de humillar a tres de los Merodeadores y dos niños (que no eran muy conocidos…hasta entonces) y cómo era que su antiguo profesor de Defensa se había prestado para aquello; por fin la canción terminó y el final jamás fue tan bien recibido por los bailarines como en ese momento, supongo que se estarán preguntando si lo hacia concientes… claro que sí pero no podían parar de bailar, eran unas marionetas en manos de Mende que reía encantada, aunque no se perdían ni una sola carcajada del comedor, apenas la música dejó de sonar los chicos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del Comedor

Mende se pasó de la raya- comentó Lily mientras ella, Ale, Sara, Vero, Meliz, Maju, Marita y Mariana los seguían; en la entrada (o salida, según se vea) se toparon con Male, Vieyra y Rachel

Aguas Mariana, mejor que no te escuche- comentó Rachel con calma y salieron

Vamos- dijo Bathi luego de cinco minutos de carcajadas- tenemos reunión

¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kasi nerviosa, la chica asintió; al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, Honguito le dirigió una clara mirada a Margarita, la chica le dio un codazo a Diana y, luego de cinco minutos, se levantaron

¿A dónde van?- preguntó Mary viéndolas con suspicacia

Por algo para el estomago- dijo Diana con total naturalidad- me ha dado un dolor tremendo… seguramente la risa y las ganas de vomitar más Andrés, se juntaron

¿Andrés?- preguntó Richard confundido

No querrás enterarte- dijo Mary mientras las dos chicas salían del Comedor; Mende sonrió con orgullo, sus niñas estaban perfectamente bien entrenadas

¿Seguro que tenemos que ir?- preguntó Lukas apenas salieron del Comedor

Sí, no querrás hacer enojar a Mende de nuevo ¿cierto?- dijo Agus aunque tampoco se le veían muchas ganas de partir al bosque

¿Están bien?- preguntó Lily apenas los alcanzaron en la salida y luego de abrazar a su novio

Todo lo bien que podemos luego de semejante humillación- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de James

Cosa que nos merecíamos- añadió Remus con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a Mariana- por meternos donde no nos llaman

Por lo menos ya sabemos qué demonios hacen en sus iniciaciones

¿Esa era toda su duda?- exclamó Ale incrédula- por Merlín chicos, pensé que tenían algo más interesante en mente, no es posible

Guada, déjalo así… créeme que con su baile fue suficiente- murmuró Rachel con una sonrisa en los labios pero intentando que los chicos no la vieran. 

Es que no tenía derecho a tratarnos así- exclamó Sirius enojado apenas llegaron al claro tan conocido

Corrección- dijo Margarita sacando un pergamino de la bolsa de Lily- regla cinco párrafo cuatro "Cuando una regla se viola, y es menor, el castigo debe ser aceptado por los implicados"

Pero… pero… No lo tenía que haber puesto Mende

Otra corrección, misma regla y párrafo línea tres "el castigo queda a manos de Mende Mendelius y sea lo que sea ella se encargará de que se cumpla"

Creo que necesito una copia de ese reglamento- comentó Remus luego de que Sirius se quedara sin nada inteligente que decir (no se podrían considerar como inteligentes los "pero" que decía cada cinco segundos)

Calma chicos, tómenlo con filosofía

Y según tú ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Lukas viendo intrigado a su prefecta

Muy sencillo Polluelo- contestó Rachel como si nada- ahora todos en el colegio saben que pueden hacer _Pirouettes _dignas del mejor bailarín clásico- todas las chicas soltaron una carcajada mientras los jóvenes las veían indignados

Además- agregó Vero riéndose aun- el rosa les queda genial 

¡Eso no tiene gracia!- exclamó Agus comenzando a enojarse

Buenas noches, de nuevo mis queridos Mendefagos- todos guardaron silencio en el acto, frente a ellos estaba Mende con una sonrisa maligna y, tras ella, estaban Yanys y Sussan- espero que esto sirviera de lección

Sigo diciendo que fuiste injusta- Mende levantó una ceja intrigada- yo pude haberme encargado

Honguito, era un pequeño escarmiento no dejarlos imposibilitados de por vida- Honguito refunfuñó molesta pero no dijo nada más… al menos audible- bien, comencemos que no tenemos toda la noche- las chicas comenzaron a caminar entonces Mende volteó- ¿quieren presenciar la iniciación?

No tía, mejor nos quedamos aquí- contestó Agus intentando aparentar tranquilidad, Mende sonrió complacida – es mejor no arriesgarse

Además, como que estamos mejor aquí- comentó Lukas intentando convencerse de eso

Véanlo por el lado amable, ya no tienen dudas

Yo sí tengo bastantes- comentó Sirius con tranquilidad- ¿cómo conociste a La Emperatriz?

¿a Mende, es mi tía

¿En serio?

Sí- contestó Agus con tranquilidad- es prima de mi padre por lo tanto es mi tía… 

Pensé que era igual que como con las hijas de Vero… 

Y ¿Con quien te casaste?

La historia con Agus es distinta- contestó Lukas- cuando comenzó todo esto Mende no sabía ni pío de organización así que lo dejó estar sin que se casara con nadie pero luego Yanys comenzó a investigar, le aclaró cómo se hace un verdadero aquelarre y cambiaron muchas cosas

Entonces ¿no estás casado con nadie?- preguntó James con curiosidad 

Sí, aunque no fue necesario que me casara para poder estar aquí; Amy es mi esposa pero, incluso antes de que nos casáramos yo era guardián de Slytherin

¿Slytherin?- preguntaron los chicos abriendo mucho los ojos, en especial los Merodeadores

Sí… deben tener más o menos idea, una familia generalmente se queda en una casa, por ejemplo los Black viven en Slytherin- ante ésta mención Sirius soltó un resoplido- los Potter han estado en Gryffindor desde hace mucho; y los Mendelius pertenecen a Ravenclaw… aunque deben saber que hay excepciones a la regla y yo soy una, soy de Slytherin

Ya te recuerdo- comentó Remus de pronto- te peleaste varias veces con Richard Lennon

Cómo olvidar eso- mencionó Agus con cara de ensoñación- me encantaba hacerlo enojar, lo intente con Jack pero ble, es muy cobarde y Mary tampoco se quedó atrás pero ella te dice lo peor que te puedas imaginar con una sonrisa como si quisiera convencerte de que es la mejor amiga que puedes tener

¿Golpeaste a Rigoberto?- preguntó Lukas con admiración

Algunas veces… no es muy bueno peleando- los chicos siguieron platicando acerca de las casas, de las bodas y demás aunque eso sí, no perdieron oportunidad de hablar un poco del feminismo (reprobándolo, claro); cerca de dos horas más tarde Lily apareció

Hola, Mende dice que pueden ir

Valla, ahora sí se tardaron- comentó Luís antes de levantarse

Ah! Chicos, hagan lo que hagan no se acerquen a Honguito

¿Por qué?... y ¿dónde está Male?- preguntó Lukas preocupado

Bathi olvidó decir que ya no había poción cicatrizante- contestó la chica mostrándoles la mano izquierda en la que se podía ver un corte transversal- y Honguito está a nada de echar la Peste verde… Male y Kasi intentan calmarla

Tengo que ayudarla

¿A calmar a Hongo, es caso perdido

Ya lo sé, voy a evitar que le haga algo

LUIN, eso también es caso perdido- dijo Agus antes de seguir a Lukas que no había escuchado nada

¿qué haces?- preguntó Lily cuando James le tomó la mano y le colocó un pañuelo

Así dejará de sangrar un poco- contestó el chico besándole la mano, Lily sonrió y lo besó- Te amo

Y yo a ti

Maria… ay, disculpen

Descuida Rachel ¿Qué pasa?

Ah! Margoth encontró esto entre sus cosas- dijo Rachel mostrándole un tubo por demás exprimido de color blanco- no es gran cosa pero por lo menos sirvió para controlar a Hongo y para medio cicatrizar 

Gracias

Ah! Y dice Mende que no se tarden- todavía algo roja Rachel se encaminó al otro claro, cinco minutos más tarde los chicos la alcanzaron; la fiesta ya había empezado, en el centro estaba Vieyra con una túnica blanca y brindando con Vero que gritaba orgullosa de su hija

Mariam- dijo Ale en un susurró acercándose a su amiga; desde el día en que ella y Remus la habían visto besándose con Jack, Mariam la evitaba, cosa no muy sencilla

¡Guada!... yo

¿tengo que decirte de nuevo que no me evites?

Lo siento sis… es que, son muchas cosas; creo que me impresionó mucho lo que dijiste de… él y por eso reaccioné así, luego se me hizo más fácil creer que era mentira porque eres un pan de Dios y querías verme con Remus pero ahora… no sé

Mariam, no te mentí, es cierto lo de… él y claro que quiero verte con Remus, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes porque hubiéramos evitado muchísimas cosas y, siento haberte decepcionado

No lo hiciste sis, eres libre de amar a quién tu quieras aunque sí será un golpe duro para las demás¿ya sales con él?

No oficialmente, no puedo salir con él por las reglas de aquí y las de ellos

¿qué vas a hacer?- Ale agachó la cabeza para evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos

¿Nos… nos vas a dejar?

Creo… creo que es la única solución- Mariana abrió mucho los ojos y estaba a punto de gritar cuando Ale agregó- jamás volveré a ser Lámpara sis, y eso él tendrá que aceptarlo pero por el bien de los dos y de ustedes será mejor que deje todo esto de lado

¿Cuándo?

Tengo que entregarle mi carta de renuncia a Bathi

No lo harás hoy ¿verdad?

No podría, Vieyra confió en mí y mínimo quiero dejarla instruida en un aquelarre, luego de eso… no creo que falte mucho; ¿cómo vas con Remus?

Aún no es nada oficial sis, estamos saliendo pero… no sé cómo lo tomen las demás

Oye, estás en tu derecho y por ellas no te preocupes, la razón por la que la Emperatriz no ha dictaminado qué hacer con él es porque sabe que están saliendo

¿QUÉ?

¿en serio pensaban que la iban a engañar¿con Bathi, Yanys y Sussan aquí?

Creo que no era posible

Así que dejen de hacer cosas extraoficiales y anímense ¿qué puede pasar?

Oigan… ¡Ustedes dos no han tomado nada!- gritó Margoth acercándose a las chicas Ale de pronto se puso pálida, Margoth jamás había tomado más de tres o cuatro cervezas o más de dos copas de tequila y ahora traía en la mano una botella de el licor ambarino a la mitad- ¡Brinden conmigo!

Margoth¿cuanto has tomado?

Casi nada, solo esta botellita que me dio mi mamá, dijo que tenía muy poco alcohol- Vero, temiendo que Ale arruinara sus planes se acercó a donde estaban las chicas- ¡MAMI¿te he dicho que te quiero mucho?

Por Merlín ¡lo hiciste!

No me iba a quedar con la duda ¿verdad?- comentó Vero encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo lo imposible por ignorar la mirada de odio que le dirigió Ale

¿De qué hablan?

Lily está convencida de que Margoth quiere salir con Sirius y su plan era

¿Emborracharla?

Vamos chicas, no es tan trágico

¿no?- dijo Mariana con sarcasmo- dímelo a mí, no puedo ir sola a ningún sitio porque de inmediato me piden un striptease

Bueno, es que eso se nos salió un poco de las manos

¿un poco!

Está bien, un mucho pero tranquila, ahora todo está bajo control- Vero se alejó siguiendo a Margoth que ahora iba con Rachel y Vieyra a "festejar"

Calma, no hay música disco aquí, casi no les gusta

Espero, por el bien de Margoth, que Lily esté equivocada

¿Equivocada en qué?- preguntó Sirius viendo detenidamente a las dos amigas

En…

Sí! Pegadora- se escuchó claramente la voz de Margoth

Merlín… ya está peda

Sinceramente ya se había tardado- una melodía tranquila comenzó a sonar, Mariana y Ale intercambiaron una mirada de temor pero no pudieron hacer nada, en ese momento Margoth las aventó, con poca delicadeza, y con un baile por demás sensual comenzó a acercarse a Sirius mientras cantaba junto con el vocalista

_When I kiss your lips_

_I feel the rolling thunder to my fingertips_

_And all the while my head is in a spin_

_Deep within I'm in love_

Entonces lo aventó a una silla y se sentó encima de él a horcadas mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la túnica, luego convocó una mesa y comenzó a bailar sobre ella pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al Merodeador que, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo reaccionar 

¿Qué está pasando allí?- preguntó Bathi con la boca abierta y claramente molesta

Es la prueba necesaria para que mi divorcio sea valido- dijo Vero como si nada y con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro

Margoth será castigada por eso

Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Ale abriendo mucho los ojos ante esa injusticia

¿Cómo que por qué¡Es una regla¡la dorada!

Pero Bathi- dijo Vero algo nerviosa- fue culpa mía… ¿recuerdas el striptease de Mariam?

¿Tenias que mencionarlo?- murmuró Mariana completamente roja

Creo que nadie olvidará eso jamás

Pues la bebida que le di es la misma que le di a Margoth… solo que sin chocolate

¡TÚ HICISTE QUÉ!

Bueno… a Margoth se la di, Mariam la robó del almacén- matizó Vero de inmediato al ver los ojos de asesina que Mariana tenía 

Chicas, me encanta el chisme pero creo que debemos parar eso primero- dijo Mende con una sonrisa, prueba clara de que no estaba enojada, mientras señalaba a Margoth que ya estaba en ropa interior sobre un Sirius completamente rojo y sin saber qué hacer- Diana, por favor, detenla

¿Yo!

Sí querida, tú- Diana se acercó con algo de temor 

¿Margoth, MARGOTH

Tienes que hacer que se desmaye- dijo Sirius intentando no ver a Margoth… cosa muy muy difícil si se toma en cuenta la situación en la que estaban, Diana lo vio asustada y dudo un instante- ¡Ya, solo necesitas un Demaius

_Desmaius_- gritó la niña, un rayo rojo salio dándole en la espalda a Margoth, la chica cayó desmayada 

¡Black¡Pudiste haberla sujetado!- exclamó Vero indignada mientras las demás rodeaban a la chica 

¡Muy bien! a un lado, necesito espacio- gritó Ale, Sirius ignoró a Vero y tapó a Margoth con su túnica mientras Ale hacia el remedio con ayuda de Vero, que más bien le decía qué tanto le había puesto a la bebida de su hija, y con los regaños de Honguito por su irresponsabilidad al no poder controlar a una de las chicas bajo su cuidado. Cerca de dos horas más tarde Margoth fue conducida a la Enfermería por Sirius aunque cuando salió Madame Promfrey la única que estaba allí era Diana

Le dio un ataque de nervios, seguramente por los exámenes

Es la primera¿le dieron algo?

Sí, una poción calmante que tenía de la vez que las hicimos con el profesor Slughorn, se quedó dormida pero me asuste

Está bien, no te preocupes- contestó la enfermera aunque se veía enojada- puedes irte, solo necesita descansar

Gracias Madame Promfrey- dijo Diana con una sonrisa especial para la enfermera, sonrisa con la que compraba a medio mundo, y salió de la enfermería como si nada

Margoth está bien, Madame Promfrey dice que solo necesita descansar… obvio- dijo Ale leyendo una nota que llegó media hora después de ellos- bueno chicos, a descansar

¿Segura que está bien?- preguntó Sirius tratando de parecer casual

Sí, eso dice Rachel, no tendría por qué mentir

¿por qué la llevaron a la Enfermería y no a la Mendefaga?- preguntó James luego de un mortal minuto de silencio

Porque debemos ser más precavidos; si las lámparas se enteran, Margoth puede estar en muchas dificultades

¿Cuál es la excusa para las lámparas?

Marita no es la única con cerebro privilegiado, Diana se encargará de eso- dijo Sara reprimiendo un bostezo

Por lo pronto vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases

La mañana llegó como algo inevitable y es que los chicos no tenían ni las más mínimas ganas de ir al Comedor, ni siquiera tenían interés en salir de la Sala Común, vamos, ni siquiera de su habitación

¡Tienen que hacer frente a las cosas!- exclamó Ale enojada, ella, Lily y Vero estaban en la habitación de los Merodeadores enojadas por lo que les acababan de decir- se supone que son Merodeadores

Pues precisamente por eso- dijo Sirius con calma- no podemos soportar tanta humillación

¡Pero son de Gryffindor, supuestamente son valientes

Claro, tenemos el valor de reprobar todas las materias pero de cuidar nuestro honor

¡YA BASTA!- exclamó Lily molesta- nada de reprobar materias, en este mismo instante se levantan, se bañan y se cambian y pobrecitos de ustedes sino están allá abajo en media hora porque subo y los bajo de las orejas

Yo que ustedes… mejor le hago caso- comentó Vero luego de que su amiga saliera dando un portazo y salió junto con Ale

Cornamenta, tienes que controlar a tu novia… mira que ponerse así

Tú tuviste la culpa

¿Yo por qué?

Ay Canuto, si serás "tenemos el valor para reprobar materias", decirle eso a Lily Evans es como si dijeras que te vas a suicidar- comentó Remus de lo más tranquilo

Así es hermano, ahora mejor le hacemos caso porque es capaz de venir

Como si a ti te interesara que no lo hiciera- por toda respuesta Sirius recibió un almohadazo en la cara

Pagarás caro si me deja cicatriz Potter- gritó el chico fingiendo enojo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Media hora después dos de los Merodeadores bajaron a la Sala Común, fiel a su amenaza allí se encontraban Ale, Vero, Lily y ahora se les habían unido Mariana y Sara

¿Y James?

Dice que no te teme, que ya está lo suficientemente grandecito y no va a bajar

Ah ¿no, ya veremos sino- Lily subió hecha una furia 

¿Por qué dijiste eso?- preguntó Remus enojado- ¡sabes que no es cierto!

La venganza es dulce compañero… además no creo que le haga gran cosa

Excepto… matarlo- dijo Ale como si fuera obvio

Pero a besos sis- comentó Vero con una sonrisa pícara

En realidad ¿qué pasó con James?

Cierto personaje- dijo Remus viendo con enojo a Sirius- se terminó el agua caliente y no tuvo la delicadeza de decirlo

Ustedes no preguntaron- se defendió el chico

James no fue tan torpe y espero que volviera a calentarse pero

Tú te bañaste con agua fría- terminó Mariana antes de que las chicas se echaran a reír 

¡JAMES POTTER!

¡Lily¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica de pronto se torno de un rojo brillante, James estaba parado enfrente de ella, recién salido de bañarse y con solo una diminuta toalla alrededor de la cadera

Eh… Si-Sirius… dijo, que, que no, no pensabas bajar- dijo Lily cuando pudo medio recuperar el habla, cosa que le llevo algo de tiempo, James sonrió

Sabía que se iba a vengar pero no pensé que así

A ¿vengarse¿por qué?

Por nada importante- contestó James en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Lily, la chica intentaba por todos los medios no verlo porque la ponía nerviosa así que no notó en qué momento se le acercó tanto hasta que él le susurró las palabras, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse nerviosa, James la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios; Lily pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico profundizando más el beso

James, tenemos que ir a clases- murmuró Lily separándose un poco de él pero sin abrir los ojos

¿En serio tenemos que ir?- preguntó James con una sonrisa mientras la volvía a besar

Sí… mejor te dejo que… te cambies- la chica se separó por completo, pero cuando estaba por salir una mano la volvió a jalar mientras James la besaba de nuevo- en serio tenemos que ir a clases

Ya lo sé

Te veo abajo- Lily lo volvió a besar y salió de inmediato, apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando se escuchó claramente- SIRIUS BLACK- James sonrió, por lo menos su amigo no se iba a ir muy limpio; quince minutos después bajó, Sirius estaba en un extremo del sillón con cara de asustado, Vero, Ale, Mariana y Remus estaban entre él y Lily que se encontraba en un sillón como a dos metros de distancia junto con Sara, claramente frustrada por algo

¡Cornamenta! Que bueno que bajas… ¿ya te dije que tu novia está loca?

No tientes a la suerte Black, el hechizo no te durará todo el día

¿qué hechizo?- preguntó James perplejo

La… traidora de mi hermana le lanzó un conjuro de protección, las maldiciones le rebotan y yo no puedo acercarme a menos de metro y medio de distancia 

Ya Mariana, tranquilízate- dijo Ale con calma- no es tan trágico

¿cómo que no lo es?

Bueno¿qué querías que hiciera, tengo que cuidar la integridad física de mi futuro yerno… sino qué cuentas le entregó a Margoth- dijo Vero a modo de disculpa

Verito, no me ayudes tanto ¿sí?- dijo Sirius mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas

¿te quito el hechizo cielo?

¡No!...mejor vamos a comer…moriré de inanición- los chicos salieron todavía riéndose, pero no pudieron llegar al Comedor, exactamente un piso arriba, luego de doblar por un pasillo se escuchó un grito que los dejó estáticos

VERONICA ESLAVA


	52. Venganza

Cap. LII Venganza

VERÓNICA ESLAVA- Vero se puso totalmente pálida, imaginaba que ese momento llegaría pero al menos pensaba poder comer algo antes

¡Hola Margoth¿qué tal la cruda?

SE PUEDE SABER QUE CHINGADOS ME DISTE

Pues… tequila, eso pediste ¿no?

SABES QUE NO TOMO

Te lo advertí pero dijiste que por un día no pasaba nada

QUÉ ACASO TÚ NO TIENES SENTIDO COMÚN

Margoth, eso se sabe desde el primer momento; Lily no tiene sentido común… ¿por qué crees que nos tiene a nosotras?- dijo Lily mordazmente vengándose así de Vero; sólo entonces Margoth notó con quién estaba su mamá y el enojo aumentó considerablemente, solo que ahora estaba roja como un tomate, aunado al coraje se encontraba la vergüenza

Margoth, cielo, respira profundo, mira que pudo ser peor

¡No me digas! Y… según tú ¿cómo?

¿Olvidas el de Mariam? 

AY NO ES POSIBLE, AHORA SI TE MATO

¿Qué pasa aquí, no que estabas en la enfermería- Richard, Jack, Mary y Reina acababan de aparecer, iban seguidos de Diana que, al ver la escena se quedó estática

Margarita¿cómo te sientes, íbamos a verte, luego de que te pusieras a temblar como loca me asusté mucho y yo que iba por una pastilla para los cólicos mira nada más

Diana, cállate- dijo Mary viendo a la niña con suspicacia, como si pudiera ver la maraña de mentiras pero no fuera capaz de encontrar el hilo de todas ellas

Estoy bien Diana, gracias por preocuparte- dijo Margoth con tranquilidad regalándole una sonrisa y luego, viendo a Richard añadió- la estupida ésta chocó conmigo mientras seguía al inútil de su novio ¿conforme?- luego de eso se fue, no sin antes darle un suave empujón a Vero con el hombro

No si hay que ver lo histéricas que se ponen algunas mujeres- comentó James antes de que siguieran su camino

¿tú que crees?- preguntó Jack observando a Mary

Esto no me gusta, no discutían por un simple empujón, estoy segura

¿Tendrá que ver con la carta que te enviaron?- preguntó Richard dubitativo

No lo sé- contestó Jack- pero hay que vigilarla

¿Listos para el momento de la verdad?- preguntó Sara con voz enigmática, estaban parados a fuera del Gran Comedor

Ya que más da, abre- dijo Remus luego de intercambiar una mirada con sus amigos, la chica obedeció; los Merodeadores entraron con cara de preocupados esperando que los señalaran, se burlaran de ellos y demás cosas que hacen los "compasivos" alumnos de Hogwarts por lo tanto su sorpresa fue enorme cuando nada de esto sucedió

¿qué diablos pasa?

Mende les borró la memoria- dijo Yanys con tranquilidad como si dijera buenos días- no suele ser tan compasiva pero fue un error colectivo así que le dieron lastima… más les vale no volver a cometerlos porque milagrosamente todos recordaran lo que pasó

¿Ven, les dije que Mende no era tan mala- dijo Sara mientras se acercaban a la mesa de Gryffindor

No… es un pan de Dios- comentó Sirius con sarcasmo 

El aquelarre de Luna Creciente llegó, los chicos iban rumbo al bosque con los nervios más tensos de lo normal

Es que… tengo que enfrentar a mi tía

No seas trágico Luin- dijo Male intentando darle ánimos- seguramente ya hasta se le olvidó

Buenas Noches- dijo Bathi desde el estrado- ¿Tenemos algún asunto pendiente?

Ninguno- contestó Mariana revisando una pequeña libreta donde anotaba todo-

Excepto tu boda… ¿está bien para la próxima Luna?- Mariana se tornó completamente roja, luego volteó a ver a Remus que hizo un gesto afirmativo

Eh! Sí, creo

Perfecto, entonces anótalo… sino hay otra cosa entonces comencemos- y luego, bajándose del estrado, añadió- hoy vamos a practicar Oclumancia, recuerden que es de vital importancia que sepamos cerrar nuestra mente ante el enemigo, tendríamos el factor sorpresa y ustedes tendrían resguardadas las identidades de las personas más importantes; debo advertirles que no es fácil… ni siquiera la gente que ya lleva mucho tiempo practicándola puede dominarla por completo pero tranquilos, ante todo deben conservar la calma; lo primero que deben hacer es poner la mente en blanco, intentar no pensar absolutamente en nada. Deben tener en cuenta que el rostro dice mucho así que intenten mantener un semblante serio e impasible en todo momento; Guada, ven acá, un ejemplo siempre es útil- Ale se levantó y tomó una poción que dio Honguito mientras Bathi seguía explicando- muy bien chicas presten atención, le haré una serie de preguntas a Guada, ustedes serán capaces de escuchar sus pensamientos, los mismos que yo veré, lo que no podrán saber es lo que ella oculte…Guada

¿Estás segura?

Tranquila, son preguntas sencillas, sobre la hermandad, intentaré saber qué sucede y tú me lo impedirás ¿de acuerdo?- Ale asintió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"¿qué¿qué diablos tiene que ver eso con la hermandad?" Alejandra

Dime Alejandra ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

"¿qué, dios mío y yo que creía que Bathi era la más cuerda" pues… sí, creo que sí

¿Perteneciste a las lámparas?- Ale la miró estática dos segundos antes de que la voz de sus pensamientos se escuchara, al parecer eso la había sorprendido mucho

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" Tú sabes perfectamente bien esa respuesta

No me has contestado

Sabes que es verdad

¿También es verdad que saliste con Richard Lennon?

"¿Qué, ahora sí que Bathi se fumó algo bastante fuerte ¿yo¿Con Rigoberto? Por Merlín" No, eso es falso

Y qué hay de Jack McCartney

"¿Jack? Ah! Ya entendí… mínimo hubiera hecho algo creíble" ¿qué hay con él?

¿Fuiste su novia?

"sí claro, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo" Claro que no

Entonces¿es mentira que estuviste enamorada de él?

"Diablos, ahora sí que la informaron mal… aunque, ble, quien sea que haya sido cree saber mucho" sí, es totalmente falso

Muy bien, gracias Guada; chicas, el punto principal es que deben dejar la mente totalmente en blanco, pueden visualizar un candado y encerrarla si así lo desean aunque también es bastante práctico que piensen para qué quiere esa información quién la pregunta o bien sus inquietudes frente a la persona no a la pregunta; supongo que lo notaron, Guada recurrió a la primera opción; ahora cada una valla con su madrina y practiquen, recuerden que ante todo esto es disciplina mental

Bathi, No creo que si te encuentras con alguien enemigo se ponga a hacerte preguntas ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no, pero debemos empezar a practicar por algo simple; tenemos el tiempo suficiente, mientras estemos aquí estaremos a salvo¡practiquen!- 

Bathi, ya para, estamos muertas- comentó Vero cerca de cuatro horas más tarde

Muy bien, seguiremos el próximo mes, recuerden practicar porque esto no es nada fácil… Lily, trae el tequila

¿Bathi?- dijo Ale acercándose a la chica alrededor de media hora después

¿qué pasa Guada, ah! Ya sé, discúlpame por las preguntas, sé que fueron tontas pero tenía que tomarte desprevenida

Descuida… eso no es lo que quiero decirte

¿entonces?- Ale suspiró mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo, Bathi la extendió

¿Una carta de renuncia?- la chica asintió sin levantar la vista

Guada, no puedo aceptarla, esto se lo debes de dar a Mende en la mano

¿Mende?

Sí, solo ella puede aceptarla y dictaminar qué hacer… ¿estás segura de esto?

Sí

Entonces le diré que venga para el próximo aquelarre- dijo Bathi entregándole la carta y se dio la vuelta para irse

¡Bathi!- la chica volteó- que sea para el aquelarre de abril… no terminaremos esto la próxima semana

Siempre tan responsable, muy bien, no te preocupes

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los problemas banales de la adolescencia parecían lejanos, todos los chicos tenían esa sensación de felicidad, de que nada podría salir mal y es que eso parecía; Lily y James seguían juntos pese a que nadie en el colegio había apostado a que duraban más de una semana, los optimistas lo subieron a un mes, pero el tiempo pasaba y entre ellos nada daba indicio de que se fueran a dejar, hasta las admiradoras del Merodeador se dieron por vencidas; Remus y Mariana ya eran novios, no tardaban en casarse según las leyes Mendefagas y las chicas del colegio veían con tristeza como otro Merodeador caía en las garras del amor; Sirius… bueno, él era tema aparte, por petición de Vero habían dejado de ser amigos cariñosos pero el Merodeador se comportaba algo extraño, por supuesto que coqueteaba como si nada pasara pero últimamente no había tenido ni una cita y eso era un completo milagro; hablando de Vero, pues de momento su único temor era la venganza de Margoth que ya estaba tardando bastante, incluso había aprendido a hacerse de la vista gorda cada vez que Rigoberto se paseaba con su nueva conquista… Reina no podía estar más feliz, su sueño se había hecho realidad; por su parte, Ale disfrutaba más que nunca estar con sus amigas, sabía, o al menos intuía, su reacción cuando se enteraran de cierta carta guardada en su libro favorito y del por qué de esa decisión, por otra parte también estaban sus citas a escondidas con Jack, aunque siempre temían que los descubrieran antes de tiempo, no le quitaba lo agradable. Era la mañana de un miércoles, los chicos estaban desayunando mientras platicaban de cosas sin importancia cuando una lechuza gris se paró frente a Lily

¿De quién es?- preguntó Ale con curiosidad pues no reconocía al ave

Está loca- murmuró la chica y luego comenzó a leer en voz media para que escucharan los demás

_Querida amiga:_

_Espero, de todo corazón, que estés muy bien al igual que todas las chicas excepto una que me debe algo muy grande (seguramente sabes qué) pero tranquila que no haré nada trágico para vengarme._

_Te cuento que no he podido ponerme en contacto con el Hámster, parece que está desaparecida ¿puedes creerlo? Tal pareciera que mis cartas no le llegan… hablando de cartas, no sé si está llegue a su destino y es que ¡Me acosan, sí, ya sé que me vas a decir que tengo delirios de persecución (no sería raro) pero te juro que me siento vigilada las 24 horas del día… para mí que son esas malditas Mendefagas, y no sé por qué presiento que leen mis cartas… sí, ya sé, soy una exagerada de lo peor, ni lo digas._

_Pasando a otra cosa¿Puedes decir a mi mamá dos cositas? Una es que estoy bien pero no le he dado señales de vida por falta de tiempo, tú sabes… y la otra es que no hay ningún problema por lo que pasó, ya lo olvidé y le agradezco mucho el nuevo pretendiente, no está tan mal como los veinte anteriores, hemos quedado en salir para cuando ambos tengamos tiempo y charlamos un poco, el tipo es divertido (aunque demasiado ególatra). _

_Bueno niña, te dejó que debo hacer algunas cosas, espero que estés muy bien y nos podamos ver pronto, extraño nuestras charlas; salúdame a todas, especialmente al Hámster y dile que no me llegan sus cartas (no es que no quiera saber nada de ella)_

_Un beso_

_Margarita_

¿Quién?

¿cómo que quién? Margoth- dijo Ale en un susurro

¡Cómo está eso de que sales con Mar… Dalia!- exclamó Vero viendo con fingido enojo a Sirius

¿qué?

Sis, contrólate- dijo Sara con tranquilidad- se supone que sale con Margoth, no con Dalia… es más, yo no conozco a ninguna Dalia

No le hagas caso Sarita, está marihuana

¿Ustedes como saben que salgo con- Sirius estaba por pronunciar el nombre de Margoth pero Mariana le dio un codazo, no era tan recomendable, podrían escucharlos- ella?

Pues porque ella misma lo acaba de decir… zoquete

¡Me dijo ególatra!

Yo añadiría torpe- comentó Sara en voz baja pero perfectamente audible, Sirius le dirigió una mirada de reproche mientras los demás soltaban una carcajada

Bueno, habrá que decirle a Bathi que no puede usar el correo y sis, al parecer no piensa vengarse

No estoy tan segura- comentó Vero de pronto seria- la conozco y no creo que se quede cruzada de brazos como si nada pasara- Y la chica tenía toda la razón del mundo, Margoth podía ser la persona más linda del universo pero cuando alguien le hacía algo sentía la enorme necesidad de vengarse… sin duda alguna, era una digna representante de Slytherin. Tres semanas más tarde, cuando a todos se les había olvidado la carta de Margoth y Vero estaba convencida de que no haría nada para vengarse, fue el momento adecuado

¿Dónde está Richard?- preguntó Reina con una mirada furiosa clavada en Margoth

Y yo ¿cómo demonios voy a saberlo?- dijo la joven con total calma- no soy su niñera

¡Pero se quedó contigo!

No, se quedó atrás de mí… justo cuando venían las Mendetontas… ya sabes, las de Gryffindor

ESLAVA

Por Merlín, y yo que pensé que mi nombre se les había olvidado- murmuró Vero mientras Reina la encaraba con claros deseos homicidas- ¿qué quieres?

¿Dónde está Richard?

¿Qué?

¡DIMELO!

Niñita, cálmate, no soy niñera de Rigoberto y francamente tampoco me importa lo que haga de su vida

¿Qué quiere la Reina loca?- preguntó Ale sentándose a un lado de Lily

Saber dónde está Rigoberto- contestó ésta, y luego, viendo a su amiga añadió- tú ¿dónde estabas?

Eh… tuve que pasar al baño

BRINCOS DIERAS PORQUE EL TE VOLVIERA A VER 

Claro, lo que tú digas, ahora, si me disculpas quisiera comer sin una neurótica descargando toda su frustración contra mí solo porque su "novio" no le cumple

CLARO QUE CUMPLE

Pues no parece

Por ultima vez Eslava, sé que se quedó contigo ¿dónde está¿qué le hiciste?

Seguramente algo que tú no supiste hacerle- dijo Sara con una mirada burlona, las chicas habían evitado meterse en la discusión pero Sara ya se estaba hartando

Nadie está hablando contigo Greyser

No, pero seguramente tengo razón

Sara, por favor, yo me encargo- dijo Vero con tranquilidad- muy bien mi querida Reinita¿quién te dijo la mentira tan grande de que Richard estaba conmigo?

Tu amiguita… Margarita- Margoth de inmediato se puso roja mientras Vero le dirigía una mirada, breve, pero de claro odio; el gesto no fue visto por nadie, pues todos en el Comedor seguía la discusión entre Reina y Vero desde que la primera comenzó a gritar

Pues a Margarita no le informaron bien entonces porque no lo he visto

¡Richard!- exclamó Reina corriendo a la puerta del Comedor, sin embargo el chico parecía todo ido, como si estuviera en otro mundo; sin nada de delicadeza, Richard la aventó y, con paso decidido aunque todavía con la vista perdida se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, el chico se abalanzó sobre Vero y la besó; la sorpresa fue enorme, el silencio en el Comedor decía más que cualquier palabra

¿Qué diablos te pasa?- exclamó Vero, de pronto una luz llegó a su cerebro y aventó a Richard completamente anonadada, sin embargo el chico no contestó, la volvió a tomar del rostro y la besó una vez más

Por Merlín, estoy soñando ¿verdad?- murmuró Lily con los ojos muy abiertos

Pues si estás soñando, tenemos el mismo sueño

¡RICHARD LENNON¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- exclamó una voz desde la entrada, Richard pareció despertar de un sueño y entonces vio a Vero que lo observaba entre confundida, furiosa y triste; luego dirigió su mirada hasta Jack que lo veía claramente furioso y, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado, salió de allí tan rápido como pudo

¿Sis?

No, no lo estoy pero lo estaré- Vero se sentó con la vista perdida sin prestarles la menor atención, habían pasado como diez minutos cuando Reina volvió acercarse, solo que ahora iba con Margoth

¿qué quieres ahora Reina?- dijo Ale fastidiada

Pudiste ganar una batalla Eslava, pero no has ganado la guerra

Toma tu estupida guerra y métetela por dónde te quepa… a ver si eso te satisface lo suficiente para dejarme en paz- murmuró Vero pero sin verla

Largo de aquí Reina, créeme que lo ultimo que queremos es verte la cara- dijo Sara levantándose cuan alta era y encarándose a Reina, la chica retrocedió asustada y más enojada que al principio se dio la vuelta, Margoth les dirigió una mirada de asco para después seguir a su amiga

Debo reconocer que es buena actriz- comentó Sirius en un susurro intentando distraerlas un poco

Ay por Merlín, que torpe- murmuró Ale y luego se inclinó a recoger una hoja tirada a los pies de Vero, apenas la abrió se puso de un rojo intenso, señal clara de que estaba furiosa

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus quitándole la nota y la leyó en voz alta

_ok, ok, _mea culpa_ pero antes de que me ajusticien escuchen mi versión_

_-_¡Esa niña!- exclamó Lily enojada- ¿cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así¡yo la mato!

Tranquila, debemos escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir- dijo Sara intentando calmarla- además no debes quitarle ese placer a Vero

Yo qué

Nada sis… nada

Me lleva, para colmo tenemos clases con las lámparas- murmuró Lily suspirando

Pues ni modos chicas, al mal paso darle prisa- Sara se terminó de un solo trago su jugo de calabaza y los obligó a levantarse; pero, al parecer, las sorpresas no habían terminado por ese día, apenas llegaron a la entrada de las mazmorras para su clase de pociones cuando vieron una pelea… lámparas contra ¿lámparas?

¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASO EN EL COMEDOR?

No lo sé

Jack, cálmate- dijo en voz baja Mary 

¿qué me calme¡este idiota se pone a besar a una Mendefaga que para colmo nos traicionó y me pides que me calme!

Ya te dije que no sé qué pasó

TÚ- Margoth se acercó con paso decidido hasta Richard y de un puñetazo le rompió la nariz- ¿QUÉ PRETENDIAS? No te basta todo el daño que has causado, quieres hacer más…. ¿ESTO ES "PONLE EL CUERNO A TODOS" Y YO NO ME ENTERE?

¿A ti qué diablos te pasa?- dijo Mary viéndola claramente enojada mientras Reina atendía a Richard

¿qué me pasa? Que ya me estoy hartando de su hipocresía… primero tú le pones el cuerno acostándote con Jack y luego éste- añadió Margoth señalando a Richard- comienza a salir con Reina y ahora va y como si nada besa a Vero

¿Vero?

Eslava si quieres, el punto es la acción... ¿Nadie puede ser fiel? Porque si no respetas a tus amigos entonces qué clase de lealtad necesitas tener… ¿no andes con cualquiera que no sea del grupo pero puedes romperle el corazón en cachitos a tus amigos?

Eso no es así y tú lo sabes

Pues no, no lo sé, yo lo único que sé es que a ustedes les importa un bledo a quien lastimen siempre que consigan sus propósitos, y para eso solo tienen que ser hipócritas

¿quién es hipócrita?

Tú más que ninguno¿crees que con poner cara de niña inocente puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana¡pues déjame decirte que no, eso es lo más bajo, vil y despreciable del mundo y lo peor del asunto es que ¡TÚ TE LO CREES, pues no Mary, fíjate que no, no eres una santa, eres la peor de todos- y Margorth se alejó de allí hecha una furia

Hay que vigilarla…presiento que es ella

¿Solo porque te dijo un par de verdades?- comentó Reina con voz falsamente dulce- ay Mary, porque se atreva a decirte a la cara que eres una cualquiera no quiere decir que nos esté traicionando… además ya la hemos vigilado y, salvo sus confidencias con Diana, no nos oculta nada

Vamos, mejor te llevo a la enfermería- dijo Jack empujando a Richard, ambos habían estado en un silencio completo mientras veían a Margoth y Mary pelear, y aunque Reina tuviera razón, algo les decía que Mary también la tenía

¡Esto será un clásico!- comentó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa una vez que entraron al aula

Sí… pero será mejor tener cuidado con ellos, algo no anda muy bien

Toda la semana fue muy tensa para Margoth, por un lado las Mendefagas no tenían ni la más remota idea de en qué había consistido su venganza y la culpaban por la actitud de Rigoberto y, por el otro, las lámparas la vigilaban más que antes, no podía ir ni al baño sin que alguna la siguiera… estaba por explotar cuando, por fin, hubo reunión

¿Cómo vamos a salir?- preguntó Diana en un susurró, ambas chicas estaban en el cuarto de Margoth mientras todos se encontraban en la Sala común de Slytherin asegurándose de que nadie saliera sin su consentimiento

Tranquila, sabía que tarde o temprano incrementaría su vigilancia, así que me traje reservas de poción invisible- contestó Margoth de lo más tranquila mientras le alargaba un tubo con un líquido verde, una vez que lo tomaron ambas salieron sin que nadie notara su presencia; cuando salieron del castillo la poción comenzó a perder efecto así que lo más rápido que pudieron, se internaron en el bosque, no querían llegar tarde a la boda pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con algo muy diferente a una boda

Al fin- dijo Bathi viendo fijamente a Margoth- toma asiento

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la chica con cierta frialdad aunque se estaba muriendo de nervios

Tu juicio, por supuesto, queremos una explicación… comienza

Eh! Ah bueno, como saben en el Reglamento dice que puedo vengarme por alguna broma realizada a mi persona y… eso hice

¿Llamas broma a lo que pasó el miércoles?

Sí, y que quede claro que no todo lo que pasó el miércoles fue culpa mía

Ah ¿no?

No, mi plan era que Reina le echará bronca a Lily en medio del Comedor, conozco a Lily así que la apuesta era: veinte a cero a que se peleaban, las llevaban a la dirección, unos cuantos puntos menos y algún castigo; para eso tenía que deshacerme de Rigoberto o no habría pretexto…

Y le lanzaste un hechizo 

No, claro que no, le di una poción que Honguito me dio

A mí no me metas- dijo Honguito de inmediato

Pero es que tú me la diste, la del mundo color de rosa- Lily, Honguito y Rachel abrieron mucho los ojos… eso ya no les gustaba nadita

¿El mundo color de rosa?

Es un prototipo- dijo Rachel algo nerviosa- el que la beba ve el mundo como quiere que sea y se comporta como si viviera en él

¡Rigoberto besó a Lily porque creyó que era…!

Posiblemente su novia- complementó Honguito algo roja ante la mirada iracunda de Bathi

¿Tú sabias todo eso?

Sí- contestó Margoth- pero no se suponía que Rigoberto entrara al Comedor hasta que se las llevaran a las dos castigadas, entonces él le diría a las lámparas cualquier cosa… hasta renunciar pero Ble, no salió así

¡Ya lo notamos!

Bathi- dijo Mariana armándose de valor- no creo que fuera su culpa que se le saliera de las manos…después de todo fue algo muy original y hasta divertido

Sí… la pelea entre lámparas será algo histórico

Está bien… solo por esta vez olvidaremos todo, prosigamos ¿Qué teníamos pendiente para hoy?

La boda de Mariam y Lunático- contestó James con una mirada de burla hacia su amigo

ah! Por supuesto, Agus¿va a venir la Emperatriz?

Sí, no debe tardar- y así fue, apenas media hora más tarde Mende llegó hasta donde se encontraban reunidos, el claro ya estaba arreglado para una boda así que solo tuvo que tomar su lugar, claro, con la sonrisa maligna que la caracterizaba

¡Otra boda, ay niñas que ganas de echarse la soga al cuello- comentó de lo más tranquila, luego hizo que Mariana entrara, para haberlo hecho todo tan rápido la chica iba hermosa; llevaba una túnica blanca perlada, el cabello recogido en un moño de los que escapaban mechones ondulados y una sonrisa en el rostro; Remus sonrió complacido, él llevaba una túnica negra y el cabello totalmente peinado hacia atrás- Ble, todos sabemos por qué estamos reunidos aquí, así que no perdamos tiempo en ceremonias aburridas… solo les diré que tienen que cumplir su contrato porque sino harán que me enfade y saben que no les conviene verme enfadada- los chicos se pusieron algo pálidos, pero Mende continuo como si no hubiera pasado nada- Mariam ¿Aceptas a Lunático para cumplir con su contrato hasta el límite claramente expuesto en él?

Sí, acepto

Y tú, Lunático ¿aceptas a Mariam para lo mismo que le acabo de decir a ella?

Sí acepto

Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión- prosiguió la Emperatriz, esta vez, clavando una mirada en Ale- que hable ahora o calle para siempre

YO


	53. Batalla perdida

Cap. LIII Batalla Perdida

YO- todas las miradas se dirigieron hasta Ale, pero la chica estaba tan o más sorprendida que ellos, entonces siguieron la vista hasta el fondo del claro, allí estaba Sirius con una sonrisa radiante, solo entonces las chicas se dieron cuenta que el Merodeador no estaba con ellas- YO SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE LOS FELICITO

Todavía no los casan zoquete- dijo Vero plantándole un sonoro zape

¿Alguien que en verdad se oponga?

¿Que se oponga?- preguntó Sirius confundido

A la boda- contestó Ale viéndolo con claros deseos homicidas

Ups, no Lunático, yo no me opongo, cásate con liber…

_Silencius_

Gracias Sarahí, puesto que no hay nadie, yo los declaro casados; se pueden besar- Remus tomó el rostro de Mariana y le depositó un suave beso en los labios

¿Me das cinco minutos?- preguntó el Merodeador a la chica que, confundida, asintió- gracias… SIRIUS BLACK

NO, Lunático, calma amigo que no es para tanto- Sara acababa de quitarle el hechizo al chico, apenas había recuperado el habla cuando Remus emitió su grito, asustado, pues conocía a su amigo enojado, Sirius se echó a correr, perseguido de cerca por su amigo- ¡Lunático! Cuenta hasta diez

Contigo cerca tengo que contar hasta diez mil

Pues hazlo pero no me mates

¿Segura que quieres permanecer casada? No te culpo si quieres divorciarte- comentó Mende con una sonrisa viendo a Mariana

No gracias su Malignidad, son divertidos

BASTA- exclamó Bathi, las risas se congelaron de inmediato y los dos Merodeadores dejaron de correr- Mariam, Lunático, me alegra mucho su boda pero vamos muy atrasados así que pospondremos un par de horas el festejo- y luego, dirigiéndose al resto de los chicos añadió- OCUPEN SUS PUESTOS, SEGUIREMOS CON LA OCLUMANCIA

Abril llegó con una nueva esperanza ¡vacaciones, y es que todos las necesitaban, en las ultimas tres sesiones Bathi se había empeñado en que aprendieran a cerrar su mente, incluso cuando no estuvieran practicando y para comprobar que lo hacían les lanzaba hechizos apenas se cruzaban con ella por los pasillos; aunado a eso estaba los exámenes, en especial para los de séptimo que tendrían que rendir los EXTASIS, estaban al borde de un ataque

Entonces ¿te vas?- preguntó Sara abriendo mucho los ojos

Tengo que- contestó Lily intentando que su baúl cerrara pues iba más cargado de libros que nunca para que la chica pudiera estudiar- papá dice que debo estar en la pedida de Petunia 

¿No puedes argumentar que tienes exámenes? 

Ya lo hice pero no le importó… ustedes ¿se quedan?

Sí- dijo Ale suspirando- tenemos exámenes y, francamente no tengo muchas ganas de volver a la realidad

Vamos Guada, animo- dijo Vero poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la chica sonrió

Oigan, no las quiero presionar, pero ya es tarde- las cuatro bajaron acompañando a su amiga

Pensé que me ibas a dejar ir sólo- comentó James con una sonrisa cuando vio bajar a su novia

Conociéndote, nunca- contestó Lily con dulzura antes de besarlo

Aja! Por eso te vas… nos cambias- comentó Ale con falsa indignación

Mira quién lo dice- comentó Sirius- Vero dice que tú las cambias por tus amigos de la escuela muggle

Cállate zoquete- dijo Mariana dándole un codazo al Merodeador, el chico se le quedó viendo sin comprender hasta que notó que Ale se había quedado blanca como el papel

¡vamos, se hace tarde y los va a dejar el tren- exclamó Remus rompiendo un silencio que se había vuelto por demás incomodo y, mientras todos comenzaban a salir, se acercó a su amiga- ¿Estás bien?

Sí, creo que sí- contestó Ale y luego dibujo una sonrisa algo triste- vamos antes de que empiecen a hacerse ideas

Con razón se fueron, si llevaban el tren para ellos solos

No seas exagerada Sara, muchos regresaron a casa, entre ellos Daniel- Sara suspiró resignada

Tranquila sis, lo verás en dos semanas

A no ser que se encuentre a alguien por allí y entonces…- Sirius puso una cara de lujuria que hizo enfadar a Sara, en especial porque estaba hablando de Daniel, entonces se levantó furica con claros deseos homicidas- AH CONTROLENLA

¿Alguien más tiene hambre?- preguntó Ale ignorando al Merodeador

Te sigo sis- comentó Mariana aguantándose la risa. Apenas habían llegado al vestíbulo cuando vieron a un chico alto de cabello corto castaño y unos enormes ojos color miel que derretían a más de una, tendría como 21 años y una gran sonrisa viendo todo con añoranza

LO DIGO EN SERIO, SARITA, ERA BROMA TU NOVIO TE ES FIEL… EN SERIO- Sirius llegó corriendo todavía perseguido por Sara

¿por qué no usa la varita?- preguntó Mariana sorprendida

Pues porque quiere rompérsela sis

¡Vero!

¿qué¿no le ven la cara?

Hola Hard!- dijo Sirius corriendo en dirección al chico que los observaba estupefacto sin embargo no le dio tiempo de decir nada pues el Merodeador ya había salido, no sin antes gritar- adiós Hard

¡NO ME LLAMES HARD!

Así te llamas… aunque no te guste- dijo una voz dulce haciendo que el chico volteara

¡Bruja!- exclamó abrazando a Sussan- hola chicos, no los había visto

¿por qué no te gusta que te llamen Hard?- preguntó Ale luego de un rato

Porque así todo mundo sabe quién soy

¿Qué no sales en las revistas?

Sí, pero siempre digo que soy tan guapo como el príncipe Hard aunque no tan millonario

No tienes remedio- comentó Sussan rodando los ojos

No, y ¿cómo está mi sobrinita hermosa?

Creciendo, más que nunca

¿Va a ser niña?- preguntó Vero con una enorme sonrisa

Por el bien de Sussan espero que sí

¿Por qué?

Porque entonces podrá heredar el trono y a mamá se le quitará lo histérica

¡Charlie, respeta a tu madre

Ya te está contagiando- exclamó el chico con fingido horror- ¡no! La perdimos, la perdimos

Oigan¿saben que le pasa a Sara? Estaba a punto de golpear a Black hace un momen…to

Hola Yanys- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, Yanys acababa de entrar y, como seguía viendo a Sirius que escapaba, por un pelo, del golpe no había visto con quién estaban los chicos

Ho… Hola Charlie ¿cómo estás?

Bien gracias… veo tú también estás muy bien, estás más guapa que antes

Gracias- murmuró Yanys completamente roja

Eh!... tenemos que parar a Sarahí, necesito ayuda- comentó Mariana haciéndoles una clara seña, los chicos salieron

Emm… debo hablar con el director, te veo en un momento Charlie- sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio por enterado, estaban muy nerviosos; Charlie porque, aunque sabía que ella estaría ahí, esa era la primera vez que la veía desde que terminaron y Yanys porque lo último que esperaba era topárselo allí, se suponía que él estaba en Asgard

Y emm ¿cómo te ha ido?

Bien, no me quejo, mamá puede ser un ogro cuando se lo propone pero de momento el país marcha bien… hasta que Sussan heredé

¿Tan poca fe le tienes a tu hermana?

Tal parece que no la conoces

No puede ser tan malo, es muy responsable

Claro que lo es, por eso está aquí; y ¿tú?

¿yo? Pues nada, estoy dando clases de Adivinación

Que bien, siempre te gustó mucho, eras la fan número uno de Stoper

No te burles de ella

No, lo digo en serio 

Pues sí, siempre me gustó pero tal vez lo deje

¿por qué?

¿Recuerdas a Wiskimas?

¿Cómo olvidarlo, era todo un diablillo- dijo Charlie con ensoñación, Wiskimas era el sobrino de Yanys, su madre lo había abandonado y entre la Señora McKern y Yanys se habían hecho cargo del pequeño

Mamá piensa mudarse al campo con papá así que me quedaré a cargo de Wiskimas y, además

¿Además?

Raoul me propuso matrimonio

Ma ¿matrimonio?

Sí, y yo, acepté

Te vas… ¿te vas a casar?- Yanys asintió algo roja pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que le dijo a Charlie que había perdido la batalla- te felicito, y de todo corazón espero que seas feliz

Gracias- contestó la chica abrazándolo

Y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes recurrir a mí

¡Estoy aburrida!

Llevas diciendo eso una hora ¿no sabes otra cosa?

No… ¡estoy aburrida!- Ale y Vero estaban en la biblioteca unos días después de la llegada de Charlie, la primera intentaba estudiar pero su hermana no se lo permitía

¡está bien, puedes irte

¿en serio? Porque puedo quedarme acompañándote

No, vete… prefiero a Lily, ella no se queja

Escuché eso- dijo Vero indignada mientras recogía sus cosas

Ese era el chiste… - Ale alcanzó a esquivar el libro que su hermana le aventó antes de salir de la biblioteca. Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando Ale se dio por vencida, la cabeza estaba por estallarle y estaba convencida de que ya sabía todo eso, o al menos una parte así que bostezando salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes sacar algún libro para leer. Iba caminando con total tranquilidad cuando la tomaron del brazo 

Ah!

¿por qué siempre gritas?- preguntó Jack cuando la jaló hacia dentro del salón donde estaba

porque siempre me asustas

¿estoy tan feo?

Puede que sí- contestó la chica antes de besarlo, se quedaron un momento abrazados hasta que el chico decidió romper el silencio

¿qué pasó con su grupito?

Habíamos quedado que yo no te decía nada de ellas y tú no me decías nada de ustedes

No te hagas mensa Alexa, hablo de la carta

Ah, eso, Bathi dijo que debo entregársela a Mende en persona, vendrá en la próxima reunión

¡Falta mucho!

No seas exagerado

No parece que tengas prisa

Jack, he esperado tres años, puedo esperar un mes- dijo Ale antes de besarlo

Es que no me gusta esconderme… te quiero tanto

Y yo a ti

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Jack luego de mucho rato después y sin soltarla un momento

Claro

¿por qué de pronto está decisión?... no es que me desagrade, solo me sorprendió

Pasó algo en mi vida que me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas… y, frente a su tumba juré que, por una vez, le haría caso

¿Sabes de qué murió?- dijo el chico luego de un rato, dándole un momento para que se repusiera

No, fue un total misterio… mamá dijo que pudo ser una maldición y espero que no sea así porque no tendré misericordia para el que lo hizo

¿Tanto lo querías?... me voy a poner celoso

No es lo mismo, él era como mi hermano, alguien que siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento… - Jack la abrazó intentando darle ánimos aunque estaba un poco extraño

¿Te sientes bien?

Sí, claro- y luego de eso volvió a besarla

Con tantos trabajos no era extraño que las vacaciones se fueran como agua; solo existía una persona a la que se le hicieron eternas y cada día maldecía porque no se terminaban de una buena vez

¡Daniel!

¡Princesa!- exclamó el chico abrazando a Sara, había regresado esa tarde de casa listos para terminar el curso- te extrañé muchísimo

Yo igual 

Ven, quiero hablar contigo- la chica lo vio confundida, eso no le gustaba mucho, de hecho no le gustaba nada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se encaminó con él a los jardines

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sara luego de unos minutos de mortal silencio

Es que… bueno, a decir verdad no tenía planeado decirte esto así, ni aquí, pero no aguanto más… no puedo traer esto atorado tanto tiempo porque sé que me moriré si no lo digo

Daniel, basta, dime lo que sea y termina de una vez porque me estás matando

No, no quiero que te mueras quiero que… Sara Greysser ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

¿Qué?- murmuró la chica abriendo mucho los ojos como si no hubiera escuchado bien

Bueno… supongo que eso es un

Sí

¿qué?

Sí quiero casarme contigo- Sara lo abrazó mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, parecía un sueño, y no solo porque el sol se ocultaba en medio del lago bañándolo todo con una luz dorada, más bien era porque el chico que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo quería a casarse con ella

Y ¿Esa cara?- preguntó Vero algunas horas más tarde cuando Sara entró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

¿Qué hora es está de llegar?- preguntó Ale a su vez, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban acostados

Sí, qué clase de amiga eres que no fuiste por mí… se ve que no me extrañaste nada- dijo Lily fingiendo estar enojada

Daniel…

Ah claro, que torpes- dijo Ale con una sonrisa- Daniel también regresó hoy ¿Verdad?

Sí… y me dijo que… que me casara con él

¡No!

Sí

Ah!- las chicas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga por demás felices, cuando los Merodeadores entraron a la Sala Común encontraron a las cuatro abrazadas 

¿ves? Te dije que estaban locas- comentó Sirius negando con resignación

No estamos locas- dijo Vero con una enorme sonrisa pero al ver la cara de los Merodeadores rectificó- bueno, sí estamos locas pero ahora estamos también felices

¿Por qué?- preguntó James intrigado

Sarita se nos casa- contestó Ale limpiándose una lágrima falsa- mi niña está creciendo

Ale, no seas payasa- dijo Sara aunque con una enorme sonrisa

¿Te casas¿Con el inútil de tu novio?

¡No le digas así!- Sirius instintivamente se escondió tras Remus- y sí, me caso- los Merodeadores de inmediato se unieron a la celebración con las chicas; en un momento James estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Lily le hizo una seña negativa mientras lo tomaba del brazo

Chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero mañana hay clases- dijo Ale mucho rato después, a regañadientes los demás obedecieron. Al otro día Hogwarts estaba de lo más normal, no parecía que habían pasado quince días sin clases y es que muy pocos alumnos se habían ido gracias a los interminables exámenes

¿Qué hace Charlie aquí?- preguntó Lily perpleja viendo hacía la mesa de los profesores donde el chico platicaba de lo más quitado de la pena con Yanys como si fueran excelentes amigos

Vino por Sussan

¿Cómo?

Por Sussan- contestó Ale- sus leyes dicen que todos los herederos deben nacer en el Palacio así que vino por ella para llevarla a Asgard

¿Y luego?

Sussan no puede irse hasta que haga los exámenes, por fortuna son en dos semanas así que no habrá tanto problema pero Charlie se quedó aquí por si pasa cualquier cosa

Pensé que él y Yanys habían terminado- comentó James 

Se supone, pero desde que llegó hablan como si nada pasara

Oigan, ya es tarde, debemos ir a clases- dijo Lily consultando su reloj; los demás se levantaron dispuestos a tomar otro día de clases, acababan de entrar a transformaciones cuando McGonagall hizo acto de presencia

Buenos días… señorita Ullman el director la quiere ver en su oficina- Ale se quedo estupefacta mientras todos en el salón no la perdían de vista- ¡en éste momento!

Sí, gracias profesora- pudo articular la chica y salió de allí, iba totalmente aturdida pensando para qué la podía querer el director cuando se topó con quien menos pensaba

Deberías estar en clases- dijo Mary Lastrange con altanería

Tú igual

Dumbledore quiere verme

¿A ti también?

¿también te llamó?- Ale asintió confundida- mejor vamos, algo de esto no me gusta

Sí, a mí tampoco- más confundidas que antes, ambas jóvenes llegaron a la entrada del despacho, para su sorpresa la gárgola se hizo a un lado

El profesor Dumbledore las espera- las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud y subieron

Pasen- dijo Dumbledore cuando tocaron a la puerta

¿Mando buscarnos profesor?

Sí, me temo que tengo una mala noticia, tomen asiento por favor- luego de otra mirada inquieta las chicas se sentaron

¿Sucede algo malo profesor?- preguntó Mary desesperada

Creo recordar que hace un tiempo un amigo muy cercano de ustedes falleció- las jóvenes se removieron incomodas- ¿supieron qué le pasó?

No- contestó Ale luego de un mortal tiempo en silencio- Itzél dijo que no habían descubierto nada

Eso temí

¿qué tiene que ver profesor?

Siento decirles que… su amigo falleció por una maldición imperdonable


	54. ¿renuncia o despido?

Cap. LIV ¿Renuncia o despido?

Siento decirles que… su amigo falleció por una maldición imperdonable

¿Qué?- fue lo único que las chicas pudieron decir, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambas juntas

Hace poco capturaron a un Mortifago y, entre las cosas que lograron hacerle confesar, fue la tortura y asesinato de Fernando Carrillo

¿Por qué?- fue lo único que Ale atinó a preguntar pues Mary ya no podía hablar, las lágrimas le ahogaban la garganta

Al parecer creyeron que tenia conocimiento acerca de un grupo rebelde- el director le dirigió una clara mirada a Alejandra 

¡ES TU CULPA ALEXA! FER ESTA MUERTO POR TU CULPA- exclamó Mary llorando mirando con odio a Ale, la chica de pronto sintió una enorme furia como si alguien tomara su estomago y le derramara acido, lo único que quería era golpear a Mary pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, era su culpa así que solo pudo quedarse quieta en la silla donde estaba mientras hacia enormes esfuerzos por no llorar mientras su antigua amiga salía corriendo del despacho

Señorita Ullman

¿Puedo irme?

Antes quiero preguntarle un par de cosas y espero que me responda con la verdad- Ale asintió- ¿Qué sabía su amigo acerca de las Mendefagas?

Muy poco, conoce que mis amigas lo son pero no sabe cuántas somos, sabe de la Emperatriz, algunas cosas de Honguito, de Maju y… no sé qué más

¿Sabía dónde y cuando se reúnen?

Eh… sí, sabía algo de eso… ¿Es tan grave?

Me temo que sí, alguien tuvo que informar de la existencia de su amigo, pudo ser cualquiera pero de lo que estamos seguros es que fue del Colegio 

¿Sospecha de alguien?

Eso depende ¿quién sabia de la existencia de su amigo?

Pues… Vero, Lily, Sara, Maju, Remus, Sirius, James, Mary… profesor, no creo que ninguno de ellos fuera

No, a decir verdad, tampoco lo creo… ¿alguien más?

Sí- dijo Ale abriendo mucho los ojos- Richard Lennon y Jack McCartney lo sabían pero…

Si son todos entonces eso reduce mucho las sospechas

¿Hay alguna forma de estar seguros?

Están intentando que el mortifago hable, pero al parecer se aplicó un obliviate a sí mismo

¿Por qué? No creo que seamos tan peligrosos

La lucha siempre es peligrosa señorita Ullman, y mientras más se opongan a Voldemort más difícil será su ascenso; aún es más peligroso si se les enseña desde pequeños a luchar contra él… eso es lo que ustedes están haciendo- Ale asintió- puede irse señorita Ullman, usted y la señorita Lestrange están justificadas de sus clases por el día de hoy

Gracias profesor- Ale salió del despacho totalmente pálida, había caminado unos cuantos metros cuando le hablaron

¿Alexa¿qué tienes?

¡Jack!- Ale abrazó al chico sin importarle estar en medio de un pasillo donde cualquiera pudiera verlos y comenzó a llorar- lo mataron, no se murió, lo mataron y fue mi culpa

No, no fue tu culpa, tranquila

ALE- la chica se separó de inmediato por fortuna, al voltear, solo encontró a Remus- vienen los demás

Gracias- dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas y, volteando a ver a Jack, añadió- te explico luego

Muy bien, te veré después

¿qué pasó?- preguntó Remus cuando Jack se fue

¡sis!- dijo Vero en cuanto llegaron- ¿Para qué te quería Dumbledore?

Chicas, de momento no quiero hablar de eso ¿lo dejamos para después?

Bueno, pero ni creas que te nos vas a escapar- dijo Sara a modo de amenaza, Ale solo sonrió

Guada ¿nos vas a decir qué pasó?- preguntó Lily sentándose a un lado de su amiga, era ya de noche- has estado distraída todo el día

Dumbledore me habló sobre la muerte de Fer

¿por qué?- preguntó Vero sorprendida, Ale suspiró profundamente antes de relatarles toda la historia

¡no es posible!- exclamó Sara- ¿quién podría ser tan… tan…

¿Estupido?

Sí, eso

El que fuera, te aseguro que me la pagará y muy caro- dijo Ale con un extraño brillo de odio en los ojos

Tranquila sis, tranquila- dijo Lily asustada

Sí, buenas noches- Ale se subió a acostar con el coraje atorado

Los días siguientes pasaron con toda normalidad; la única diferencia era que cuando Mary y Ale se encontraban la primera le lanzaba una mirada de odio y la segunda solo agachaba la cabeza; a las chicas les desesperaba esa actitud por parte de su amiga pero sabía cómo se sentía y no podían culparla

Tienes que quitar esa cara ya

No puedo, no hasta saber la verdad

Ale por Merlín, déjalo irse

¡se lo debo!- exclamó la chica y luego se dio media vuelta dejándolas paradas como tontas

Denle un tiempo a solas, necesita desahogarse- comentó Remus suspirando

Es que no me gusta verle esa cara

¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz por atrás de Ale, la chica llevaba caminando un buen rato cuando la llamaron, asustada volteó de inmediato encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Jack McCartney

Caminar… no sé

¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

¡quiero saber la verdad, eso es todo

Dumbledore ¿la sabe?

No y aunque la supiera sé que no me lo diría

Alexa… ¿qué harías si te enteraras de quién fue?

No sé qué le haría, solo sé que necesito saberlo

Alexa… yo… yo

¿Tú qué?

No sé cómo decirte esto, solo espero que tomes en cuenta que es la verdad y, no quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros

Claro, pero ¿qué pasa?

Yo

¡Ale!- Mariana llegó corriendo, tomó la mano de su amiga y se la llevó

¿Qué te pasa?

Las lámparas, están atacando a alguien de Raven¿que no sentiste?

No

Por Merlín, camina- dos pisos más arriba encontraron a Rachel peleando como con diez lámparas

Hola chicas¿qué tal su día?

No tan divertido como el tuyo

¿qué hay Alexa?- dijo Mary con enojo- ¿ahora tus amigos no morirán por tu culpa?

Y ¿qué se siente que tu novio no te cumpla porque está enamorado de otra?- preguntó Mariana enojada pues Ale se había quedado en blanco- ya van dos que te dejan, se les puede hacer costumbre

Tú no te metas niñita, te crees la gran cosa porque sales con uno de esos perdedores

No cariño, ni aunque me pagaran saldría con una Lámpara mi IQ bajaría automáticamente a cero

Vero no piensa lo mismo

Bueno¿qué se le va a ser? Cuando uno se enamora se idiotiza… eso debes saberlo mejor que nadie

Mariana, ya basta, es suficiente

¡Yo decido cuándo es suficiente!

Mary aprende a perder 

¡Yo nunca pierdo! Y eso grábatelo muy bien Alexa- y luego de eso se dio media vuelta enojada

¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Quién sabe… ya se le pegó el delirio de persecución- comentó Mariana 

Seguramente fue eso- comentó Ale encogiéndose de hombros mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de gratitud a Mariana- ¿Ya comiste?

No, iba para allá

El día del ultimo aquelarre para Ale se acercaba y la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera qué decir, pero estaba decidida, se lo debía a él, a Jack y a ella misma; sin embargo el miércoles sucedió algo que definiría su vida para siempre

Señorita Ullman

Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Ale sorprendida pero luego pareció entender algo- ¿sabe quién fue?

Sí, pocas mentes se resisten a mis preguntas y vi una carta firmada por el señor McCartney

¿Jack?

Sí, si le digo esto es para que tenga mucho cuidado, no para que quiera hacerle algo a… ¡Señorita Ullman!- pero Ale no lo escuchó, salió corriendo de allí dispuesta a todo; ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Marita le gritó, ni cuando atropelló a Lily que se interpuso en su camino, ni siquiera supo cómo arrebató su brazo del de Remus; solo supo que corría y no se detendría hasta encontrarlo; cuando las fuerzas estaban por faltarle lo vio, estaba con todos sus amigos pero eso no le importó

Alexa… ¿vienes a pedir clemencia?- dijo Zenón haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada, sin embargo Ale no le prestó la menor atención, lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas y encaró a Jack

¿Cómo, cómo pudiste?

Alexa… no entiendo de qué hablas

CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDES ¿POR QUÉ¿QUÉ TE HABÍA HECHO ÉL¿QUÉ?

¿Quién?

¿CÓMO DIABLOS QUIÉN? FERNANDO IMBECIL O ¿A CUÁNTOS HAS MATADO EN TU PATETICA EXISTENCIA?

Eh… no creo que debamos hablar esto aquí

ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE CREAS

Alexa, tranquila, no sé qué te dijeron pero…

LO MATASTE

No, yo no lo maté

DA IGUAL, MANDASTE QUE LO MATARAN- para ese momento, pese a que estaba gritando, Ale no pudo contener las lagrimas; alrededor ya había un buen número de espectadores, todos boquiabiertos- ¿Cómo pudiste¿cómo?

Yo… olvídalo, ya está muerto

ERES UN IDIOTA, jamás, jamás JAMAS OLVIDARÉ ESTO

¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Snape con altanería pero Jack le dirigió una clara mirada de furia que haría callar a cualquiera

Alexa, por favor, no pensé

ESE ES EL PUNTO, NO PENSASTE ¿QUÉ PODIA SABER ÉL QUE TE FUERA ÚTIL¿QUÉ?; TANTO MIEDO LE TENÍAS A LA EMPERATRIZ COMO PARA INVESTIGAR TÚ SOLO

No, no fue eso, pero 

PERO QUÉ

Me carcomían los celos ¿Contenta, no te quería ver con nadie más

¿por eso lo hiciste¿Por… por esa estupidez lo mataste?- Jack la tomó de los brazos intentando calmarla, pero entonces Ale lo aventó- no quiero saber nada más de ti

¿Qué?

QUE NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER EN TODA TU ESTUPIDA EXISTENCIA

No puedes negar lo que sientes Alexa, te guste o no me amas

Sí, te amé mucho más de lo que podría expresar y da gracias a ese amor que no te mato en este instante porque es lo único que deseo hacer contigo- Jack se quedó totalmente estupefacto mientras Ale se limpiaba los ojos con furia y aventaba a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino

Mientes- dijo el chico dos segundos después tomándola de un brazo para que no se fuera

¿Miento?- Ale metió la mano a su mochila y sacó un libro _Mujercitas_, de en medio sacó una carta sellada, parecía oficial- _Incendio_

¿Qué?

Toma tus mentiras, quemadas junto con mis sueños, mis ilusiones y todo el amor que te pude tener; puedo perdonar cualquier cosa menos que dañen a los seres que amo y tú mataste a alguien muy especial para mí

Lo amabas ¿cierto?

Como el amigo que era, cortaste una vida Jack y no una cualquiera, una que abogó por ti en los peores momentos… sabes qué, en serio no quiero saber nada más de ti- Jack estaba confundido, podría jurar que ese tipo y Ale eran más que amigos pero las palabras de la chica lo habían dejado helado, aún así no desistió, la tomó por los brazos y la besó, solo que no contaba con que la chica se iba a separar en dos segundos

¡no puedes negarlo! Sigues amándome

Vete al diablo McCartney… y lo más pronto que puedas porque te aseguro que no reprimiré las ganas de matarte por siempre- Ale se dio media vuelta, furiosa, entonces la vio

¿Tía?

¡Vieyra!

¿qué, qué pasa?

Vamos, te explico, de cualquier forma tengo mucho que explicar

¿Qué pasó tía?- preguntó Vieyra confundida, ella y Ale entraron en una aula para alejarse de todos los chismosos de alrededor; pero Ale no pudo contestar, de pronto se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, Vieyra, asustada, solo pudo abrazarla para intentar calmarla, algo que simplemente no podía hacer

Ya me tiene muy preocupada- dijo Lily dando vueltas por la Sala Común, había pasado cerca de media hora desde la ultima vez que vieron a Ale con cara de posesa y claros deseos homicidas- juro que jamás la había visto así

Tranquila- dijo James abrazándola pues tantas vueltas comenzaban a marearlo- seguramente está bien, solo necesitaba calmarse un poco

No sé Cornamenta- dijo Remus también preocupado- Ale no suele ser tan impulsiva

Y si…

¿qué?

¿Si se enteró de quién fue?- dijo Sara muy bajito como deseando haber dicho una tontería

Pues espero, por el bien de él y de Guada, que no sea así –comentó Vero tronándose los dedos, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba preocupada

Al diablo- murmuró Sirius y se levantó de golpe del sillón en el que estaba, los demás solo tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro cuando el Merodeador ya estaba a bajo de nuevo, llevaba un trozo de pergamino 

¿Qué es eso?

Esto, princesa, es el secreto de nuestro éxito- las chicas lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco

Están a punto de descubrir un secreto de los Merodeadores- dijo Remus entendiendo qué pretendía hacer Sirius- violamos como cien reglas para poder hacerlo así que

¿Nos viste cara de chismosas?- dijo Sara fingiendo indignación- podemos guardar un secreto

De hecho, guardamos varios- comentó Lily sonriendo

Ya lo sabemos- dijo James abrazándola por la espalda- es solo para prevenir posibles regaños

Como sea ¿de qué nos va a servir eso?

Tranquila Sarita, tranquila ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

Nunca lo son Sirius- dijo Vero con tranquilidad, ninguna entendió el significado de las palabras del Merodeador hasta que unas finas líneas parecidas a telarañas comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino

¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Sara abriendo mucho los ojos

Sh! No hablen tan alto, nos van a descubrir

¡un mapa¡un mapa de Hogwarts!

Ah! Pero no solo es un mapa, pelirroja¡es el mapa del Merodeador!

¡Canuto, baja la voz- Sirius se encogió de hombros, Remus suspiró resignado- hay que buscar a Ale

Dios, no

¿Qué?

Miren- Lily señaló una etiqueta que decía _Alejandra Ullman_ estaba frente a otra con la marca de _Jack McCartney_ y, tras la del chico, cinco más todas de lámparas

Se están peleando

¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Sirius viendo más de cerca el mapa como si pudiera atravesarlo

Por toda la gente que está reunida allí¡vamos!- Sara se levantó de un brinco, Vero de inmediato la imitó pero Lily siguió observando el mapa

¡Mariana!

Chicas, hay algo raro aquí… son muchos contra Guada pero no ha dado la señal de alarma

¿Crees que…

Se está alejando- interrumpió James señalando el mapa- ¿Quién es Veruska Willson? preguntó señalando la etiqueta que ahora entraba junto con la de Ale en un salón

Es Vieyra

Odio sus otros nombres- dijo Sirius- no sé cómo se llaman en realidad

Eso ahora no importa… ¿qué hacemos?

¡Allí están!- Mariana entró como bólido a la Sala y se acercó de inmediato a ellos

¿qué¿te pasó algo?- preguntó Remus asustado mientras su novia recuperaba el aliento

No, pero no van a creer esto… Guada se puso a discutir con Jakie, le reclamó la muerte de su amigo

¿A McCartney?- exclamó Remus abriendo mucho los ojos, solo él y Mariana podían entender la magnitud de esa acción

Sí, a Jack McCartney, tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte en el quinto piso

¿Le hizo algo?- preguntó Vero asustada

No, lo impresionante fue que la besó en medio de todo el colegio…

¿QUE?

Chicas, las declaraciones estuvieron fuertes y no sé quién de nosotras escuchó pero si lo hicieron Guada tendrá enormes problemas ¡hay que encontrarla!

Esta con Vieyra- dijo Sirius restándole importancia

Me lleva, y justamente hoy

¿Qué sucede hoy?- preguntó Lily temerosa, Vero no le contestó, en lugar de eso señaló la luna

¡no es posible¿Hay reunión¿HOY?

Pero no dijeron nada- argumentó Sara nerviosa

Muy bien, cálmense- comenzó Mariana respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse- Mariana, escríbele a Rachel o a Honguito o a alguien que te diga- Lily asintió y de inmediato tomó una hoja para redactar la carta; luego viendo a Vero y Sara añadió- ustedes dos busquen a Maju, Meliz, Cris, Marita y Hermiaby, si hay reunión es mejor que estemos juntos

No es necesario- dijo Marita acercándose a ellos- los reuní en cuanto supe lo de Ale y Jack

¿Qué supiste?

¿qué no salen?- preguntó Luís estupefacto- todo el colegio habla de eso; Ale le reclamó a Jack por haber matado a su novio, Jack declaró frente a todos que lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de ella y entonces Ale le dijo que también lo amaba pero lo mandó directito a la Chi…

¡Luís!

…na

¿Tú viste?- preguntó Remus luego de un largo tiempo en silencio

No, ninguno de nosotros- dijo Meliz de inmediato- me dijo Rachel que le dijo Honguito que le dijo Diana que le dijo Margoth que le dijo Richard poco después de que Jack corriera atrás de Guada

Muy bien, entonces quédense aquí en lo que llega la contestación de Rachel- dijo Mariana recuperando su aplomo- vamos Remus- Mariana y Remus salieron de inmediato, unos cinco minutos después llegaron al aula donde, según el mapa, estarían Vieyra y Ale; solo que cuando llegaron Vieyra estaba afuera

¡Vieyra!

¡Tía!

¿qué sucede?

La Emperatriz llegó con Agus y Yanys, han estado con la tía Guada desde hace mucho tiempo

Tranquila- dijo Remus intentando calmarlas a las dos- seguramente no es nada grave

¿Has espiado?

No tía, que miedo- Mariana sonrió y con mucho sigilo se acercó a la cerradura de la puerta- ¡Merlín! No

¿Qué pasa?

Guada… está entregando su piedra

¿qué?

¿Su piedra guardiana?- dijo Vieyra de pronto muy pálida, Mariana se alejó de allí completamente aterrorizada, como si el lugar estuviera maldito, y asintió

¿Qué significa eso?

Solo puede significar una cosa… ha dejado de ser Mendefaga


	55. Matrimonio

Cap. LV Matrimonio

Hola- dijo una voz seria, tranquila y autoritaria, que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Mende Mendelius; Vieyra y Ale seguían en el aula, la segunda mucho más tranquila pero ahora ambas estaban asustadas- Vieyra¿podrías salir un momento por favor?

Eh… sí, sí mi Lady- Vieyra salió algo atemorizada, solo en ese momento vio a Yanys y a Agus atrás de la Emperatriz; Yanys le sonrió tratando de calmarla

Muy bien Guadale, estamos por llamar a una reunión de emergencia pero necesito que me expliques qué sucedió 

Mi Lady es una historia muy muy larga

Déjame abreviártela- dijo Mende mientras conjuraba una silla para que Ale se sentara- llevas enamorada muchos años de Richard Lennon pero jamás dijiste nada porque sabías que tu mejor amiga también lo ama ¿Verdad?

No mi Lady, es cierta la historia pero… no es Richard Lennon es Jack McCartney

Pensé que Lily estaba enamorada de Rigoberto no de Jakie- dijo Agus sorprendido

Es que la amiga no es Lily… es Mary Lestrange- los tres la observaron sin saber que decir, claramente confundidos

Esto tiene más tiempo de lo que creí ¿no es cierto?- Ale asintió, Mende sonrió- muy bien, quiero escuchar la historia; ah! Dame tu piedra

¡Mende!-dijo Agus sorprendido

Sí mi Lady- dijo Ale bajando la cabeza mientras se sacaba una pulsera

No es lo que piensas Guadale- prosiguió la Emperatriz mientras tomaba la pulsera de plata con una gema en el centro que Ale le había alargado de entre su colección de pulseras- sé que eres muy buena en Oclumancia y no quiero que me engañes

No soy tan buena mi Lady y disculpe pero, no entiendo

Tú ayudas a preparar estás piedras Guada, entre la protección que tienen hay una adicional, para la mente, ayuda a cerrarla por eso es que logramos hacerlo en tres sesiones, créeme, es más complicado que eso- explicó Yanys aunque no dejaba de estar sorprendida, Ale asintió y comenzó a narrar toda la historia; cómo entró a la Academia de artes y conoció a Fernando cuando solo contaba con ocho años, cómo conoció a Mary Lestrange, cómo la unieron a las lámparas, su no-relación secreta con Jack McCartney, cómo se enteró Vero de la verdad, cómo abandonó a las lámparas y la verdad tras esta decisión, la promesa que hizo frente a la tumba de su amigo, su noviazgo secreto con Jack y la idea que tenía de dejar a las Mendefagas para cumplir con su promesa, la verdad que le contó Dumbledore y su ultima discusión con Jack McCartney. Mende la había escuchado en total silencio, los únicos que hacían exclamaciones que reprimían de inmediato eran Yanys y Agus, hasta que Ale se quedó callada

Antes de seguir en el presente, debo hacerte una ultima pregunta del pasado… algo que decidiste ignorar ¿quién es Alexa?

Así me llamaban las lámparas… aún lo hacen, siempre sucedió algo muy raro cuando me llamaban así, una ira indescriptible se apoderaba de mí, como si no fuera yo, siempre dije que era mi parte malvada pero últimamente se ha ido

¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

No lo sé… un mes, quizás menos, la ultima vez que la sentí fue cuando Mary me culpó por lo de Fer, pero no la dejé salir- Mende la observó dos segundos antes de proseguir

Muy bien, volvamos al presente¿Qué has decidido hacer?

Eh, pues yo, no lo sé 

¿Si te pidiera que dejaras a las Mendefagas?- Ale levantó la vista abriendo mucho los ojos, la boca también la tenía abierta mostrando su clara estupefacción

Supongo que… está en todo su derecho y yo no podría pedirle que me dejara quedar, quiero mucho a mis amigas y sé por qué lo hace…

¿Volverías con Jack?

No, eso jamás; no le voy a mentir, sigo amándolo pero me olvidaré de él y esta vez tenga por seguro que lo haré; pensé que, quizás… no sé, no creí que en verdad hicieran cosas como esas pero ahora sé de lo que son capaces y no quiero tener nada que ver con gente como él

Si tu amigo no hubiera muerto

Quizás mi destino hubiera sido otro, mi Lady usted estudió aquí, sabe que esto es lo más diferente a la vida real que puede existir, el único temor es reprobar materias, afuera no es así y esa… esa fue la ultima lección que me enseñó Fer y, por una vez en la vida, le haré caso

Muy bien; Yanys manda una carta de reunión urgente en la Sala Mendefaga ¿enviaste la cancelación de la reunión de hoy?

Informe a Bathi, ella debió encargarse

La de Gryffindor no llegó- dijo Ale levantando la vista asustada

Manda la nota, la de Gryffindor a nombre de Marita

Sí mi Lady- en cuanto salieron Yanys se alejó de allí, en la puerta seguían Vieyra, Mariana y Remus claramente preocupados

Vengan con nosotros- dijo Mende con tranquilidad y luego se encaminó a la Torre Mendefaga

¡sis¿estás bien?

Sí, no te preocupes

¿Por qué no contestan?- exclamó Vero volviendo a su labor de tronarse los dedos, los chicos no sabían absolutamente nada ni de Mariana ni de Remus, ni de Ale y ahora empezaban a ponerse nerviosas

Cálmate ya que me pones nerviosa- dijo Lily a su vez

Cálmense las dos- dijo Marita con un extraño tono autoritario en su voz- poniéndose así no lograrán nada, además acabas de enviarla- diez minutos después del regaño una pequeña lechuza entró

iBle… quien sea:

¿Por qué no firmas las cartas, odio escribirle a nadie… por razones de seguridad no puedo contestar a tu pregunta, si eres una hermana sabrás por qué y sino lo eres ¿qué diablos haces metiéndote en cosas que no te importan?

Pero no te asustes, la Emperatriz no vendrá hoy a hacerte pasar el peor oso de tu vida ni Honguito te lanzará la peste verde (porque no sabe quién eres… sino estarías ya muerto) ni te enterarás de conjuros, bailes desnudos y calderos con un delicioso guiso de niños en el fondo; debes aprender a leer la luna para dejar de preguntar tonteras y si no recibes la invitación evita invitarte solo

El Hámster loco 

(Si me conoces bien, sino no me interesa… y la próxima vez pregúntale a tu guardiana, si la tienes) /i

Y eso en español significa que…

Que a la mensa de Mariana se le olvidó firmar la carta- dijo Vero viendo a Lily con reproche

¿qué quieres? La que hace eso es Guada

Como sea, hoy no hay reunión

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- preguntó Luís viendo a Sara estupefacto

En serio, tienen que aprender a leer mensajes cifrados- dijo Maju desesperada- no llegó la carta informándonos del aquelarre, la Emperatriz no va a venir y ¿cómo dice? Ah! Sí i ni te enterarás de conjuros, bailes desnudos y calderos con un delicioso guiso de niños en el fondo/i

¿eso es confiable?- preguntó Sirius luego de un rato

Claro que sí, lo firmó Bathi 

Y ahora ¿qué?

No sé… esperar

¡ESPERAR, ODIO ESPERAR

Bueno ya, poniéndote así no solucionas nada- dijo Marita viendo con enojo a Vero- debemos calmarnos y esperar- añadió respirando profundo mientras veía a los demás que tenían cara de velorio. Luego de una interminable hora otra lechuza apareció

Es para ti- dijo Meliz estupefacta entregándole una carta a Marita

¿Para mí?

iMarita:

Hay reunión de emergencia en la Sala de Reuniones Mendefagas, encárgate de que vallan todos los miembros de Gryffindor excepto Mariam, Lunático y Guadale

Yanys/i

Esto me da mala espina- dijo Vero nerviosa

Pues al mal paso darle prisa- dijo Maju suspirando- mejor vamos- cuando llegaron a la entrada Mende ya estaba allí

Guagua ¿Estás bien?

Sí Maju, gracias

Vamos, entremos- dijo Bathi con una mirada nerviosa

Ocupen sus puestos, tengo una mala noticia que darles- los chicos entraron algo temerosos, Ale se quedó parada en la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer- Guadale, tu puesto de guardiana

Eh! Sí, claro

La situación no es del todo buena; es posible que sepan la localización de nuestros aquelarres

¿Cómo?- preguntó Bathi estupefacta

Recurriendo a cosas bajas según mi punto de vista, pero eso no importa ahora el caso es que corremos peligro 

Su Malignidad… em, yo no he sabido nada de eso, las lámparas no han mencionado nada- dijo Margoth algo nerviosa 

Ese es otro punto que me preocupa Margoth… que no sepas nada, estoy segura de que ellos saben más de lo que nosotros creemos que saben

Mi Lady… yo sé, bueno no sé qué sepan pero le puedo jurar que… él sabía muchas cosas pero jamás lo diría y si lo mataron fue porque no se los dijo

Entiendo cómo te sientes pero lo mejor es prevenir

¿Qué hacemos?

Male, tienes que hacer las barreras más resistentes y…no se queden hasta el amanecer en el bosque prohibido emm, no se internen tanto para que puedan correr si algo sale mal y, sobre todo, estén alertas todo el tiempo… de ser necesario las cancelaremos

Pero, eso es darnos por vencidos

Sí, lo sé, pero son niños, piensen en los pequeños, incluso ustedes son muy jóvenes, tiempo para pelear les sobrará, eso téngalo por seguro y… pues encontraremos la forma de que puedan entrenarse

Podemos seguir yendo al bosque mientras sabemos qué saben- comentó Rachel 

Y ser más precavidas, claro- dijo a su vez Honguito

Sabía que no me defraudarían… ahora otro tema; sucedió algo increíble el día de hoy, supongo que ya lo saben, nos enteramos de que Jack McCartney puede sentir amor- Ale sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas- normalmente eso solo nos daría risa pero…

¿Está enamorado de Guadale¿Es cierto?- preguntó Male abriendo mucho los ojos

Eso declaró hace un par de horas y estoy convencida de que ahora nadie lo hechizó ¿cierto?- todos se miraron entre ellos y luego negaron- bien¿Guadale? 

Yo… no, no le hice nada

Y supongo que no es correspondido ¿cierto?

Brincos diera porque sea así mi Lady, pero no, no es correspondido- dijo Ale con una sonrisa, Mende no tenía que preguntarle eso, así que le estaba dando una oportunidad para que pusiera en practica su promesa

Entonces son solo rumores, supongo que eso es todo, la próxima Luna creciente será como siempre- las chicas salieron aun sorprendidas, Ale se quedó un momento rezagada, Mende sonrió mientras le entregaba su pulsera- toma, y espero que sigas siendo tan buena guardiana como hasta ahora

Gracias mi Lady 

El tiempo hizo lo que mejor podía hacer en estos casos, pasar como si nada, los rumores acerca de la declaración de Jack siguieron por un par de semanas, luego el tema se olvidó por completo para hablar acerca del muy avanzado embarazo de Sussan y hacer especulaciones sobre el padre, los más osados aseguraban que era uno de los centauros del bosque; Ale agradecía que hubiera exámenes porque mantenían su mente ocupada y dejaba de pensar tanto en lo que había sucedido; Vero estaba muy extraña, últimamente se encontraba con Richard por todos lados como si él intentara decirle algo pero no se animara a hacerlo, hacía algún tiempo que había terminado con Reina y andaba muy serio; Sirius y Margoth llevaban cerca de dos meses saliendo en secreto, según el Merodeador eso era "excitante" y nadie quería preguntar en qué sentido lo era (conociéndolos y por salud mental era mejor no hacerlo); Sara era la que no podía más, aparte de los exámenes tenía los preparativos para la boda y la chica ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso aunque jamás se vio tan feliz; con los que sí pasaba y algo muy raro era con Lily y James, como se vio claramente una noche antes de terminar los exámenes 

Dime la verdad- dijo James viendo a Lily directamente a los ojos- ¿Te arrepentiste?

Claro que no, eso jamás- contestó la chica viéndolo con intensidad

¿Entonces¿cuál es el problema?- dijo James sin comprender 

¿Problema¿qué problema?- dijo Vero viéndolos detenidamente, la pareja se sobresaltó, no se habían dado cuenta en qué momento habían entrado sus amigos

¡Cornamenta¿Tienes un problema y no le has dicho a tu amigo¡A tu hermano del alma¿Cómo es posible?- exclamó Sirius haciéndose el sufrido, James rodó los ojos

No seas trágico Canuto- comentó Remus aguantándose la risa

Es que… ¿qué sería de su vida sin mí?

Tendríamos menos castigos- dijo James en el acto

Menos admiradoras- prosiguió Remus

No habríamos tenido que limpiar todo el castillo

Ni corrido el riesgo de que nos dejaran sin sensibilidad

Ni de que nos hicieran bailar en un tutú rosa

YA, entendí, su vida estaría mejor sin este galanazo

Sería más tranquila- comentó Remus objetivamente

Pero también más aburrida

Ay por un momento se los creí- dijo Sirius abrazándolos 

¡Canuto, deja tus deslices para otro momento

Y bien ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Sara sentándose frente a Lily, la chica dio un respingo, estaba tan entretenida viendo la "discusión" de los Merodeadores que no se dio cuenta cuándo sus amigas se acercaron

Eh!... nada- Lily volteó a ver a James que le sonrió, entonces se acercó a él- James y yo…

¿Qué?

Habla pelirroja que nos tienes muriendo de nervios- dijo Sirius desesperado

Si la dejas hablar tal vez podría decirnos- comentó Ale callando al Merodeador

Lily y yo vamos a casarnos

¿QUE?

Ah! Sis- Ale se levantó de golpe y corrió a abrazarla

¡Sí! Me debes 20 galeones- dijo Vero brincando como loca mientras miraba a Sara sonriendo

No es posible, te olvidas de tu nombre y ¿te acordaste de eso?

Querida, es dinero ¡Paga!

¿Apostaron?- preguntó Lily incrédula

¿Nunca te enteraste de eso?- dijo Ale a su vez- desde que entramos a tercero tienen la apuesta de que te casarías con James; Sara decía que solo iban a ser novios y Lily que terminaban casados

¡Mis hermanas apostaron!

Prueba clara que te conocíamos mejor de lo que tú misma te conocías- comentó Sara mientras ella y Vero comenzaban a retroceder asustadas

Bueno, en eso tienen razón- las chicas suspiraron aliviadas

¿Desde tercero se dieron cuenta?- preguntó Remus sorprendido

Desde antes, pero tuvimos que comprobarlo- dijo Ale como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Lunático, nos vimos lentos

Pues sí… pero aún así me debes 30 galeones

¿Ustedes también?- preguntó James sorprendido

Oye, teníamos que hacer algo entretenido en lo que tú te animabas a hablarle- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

¿Cuándo se casan?- preguntó Ale intentando desviar la conversación

La segunda semana de julio

Sí… me debes 50 galeones Lupin

¿Tú también?- preguntó Lily incrédula

Claro, Ale y yo apostamos, ella dijo que se casaban en menos de un mes y yo que esperarían cuando menos medio año

¿Cómo supieron?- esta vez se anexaron las voces de Sara, Vero y Sirius a la pregunta

Pero que poco observadores son

Lily lleva la sortija de compromiso desde febrero

Y ¿por qué no dijeron nada?

Por que es su vida, no la nuestra

Ya hablaremos contigo Guadale- dijo Vero amenazadoramente

Sí, por lo pronto tú tienes mucho que contar- dijo Sara y jaló a Lily hasta el cuarto de las chicas, una vez que entraron se dejaron caer en la cama de la pelirroja, que era la más ordenada- ¡Habla!- Lily sonrió

_Lily estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, James le había pedido que lo esperara cuando terminara el entrenamiento porque tenía que hablar con ella, como odiaba esas palabras, normalmente indican el fin de una relación; Lily suspiró, no quería pensar en eso pero su mente le jugaba muy malas pasadas_

_Siento el retraso- dijo James luego de un rato sentándose a un lado de ella_

_No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí_

_Me encanta estar contigo…¿ya te lo había dicho?- James le dio un beso muy cerca de la oreja que hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina_

_James¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?_

Pero que poco romántica eres…¡Arruinaste el momento!- dijo Ale negando con resignación

Es que estaba nerviosa, pensé que iba a terminar conmigo

Ay sis… me cae que la ciega eres tú y no él- comentó Vero suspirando

Oye

No le hagas caso¡sigue!

-_ Ah! Sí, eso- dijo James nervioso mientras se retorcía las manos- Lily… yo_

_¿Tú?_

_Cielos, es más difícil de lo que creí- murmuró James más para sí que para la chica_

_¿qué?_

_Nada_

_Por favor, termina con esto de una vez porque no creo resistirlo mucho¿qué hacemos aquí?- James le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, luego tomó las manos de Lily entre las suyas y dijo_

_Te pedí que vinieras aquí porque… bueno, éste fue el lugar que presenció cómo inició todo y…_

Espera¿Cómo que presenció cómo inició todo?- dijo Sara abriendo mucho los ojos

Ah, es que… allí nos dimos nuestro primer beso que no era robado ni que terminó con una cachetada

¡ah!

Sigue

¿_Y?- preguntó Lily intuyendo que ese sería el lugar que también presenciaría el final de todo_

_Vio cómo uno de mis sueños se hacía realidad y… Lily¿te casarías conmigo?_

_- ¿Cómo?- dijo Lily no muy segura de haber escuchado bien_

_Te amo Lily, y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo mi pregunta es si tú deseas lo mismo_

_James…- la chica se había quedado sin habla, solo pudo besarlo, feliz; cuando se separaron lo vio a los ojos, claramente leyó en ellos incertidumbre pero estaba más que convencida- sí, deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo- James sonrió mientras le deslizaba en el dedo una sortija de oro blanco con una esmeralda y luego volvió a besarla _

¡Que tierno!

¡Claro! Por eso no nos fijamos en el anillo, pensé que era tu piedra- comentó Sara dándose un golpe en la frente

¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Es que… bueno, pasaron tantas cosas que no sabía cómo decirles… además quería que mis padres lo supieran primero

¡No!

¿qué?- preguntó Vero viendo a Ale asustada

No era la pedida de mano de Petunia¡Era la tuya!- Lily se puso roja y asintió

¿qué clase de amiga eres¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así!

Chicas… es que, ay no sé

Bueno, está bien ¡cuéntanos! 

¿qué les cuento?

¿cómo que qué? Pues tu pedida de mano

Ah! Sí pues, mis papás ya conocían a James; en vacaciones de Navidad iba casi diario a verme y desde entonces comenzaron a tratarlo, yo también conocía a sus padres; el caso es que ustedes conocen a mi papá, y para evitar sorpresas fui preparando psicológicamente a mamá para que me ayudara. La primer semana la pase intentando medir el terreno pero no podíamos postergarlo mucho así que programamos la cena para el primer viernes de vacaciones 

_Lily Evans estaba nerviosa, estaba más que nerviosa, ese día era la "pedida oficial"; James iría con sus padres; le había costado mucho trabajo que su papá accediera, en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había conseguido y presentía que el logro era más de su novio que de ella_

_¿Lista?- preguntó una voz mientras una mujer de hermoso cabello rojo y penetrantes ojos negros la observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios; Lily asintió nerviosa- te ves estupenda_

_¿y papá?_

_Lo superará_

_¡mamá!_

_Cielo, no es fácil ver que los hijos crecen y tú acabas de cumplir dieciocho años, pero tranquila, estaremos bien_

_Y ¿Petunia?_

_Ya conoces a tu hermana… salio con ese novio suyo, pero no te mortifiques, tendrás bastante con los nervios _

_¿por qué?- preguntó Lily de pronto muy pálida, su madre sonrió_

_Conozco a tu papá, así que prepárate para preguntas incomodas- diez minutos después ambas mujeres bajaron, el Sr. Evans ya estaba en la sala de su casa, tenía el cabello negro pero lo que resaltaban eran dos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, parecía inquieto mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Lily volteó a ver a su madre que le hizo una señal para que abriera mientras ella intercambiaba un par de palabras con su marido. La joven se dirigió a abrir, estaba muy nerviosa _

_Hola Lily, no sabía que estabas en casa ¿qué tal Holanda?- una mujer de avanzada edad entró a la casa dejando a la pelirroja totalmente perpleja… ese no era el momento para las locuras de Miss Annie_

_¿Ho… Holanda?_

_Sí cariño¿te fuiste de vacaciones¿trajiste zapatos de madera? Son muy lindos, cuando yo era niña mi papá me trajo unos zuecos hermosos… todavía los conservo, tal vez quieras ir a verlos_

_¿Miss Annie?_

_¡Azucena! Tú también aquí… esto parece una reunión familia_

_Será porque somos una familia_

_Ay Hervie tú siempre tan gracioso_

_¡Henry! _

_¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita Miss Annie?- preguntó de inmediato Azucena Evans pues su marido ya estaba que sacaba lumbre por los ojos y la cara de Lily reflejaba clara frustración_

_Ah! Solo pasaba a saludar querida, tiene mucho que no sé nada de ustedes_

_Sí, dos días- murmuró el señor Evans _

… _es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado_

_Hubiera sido menos trágico _

_¡Henry! Basta ya… Miss Annie, agradezco mucho su preocupación por nosotros pero ¿Sabe? Estamos esperando a algunas personas_

_¡Darán una fiesta de Navidad!... cariño, permíteme ayudarte con el pavo, soy magnifica_

_En quemarlo…- _

_No, no Miss Annie, no es una fiesta, es solo una cena con- Lily comenzó a negar de inmediato mientras hacia frenéticos movimientos para que su madre no hablara de más- los padres del novio de Lily_

_¡Lily¿tienes novio, pero si eres una niña… aunque últimamente dejaste tus trencitas de lado pero cariño, eres muy niña para tener novio_

_Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con usted Miss Annie_

_¡papá!_

_Eso ahora no importa, Miss Annie, no quisiera ser grosera pero_

_Ah! Claro querida, lo entiendo, tienen asuntos que arreglar con esas personas… está bien, me retiró- Lily suspiró aliviada, su madre era genial, pero justo cuando volvía a ver la luz la señora añadió- y dime Lily ¿es guapo?_

_Eh… sí_

_Menos mal, porque si yo te contara, aunque eso no es lo primordial, tienes que comprobar que sepa moverla sino… pierde toda la gracia _

Por Merlín, que palabras tan sabias- exclamó Vero, las chicas casi se ahogaban de risa mientras Lily contaba la anécdota

Por eso no les quería decir nada

No, sigue…. Oigan tenemos que conocer a esa Miss Annie

_- Miss Annie no creo que_

_ah! Pero te pones roja, eso quiere decir que ya lo comprobaste_

_¡Lily!- la joven no podía estar más roja… y pensar que esa excéntrica viejecita le caía bien; afortunadamente no tuvo que contestar, la salvó la campana, o eso pensó en un principio… hasta que abrió la puerta_

_¡Lily! Buenas noches- Lily casi se va de espaldas, frente a ella estaba una mujer alta, de enormes ojos color marrón, cabello largo lacio castaño oscuro y una enorme sonrisa_

_Señora Potter, Bu…buenas no-noches- _

_¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Clare?_

_Sí, Clare, pa-pasen- La señora Potter dio un paso adelante, movimiento que hizo que James entrara en el campo visual de Lily, al verlo comenzó a calmarse_

_Y ¿Tu padre?- el chico se encogió de hombros, la Señora Potter volteó a ver el jardín y entonces lo vio; un hombre como de uno setenta, de cabello muy negro y revuelto y, aunque no se le veían en ese momento, con gafas, parecía muy interesado en examinar el buzón de la familia Evans; la mujer resopló resignada- disculpa… ¡Armand Potter!_

_¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó James luego de darle un suave beso en los labios_

_Claro ¿por qué?_

_Porque estás muy roja y estabas tartamudeando… tú no tartamudeas_

_Una loca vecina está en casa… muy loca_

_Claro que sí Azucena, no te preocupes por mí y dile a esa hija tuya que me tiene muy abandonada- por fin, Miss Annie salía de la casa, Lily esperaba que se fuera sin decir nada pero de nuevo, se equivocó- Lily, querida me voy, el día que quieras vas por los zapatos de madera_

_Gracias Miss Annie_

_Ah! Pero que guapo caballero ¿Es él?_

_Eh! Sí, James ella es Miss Annie, una vecina; Miss Annie él es James Potter, es mi novio_

_No está mal cielo- dijo la mujer mientras veía evaluadoramente a James- es bastante guapo, y parece sincero_

_Gracias- dijo James algo rojo, sin embargo la mujer lo seguía evaluando _

_Ah! Ya veo que no estabas tan errada, deberías enseñarle algo a esa hermana tuya… el equipo no está mal- James le dirigió una mirada consternada a su novia mientras que ésta sentía la sangre agolpársele en la cara, incluso estaba conciente de que tenía la boca abierta,… pero Miss Annie no se detuvo allí- sí, también de atrás… está mejor que ese otro amigo tuyo ¿cómo se llamaba? Siphy, Stive…_

_¿Stiven?_

_Sí, él y mira que ese chico también estaba apetecible… siempre me pregunte ¿por qué terminaron?_

_En realidad, nunca salimos_

_Ah claro,… no te gustó su equipo, a decir verdad no te culpo querida, estaba bastante desproporcionado con su altura… cualquiera diría que por jugar baloncesto sería grande_

_¡Miss Annie…_

_Ah! Claro, ya me voy- dijo la señora mientras Lily sentía que no podía ponerse más roja y James le dirigía una mirada de incomprensión, obviamente quería preguntar quién rayos era Stiven pero Miss Annie se le adelantó- no te preocupes, "lo que no fue en tu daño no fue en tu año"- y luego se fue con toda calma, mientras se alejaba se cruzó con los Señores Potter- buenas noches… linda noche ¿no, creí que iba nevar azúcar como la semana pasada pero,… mis pronósticos no son tan buenos_

_¿Ves querida, estos muggles son muy amables… ¡hola Lily!- la chica contestó al saludo aunque no estaba tan segura de que su voz pudiera salir, y luego los hizo pasar. La cena pasó con toda tranquilidad, el señor Evans y el señor Potter mantenían una interesante charla de "¿cómo vivir sin magia? Las experiencias de un muggle"; la señora Evans y la señora Potter a su vez intercambiaban recetas de cocina mezclados con recuerdos de sus hijos mientras que Lily y James de pronto colaboraban con alguna de las dos conversaciones y de pronto hablaban entre ellos_

_¿Quién es Stiven?_

_Un amigo al que hace años no veo, íbamos juntos al preescolar y Miss Annie nos daba clases_

_¿Siempre ha sido así?_

_No, antes era muy estricta… supongo que le vino la edad senil en estos años- luego de la cena pasaron a la sala a tomar un poco de café, o al menos ese fue el pretexto, después de quince minutos de charla el señor Potter le hizo una clara señal a su hijo… el momento de la verdad había llegado; James se levantó algo nervioso mientras se aclaraba la garganta_

_Señor Evans… yo, bueno, amo a su hija más que a nada en este mundo y… estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mí, yo, quiero casarme con ella- el señor Evans observó al chico un largo periodo de tiempo como si quisiera comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras_

_Son muy loables sus sentimientos joven Potter- comenzó el hombre muy serio, quizás demasiado serio- estoy seguro que sabe que Lily es uno de nuestros dos más valiosos tesoros y, por supuesto, queremos lo mejor para ella así que comprenderá que le pregunte algunas cosas- James asintió nervioso- tengo entendido que estudia en el mismo colegio que ella_

_Así es señor- contestó James poniéndose algo rojo_

_Por lo mismo asumo que no trabaja_

_No señor, no trabajo_

_Entonces permítame preguntarle ¿de qué piensan vivir, el amor es muy importante y jamás aceptaría que alguna de mis hijas se casaran sin sentirlo pero, desgraciadamente, no se vive de amor_

_Lo sé Señor, es cierto que de momento estudio pero, saliendo del colegio, tengo una plaza en el Ministerio, no es gran cosa pero nos permitirá vivir bien mientras termino el curso de Aurores y Lily termina el curso de Medimagia _

¡Eso no es justo!- exclamó Vero enojada- yo también quiero un padre rico

Sis, no seas tonta¿quién dice que es idea de su padre?

Ay Marianita, o eres muy inocente o nos das atole con el dedo- comentó Ale aunque no se veía enojada- por supuesto que el trabajo es gracias a su padre y te apuesto que es "secretario particular" en lo que se convierte en "Auror Potter"

Bueno, sí, eso es cierto

¿Estudiarás Medimagia?- preguntó Sara antes de que Vero o Ale dijeran algo

Sí, y me encantó que James lo recordara, solo se lo dije una vez

No puedes negarlo sis, es muy tierno

Bueno, continua, nada gano haciendo bilis- las chicas se rieron, Vero era muy ocurrente

_- Y ¿Dónde tiene pensado vivir?_

_Bueno… tengo un pequeño departamento que no servirá para nosotros mientras podemos comprar una casa- _

_Pues bien, creo que ya no tengo ningún inconveniente- dijo el señor Evans sonriendo- bienvenido a la familia James_

Ay sis, que lindo

¿no hablaron de la fecha de la boda?

No la habíamos pensado en ese momento- dijo Lily algo roja- pero luego de todo lo que nos enteramos decidimos que no queríamos esperar más

Supongo que no se lo tomaron nada bien en tu casa

Pues de hecho sí, mamá dijo que ella y papá habían hecho lo mismo cuando fue la Guerra Mundial y… supongo que esto es comparable

Pues creo que solo podemos felicitarte- dijo Sara abrazando a su amiga, algunos segundos después eso se convirtió en un abrazo colectivo

Ay que festejar- Ale convocó unas cuantas botellas de tequila que salieron disparadas de su baúl

Y ¿Eso?

No me van a decir que esto no es motivo de festejo ¿verdad?

Pero sis¿tú?

Chicas, les voy a dar un concejo- comentó Ale mientras servia el tequila- disfruten la vida, ahora bien que mal estamos en una especie de burbuja así que no se preocupen por nada más que los exámenes y de aprovechar cada instante… llegará el momento en el que, irremediablemente, estaremos metidas en la guerra y espero que, cuando llegue, no dejen de reír, de disfrutar de todo lo bueno que les sucede _Carpe Diem_

¿a qué viene todo eso?

A algo que me costó aprender, así que háganme caso

¡Sí! Esto merece doble tequila- dijo Lily brincando en la cama- ¿Disfrutaras de cada instante ahora?

Al máximo

Genial, entonces empieza- dijo Vero pasándole otro caballito de tequila- SALUD

Sis te quiero preguntar algo- dijo Sara con la voz algo pastosa mientras veía a Ale, la chica asintió- ¿Te acostarías con Jack McCartney?

En este momento no

¿Por qué?

Porque estoy borracha, porque sé que no haría bien y porque hay sentimientos de por medio

¿Qué?

Sí, si él fuera otro…como Rigoberto

Hey

Bueno, con él tampoco porque Lily lo quiere… ble, algún otro como Charlie, seguramente sí pero tampoco quiero lastimarlo más así que mejor no… y ¿tú?

No… amo mucho a mi Daniel; ni con Jack ni con ningún otro… ¿Mariana?

No, con nadie

Que aburridas… Jack no aunque no está mal el tipo pero si te ofrecen agua no la vas a desperdiciar- comentó Vero haciendo reír a sus amigas; no sabían qué sucedería en los próximos meses, ni dónde se encontrarían en un año, dos o diez pero lo cierto era que ninguna olvidaría esa noche.


	56. Emboscada

Cap. LVI Emboscada

Apártense de mi camino

Con gusto, como si quisiéramos verte- Había pasado una semana desde que Lily les contó a sus amigas cómo se había comprometido con James. Las cosas estaban más o menos normales; Jack, para salvaguardar su honor o porque realmente la quería, comenzó a salir con Mary. Era la mañana del sábado, Remus y Mariana daban una vuelta por el castillo cuando se encontraron con Jack

Pues tal parece que me siguen

¿no será al revés?

¡REMUS!

¡Ale¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico sorprendido, su amiga acababa de llegar respirando rápidamente- ¿estuviste llorando?

Tienes que leer esto- dijo Ale entregándole un libro de pasta negra

¿Estás loca? Después de todo lo que tuve que leer me das más… no

Ay vamos no estoy diciendo que lo leas para mañana, pero está bonito

¿_Mujercitas_¿qué haces leyendo esto¡es una novela rosa!

¡no es cierto!- ambos voltearon sorprendidos, la que había hablado era Mariana- es muy lindo

¿Verdad que sí sis, me encantó… lloré mucho cuando Amy cayó al lago y Jo se culpó….

¡basta, no me digas lo que pasa o no tiene chiste- dijo Remus interrumpiéndolas y luego guardó el libro- ¿por qué llorabas?

Ah! Es que leí la segunda parte… es muy triste, en especial cuando…

¡Sis!

Ya, lo siento… aunque también he estado un poco sentimental… ble no importa ¿quieres la segunda parte?

¿la tienes?

Claro sis, toma, luego que la termines me dices para darte el ultimo libro… bueno, los dejo- Ale sonrió e intentó seguir su camino, solo entonces vio a Jack- ¡hola McCartney!

Ale ¿dónde vas?

Tengo una cita- contestó la chica antes de seguir su rumbo

¿cita¿con quien?

Pues con Alejandro sis… los veo en la noche

¿qué Alejandro?- preguntó Remus perplejo

Como si yo supiera

Fíjate imbecil- Jack continuó su camino, no sin antes empujar a Remus al pasar, iba claramente enojado y decidió que era el momento de poner en marcha su plan, no podía esperar más… ¡no, ya había esperado mucho, tan solo le quedaba un mes en ese apestoso colegio, tenia que hacer algo

Muy bien ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Mary una hora después, Jack había convocado a una reunión

¿Por qué no está Margarita?- preguntó a su vez Reina

Eso no interesa ahora, hoy es el día, quiero que las espíen en todo momento… sin que los vean, eso es muy importante; debemos estar adentro cuando hagan su ritual o lo que sea… esta vez nada fallará- durante toda la tarde las lámparas estuvieron siguiendo a las Mendefagas, no era difícil, no sabían quiénes eran todos los miembros pero sabían quienes eran las importantes ahora y estaban dispuestos a todo. Después de la cena las chicas comenzaron a salir en grupos pequeños con intervalos de diez a quince minutos y con cautela se internaban en el bosque, cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos Bathi apareció

Male, has la protección 

¿Tenemos qué?

¿qué sucede?

Nada, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento

Tal vez deberíamos suspender la reunión- comentó Rachel preocupada

No es nada, seguramente estoy cansada, eso es todo- comentó Male intentando tranquilizarlas y luego creó la barrera de protección

Como sea, será mejor no quedarnos mucho tiempo-dijo Honguito muy seria

Muy bien, quiero que se pongan con sus madrinas, hoy ensayaremos duelo, tengan presente que están defendiendo su vida así que peleen de verdad… ¡Empiecen!- varios destellos comenzaron a salir de las varitas, eso era algo divertido aunque tenían que comportarse lo más serias posibles

¿Pasa algo Male?- preguntó Lukas viendo preocupado a su novia

Nada… nada no me hagas caso _Desmaius_

Eso fue trampa- 

_Accio Varitas_- todas las varitas volaron hasta un extremo del claro, las chicas observaron preocupadas entonces salió una figura encapuchada- ¡hola mis queridas Mendetontas!

Me parece que están rodeadas- dijo otra voz atrás de ellas, Jack se había quitado la mascara y las veía con una sonrisa triunfante- e indefensas…

¡Tomen!- de la nada Agus saltó sobre el enmascarado que tenía las varitas de las chicas, lo noqueó con un golpe en la nuca estilo muggle y repartió las varitas de inmediato

¡Ataquen!

_No se muevan_- la voz de Bathi llegó claramente a cada uno de los Mendefagos pero la chica no había dicho ni media palabra-_protejan a las niñas e intenten no deshacer el circulo, Rachel, cuando veas oportunidad sácalas de aquí_

Pero…

_Ningún pero Vieyra y cierra tu mente, solo quiero aquí a los de séptimo y sexto, podremos arreglárnoslas solos y no quiero tonterías ¿entendieron?_

¡No voy

_dije que no quiero tonterías Luís, Meliz estará bien… también Male, Polluelo, te lo garantizo con mi vida… ¡AHORA!_ - la lluvia de hechizos se soltó, Honguito y Ale se encargaron de que Rachel pudiera huir con Diana, Maju, Kasi, Vieyra, Hermiaby, Marita, Luís y Lukas; corrieron a toda velocidad por el bosque, Rachel estaba preocupada, deseaba volver ya pero primero tenía que encargarse de ellos

Muy bien, esto será peligroso, deben volver a sus Salas Comunes y fingir que no ha pasado nada… ¡Diana! Tú tienes que ir a la Enfermería, finge un dolor de estomago o algo así ¡quiero que tengas una coartada! De ser posible no regreses a la Sala Común; Maju, Kasi son las más grandes, vallan tan rápido como puedan sin levantar sospechas al despacho del director y cuéntenle todo… chicos, confío en ustedes- luego de dejarlos en la puerta del Castillo, Rachel volvió tan rápido como podía

¿Les gustó nuestra sorpresita?- preguntó Reina mientras peleaba, ayudada por seis lámparas más, contra Vero

Demasiado de ustedes… todo tiene que ser sorpresivo, tal pareciera que no puede hacer nada sin atacar por traición

No confundas la traición con la astucia

Esto no es astucia, o ¿no sabes cómo consiguieron la información?... matando a un amigo de Ale…

Hay ciertas cosas que uno tiene que hacer aunque prefiera no hacerlas… matarlo no fue tan trágico, era un simple muggle

Valla, valla, valla, así que era cierto¡tú eras la traidora!

Claro que era cierto- dijo Margoth con una sonrisa despectiva mientras peleaba con Mary- ¿no crees que fui genial? Estuve dos años pasándoles información y ustedes ni por enterados… sospechando estupidamente de Ale y Vero cuando ellas jamás los mencionaban, pero qué ingenuos 

_CRUCIO_

JACK

Eso lo pagarás muy caro Margarita ¡MUCHO¿crees que puedes traicionarnos y vivir como si nada pasara¡PUES NO!

¡Déjala!- Richard se acercó aventando a Jack mientras cortaba el hechizo de tajo

Amárrenla… ya arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo Margarita- la pelea estaba tan reñida que ni siquiera notaron que las lámparas se llevaban a Margoth

¡Bathi¿qué hacemos?

_Impedimenta_

Gracias… ¡Rachel!

Descuida, están bien- por desgracia las cosas para ellas no estaban nada bien, seguían peleando tratando de defender su integridad física pero sabían que no podían hacer mucho, las lámparas eran quince veces más que ellas y aunque tenían un entrenamiento fuerte también lo tenían ellas 

_Expelliarmus_- exclamó James haciendo que una lámpara se fuera a estrellar contra un árbol luego de que intentara atacar a Lily

Gracias- dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa antes de volver a la batalla

¿Qué¿Me vas a ahorcar como lo hiciste con Richard?- preguntó Zenón mientras Ale se batía con otras cuatro lámparas

No, no vale la pena que utilice tanta energía contigo- contestó la chica mientras hacía volar por los aires a una de las lámparas 

¡Retirada!- exclamó Jack asustado, había visto que alguien se acercaba y no un alguien cualquiera, el mismísimo director; como pudieron las lámparas echaron a correr, las chicas suspiraron, no les habían hecho nada grave, unos cuantos rasguños, algunas heridas, Honguito tenía el brazo roto pero se había vengado lanzándole la peste verde a Snape (el chico corría por el bosque de un color verde vomito rascándose todo mientras despedía un aroma fétido), Bathi estaba reclinada en un árbol, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y veía todo doble pero su contrincante no se había ido limpio, le iba a costar quitarse la plaga de pulgas que la chica le había lanzado

¿Están bien?... dentro de lo que cabe, claro- dijo Mariana preocupada, ella tenía un corte algo profundo en la mejilla pero no parecía grave

¿Qué pasó aquí?

¡Profesor Dumbledore!

Muy bien, me explicaran a su debido momento, ahora quiero que todos vuelvan al castillo y se atiendan de inmediato- poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a incorporarse y luego siguieron a su director hasta la escuela

¿no tienen el presentimiento de que algo falta?- preguntó Male mientras se apoyaba con trabajos en Rachel

A decir verdad sí pero no sé qué- comentó Rachel mientras intentaba enfocar bien las cosas, de pronto todas soltaron un grito, como si algo se les hubiera enterrado en diversas partes del cuerpo

¡MARGOTH!

Nos traicionaste… ¿por qué?- las lámparas habían llegado a la orilla del lago, Jack soltó a una Magarita muy pálida y ahora la estaba interrogando… por decirlo de alguna forma- ¿Por qué?

Tal vez si dejaras de torturarla podría contestarte- dijo Richard molesto, no sabía qué le estaba haciendo Jack a Margarita pero sabía que no era nada bueno

Eso no te incumbe 

Sí me incumbe 

¡no te metas¡Habla!

Porque son unos imbeciles, porque no me gusta lo que hacen y porque haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para impedir que siguieran lastimando gente ¡AH! 

_Crucio_

Idiota, eso es una maldición imperdonable

¡Ya lo sé! Pero esa se ha estado burlando de nosotros todo el tiempo

¿Es lo que te duele¿Que fueras tan idiota como para no darte cuenta?

No te metas Richard, te lo advierto 

Déjala en paz… ya lo hizo ¿qué quieres hacer ahora¿matarla?

Sí, si es necesario… ¿por qué la defiendes?

Porque fue la única que me defendió a mí cuando decidiste revolcarte con mi novia

Eso no viene ahora al caso- la discusión había hecho que Margoth tuviera tiempo de respirar profundo y tratar calmarse, temblando como nunca en su vida tomo con mucha precaución su mano izquierda donde brillaba un anillo de plata con una Agatha azul eléctrico y la frotó antes de caer desmayada

Mira lo que has hecho¿pretendes matarla aquí¿acaso eres imbecil?

Hago lo que se me da la gana Richard, y si tanto te importa entonces impídeme que la mate- el chico se quedó perplejo, no esperaba eso y no sabía cómo responder- lo imaginé… ahora deja de involucrarte en MIS decisiones 

_Avada_

NO- 

¿qué haces?

Impido que la mates- una pelea silenciosa se desarrollo entre Richard y Jack, ambos se veían furiosos y dispuestos a todo

¡Margoth!- Vero llegó corriendo, totalmente pálida se abalanzó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de la chica

No tan rápido Eslava, esto es un asunto de… lámparas

Hazte a un lado Mary porque te juro que no respondo

Y ¿qué harás?

_Desmaius_

Ale

No tenemos tiempo para tonterías Vero- ambas se acercaron hasta el cuerpo de Margoth asustadas, luego de checar el pulso Ale soltó un respiro- está viva aunque inconciente

¿Qué hacen bola de inútiles¡atáquenlas!- gritó Reina fuera de sí, había estado perpleja pero ahora estaba dispuesta a tomar las riendas de la situación; sin embargo las lámparas no pudieron hacer nada, en ese momento Richard voló como si no tuviera voluntad propia y se estrelló con un ruido sordo contra el piso

NO- Vero corrió hasta donde estaba el chico mientras miles de lagrimas se agolpaban en su rostro- no, por favor Richard, no, reacciona- Jack se acercó hasta donde estaban Ale y Margoth dispuesto a acabar con la segunda

¿qué pretendes?

Quítate Alexa

¡NO!

Dije que te quites

Y yo dije que no… ¿qué te pasa?

¿qué me pasa? Soy un asesino ¿no¡Tú lo dijiste!

Pues bien, entonces tendrás que matarme primero a mí

Y por qué

Porque permití que acabaras con uno de mis amigos sin hacer nada… no volveré a cometer ese error

Todo hubiera sido tan fácil si…

Pero no fue así¡déjala en paz!

Tiene que pagar Alexa¡quítate!

NO

_Avada_- Ale cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de la maldición, pero ésta no llegó, lo que sintió fue un abrazo muy fuerte- lo siento… jamás te haría daño Alexa, te amo más de lo que yo mismo creí… ¡LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ!- nadie se atrevió a protestar, ayudaron a Mary a recuperarse y se llevaron a una Reina petrificada de terror aunque ninguno se acercó a Richard

Yo también te amo Jack- murmuró la chica con voz apenas audible y luego se dio la vuelta para ocuparse de Margoth

¡Guada!

Mariam, revisa a Margoth, está bien pero asegúrate de que respire- dijo Ale recobrando su sangre fría y luego se acerco a donde estaban Vero y Richard, la primera llorando ante el cuerpo inmóvil del chico- no te preocupes, está vivo aunque se dio un fuerte golpe, saldrá de esta

No debieron correr así- dijo Dumbledore viendo con calma la escena y luego suspiró, hizo un movimiento con la varita y se llevó a Margoth y a Richard flotando en una camilla

Señor… creo que debemos ir a la Enfermería Mendefaga

Supongo que tiene razón señorita Taylor… vamos- cuando llegaron a la Enfermería la mayoría estaba allí

Espero no haberte revuelto nada sis- dijo Maju con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de curar a Honguito

Hiciste un estupendo trabajo Maju- contestó Ale con una sonrisa- sigue encargándote de ellos, yo veré a Margoth- la chica asintió

¿Cómo está?- preguntó Lily nerviosa

No muy bien al parecer estuvieron torturándola pero no sé cómo ni con qué

¿Se pondrá bien?

No lo sé

Y ¿Richard?

Él está bien pero, por desgracia, tiene perdida de memoria temporal… era mi única esperanza

¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Honguito perpleja

Richard debe saber qué hechizos recibió Margoth, si los recordara podría saber cómo hacer para que se mejore pero…no recuerda nada de la pelea con Jack… su ultimo recuerdo es que Jack hizo que amarraran a Margoth y luego cargó con ella hasta el lago

Por Merlín… ¿y ahora?

Solo nos resta esperar, no podemos hacer nada más

Está bien, no haremos nada productivo aquí- dijo Bathi recuperando toda su voz de mando- se van en este instante a su salas comunes, tengan cuidado extremo 

Muy bien, nos informan de cualquier cosa- dijo Rachel levantándose y haciendo que Male hiciera lo mismo

Sara, te quedas encargada, váyanse a la Sala Común con mucho cuidado

Yo me quedo

Lily, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías- dijo Mariana armándose de paciencia

Necesito ayuda- dijo Ale antes de que Vero reclamara- Lily puedes quedarte, el resto tenga mucha cuidado 

Avísanos cualquier cosa Guada…- dijo Honguito claramente preocupada- Bathi

Sí… Diana se quedó en la Enfermería de la escuela, no sabemos si las lámparas la vieron o no y es peligroso

Bathi, arreglaremos eso mañana- dijo Honguito ahora más preocupada que antes- si está en la Enfermería entonces no corre riesgos pero necesitaremos una reunión urgente

Muy bien, avísenle a Rachel, la podemos hacer aquí- dijo Ale seria, las otras dos asintieron, solo entonces Hoguito y Bathi salieron

¿Sis?

No te preocupes sis, estará bien… puedes quedarte con él pero no lo molestes 

Gracias sis- Vero se sentó a un lado de Richard que dormía algo intranquilo; tenía un sueño bastante raro, Jack tratando de matar a Margarita, Mary incitándolo para que terminara lo que había empezado, Snape con un extraño color verde… el mundo estaba girando muy rápido, Vero aparecía intentando salvar a Margarita pero ella ya estaba muerta en el pasto, él volando por los aires mientras Ale se interponía a Jack que intentaba rematar a Margarita y luego todo oscuridad, solo una voz le llegaba claramente y era la voz de quien menos imaginaba, la de Vero; la luz lo molestaba, una luz pequeña pero molesta estaba fija en sus ojos y no le gustaba eso, poco a poco los abrió, no había ninguna luz excepto la que se filtraba por la ventana, intento enfocar dónde se encontraba pero no pudo localizarlo, estaba en una cama muy cómoda con blancas sabanas, parecía un consultorio medico pero estaba seguro que no era la Enfermería del colegio, algo nervioso giró la cabeza y entones la vio, era inconfundible con su cabello rubio corto, los anteojos que le enmarcaban el rostro aunque ahora parecían lastimarle; estaba dormida y parecía que no se había separado de él ni un instante, con trabajos estiró su brazo derecho, le dolía muchísimo como si hubiera recibido una paliza, y le acarició la cabeza pensando que tal vez era otro sueño y la chica se desvanecería

¿Cómo te sientes?- sí, era su voz, Vero lucia claramente preocupada 

Como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima ¿dónde estoy?

En la Enfermería- dijo otra voz en un susurro- lo siento, no quería interrumpir pero debes tomarte esto

¿Qué es? Y ¿desde cuando le ayudas a Madame Promfrey?

No le ayudo a Madame Promfrey, no estás en la Enfermería de la escuela sino en la Mendefaga, Vero te lo explicará por ahora toma esto- el chico tomó un pequeño vasito con las manos y lo miró receloso- no te voy a matar… no después de lo que hiciste por Margoth

¿Cómo sigue Margoth sis?

Igual, no hay ningún cambio… los dejo- Ale corrió una cortina y se alejó de allí

¿qué hago aquí¿Qué pasó?

Olvide que no recuerdas nada…- Vero suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, luego de un rato terminó- Margoth estaba grave, sigue estándolo, y ninguna de las lámparas se acercó a ti luego de que Jack te atacara y nosotras no podíamos dejarte allí

Pero ¿por qué me trajeron acá?

No podíamos llevar a Margoth a la Enfermería de la escuela porque corre peligro, Jack lo hizo una vez puede volver a hacerlo y quizás contigo también, lo enfrentaste

Sigo sin entender qué hago aquí¿no es peligroso?

A Bathi no le importó, defendiste a una de las hermanas, tal vez porque es tu amiga también, pero la defendiste y eso fue suficiente para que te ayudáramos…

¿Qué tan mal está Margarita?

Guada… Ale, dice que está inconciente, no reacciona y no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará aquí

No pensé que Jack hiciera algo así

Te sorprendería saber de todo lo que es capaz Jack McCartney

Parece que sabes muchas cosas

Las sé- Vero suspiró nuevamente mientras le contaba todo lo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro y su mayor marioneta- lo que le hizo a Margoth no es nada comparado con lo que puede hacer

Hablando de Margarita¿no es mejor que la atienda alguien que tenga estudios de Medimagia?

Sí… eso lo resolverán en la reunión de hoy, no sé si traerán a Madame Promfrey o a alguien más pero no pienses en eso, descansa

¿Guada?

Voy- Ale cerró otras cortinas, frente a ella estaban Bathi, Honguito y Rachel

Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Rachel pero no pudieron contestarle, en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe

¿Dónde está Margarita?

¿Charlie?- el chico las veía expectante y claramente asustado

¿Cómo está?

Chicas, lo siento… no puedo caminar tan rápido como él- Sussan acababa de entrar 

Descuida, Charlie, Margoth está atrás de esas cortinas pero intenta no molestarla mucho, no está muy bien

Gracias- dijo el chico y desapareció de inmediato, Sussan suspiró

Chicas, la Emperatriz dice que llega en cinco minutos, que la esperen

Hola mis Mendefagas- dijo Mende con una sonrisa quince minutos más tarde, pero no iba sola, con ella iba un joven como de unos veinticinco años, alto, moreno y con una enorme sonrisa- permítanme presentarles, él es Yashin, medimago por supuesto, está aquí para revisar a Margoth en lo que nosotras vemos lo crítica de la situación… Guadale, por favor- Ale asintió y le mostró al medimago a la paciente y luego volvió a salir acompañada de Charlie

Mende, tenemos serios problemas

Lo sé Bathi, me llegó tu carta, la de Yanys, la de Agus y la de el profesor Dumbledore; lo importante ahora es ver qué vamos a hacer

Mende, Margoth no puede volver a la casa de Slytherin

Eso no es problema por ahora chicas- dijo Ale suspirando- el problema vendrá cuando despierte

Supongo que de Margoth nos encargaremos cuando Yashin nos diga qué es exactamente lo que tiene, mientras tanto hay otro asunto llamado Richard Lennon

No pudimos dejarlo Mende- dijo Rachel nerviosa- defendió a Margoth y por eso terminó herido

También sé eso Rachel… lo cierto es que tampoco él podrá volver a la casa de Slytherin pero también es cierto que no puede quedarse aquí, no pertenece al grupo y nos pone en riesgo a todas

¿Cuál sería la solución?

Ya la conoces Honguito… que se case con una hermana

Pero eso no es problema Mende, Lily sigue tan enamorada de él como hace cuatro años y dudo que él la olvidara, tendrías que ver como se miraban hoy

En ese caso puede haber solución, solo que él necesita estar de acuerdo chicas, saben que no obligamos a nadie a hacer nada… y Guada, mejor díselo tú, no quiero utilizar el chantaje emocional que empleará Lily si ella lo hace- Ale asintió justo en el momento en que Yashin salía del cuarto- ¿qué pasó?

Esta bien, sus signos vitales no muestran ningún daño grave y será cuestión de días solamente

Muy bien, hablaré con Dumbledore y chicas tengan mucho cuidado con las lámparas, esto ya no es un juego- Mende le hizo una seña al medimago y juntos salieron, Charlie volvió a entrar con Margoth

Pues supongo que hablaré con Lennon

Reuniré a las Mendefagas para esta tarde, necesitamos decirles qué sucede

Ah! Diana volvió con las serpientes, al parecer no notaron su ausencia y cuando la cuestionaron dijo lo de la Enfermería, pasó allí la noche

Está bien, nos vemos a las tres en la Sala de Reuniones… Bathi, manda la carta de Gryffindor a nombre de Marita

¿Estás segura?- Ale asintió y luego se encaminó hacia donde estaba Richard Lennon- sis, tengo que hablar con Richard

¿Pasó algo malo?

No, un medimago revisó a Margoth, dice que estará bien en uno o dos días pero…- Vero asintió nerviosa, se levantó de la silla y se alejó

¿Qué sucede?

Estoy encomendada a decirte algo que no te va a gustar

¿quieres que me haga mendefago?

¿Qué?

A diferencia de tu hermana tengo un buen oído

Me alegra, me ahorras el trabajo… francamente, no sé si me gustaría que pertenecieras al grupo pero sí sé que mereces la oportunidad

¿Sigues odiándome?

¿Odiarte¿por qué lo haría?

Por, por lo que dije de tu amigo, por lo que le hice a Vero, por lo que te hice a ti

No Richard, es cierto que no me gustó lo que dijiste de mi amigo pero creo que eso te lo demostré muy bien; pase lo que pase sé que quieres a Vero y no puedo odiarte por amarla y lo que dijiste de mí vino precisamente de ese amor

¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Somos un grupo que pelea contra Voldemort, cada noche de luna creciente nos entrenamos para estar preparadas, no somos un grupo del todo selecto pero nos encargamos de que solo los mejores, gente con aptitudes, entre

¿quieres decir que nosotros no las tenemos?

Claro que no, son muy poderosos pero ustedes sirven a Voldemort y nosotros queremos destruirlo

¿Sabes Alexa?

Ale

Nunca te molestó antes

Lo sé, pero ese es un nombre que me trae malos recuerdos

Lo siento… Ale, en realidad no sabemos a quién servimos, solo seguimos a la corriente

También sé eso, Richard, te brindo la oportunidad de que pelees con causa pero yo solo te muestro la puerta, tú debes cruzarla

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Eres hombre y esa es una desgracia para el grupo… no, no te ofendas pero somos solo mujeres, la única forma de que un hombre entre es que una hermana este dispuesta a casarse con él

No creo que ninguna de tus hermanas este dispuesta

¿En serio¿olvidas que Vero es mi hermana?- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico- piénsalo, ayer nos demostraste que tienes corazón, fuiste el único que defendió a Margarita… por las razones que tú quieras, y eso habla muy bien de ti

Ale

No, no me respondas ahora, sé que es difícil dejar a tus amigos así que piénsalo y si quieres volver con ellos por nosotras no hay inconveniente… siempre y cuando jures que no le revelarás a nadie lo que sucedió aquí

Muy bien, tomen asiento que esto va para largo- dijo Bathi mientras se sentaba en la silla que le correspondía, eran las tres y ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala, en cinco minutos ocuparon sus puestos, el único vacío era el de Margoth; Bathi suspiró y comenzó a narrarles lo que había dicho el Medimago así como lo que había sucedido con Richard y la decisión de Mende- solo hay otra cosa que nos preocupa ¿Diana?

Las lámparas no sospechan nada Bathi, yo pasé la noche en la Enfermería, le dije a Madame Promfrey que me dolía la cabeza y por más remedios que me dio, que no tomé por cierto, no se me quitó el dolor así que se quedó atendiéndome, hoy como a las nueve llegó Mary seguida de Reina y la Enfermera les dijo que yo había estado allí desde la noche anterior, muy temprano; todo el día he preguntado por Margoth y Richard pero no me han dicho nada

Está bien, pero de cualquier forma debemos tener mucho cuidado- dijo Bathi muy seria, Diana asintió- ¿Guada?

Le expuse a Richard el problema y le pedí que lo pensara, debe darnos una solución antes de que pueda darlo de alta

No es necesario esperar tanto- dijo una voz desde la puerta, Mende entró sonriendo seguida por Richard Lennon que ya se veía muy bien- ahora sí, dinos qué resolviste

Quiero unirme a ustedes… haré lo que sea para luchar contra Voldemort

¿Estás conciente de todo lo que eso significa?

Sí, por supuesto y ya no me interesa 

Pues bien… Lily ¿estás dispuesta?- Vero abrió mucho los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca

Sí… sí su Malignidad

Perfecto, redacten su contrato… solo le tengo una mala noticia joven Lennon

¿Cuál es?

No puede plantarse así como así y decir que desea ser Mendefago, debe pasar tres pruebas

Las que sean

Me alegra ver su disposición; pero las pruebas no las pongo yo, esta vez designaré a alguien que se las ponga

Esta bien

Entonces… Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta… estarán a cargo de idear las pruebas


	57. Pruebas

Cap. LVII Pruebas

Entonces… Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta… estarán a cargo de idear las pruebas- el silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue sepulcral, por el rostro de los Merodeadores se dibujó una sonrisa diabólica- Estas dispuesto ¿no es verdad?

Sí, claro que sí- contestó Richard con dignidad aunque viendo con cierto temor a los chicos que no podían ocultar su felicidad

Genial, entonces tendrás que cumplir lo que ellos te pongan, si superas las pruebas entonces las chicas terminarán con tu iniciación y estarás listo para la boda antes de que termine el mes… justo a tiempo antes de que salgan y se enfrenten al mundo real

Mi Lady… sé que no es el momento pero ¿qué tan diferente es el mundo real?

Idéntico a lo que vivieron anoche Rachel; hablando de eso, las reuniones en el bosque quedan suspendidas- un murmullo de inconformidad se escuchó por todos lados- ¡no pedí su opinión! Dije que quedan suspendidas… supongo que podemos organizar la ultima reunión aquí y ya veremos qué hacer para el próximo año

¿alguna otra cosa pendiente?- dijo Bathi luego de algunos segundos en silencio, todos negaron- Entonces supongo que es todo, Guada, Honguito y Rachel, quédense, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa

Me pregunto de qué van a hablar

Pues de las nuevas guardianas y presidenta- dijo Lily como si fuera obvio

Supongo que debemos regresar a la Sala Común ¿no?-dijo Sirius suspirando

Y a ti ¿qué te pasa¿no deberías estar con Margoth?

¿por qué?

Es tu novia

No, terminamos hace tiempo…ble, en realidad dudo que saliéramos; pero hablando de ella ¿cómo supieron que estaba siendo atacada?

¿Que no llevas tu piedra?- preguntó Mariana incrédula

¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Todo, tiene una protección se activa cuando la frotas y dependiendo de la casa da un tipo de alarma diferente

Ósea que así se enteran cuando están en peligro

Sí, en realidad es sencillo; cuando se trata de alguien de Gryffindor la piedra se calienta; cuando es alguien de Ravenclaw, vibra; si es de Hufflepuff, suena y si es de Slytherin, se entierra como si nos pellizcara 

Y ¿cómo saben a quien atacan?

Eso solo lo saben las guardianas, es como si vieran quién es la persona; por si no lo notaron las únicas que gritaron que era Margoth fueron Guada, Honguito y Rachel

Entonces la vez que se calentó el llavero fue porque atacaron a Ale- comentó Remus pensativo

Exacto… míralos, sino son tan mensos

Bueno chicas, las dejamos- dijo Sirius luego de unos momentos en silencio

Y ¿eso?

Tenemos que ir a preparar ciertas pruebas para un amigo- contestó James con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ay por Merlín, no sé por qué me da miedo

Tranquila Sarita… que no te de miedo, al contrario, las van a disfrutar- los tres Merodeadores se alejaron con una sonrisa diabólica

Solo espero que no sean tan crueles- comentó Lily luego de un rato

Ble, mejor que sean divertidas- dijo Mariana con la misma sonrisa 

Los días pasaron con relativa normalidad; las lámparas sabían que las Mendefagas sabían dónde estaban Richard y Margarita pero también sabían que no se los iban a decir, sería demasiado bueno, por su parte las chicas estaban de lo más tranquilas, Richard ya se encontraba bien y Margoth… bueno, ella seguía sin reaccionar pero Yashin decía que era cuestión de tiempo, algo muy raro era que Charlie se pasaba todo el tiempo con Margoth, hablando con ella y cuidándola hasta el extremo

Hola- dijo Ale entrando a la enfermería

Hola- contestó Richard aburrido

Cuantos ánimos- el chico esbozó una especie de sonrisa- vamos, te tengo una sorpresa

¿Cuál?

Ya puedes irte de aquí

Pues no creo alegrarme mucho, no puedo volver a mi casa

Eso lo sé y lo siento, eras un digno representante de Slytherin pero… descuida, ya resolvimos el problema

¡Guada!- Charlie se asomó nervioso, parecía feliz por alguna extraña circunstancia, Ale se acercó a la cama de Margoth temerosa

¡Margoth¿cómo te sientes?

Como si Lily me hubiera emborrachado cinco noches seguidas- Ale sonrió mientras le tomaba signos vitales

No parece que hubieras sufrido torturas

No me digas… Haroldo se puso a cantar

Por lo menos no se te ha quitado el bueno humor

Ah! Guada… ¡Rigoberto! Atrás de ti

Tranquila, también está internado aquí- dijo Ale retirándole el termómetro a su amiga, Margoth la vio sin comprender- Jack te lanzó unas cuantas torturas y Richard impidió que te matara, cuando Lily y yo llegamos él estaba peleando con Jack

¿En serio?

Me alegra que estés bien Margarita

Richard, gracias, creo que no eres tan malo como creía

Ya estás bien- dijo Ale luego de cinco minutos- pero tendrás que quedarte aquí unos días…

¡Guada, ya estamos listas- la voz de Bathi llegó totalmente clara

Ya vamos, Charlie¿te puedes quedar unos minutos con Margoth?

¿Bromeas, claro que sí- Ale salió seguida de Richard, el chico iba bastante sorprendido como para decir nada, en la entrada de la Enfermería se encontraron con Bathi, Rachel y Honguito

Que quede claro que esto es un secreto y si lo violas te lanzo la peste verde

Honguito, todavía ni siquiera le mostramos el secreto y ya estás amenazando

¡no pertenece a la familia!

Los Merodeadores se encargarán de eso y más te vale que Mende no te escuche- dijo Bathi dando por zanjada la conversación, la chica comenzó a caminar, luego de un rato se detuvo frente a una puerta que abrió con total calma- te quedarás aquí lo que resta del año escolar, Dumbledore está de acuerdo

Pues supongo que no me queda remedio- dijo Richard con desgana, luego cruzó el umbral de la puerta- ¡Merlín!

Queríamos que te sintieras como en casa- dijo Rachel de lo más tranquila, el cuarto era idéntico al de Slytherin, pero únicamente tenía una cama, por lo demás no había nada que pudiera envidiarle- tus cosas ya están aquí, dejaremos que te instales

Chicas- dijo Ale en cuanto salieron- les tengo una noticia maravillosa ¡Margoth despertó!

¿En serio?... hay que avisar a todas- dijo Bathi feliz mientras se encaminaban, con paso más rápido a la Enfermería. Richard se había acomodado en menos de media hora, a decir verdad se sentía como en casa, estaba pensando en que, después de todo, no sería tan trágico unirse a las Mendefagas sino todo lo contrario cuando una lechuza se estrelló contra la ventana; el chico la abrió confundido, en su cuarto de Slytherin no había ventanas, pero luego tomó la carta

_La Bienvenida debemos darte_

_Y con ella nuestra bendición_

_Sé que me maldecirás por tu prueba_

_Pero créeme que será tu iniciación_

_Al menos parte de ella_

_Y no es tan grave como parece_

_Solo tienes que besar _

_Pero a alguien en particular_

_Sé de buena fuente que Jack desea probar tus labios_

_Y le concederemos el honor de saborearlos_

_Esto no tiene mensaje subliminal_

_Tienes una semana para hacerlo_

_Si lo decides ignorar_

_De ti Mende se encargará_

¿Qué?- el chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo directamente a la Enfermería- ¡ALEXA!

No me llames así

Lo siento… ¿qué es esto?- Richard le mostró el pergamino que había llegado

Ay que tiernos- comentó Ale con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara de su interlocutor la borró en el acto- es que nosotros ponemos los retos en verso, pero esto no es ningún acertijo, está muy claro

¿Lo tengo que hacer!

Sí… es la primer prueba

Por Merlín

Todavía puedes echarte para atrás; Mende te borraría la memoria pero, no haría lo mismo con las lámparas

No, lo haré… por dos razones, la primera es que descubrí cuánto amo a Vero, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar con ella y la segunda es que no permitiré que mueran más personas a manos de Jack, Voldemort o quién sea

Pues entonces, suerte

Ale…- dijo Richard antes de irse- Jack en serio te ama ¿lo sabes?

Eso ya no importa, yo también tomé mi decisión… te veré en la cena

Entonces¿Margoth se instalará en el mismo lugar que Richard?- preguntó Remus, él, Sirius, James, Lily, Mariana y Vero iban rumbo al Comedor

En otra habitación- puntualizó Vero de inmediato- ¿Ya pensaron qué pruebas le van a poner a Richard?

Por supuesto- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa diabólica- somos Merodeadores

¿Y?

¿Y qué?

¿Cuál es?

Oh tranquila, tranquila, la verás a su debido tiempo, ni antes ni después

Pero… 

No me gusta su cara- comentó Lily viéndolos detenidamente- parece que planean algo muy malo

Amor¿me crees capaz de hacer algo malo¿a mí?- dijo James con cara de niño inocente

¿Te contesto con la verdad¡podría jurarlo!

Pero si yo soy un ángel

Ninguno es un ángel, el más decente es Remus

Claro que no pelirroja- dijo Sirius con tranquilidad- Remus es el peor de todos

¡Eso no es cierto!- dijeron Mariana y Vero en el acto

Claro que sí, tiene carita de niño bueno pero es el diablo

Yo creo que los tres son el diablo

Valla Guada, hasta que apareces

¿por qué dices eso sis?- preguntó Vero algo asustada

Por nada… ya lo verán- los chicos entraron al comedor con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, lo dicho por Ale les indicaba que Richard había aceptado el reto… quizás lo haría en un par de noches, lo cierto era que no se lo perderían por nada del mundo; en algo tenían razón, no se lo iban a perder, media hora más tarde Richard Lennon apareció en el Comedor, todos comenzaron a murmurar, nadie lo había visto desde el sábado en la noche; los murmullos lo acompañaron hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde el chico se acercó a Jack

¿Vienes a pedir disculpas?... no te preocupes Richard, sé que en el fondo no querías traicionarnos

Además conseguiste una ventaja- dijo Mary como si nada- podrás decirnos dónde está Margarita y ahora sí, nada ni nadie la salvará

¿por qué no dices nada?- preguntó Snape viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

Créanme que esto es más difícil de lo que creí pero… al mal paso darle prisa- el chico se inclinó como si fuera a besar a Mary, que lo veía sorprendida, pero su sorpresa no fue nada comparada con la que sintió cuando Richard le plantó un beso en los labios a Jack capaz de dejar a cualquiera sin aire

¡POR MERLÍN¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritó Jack aventando a Richard totalmente pálido

Te besé, tan fácil como eso- luego de decirlo Richard salió con la cabeza en alto ante la mirada atónita de todos

¿CO…

_Silencius_- dijo Ale apuntando a Vero que estaba por asesinar a los Merodeadores- lo siento sis, pero no podemos llamar la atención

Lo bueno era que no iban a hacer nada malo

Pero amor, son solo nuestras bromas de costumbre- dijo James revolviéndose el cabello nervioso, Lily sonrió mientras negaba

¿de quién fue la idea?- preguntó Mariana divertida

Mariam, se dice el pecado no el pecador

No es justo, no es justo y no es justo

Tranquilízate sis, me pones de nervios- dijo Lily enfrascada en una lista, al parecer de invitados, habían pasado tres días desde que Richard besó a Jack frente a todos en el Comedor

Pero es que no es justo ¿por qué yo sigo en exámenes y ustedes no?

Porque tú no estabas en exámenes cuando nosotros sí- dijo Ale sin despegar la vista de su libro, Mariana resopló

Oye, para nosotros tampoco fue justo- comentó James mientras veía, y a veces señalaba, la lista de Lily

Vamos, los examinadores necesitan tiempo para revisar los EXTASIS, no es tan sencillo- comentó Remus con la vista en el libro que Ale le había prestado

Y tú mejor dedícate a estudiar jovencita- volvió a decir Ale, esta vez con un tono de mando en su voz, Mariana volvió a resoplar

¿Cuál será la siguiente prueba?- preguntó Sara de pronto

Una sorpresa, seguro les gusta- contestó Remus, las chicas habían estado haciendo la misma pregunta en momento insospechados esperando que cayeran pero, al parecer, ellos estaban atentos a ese tipo de preguntas 

Mejor bajemos a cenar… vamos Mariam, te hará bien distraerte- dijo Sirius quitándole el libro de Transformaciones y luego invocó los libros de Ale y la lista de Lily

¿por qué tanto interés?

Muero de hambre- contestó el Merodeador encogiéndose de hombros; los chicos salieron de la Sala Común

¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando?- preguntó Lily perpleja una hora y media más tarde, todos había acabado de comer pero los Merodeadores no las dejaban irse 

Pues supongo que ya nada- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros- vamonos- cuando estaban a punto de levantarse las puertas del Comedor se abrieron y Richard entró de nuevo, nadie lo había visto desde que besara a Jack por lo tanto comenzaron a murmurar en el instante, pensaron que se acercaría de nuevo a besar al slytherin, sin embargo el chico se dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa de Gryffindor, tomó a Vero de un brazo y la hizo levantarse, cuando quedaron a la misma altura el chico dijo

Verónica, te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte y jamás dejare de hacerlo, quiero estar contigo para siempre- y luego le plantó un beso, el silencio era total, nadie sabía que hacer hasta que alguien rompió en aplausos, Bathi estaba trepada en un banco mientras aplaudía, gritaba y chiflaba, de inmediato todos hicieron lo mismo

¿QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?- preguntó Jack perplejo viendo la escena, Richard no le hizo el menor caso, tomó a Vero de la mano y salió con ella de allí

Creo que te cambio por una mujer McCartney- comentó Sirius con una falsa sonrisa inocente

Pero no te sientas mal, es solo que Vero puede darle algo que tú no- las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y acompañaron a Jack hasta las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras

Ustedes lo hicieron ¿verdad?- dijo Mariana entusiasmada, los tres chicos asintieron

¿Cómo se les ocurrió tremenda estupidez!

¡Sara, baja la voz- dijo Lily aunque se veía igual de enojada que su amiga, los Merodeadores les dirigieron una mirada de incomprensión

Se pasaron de idiotas está vez

¿qué rayos les pasa?- preguntó Remus perplejo

Vero en verdad lo quiere- dijo Lily tratando de no perder los estribos, Remus, James y Mariana abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- y cuando se entere que lo obligaron a hacer esto los va a odiar

Sé que ella lo quiere- dijo Sirius extrañamente serio- pero nosotros no le dijimos "ve y dile a Verónica que la amas frente a todo el comedor"

Ah ¿no, entonces ¿Cuál fue la prueba?- preguntó Sara de inmediato, pese a que todos estaban sorprendidos que el Merodeador supiera ese detalle

Que buscara a la persona de quien está enamorado y lo dijera enfrente de todos

Eso… eso…eso ¿fue sincero?

Creo que sí

Merlín santo

Pero tranquilas, ya solo le resta una prueba… ¡la mejor de todas!

¿Y así pretendes que nos tranquilicemos?

Ale, no seas exagerada… no vamos a castrarlo, aun

Hola

Hola Charlie- Margoth seguía en la Enfermería aunque Yashin había dicho que ya no tenía nada y podía salir cuando quisiera pero la chica no le veía el caso, no podía regresar a su casa, ni aparecerse sola por el Comedor, ni merodear sola… en una palabra no podía hacer nada; su única distracción era hablar con Charlie, podían pasarse horas y horas platicando sin que se dieran cuenta del tiempo

¿No piensas recuperarte nunca?

¿Ya te cansaste de venir a verme?

No, eso nunca, pero no me gusta verte aquí, es deprimente

Guada dice que ya estoy bien pero… en realidad creo que temo enfrentarme a la verdad y tener que estar en otro lado que no sea mi casa, por no mencionar la casa de mis padres, pegaron el grito en el cielo

Lo imagino… mira, te traje esto- dijo el chico entregandole una caja dorada

¡Chocolates, gracias, ya me estaba cansando de la "comida saludable" de Honguito… ¡a eso no se le puede llamar comida!

Se preocupan por ti, Ale casi me desanima de traertelos

¿por qué?

Porque dijo que no iban con la dieta de una deportista

La mataré

¿cómo?

No, nada… ¿qué tienes? Te ves triste

Sí, eso… es que… el domingo me voy

¿qué?

Sussan termina de hacer los exámenes el viernes y Dumbledore le permitió enviar las calificaciones por correo…- Margoth agachó la cabeza 

Te extrañaré mucho

No quiero dejarte aquí con tantos problemas

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, tengo a mis hermanas y… las lámparas no me harán nada, te lo prometo

Margarita- dijo Charlie luego de unos momentos en silencio mientras le tomaba las manos a Margoth- ven conmigo

¿Qué?

No tienes que preocuparte por nada, puedes quedarte en el palacio y nadie te hará nada, yo me encargaré de eso

Pero

No quiero correr el riesgo de que te pase algo, me importas demasiado como para permitirlo

Charlie, no creo que eso sea correcto, tú no solo veniste aquí por el embarazo de Sussan, también veniste por Yanys y yo… acabo de terminar con Sirius, no creo

Pero si no te estoy diciendo que te cases conmigo

Sí, supongo que malinterprete las cosas

No aún, primero tengo que esperar a que mi sobrina nazca

¿Qué?- pero Charlie no aclaró eso, con su mano levantó la barba de Margoth y la besó

¡No lo puedo creer!

Te digo que Bathi los vio pero no quiso interrumpir- la mañana del sábado, luego de que por fin se terminaran los exámenes para sexto y cuarto, Mariana les estaba contando a Vero, Ale, Sara y Lily lo que Male le había dicho, que le había dicho Kasi que había visto Bathi

Pero… ¿Margoth con Charlie, Merlín está loco- dijo Vero sorprendida

Ni tanto, ya lo sospechaba- comentó Ale con un suspiro

Ay sí sis, tú sospechas todo

Claro que no, simplemente soy observadora y Charlie se pasaba todo el día en la Enfermería con Margoth… no era necesario ser adivina

¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Remus sentándose a un lado de Mariana

De…

Que interesante¡vamos a comer!... auch

Si no te quieres enterar no preguntes Black

Yo no pregunté Eslava, preguntó Lunático¡aprende a identificarnos!

¿Algún día dejarán de pelear?

Pero Mariam, no peleamos

Solo intercambiamos pareceres- los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad- ¡es en serio!

Olvídenlo

Sí, mejor vamos a comer

¿tendremos una sorpresa en el desayuno de hoy?- preguntó Ale viéndolos como si intentara adivinar el pensamiento de los chicos

Pues quién sabe ¿pidieron algo por correo?

No te hagas menso Lupin¡sabes a qué se refiere!

Vamos chicas, no les diremos nada… ni siquiera él sabe qué va a hacer- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- no les queda más remedio que confiar en nosotros

Antes de eso confío en Snape

¡Nos comparas con Quejicus!

No Vero, ahora sí nos ofendiste de la peor forma en que se puede ofender a un Merodeador 

¿Cuántas formas hay de ofender a un Merodeador?

No Mariam, no te lo podemos decir, sería darles armas- el camino hacia el Comedor se hizo más corto; los chicos iban riéndose hasta que llegaron a la entrada donde se veía una enorme bola de alumnos reunidos

¡Merlín!


	58. Guardianas Mendefagas

Cap. LVIII Guardianas Mendefagas

¿qué hicieron!

Nosotros, nada- dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pegados en la puerta e impidiendo el paso estaban Jack, Mary, Snape, Zenón y Reina vestidos únicamente con una manta que los atravesaba y que decía _Somos basura_ y se iba intercalando con frases como _las lámparas no sirven, salve su Malignidad_ y _Larga vida a los Mendefagos_; las lámparas hacían enormes esfuerzos por bajarse pero el hechizo era muy fuerte, tanto que nadie los pudo ayudar

Al parecer es un encantamiento de veinticuatro horas- comentó con mucha calma el Profesor Flitwick- no queda otra más que esperar

¿Qué?

Vamos chicas, no se enojen- dijo Remus intentando controlar a sus amigas que estaban perplejas y, en el caso de Ale, con claros deseos homicidas

Sí, no pueden negar que fue ingenioso

¿Ingenioso, ahora nos quedaremos sin comer

¡Ale¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu estomago?

¿qué, no me gusta quedarme sin comer

¡Cierto, seguramente no pensó en eso ¡moriremos de inanición!

Canuto, contrólate, como si no supieras dónde están las cocinas

¡es cierto, olvidé eso

Creo que sí es contagioso- comentó Mariana riéndose del Merodeador; por fortuna de las lámparas, el estomago de Sirius y Ale, y para desgracia de todos lo demás, Dumbledore llegó y retiró el hechizo como si nada

¡Fueron los Mendefagos!- gritó Jack apenas lo bajaron de allí

La acusación que está haciendo es muy fuerte señor McCartney- dijo Dumbledore con calma- ¿Usted los vio?

Eh… no

Entonces me temo que no puedo hacer nada

Pero ¡Sabe que fueron ellos!

Y también sé que usted atacó a la señorita Crowell sin razón

¡no puede probarlo!

Como tampoco puedo probar que los Mendefagos hicieron esto…les sugiero que vallan a vestirse- los cinco de inmediato se dirigieron a su Sala común mientras en el Living seguían las carcajadas

Debo decirlo, se lo tenían merecido- dijo Lily una vez que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor

¡No voy a huir!

Margoth, entiende por favor

Charlie, acepté irme contigo pero no pienso escapar por una salida trasera como si fuera un delincuente- Margoth, Charlie, Bathi, Ale, Rachel y Honguito estaban en la enfermería el domingo por la mañana; los dos primeros debían tomar el tren junto con Sussan para King Cross, una vez allí tomarían un barco a Asgard, Sussan odiaba viajar de forma muggle pero los periodistas los seguían muy de cerca y no había una explicación lógica para que aparecieran de un minuto a otro a tanta distancia; los chicos intentaban convencer a Margoth que saliera por uno de los pasadizos para que nadie la viera pero la chica se negaba rotundamente

Entiende, es por tu seguridad

Por Merlín Bathi, las lámparas no me van a hacer nada a plena luz del día

Pero…

DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA Y CAPRICHOSA

Honguito, cálmate, gritando no conseguirás nada- dijo Ale armándose de paciencia- Margoth, compórtate como la persona adulta que se supone que eres

Precisamente por eso, no pienso seguir ocultándome

Pero sí piensas poner en peligro a Sussan, a Charlie y a la bebe- dijo Rachel muy seria, era la primera vez que tomaba la palabra durante toda la discusión

¿De qué hablas?

Piensa, Jack no te va a hacer nada aquí, eso es cierto, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda una lechuza?; harán un viaje totalmente muggle, perfecto para que los ataquen… sería un plan maestro tomando en cuenta que solo van tres magos y una de ellos, embarazada- Margoth se quedó perpleja sin saber que decir, viéndolo objetivamente Rachel tenía toda la razón del mundo

Muy bien, ustedes ganan, saldré por la puerta trasera

Guada ¿crees que los Merodeadores conozcan algún pasadizo para llegar a Hogsmead? Es decir, no uno tan común- dijo Bathi pensativa

Pues yo me imagino que sí, no serían los Merodeadores de no ser así

En eso tiene razón ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

Es que es mejor prevenir todo, así nadie estaría vigilándolos ¿no creen?- Margoth resopló pero no dijo nada más; quince minutos más tarde Ale llegó acompañada por los tres Merodeadores

Necesitamos llevar a Margoth a Hogsmead sin que la vean ¿entendieron?

¿Eso es todo?- dijo Remus algo decepcionado

Guada, dijiste que era una gran misión

¿Se les hace fácil?- preguntó Honguito incrédula

Pan comido

Bien- dijo Rachel acercándose a un estante y luego, mientras sacaba algunos frascos añadió- necesitaran esto… y esto

¡no pienso usar esas cosas!- exclamó Sirius viendo unos anteojos de sol alargados y con unas piedritas, muy coquetos

Te verás muy linda Canuto- comentó James riéndose 

Ustedes también tiene que usarlos- dijo Bathi con calma mientras Honguito y Ale sacaban otro par de anteojos, la sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro de James y Remus

No, ni lo piensen 

No empiecen ustedes también- dijo Honguito comenzando a exasperarse- ¡necesitan ser invisibles! 

Y para eso ¿necesitamos ponernos esos femeninos anteojos?

Para hacerse invisibles no, es para que puedan verse entre ustedes- dijo Rachel con total tranquilidad- Margoth ¿tienes los tuyos?

Sí-suspiró la chica- se los regresaré en Hogsmead

Muy bien, entonces nos vamos adelantando-dijo Ale- no debemos levantar sospechas

Charlie, vamonos

¿Qué¿Se va a quedar sola con ellos?

No empieces, no es momento para escenas de celos- dijo Bathi jalando al chico- la tendrás mucho tiempo para ti solito, ahora ¡vamonos!- Charlie salio maldiciendo acompañado de las chicas

Se puso celoso- comentó Remus haciendo que Margoth se tornara de un color rojo y para disimularlo dijo

Vamos, si llegamos tarde Honguito nos hace cachitos- los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta- Oigan, deben tomarse la poción primero

No nos ofendas, no la necesitamos- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, James sacó un trozo de pergamino

El espejo está vacío, es el más rápido porque si bajamos a donde la bruja corremos el riesgo de toparnos con Filch

¿Qué es eso?

Nada Margoth, tú solo confía en nosotros, vamonos

¿por qué tardan tanto?

Charlie por Merlín, contrólate- dijo Sussan resignada, los Mendefagos estaban reunidos en el anden de Hogsmead para despedir a Sussan y a Charlie- lo que hace el amor

¿Amor? Pues a quién más esperan- preguntó Mariana intrigada

Me encantaría saberlo, aunque tengo mis sospechas

¿Acerca de qué?

Yanys, llegas tarde- dijo Sussan con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, como si esperara algo

Lo siento, intenté salir antes, pensé que ya no los iba a alcanzar

No nos iríamos sin ti

¿Sin mí?

¡Los Merodeadores reportándose! Señor, sí señor

Sirius por Merlín, compórtate

Aquí está, su excelencia, sana y salva

Estoy rodeado de niños- murmuró de nuevo Remus mientas que Sirius y James fingían estar en presencia de un alto cuerpo militar

Ya comenzaba a preocuparme

Tuvimos que tomar unos cuantos atajos…

Si eran atajos ¿no tenían que llegar antes?- preguntó Bathi viéndolos inquisidoramente

Es que para Remus "atajo" es igual a "equivocación de camino"

Como sea, lo importante es que ya están aquí… ¿por qué no son invisibles?

No lo necesitamos- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

¡Basta¿qué diablos pasa aquí?- exclamó Sussan perdiendo la calma, hasta ese momento había estado muy tranquila observando a su hermano, a Bathi y a los Merodeadores discutir sobre algo que no entendía

Los chicos estaban comisionados para traer a Margoth sin que la vieran las lámparas- contestó Charlie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo 

¿a Margoth¡Margoth! 

Mejor suban al tren antes de que a Sussan le de un ataque- dijo Rachel viéndola con cierta cautela

¿no le habías dicho nada?- preguntó Margoth viendo a Charlie algo enojada

Por supuesto que sí… al parecer se le olvidó

Claro hermanito, lo olvidé junto con los detalles ¿podrás recordármelos?

Por supuesto hermanita, sube- Charlie ayudó a su hermana a subir poniendo la mejor cara de ángel que tenía y luego le tendió la mano a Margoth

Bathi, tú se lo darás ¿cierto?- dijo Margoth entregándole unas gafas a la chica y un prendedor en forma de "S" con pequeñas gemas verdes

Claro, vete tranquila- Margoth abrazó a todos como si no los fuera a volver a ver y subió al tren, apenas subió Charlie atrás de ella el tren partió

Pensé que la que se iba con Charlie eras tú- dijo Male viendo a Yanys una vez que el tren se perdió de vista

¿Yo, claro que no- contestó Yanys con una sonrisa- no, él y yo seguimos caminos diferentes, yo no lo amo y sé que él a mí tampoco

¿Qué tienes mami?- preguntó Vieyra tomando a Vero del brazo

Nada, es que… quería que Margoth estuviera en mi boda con Richard

¿Les pasa algo?- dijo Mariana intrigada, los tres Merodeadores se habían quedado estáticos

Nada…

Sí, nada, tenemos que enviar una carta- y sin decir nada más los tres corrieron hacia correos

En serio que la perdida de memoria es contagiosa- comentó Ale riéndose

¿por qué?

Oh, por nada 

Bienvenidos chicos- dijo Bathi entrando a la Sala de Reuniones- hoy es nuestra ultima noche de luna creciente y antes de… bueno, antes de iniciar la boda quería decirles que extrañaré estas reuniones más que nada en todo el colegio

Ay Bathi, no te pongas sentimental- dijo Honguito viendo a la chica con ternura- tenemos una reunión más así que empieza con la boda que esto será algo digno de recordar

Sí bueno, es que Mende va a llegar tarde

Pues espero que no mucho, si tengo que darle otro caballito de tequila a Lily quedará ebria antes de decir "sí, acepto"

Hermiaby, se ve que no conoces a mamá, no se emborracha con un poco de tequila

Pero no es bueno que comience a brindar antes de tiempo… mejor comenzamos- Mende acababa de entrar a la Sala seguida de Agus, el chico no se veía nada feliz y si alguien se atrevía a hacer o decirle algo seguramente terminaría golpeado, sin embargo Mende siguió como si nada pasara- Bathi ¿hicieron el ritual?

Sí su Malignidad, tan pronto como recibimos su carta

Bien, comencemos entonces- todos tomaron su lugar de inmediato, apenas unos segundos después comenzó a sonar una tonada y Vero apareció con una túnica blanca larga, un sencillo maquillaje y unos lindos pendientes montados en plata en los que se podía identificar una amatista; Mende observó a la pareja dos segundos y luego a sus padrinos, Sirius en el caso de Vero y Ale en el caso de Richard- ustedes suelen hacerlo todo al revés… en fin, comencemos, estamos aquí reunidos en un hecho sin precedentes y bla bla bla; toda la cantaleta que ustedes ya se saben y yo no tengo nada de ganas de repetir así que Lily ¿aceptas como esposo a… Ricky para lo que sea que diga su contrato?

Sí, acepto

Y tú Ricky ¿aceptas a Lily para lo mismo?

Sí acepto

Entonces no me queda más que decirles que ya están unidos… mis condolencias- el festejo comenzó de inmediato, en algo Mende tenía razón, nunca se había visto que la mano derecha de las lámparas se convirtiera en Mendefago y esa ya era razón suficiente para creer en los milagros…

No puedo creerlo- comentó Lily con un suspiro, James y ella estaban sentados en un sofá frente al fuego, Remus y Mariana se encontraban al otro extremo de la sala "platicando" (decían algunas cuantas palabras un tanto cursis y luego se besaban); Ale estaba en un sillón con una libreta en las manos escribiendo; Sara había salido a pasear con Daniel; Vero estaba con Richard y Sirius… pues había recuperado su fama de conquistador irremediable así que andaría por allí buscando alguna cita (o deshaciéndose de varias)

¿Qué no puedes creer?- preguntó James abrazándola

Que todo esto se termine, que no volvamos el próximo año… pasaron tantas cosas aquí que se me hacen increíbles

¿qué cosas increíbles?

Muchas, por ejemplo que Vero terminara regresando con Richard, que Margoth se escapara con Charlie, que aquellos dos comenzaran a salir juntos… que Sirius se casara

Bueno, se divorció

Sí, pero se casó y eso sí fue un milagro… aunque creo que el más grande fue que yo encontrara al amor de mi vida aquí y que fueras precisamente tú- Lily rozó sus labios con los de James 

También para mí fue milagroso, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas- comentó el chico antes de besarla nuevamente

Hey, lárguense a un hotel- Vero acababa de entrar a la Sala Común con una sonrisa delatadora en los labios

Claro sis, es buena idea ¿me das la dirección del que vienes?- dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara haciendo que la que traía su amiga se borrara en el acto mientras abría la boca incrédula

¿Te dejaron sin palabras sis?- preguntó Ale sin despegar su vista de la libreta en la que escribía

POTTER

¿qué?- preguntó James perplejo por la mirada asesina que Vero le dirigía

Eso es tu culpa, ella no puede ser mi hermanita linda y decente¡¿qué le hiciste!

Ay Vero, luego de tantos años de convivir contigo algo se me tuvo que haber quedado

Ble,… en eso tienes razón, pero si quieres un concejo, vallan el lunes, hacen descuento

Vamos, tenemos reunión- dijo Ale dejando su libreta a un lado y tratando de llamar la atención para que el rostro de Lily volviera a su color normal

¿Y Sara?

Dijo que nos alcanzaba allá- dijo Ale mientras salían- al que más le vale no faltar es a Sirius

Tranquila preciosa, este Merodeador está donde lo necesiten, cuándo lo necesiten y cómo lo necesiten

Eso suena a propuesta indecorosa- comentó Hermiaby, la chica acababa de llegar junto con Marita y Maju

Cuando quieras

Hey, cuidadito con mi hija- los chicos se encaminaron a la Sala de Reuniones todavía riendo, cuando llegaron la mayoría ya estaba allí, unos quince minutos llegaron Mende, Bathi, Agus y Yanys 

Pasen- dijo Bathi apenas reprimiendo un suspiro

Por Merlín

Pensé que les gustaría- dijo Mende con una sonrisa, la Sala parecía haber desaparecido y ahora se encontraban en el Bosque en el Claro de Reuniones, con la silla alta de la Emperatriz frente a la cual estaba la silla de la presidenta y tras ésta las sillas de las guardianas, y al final los bancos para el resto de los miembros- bien, tomen sus lugares, Bathi, comienza

Sí su Malignidad, chicos, hoy no les hablo como la dirigente del grupo Mendefagos de Hogwarts sino como una más de sus hermanas… cuando acepté esto pensaba que Yanys era una exagerada y que tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho, la verdad es que estar de este lado es muchísimo más difícil de lo que creí, espero no haberlos defraudado; este es un año de grandes cambios, la generación más grande de Mendefagos que hemos tenido… sí, en masculino, al parecer les gustó la idea del matrimonio; como sea, cada una tiene grandes responsabilidades que debe delegar así que empezaremos; Margoth me dio la tarea de nombrar a su sucesora, Diana no tienes una tarea sencilla, debes ser más cautelosa que antes, debes tener mucho cuidado, tu trabajo es espiar a las lámparas, comprendo que no lo desees, ahora representa más peligros que nunca por ello es tu decisión

La acepto con gusto Bathi, cuenten conmigo

Lily, tienes la palabra

Merlín, extrañaré todo esto- comentó Vero poniéndose de pie- nunca igualé el tequila de Yanys pero Meliz y yo realizamos experimentos bastante aceptables… excepto dos- aclaró la chica de inmediato al notar la mirada de asesina que le dirigió Mariana- por ello es que ahora, la persona que se encargará de realizar las bebidas es Meliz

Encantada- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa

Mariana, tu turno

Creo que quedó bastante claro que nuestras leyes son muy importantes por ello dejo encargada de ellas a Vieyra, sé que se encargará de que se cumplan al pie de la letra- Vieyra se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida y solo pudo asentir

Sarahí

Aunque no lo crean no es fácil conseguir permisos… a veces las hermanas se sacan cada idea, necesitan mucho poder de persuasión, aunque estoy segura que ella lo posee, Hermiaby, esto está en tus manos

Claro que sí

Guadale, solo tu tarea

Sí, creo que la Enfermería es una parte muy importante de nuestro grupo… especialmente teniendo en cuenta que hay ciertas personas que suelen quemar los calderos y provocar un envenenamiento masivo

¡muy graciosa Guadale!- murmuró Vero viéndola con cierto coraje

Sí sis, también te quiero… em, lo cierto es que durante este tiempo que ha trabajado conmigo me demostró que tenía muchas facultades para este trabajo, por eso dejo de encargada en la Enfermería a Maju¿aceptas?

Por supuesto que sí Guagua

Rachel

Creo que mi labor no le gusta a muchos, no los culpo, son demasiadas matemáticas, aunque también es muy divertido sacar cálculos y sé que a ella le gusta porque tiene unas notas excelentes tanto en Astronomía como en Aritmancia… Kasi ¿te harás cargo?

Sí, claro 

Honguito

Me hice cargo de la disciplina porque eran unas niñas demasiado revoltosas, ahora son más tranquilas aunque no del todo, las leyes no pueden pelearse jamás con el buen comportamiento así que Vieyra, añadiré una nueva carga a tu trabajo si aceptas

Por supuesto, será un honor

Entonces Mi Lady, la situación esta así: Male seguirá encargándose de la protección durante los aquelarres; Vieyra, de que se cumplan las leyes y la disciplina; Maju, de la Enfermería; Kasi, de la interpretación de los astros no solo para los aquelarres sino para el resto de los rituales; Hermiaby, de los permisos docentes; Meliz, de la diversión y distracciones durante las reuniones y Diana del espionaje

Estoy conforme… prosigue Bathi

Sí, lo siguiente en la lista es nombrar a las nuevas guardianas, si me permiten empiezo yo, Su Malignidad ya conoce los nombres y ha dado su autorización para cada una de ellas ¿cierto?

Así es 

Diana, en representación de Margoth te hago entrega del puesto de Guardiana de Slytherin, tu deber es proteger a los miembros de tu casa, ayudarlos en lo que necesiten y transmitirnos sus quejas… en tu caso, además, necesitas atraer a más miembros, por lo menos uno ¿aceptas?

Encantada- Bathi le entregó el broche en forma de "S" que Margoth le había dado antes de partir y las gafas de sol que, al igual que el broche, tenían brillantes de color verde

Honguito

Kasi, creo que eres la persona apropiada para encargarte de la casa de ahora en adelante… bueno, hasta que tengas que delegar el puesto, estoy segura que harás un excelente trabajo ¿aceptas?- Kasi asintió nerviosa, entonces Honguito se retiró de su uniforme un prendedor en forma de "H" con piedras amarillas y se la entregó a su interlocutora junto con unos anteojos color amarillo también de sol

Guadale

Debo señalar que la decisión no fue fácil pero tú misma me mostraste que eres capaz de mantener la mente fría en momentos cruciales, eso fue lo que me decidió, estoy convencida que cuidarás de cada uno de los miembros de Gryffindor con el mismo celo con el que cuidaste a los pequeños, espero que aceptes Marita- los chicos de Gryffindor se quedaron perplejos, estaban convencidos que la guardiana sería Mariana no Marita; la chica solo fue capaz de asentir mientras sentía las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavadas en ella; Ale se quitó un prendedor con la letra "G" enmarcada en piedrecillas rojas, luego se la ofreció a Marita junto con unos lentes de espejuelos negros y armazón rojo

Rachel

Mi decisión estaba tomada desde principios de curso y creo que todo lo que hiciste solo sirvió para hacerla más sólida, Male, en mi opinión y la de mis compañeras Guardianas, eres la más indicada para hacerte cargo de Ravenclaw ¿Aceptas?

Sí, claro- dijo Male recibiendo de Rachel un broche en forma de "R" adornada con piedras azules y unos anteojos azules también

Su Malignidad, he aquí a sus nuevas guardianas, estoy segura que no la defraudarán

Eso espero Bathi

Bien, ha llegado el momento más difícil para mí- prosiguió Bathi luego de unos momentos en silencio- seguramente notaron que hemos dejado a una de nuestras hermanas sin ninguna obligación… esto tiene una razón muy sencilla, ella estará encargada de que todo se cumpla a la perfección; Mariam, fue votación prácticamente unánime, eres la nueva presidenta de los aquelarres… si aceptas

¿Yo?- preguntó Mariana por demás sorprendida, Bathi asintió- en… encantada

Entonces, estás a cargo desde ya; su Malignidad, hemos cumplido

Mis felicitaciones queridas Mendefagas y bienvenidas al mundo real- dijo Mende dirigiéndose a las chicas de séptimo que acababan de delegar sus obligaciones y luego, viendo a las demás, añadió- no quiero parecer autoritaria pero espero un buen trabajo… por lo pronto ¡a festejar!

¿Quién quiere tequila?- gritó Meliz luego de que Vero le hiciera una señal afirmativa, entonces la fiesta comenzó y se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada; a ninguno le importó perderse la fiesta de graduación que en ese momento se efectuaba en el Comedor del castillo porque, esas fiestas son para pasarse con los amigos que se hicieron durante el curso y todos estaban reunidos en aquella sala, en un rincón del mismo castillo divirtiéndose como verdaderos hermanos

_Hoy es nuestro último día, corrección, nuestras últimas horas en Hogwarts, sé que jamás podré olvidar todo el tiempo que pasé aquí y también sé que ninguna de mis hermanas lo hará, como dijo Lily, vivimos muchas cosas aquí como para que todo resbale igual que el agua._

_No sé que nos depara el destino, que exista más allá de estos muros, no sé si la realidad sea más trágica de cómo me la imagino (y en verdad deseo que no lo sea porque mi imaginación es tremendamente trágica) tampoco sé si haremos la diferencia en esta guerra o no seremos más que otros que se opusieron, no sé si seguiremos frecuentándonos luego de salir, o si podremos sobrevivir a todo esto pero sí sé y estoy absolutamente convencida de que no importa lo que suceda, no importa si morimos mañana o dentro de veinte años, que no interesa si no volvemos a encontrarnos jamás en el camino siempre seremos amigos, siempre seremos hermanos y, sobre todo, siempre seremos Mendefagos… porque pésele a quien le pese, hay Mendefagos para rato, para siempre_

_Alejandra Ullman_

**FIN**


End file.
